15 steps
by Arcion
Summary: Ash/Misty. Once they admit their feelings, many things could break them apart again
1. Three Words

Misty was off at the Pokemart, as she had agreed to restock their potions this trip, and Brock, Ash and Pikachu were lounging about the Pokèmon Center.  
  
"Brock?" Ash suddenly asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Have you noticed Misty acting weird lately?" He continued. "She is always caring for me. Like when I fell down that cliff yesterday, the first thing she asked when you got to me was 'are you OK?' and she had a worried expression on that I've never seen on her before. Or when I dove to protect that Eevee from Team Rocket and landed wrong, she helped me stand until Team Rocket was dealt with."  
  
"Ash, the reason is that. . . "Brock started then cut himself off.  
  
"What." Ash asked glancing at Pikachu. He seemed to know what Brock was thinking of saying.  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't tell." Brock started.  
  
"What! Is something wrong with her?" Ash said concerned.  
  
Brock and Pikachu laughed. "Not something dangerous." He paused again. "But it could change her life, depending on how you respond."  
  
"Please tell me." Ash pleaded growing more worried at Brock's explanation.  
  
"Ash, you should talk to her. It's her decision whether to tell you."  
  
"I will. I'm worried about her." Ash said pulling on his jacket. "You coming Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu shook his head. "All right. We'll be back." Ash told them leaving the center.  
  
"I hope not for a while." Brock said quietly to Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu" He agreed.  
  
*************************  
  
Ash quickly made his way to the Pokemart to meet Misty. He caught her leaving the building and ran up to her.  
  
"Misty!" He called.  
  
She jumped and smiled. "Hey Ash, what are you doing here? I was just heading back."  
  
They began to walk back. "I asked Brock about things I've noticed about you, how you act. He started to say something, and then told me to go talk to you. He said that my response could affect you, and I got worried about you."  
  
She blushed slightly, knowing what Ash, and Brock, were talking about. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him, but Brock had forced her hand. Actually she had forced her own hand by changing how she acted. "Ash," she stopped walking and turned to him. He turned. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you." She looked around at the busy street. "Especially here."  
  
He looked around. "I see why." They laughed. "Shall we go back to the center?"  
  
"I'd rather not. I think there's a park somewhere around here. Ok if we go there?" Misty asked, not wanting to talk in front of Brock.  
  
"Sure." He answered and turned to follow her to the park. They arrived as the sun began to set.  
  
They sat down on a bench and enjoyed the colors of the sunset. Misty sighed and leaned into Ash's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled before turning back to the horizon. Ash broke the mood, as usual.  
  
"It reminds me of Moltres, the sunset." He said.  
  
Misty smiled. "It's always about Pokèmon with you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yep." He answered also smiling.  
  
Misty sighed and turned back to the sunset, a frown slowly making its way onto her face.  
  
Ash looked at her again and saw the growing frown. 'She thinks that I don't care about her and Brock.' He thought. 'But I do care. They're like the siblings I don't have. Even Pikachu is like family, the little brother of our family. And big brother Brock trying to keep the peace between the two middle siblings, me and Misty.' He smiled and decided to put his arm around her, to show he cared for her as well.  
  
She felt Ash's arm move around her and tried to shift closer, but Ash spoke first. "Misty? Can you tell me now?" He asked.  
  
She moved so that she could look at him, emboldened by Ash's move. "Ash, I've realized in the last week that I ..." She began to stutter.  
  
"Misty." Ash said to calm her. It had the opposite effect on her.  
  
She moved further away from him to try to calm down. "Ash, I love you." She finally managed to say.  
  
Ash gaped for a few seconds. 'That wasn't anywhere near what I thought she would say.' "Misty I have a feeling for you, but I'm not sure if it's love. I was starting to thinking of you as my big sister." He tried to smile comfortingly. Misty turned away and began to stand. "Misty, please stop." Ash cried reaching for her arm.  
  
She turned back to him. "I don't want to be just 'your big sister' Ash." She said angrily and turned to run.  
  
Ash reacted quickly grabbing her arm then pulling her into his arms. She jerked then calmed in his arms. "Misty." He said into her ear. "I may love you, I may not. I don't know this feeling well enough. Just stay with me until I can figure out which it is. Please."  
  
She nodded and turned when he relaxed his arms. She hugged him lightly, then her tears broke free and she cried into Ash's shirt. He held her until she clamed down. She looked up at him gratefully.  
  
He nodded and spoke. "We should head back. Brock and Pikachu might be worried about us." Misty stepped back out of his arms and turned towards the Pokèmon Center. Ash took her hand and led her back. On the way they crossed a fountain and Misty washed her face of the red from crying.  
  
Ash smiled at her when she got up to continue. "You know." Ash said as they left the light of the fountain. "You really look beautiful," He told her. "For a scrawny little girl." She looked up at him in anger, and then softened when she saw his playful grin.  
  
"Can we not insult each other?" Misty asked slightly sad.  
  
Ash smiled. "But it's so much fun." He laughed. She looked at him pleadingly. He smiled and nodded.  
  
*************  
  
They arrived while Brock was 'talking' to Nurse Joy, The two looked at each other and Misty grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged them off to the bunks they had taken.  
  
"Hey you two have come back." Brock said as soon as Nurse Joy was out of sight. "So, I guess you're a couple now. Since the two of you came back together."  
  
"Well." The two looked at each other. "We're not exactly sure what we're doing, but we'll keep traveling together." Ash told him. Brock tried to turn to see their expressions, but he wanted to keep his ear.  
  
"Misty, you can let me go now." He said. Misty complied and Brock looked at them. They both seemed deep in thought. He decided to question them about it later.  
  
They went to sleep with their usual organization.  
  
***************  
  
Ash woke up the next morning before his two human companions woke up. He quietly tried to wake up Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu," The little yellow rodent yawned and looked to his friend and trainer.  
  
"Pikachu, I'm going out to the bike store. Don't tell the others. Just let them know I'm safe." He whispered. He pulled back his jacket to show the Pokeballs on his belt.  
  
Pikachu, even with it's sleep filled mind understood what it's trainer was up to. It gave the 'thumbs up' and turned to go back to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Ash returned to find Brock at the front desk 'talking' to Nurse Joy. He sighed and headed to the dorm. He entered and was surprised to see Misty still asleep. Pikachu was sitting in the corner playing with Togepi. He looked at the clock. Still early, though if they were in the wilderness they would be having breakfast. Ash decided to wake Misty. He reached over and nudged her, but she didn't respond. He looked over at Pikachu, but thought before he called him. Misty waking up by thundershock was never pretty, or safe for anyone who happened to be near her.  
  
He thought about the park last night and smiled as another idea popped into his head. He glanced around to be sure no one was watching then leaned over to kiss her. 'Just a quick kiss to wake her up.' He told himself. He had decided to try and indulge Misty's love of romanticism until he understood how he felt, and he knew she would love to be woken up like that. Just centimeters from their lips touching though, Misty's eyes opened, and she screamed.  
  
Her scream brought the others running to find Misty chasing Ash, mallet in hand. Brock glanced at Pikachu and knew everything was in hand, told Nurse Joy as much, and followed her back to the entryway still begging for a date.  
  
Pikachu finally decided it was time to end their 'chase' when Misty nearly tripped over him. When Misty recovered she saw Ash in the doorway looking ready to run and Pikachu ready to shock her again.  
  
"What were you doing?" She yelled. "I was trying to sleep off all the early mornings and late nights you've pushed on us. I need beauty rest." She finished.  
  
"You're already beautiful." Ash started, attempting to get her in a better mood. It succeeded for a moment, but Misty returned the compliment with a glare. "I wanted to show you a surprise." He continued.  
  
"It couldn't have waited until later." She yelled back.  
  
"I didn't think of that." He replied.  
  
"Maybe next time you will." She said gruffly.  
  
Ash sat on the bed beside her. 'That would have been a much better idea, even for as much as she would have loved the method I tried.' He kicked himself.  
  
Misty had calmed down and tried to think of what he was doing. Suddenly she remembered the night before. 'Ash was trying to wake me with a kiss.' She realized suddenly blushing furiously. He noticed and joined her blushing.  
  
"Have you already realized?" She asked him hopefully. He shook his head. "Oh." She stared at her feet. "I wasn't prepared to wake up to your face like that." She giggled, changing the subject.  
  
He smiled. "I don't blame you. I might have reacted the same way. Sorry."  
  
She smiled back and put her hand on his reassuringly. "How about we go then, now that I'm very definitely awake. Just give me a few minutes." Ash nodded and left the room, along with Pikachu carrying Togepi.  
  
When she joined him in the lobby, she was surprised to see Brock standing next to Ash, At The Doors! Misty quickly glanced at the counter. Nurse Joy was still there. She quickly looked back at Brock, questions in her eyes.  
  
"You ready now Misty?" Brock asked. She nodded and they headed out the door.  
  
She moved near Ash and accepted Togepi from him. "How'd you get Brock away from Nurse Joy?" She questioned.  
  
Ash smiled. "I told him where we were going had lots of pretty girls and we wouldn't let him come unless he stayed away from Nurse Joy."  
  
They laughed. "Nice job. You're starting to use your brain." She said sweetly. He looked at her face and saw she didn't mean it to be insulting. He smiled back at her.  
  
About a block from the bike shop Ash realized it wouldn't be a surprise if she saw the shop. "Hey Misty?" He said. "Could you wait here? We'll be right back with the surprise.  
  
She nodded then began to look at the surroundings. Her smile faded quickly. Ash noticed and looked around.  
  
"First you say you want me to continue traveling with you, and then you leave me standing at the edge of town!" She yelled at him. He quickly tried to tell her they would be back, but she started to run off crying.  
  
The other three followed quickly. Ash caught her quickly and grabbed her arm. "Misty I won't leave you." He promised. Misty tried to free her arm, but Ash tightened his grip and tried to turn her. She turned and cried into his shirt. He called Pikachu over and handed him his Pokedex, then whispered a few words to his friend. Pikachu understood instantly and headed to the shop with Brock in tow. Meanwhile Ash led Misty over to a nearby bench and let her continue to cry.  
  
She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Brock and Pikachu are off getting it." He told her. She nodded and laid her head against his chest.  
  
Ash kissed Misty's cheek as he heard the others returning. He stood up and was relieved to see Brock walking two bicycles beside him. Misty gasped and threw her arms around Ash's neck, planting a kiss on his nose.  
  
She ran over and took the blue one from Brock. She got on and rode around the intersection. Then returned to Ash to kiss him again. Ash smiled as she continued to ride the bike.  
  
Then Brock came up to him. "She really likes having a bike again, doesn't she?" He said as she rode by again. Ash's smile answered for him. "Can I ask what you were planning to do with them?" He said breaking Ash's thoughts from Misty.  
  
"Oh Brock, thanks for getting them. I was going to ask you to split the cost of one for you on the way there."  
  
Brock smiled. "That's alright." He reached into his backpack. "I have this." He held up a bike voucher.  
  
"When did you get that?" He said loudly.  
  
Brock laughed. "I've had it since you came to the gym. A kid fought me and gave that to me when he lost the match."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Ash said now almost yelling.  
  
"I didn't realize it was in there for a while, then one time Misty started yelling at you for a bike I remembered I had it. I would have given it to you if you had asked for my help." He answered.  
  
"Humph." Ash responded. He brightened when Misty went whizzing by again, smiling. "I think I'm glad I didn't ask for help then."  
  
Brock just laughed and leaned the bike against the bench and went to the shop once more to secure his own. Ash smiled and climbed on. He joined Misty when she came by and they raced around town together. Pikachu sat on his handlebars while Togepi was secured in Misty's backpack. Both Pokèmon enjoyed the feel of the wind as their trainers peddled faster. Finally they stopped back where they had started, exhausted. Brock came back looking red. Ash and Misty just looked at each other.  
  
"Misty," Brock asked. "how do girls hit so hard?" Ash and Misty, along with Pikachu burst into laughter.  
  
"Girls have special skill in slapping." She answered when she got her breathing under control.  
  
"And in using mallets." Ash added. Misty nodded and tried to grin evilly, but it was too hard to look evil and laugh, so she gave up the look.  
  
Eventually everyone calmed down, though Misty got the hiccups. Brock finally asked. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day, you two?"  
  
Ash yawned. "I don't know about you two, but I'm not used to getting up at six in the morning. So I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Misty seconded. "I was woken rather abruptly this morning." She said smiling at Ash.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed unable to hold back a giggle.  
  
"Well I think I'll go to the pool." Brock announced. Ash and Misty sighed.  
  
They walked back to the Pokèmon Center and Ash and Misty flopped down on a bed while Brock moved into the restroom.  
  
He came back out and shouted. "Look out ladies, here comes Brock." As he left for the pool. Ash and Misty ignored him.  
  
  
  
Here is the first chapter in the series of my version of their romance. These all came from dreams. I will keep building on this until my inspiration runs out.  
  
I don't mean to bash anybody, characters or otherwise. If you can think of a better way something that fits, by all means tell me either in a review or E-Mail and I might change it and upload the changes.  
  
This is a AAMR, but I will introduce elements into the story to try to test their love. Some ideas I have already is Chikorita, Duplica, and May Oak. Feel free to give me ideas to continue the story if you like it.  
  
Summary of above: If you have an idea to make this story more 'politically correct' or in any way better, tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	2. How do I feel?

"I hate getting lost!" Misty screamed as she sat down in a clearing. "Why do you always have to take a shortcut, Ash?"  
  
Ash tried to back up from the girl, who was radiating anger. Brock stood in his way though. "Misty, calm down." The older boy pleaded. She just turned and glared at him.  
  
"Since we are lost," She said after a few moments. "How about we have lunch?"  
  
Brock nodded and prepared a fire. "Hey Ash." He asked. "Could you go find a stream and get some more cooking water?"  
  
Ash happily agreed, wanting to get away from Misty.  
  
As soon as Ash left, Brock turned to Misty. "So what happened the other day?" He tried to ask casually. He turned and saw her expression change from anger to sorrow.  
  
She pushed him away when he moved to comfort her. "He said he thought of me as a sister." She sobbed.  
  
Brock wanted to comfort her, but the food needed to be tended. "So why are you staying?" He asked, not trying to seem unfeeling.  
  
She looked over to him, finally having controlled her tears. "He said that he was feeling something different and needed time to figure it out. He asked me to stay until he was able." She answered. Suddenly, the fact that Ash was off getting cooking water forced a thought forward. "How is Ash going to keep from getting lost?" She asked.  
  
Brock smiled. "I figure that the stream isn't far from here and once the food starts to cook, he'll be able to follow the scent back here." He answered. "Besides, Pikachu is with him. If worst comes to worst he'll find the path they took. They may even find the next town."  
  
Misty smiled at Brock's answer. "Good thinking. Have him find what we've been searching for during the past few hours." Her mood changed, she stood up. "Do you need some help?"  
  
Brock shook his head.  
  
Soon Ash returned. "Hey Brock. I filled the canteen and guess what Pikachu found." He said excitedly.  
  
Misty looked up. "The town?" She asked.  
  
Ash looked back. "No. Was I supposed to be looking for the town?" He asked.  
  
Misty sighed. "No. Brock just said that you might." She said before realizing that he was standing beside her. "What?"  
  
"I just want to show you what Pikachu found." He answered.  
  
"Fine, what is it?" She answered, slightly angered at his enthusiasm.  
  
"We found a Phanpy." He answered, holding it out in his hand.  
  
"Oh boy. Another Pokèmon." She answered, not looking.  
  
"Phan?" The Phanpy asked, hurt that she didn't look. The cry made her turn and her eyes brightened at what it held in its trunk. A beautiful red rose.  
  
She gasped and reached for the flower as the Pokèmon leapt from Ash's hand into her lap.  
  
Ash smiled and sat down beside her. "I found it on the way back from the river. Phanpy must have had the same idea I did when I saw the bush. It had become tangled inside." He told her.  
  
Misty at him as she pet Phanpy and held the rose to her nose. "It smells wonderful. Thank you Ash." She said, knowing he was only indulging her romanticism, but imagining that he did care for her.  
  
*  
  
The trainer trio, after eating the meal Brock had prepared, continued toward the town using the river as a guide. Pikachu was napping on Ash's backpack and Togepi was secured in Misty's.  
  
"There's Grace Town." Misty cried out as they crested the hill. She began running down the other side, nearly falling several times. The boys followed, Brock at a slightly more careful pace. Ash and Pikachu caught up to Misty and, with a grin they began to race into the town. When Brock managed to catch up to them, both were breathing hard, just beyond the first building.  
  
Brock began to lead them to the Pokèmon Center when he was stopped by a cry from behind. He turned to see Ash lying facedown on the ground, with Misty hanging over him. "What happened, trip over your own two feet?" Misty taunted.  
  
Ash glared back at her. He knew that was an insult and he felt it was safe to retort. "Yea, but I won the race to get here."  
  
Misty paused for a second, remembering that she had asked him to hold in the insults, which she had just broken. She extended her hand to help him up, but couldn't resist the argument. "I got here way before you did."  
  
Their normal argument ensued and Brock only sighed and looked to Pikachu. The mouse stopped the argument with its thundershock and both turned to him. "Actually," Brock commented. "Pikachu was here before both of you reached the bottom of the hill."  
  
Both turned and fixed him with a glare. "Pikachu doesn't count Brock; it was just between me and Ash." Misty said.  
  
Ash quickly turned to his Pokèmon, who was still sparking after the burst he'd shot at Misty. "Alright Pikachu, you won." He said to calm him down. Brock smiled and helped both his friends get up, after which, they continued.  
  
After arriving and securing beds, Ash left on his duty to replenish the supply of potions. Along the way, Ash saw many couples and his mind drifted back to how he felt about Misty. "How do I really feel about her?" He asked Pikachu.  
  
"Pika Pikachu." He answered before remembering Ash couldn't understand him. He smiled as an Eevee and it's trainer walked past. He leapt in from of the fox and began talking to it.  
  
After a few minutes of talking, The Eevee cheered happily and looked to it's trainer who had moved aside Ash.  
  
Pikachu leapt to Ash's waist and opened Chikorita and Cyndaquil's Pokèballs. After a quick comment to them, Pikachu stepped to the side of Eevee. Cyndaquil approached the two, trying to look menacing. Pikachu leapt in front of Eevee and took on a pained look, and then Chikorita pulled Pikachu up.  
  
"Pika Pikachupi." Pikachu said, looking at both Chikorita and Ash. Ash looked extremely confused for a bit, as did the Eevee's trainer, before he realized they were enacting the scene. Then his understanding grew as Pikachu and Chikorita switched places.  
  
"You're asking if I would do the same for Misty." Ash comments. Pikachu nods and the Pokèmon heading back to their trainers.  
  
"Sure I would, but that doesn't . . ." He began before remembering how the feeling increased when Misty had done that. He smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys. Let's get the potions we need and head back." He noticed the Eevee's trainer still looking confusedly at her Pokèmon. "The Pokèmon were just showing me how I felt in a situation we had recently." He explained. She glanced at him and shrugged before picking up her Pokèmon and walking off.  
  
*  
  
Ash was surprised to see Misty waiting in the lobby of the center with Brock nowhere in sight. He shrugged and smiled. "Misty." He called softly with a smile. "I think I know how I feel."  
  
She looked to his eyes. "How?" She questioned. Instead of answering vocally, he brought his face to hers and kissed her softly on the cheek. She looked back at him and smiled, then hugged him tightly.  
  
Brock entered the Pokèmon Center and smiled at the view of Ash and Misty hugging, and he could tell it was in love and not in pain as the other times had been. Pikachu stepped to his feet and Brock set Togepi down to let him play.  
  
Ash kissed Misty's hair and they stepped back, Misty noticing Brock and blushing. "You finally decided?" Brock asked of Ash.  
  
"Yea. With the help of my Pokèmon." He answered. He stretched and yawned.  
  
"We should get to bed. We'll leave tomorrow." Brock said, leading the couple to their beds for the night.  
  
Both sat down on the same bed and Brock eyed them for a moment before smiling and turning to fall asleep.  
  
Pikachu smiled as he set Togepi on the top of the bunk and jumped down to search through Brock's backpack quietly.  
  
"Ash." Misty said tiredly as they lay down.  
  
"Yea." He replied.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Misty." She smiled and pressed her back to his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both sighed and quickly fell asleep smiling.  
  
Meanwhile Pikachu found what he had been searching for, Brock's camera. He grinned and climbed up the bedpost. He took a picture, and seeing both trainers were sleeping deeply, decided to put the camera away. He did and then curled up on the opposite side of Ash. He was happy to see the two finally express their feelings. He smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of their future.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	3. The Dream and A Gym

This installment happens a few months from the last.  
  
  
  
Misty woke up shirking. Ash jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Misty." He called urgently. She stopped and looked at him, then turned and cried into his chest. He moved to where he was comfortable and rubbed her back softly. Eventually she calmed.  
  
"Ash." She looked up to him urgently. "Do you love me?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I do Misty." He replied with slight hesitation from shock.  
  
She smiled slightly and pressed herself to him. "Ash, I had a nightmare." She told him. "The worse thing I can think of. You said you didn't love me. That you hated me." She began crying again.  
  
Ash pulled her closer and whispered to her. "Misty, that will never be true. I love you more than anything else. I would never say that." He quickly looked around to see that she had awakened Pikachu, or perhaps he had, and Togepi, but Brock was still sound asleep, he even still muttered something. He lifted Togepi up to Misty's chest and she quickly wrapped her free arm around the egg, trying to comfort her.  
  
Misty finally calmed down, then lifted her head and kissed him on the chin. "Ash, will you stay by me tonight." She asked, slightly surprising herself.  
  
He nodded, understanding she wanted his touch to comfort her, and began to release her. She patted Togepi and set her back down. The Pokèmon comforted by her mother's calm quickly fell back asleep at her head. Ash dragged his sleeping bag next to Misty's and climbed in leaving his arms out. Once Misty had settled, he gently put his arms back around her. She turned and smiled while trying to snuggle into his grasp more. He smiled and rested his chin on her head, Then moved and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled and sighed. The two quickly fell asleep. Pikachu followed them into dreamland curled up against Misty.  
  
Three figures retreated from the clearing, grinning evilly.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning Brock was the first to wake, and was surprised to see Ash and Misty cuddled together. He smiled. They had waited so long to express their feelings. He just hoped they weren't 'making up for lost time'. He started a campfire and began preparing breakfast.  
  
Soon the smells of breakfast reached Ash. He woke up and tried to jump up, but his arms were stuck. He looked down and saw Misty, remembering last night. He smiled and lay back down beside her. Breakfast kept calling him though.  
  
Finally he could take no more and decided to wake Misty up. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck. When the only response was Misty muttering he got bolder and kissed her neck. She slowly awoke at that and turned to face him.  
  
"Morning." She smiled. "Thank you." She lifted her body enough to let Ash slide his arm from under her, smelling Brock making breakfast and knowing he wanted to get to it.  
  
He kissed her cheek lightly before moving over to the fire. "Morning Brock." He said as he sat down taking a bowl and digging in.  
  
"Morning Ash." He grinned slyly. "You too lovebirds sleep well?"  
  
The insinuation went over Ash's head, but Misty, now awake and heading towards the two, understood. "We didn't do anything Brock." She yelled. Brock jumped while Ash just laughed. He had seen her out of the corner of his eye. Brock turned to glare at the girl, who had turned to pick up Togepi. She smiled, feeling Brock's glare at her back.  
  
When she turned back Pikachu had joined the boys and they were talking about something. She sat down next to Ash and grabbed the bowl waiting for her. Ash was telling Brock what had happened that night. Once he had finished, they both turned to Misty. "Misty," Ash said, sliding his arm around her waist. "could you tell us what happened in your dream."  
  
Misty put the bowl down and sighed. Pikachu stopped playing with Togepi on the other side of the fire to listen.  
  
Misty leaned into Ash and kissed his chin before speaking. "Everything was black at first. Then Ash came up to me and hit me." She stopped and Ash hugged her closer. Togepi, once again sensing her mother's distress hurriedly walked over and patted her leg. Misty weakly smiled down at her, then up at Ash. "Then he started to insult me, and continued to hit me for a bit and finally he yelled that he didn't love me and walked away, smirking." She managed to finish before breaking into tears. Ash quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"You know I would never do that." Ash said to the top of her head. She nodded into his chest. When she stopped crying she looked up at him. She ached to kiss him, but they had decided that they would have their first kiss when Ash won his next badge. She satisfied herself with kissing his cheek. "Is that when you woke up screaming?" He asked.  
  
"No, I didn't wake up until you called me. I must have screamed in my sleep." She answered  
  
Ash could sense her need and decided to work to get the badge as quickly as he could, starting with getting to the town. He hugged her tightly for a few seconds, then released her. He looked to her eyes before getting up and beginning to pack. Brock and Misty followed suit and soon they had their backpacks packed and their bikes ready. Ash climbed on and yelled. "Come on, we gotta get to the next town so I can get a Glacier badge." The other two climbed on their bikes and chased after him, yelling for him to slow down some. Misty smiled too. This was the old Ash still inside. Most of what he used to do had been taken over with their new relationship, but anything having to do with Pokèmon was still the same.  
  
********************  
  
By nightfall they had arrived at the edge of a lake. Brock had said they would need to get across one to continue. They set up camp quietly, Ash putting his sleeping bag closer to Misty's than usual. When she noticed she smiled at him. Both were hoping she wouldn't have nightmares again, but were prepared to face it. Brock cleared a place for the fire and began cooking dinner, trying to listen to Ash and Misty, though they were only taking care of their Pokèmon.  
  
Misty had let all her Pokèmon free and allowed them to enjoy themselves in the water. Ash freed Totodile to join them and the Pokèmon quickly fell into a game of Marco Polo. They had fun dodging each other until Brock call for dinner. Ash and Misty narrowly escaped getting trampled by the Pokèmon rushing to the fireside. Pikachu wasn't so lucky, Ash smiled as he picked up his friend and carried him to the fireside where the other Pokèmon were already eating with gusto. Pikachu and Togepi joined them while Ash and Misty accepted bowls held out to them by Brock.  
  
They ate in silence, having already agreed to wake up early to build a raft and get to town, there would be plenty of time to talk in the trip. Misty brought some food to the shore for Goldeen, then all the Pokèmon were returned to their Pokeballs and the trainers climbed into their sleeping bags. They called good night to each other, and fell asleep. This night was peaceful.  
  
*******************  
  
They woke up the next morning and set to their assigned tasks. Ash off to find and bring back some trees to make the raft from, Brock to making breakfast, and Misty getting her Pokèmon ready to tow the raft across the river. Ash found enough trees quickly, and with the help of his Pokèmon, dragged them back to camp. After breakfast, Misty continued preparing her Pokèmon while Ash and Brock lashed the logs together.  
  
The raft was ready before they had planned it, so they set off immediately. The three trainers relaxed on their trip, other than Misty changing the pullers every once in a while. Ash thought of his journey through the Orange Islands. It almost made him wish he still had Lapras. Occasionally a Goldeen or a Tentacool would surface, but their speed quickly took them away from the threat. They had a quiet lunch and were surprised to arrive at the other edge of the lake soon after.  
  
"Wow Misty." Ash said as they took the raft apart. "Your Pokèmon have gotten a lot stronger since last time we used a raft."  
  
"Yea. Even I was surprised at how much their speed had increased." She replied, turning to her Pokèmon. "Thank you all. You should return now." She told them and took out her Pokeballs. They returned and she turned to the boys. "Ready to go?" She asked. They nodded and headed straight to the Gym. Brock had overheard their 'private' conversation and thus knew what they were wanting.  
  
Ash threw open the gym doors. "I am Ash from Pallet Town. I'm here to challenge the leader for a glacier badge." He proclaimed to the room. All the trainers in the room looked at him. He was becoming a kind of celebrity in Johto for winning the Orange League and placing high in the Indigo Championships. One stepped out of the crowd.  
  
"Battle me first. He said. "With reward."  
  
Ash nodded and stepped to his side of the battlefield. Misty stepped behind him with Brock as well as most of the rest of the trainers in the gym. Misty paled slightly. 'I hope they won't stay around for the battle with the gym leader.' She thought to herself. 'Fat Chance' Her mind said back. She sighed quietly before turning to the battle.  
  
It was going to be two on two. And whoever lost would give up some money to the other. Ash smirked and sent out Totodile to begin.  
  
"A water type huh. Not a choice starter in an ice gym." John noted. "Go Dewgong"  
  
Totodile jumped around the ring laughing at dewgong's strange voice. "Totodile," Ash called. "Start off by biting it."  
  
"Totodile" It said and leapt to the attack. It reached Dewgong and latched on. The Dewgong kept turning and waving it's tail trying to get the Pokèmon off, but wasn't able to. Ash and the group remembered Miss Muchmoney's Snubble and Meowth acting out much the same scene  
  
Finally, John was aggravated. Dewgong, use Ice Beam and freeze that annoying Totodile."  
  
"Dew gong" It answered and fired the beam.  
  
"Totodile get off." Ash yelled. Totodile opened it's jaws and fell off the Dewgong. The beam hit the Dewgong's tail and weakened it enough that it couldn't fight.  
  
John returned Dewgong and looked back at Ash, then at Totodile. It was still dancing around the ring, happy it had won a battle. "You beat my Dewgong without even getting scratched." He said in admiration. "But you won't be able to pull that off again. Go Cloyster."  
  
Ash smiled. "Totodile." He called. "You feel up to staying in?"  
  
"Toto." It replied.  
  
"Alright then fire your water gun when it opens it's shell to attack."  
  
Totodile turned and stared intently at the shell of it's opponent.  
  
"Cloyster, use spike cannon." John called.  
  
It opened it's shell for a second to see where it's target was then closed it again and began firing off spikes. Totodile danced around avoiding the spikes. It decided to fire a water gun even if it couldn't see it's opponent directly.  
  
Cloyster, annoyed at the attack opened it's shell to fire off another attack to put it's opponent out of the battle. Totodile watched for the best opportunity. It came just as Cloyster attacked. Both attacks hit, only weakening Cloyster, but turning Totodile into ice.  
  
Ash gasped and held out Totodile's Pokeball. "Totodile, return." He called. Grabbing Chikorita's Pokeball. "Chikorita Go."  
  
"Chika." She said then noticed she was in a battle. She turned to her opponent, dedicated to winning for Ash.  
  
"Using a grass type now." John laughed. "But you know grass is weak against ice." Then turning to his Cloyster. "Use ice beam whenever you're ready." He said.  
  
Chikorita was angered by his statement and flung out her vine whips, hitting the sides of her opponents shell. Cloyster laughed inside it's shell. It began to open it's shell to fire the beam, but saw Chikorita's vines heading for the opening and quickly shut it again.  
  
"Well, my Pokèmon are fighting while yours are hiding." Ash called to John. John sneered in response.  
  
Finally Cloyster tried again, Chikorita saw this and decided to keep whipping the sides of it's shell to get it to open up more. Cloyster opened it's shell enough to fire the beam and Chikorita saw her chance. She fired off her razor leaf. Cloyster, too late realized it wouldn't be able to fire the beam. The leaf hit and Cloyster fainted.  
  
"Well Ash." John said. "Looks like you've won. Congratulations." Chikorita leapt into Ash's arms as John headed over to Ash. He pulled out a small machine and his Pokedex. Ash handed him his Pokedex just as he was smothered by Misty. She only hugged him and didn't say anything, but he blushed. John nodded and handed back Ash's Pokedex.  
  
"If you follow me, I'll take you to Pyrce, the gym leader." John said.  
  
They all followed him quickly, though Chikorita trailed behind, watching Ash and Misty. Finally John led them to a small door. He opened it and stepped inside, indicating for them to wait outside.  
  
Chikorita moved to stand beside Ash's leg. "Hey, Thanks Chikorita. You were the one who really won that battle." He sat down and rubbed her head. Then John came back out.  
  
"Enter, and face the master of Mahogany Gym." John told them then began walking back down the hall.  
  
Ash began to enter, but was stopped by Misty. "A kiss for good luck." She said simply, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and returned the kiss.  
  
"I don't need luck. I've got great Pokèmon by my side." He responded grinning at Chikorita and Pikachu, who was still on his shoulder.  
  
"Chika/Pika" was heard in response, though Chikorita's was quieter than normal. They headed into the room and stared in shock. The entire room was made of ice.  
  
"Do you like my battlefield." Pyrce asked, startling them out of their amazement.  
  
"Yea." Misty said. "It's beautiful. How did you make it."  
  
"I made it with the help of my ice Pokèmon." He answered  
  
"It's beautiful." Ash said repeating Misty. 'It's not only beautiful in its self, but it reflects Misty all over' He thought as blush climbed to his cheeks.  
  
"Shall we get down to the battle." Pyrce said startling him again.  
  
"Right." Ash regained his composure, and managed to hide his blush, and walked to the side of the field.  
  
"Only one Pokèmon each alright. Choose well."  
  
"Right. Chikorita, get out there and win another one for us." Ash called. But Chikorita didn't come forward.  
  
The three trainers looked back at the grass Pokèmon.  
  
It had sat down when it saw Ash blush. Misty kissing Ash it could tolerate and Ash kissing her back it could understand, but she had seen Ash blush at Misty and could tell the ice was reflecting her. It wouldn't fight. Not for Ash at least, definitely not for Misty, possibly for Brock. She wanted to get away from him, to get away from Ash. She had turned completely green, inside and outside.  
  
She stopped her brooding when Ash called her. He wanted her to battle. Not going to happen she decided. Ash approached her. "What's wrong Chikorita?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Chika." She said before turning to Misty. "CHIKA." She yelled then ran into the corner. Ash turned to see what she had yelled at and realized what happened. She had seen them kiss and wasn't happy about it.  
  
"Are we going to battle?" Pyrce called to Ash. Ash nodded and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and jumped into the ring. "A Pikachu?"  
  
"Yes." Ash replied.  
  
"Alright then I'll use Piloswine." Pyrce called as he threw the Pokeball.  
  
"What's that." Ash said as he pulled out Dexter.  
  
"Piloswine a pig type Pokèmon it is covered in long shaggy fur, because of this fur, it cannot see." Dexter told him.  
  
"I keep trying to convince Professor Oak to change that, but every time he refuses." Pyrce said obviously aggravated. "Anyway, Piloswine start this battle off with powder snow."  
  
"Pikachu, use agility to avoid and thunderbolt it." Ash called out.  
  
Pikachu did, but Piloswine only flinched at the electricity hitting it.  
  
"Piloswine is a ground type, Ash." Brock called from the sides. "Electric attacks won't be able to defeat it."  
  
"Pikachu, since it can't see you use quick attack." Ash called, nodding slightly to acknowledge Brock.  
  
Pikachu darted around the ring hitting at Piloswine often. Eventually it ended up falling over. Pikachu stopped, thinking the battle was over, and got hit by the continuing flow of powder.  
  
"It's not over yet Ash. Your Pikachu has only done the equivalent of 'cow tipping'." Pyrce called to him.  
  
Misty got a worried look. 'Don't lose Ash!' She mentally yelled. Pikachu, still caught in the effect of Piloswine's powder snow, was weakening visibly.  
  
Ash was worried to. "Pikachu." He called. He saw a thundershock fly from his friend and smiled.  
  
The thundershock had given Pikachu just enough time to move out of the cold. He looked angrily at the Piloswine and began charging energy, then released his strongest attack and dashed back in front of Ash.  
  
Piloswine could tell it's opponent had moved as soon as the thundershock hit and stopped. Then it felt the strength of the Pikachu's thunder and all but gave up. It eventually managed to right its self and walk back to it's master. It walked all the way out of the ring.  
  
Pikachu, Ash, and the others gasped when it took the step out. Pyrce grinned. "Your Pikachu is strong." He called. "My Piloswine has decided the battle is over."  
  
Ash finally managed to think again. "But," He started. "But we didn't finish." Not quite understanding what had happened.  
  
Pyrce smiled and walked over to the startled boy, Piloswine following. "Ash, your Pikachu is very strong. Even my Piloswine couldn't withstand it's electric attacks." He smiled. "This badge is yours." He continued, placing the badge in Ash's hand.  
  
Ash continued to stand there for a while before letting out a cry of joy. "I got a Glacier Badge!" This also had the effect of breaking Brock and Misty from their trances, as well as Pikachu. The mouse jumped up onto his trainer's shoulder and did his victory pose. Brock arrived and patted them both on the shoulder before jumping out of the way of Misty.  
  
She nearly tackled him in her joy. Ash returned her tight hug and smiled. When they broke from the hug, after Ash's cries that Misty would break him in two, they caught eyes, the four of them shining. Ash moved his hand to her back and pressed her closer. They're lips met for only a few seconds, but it was eternity for the two. Brock and Pyrce looked on smiling.  
  
Chikorita happened to look at that moment and she felt that she would burst into flames. 'Ash and Misty were kissing.' She thought. The only one he should care about like that was her and Pikachu. She had admitted Pikachu reluctantly. She thought of throwing a razor leaf at the two of them, but thought better of it, and turned to the corner again.  
  
The couple gazed into each others eyes, smiling. Brock cleared his throat, breaking the gaze between them.  
  
"You two remind me of my wife and myself." Pyrce told them. "I built this room especially for her. She used to love standing in the middle of the room and force me to stand at the door, her reflection went all over the room." He brought his gaze down to the young couple and smiled. "Why don't you try it?" He suggested.  
  
They smiled to each other and headed to the spots he had told them. Ash and Brock, who had followed him, gasped as Misty reached the center. Pyrce was correct. Misty appeared in every facet of ice they could see. Misty saw it too and smiled at the awe in Ash's face, and giggled at Brock's as well. She had entered her growth spurt and Brock seemed to be prepared to go gaga over her at any given moment, except he knew she was taken. She broke from watching them to turn to Chikorita who still sat in the corner.  
  
The boys noticed her expression change and followed the real Misty's gaze to find Chikorita. Ash pulled out her Pokeball and silently willed her to return. The beam shot out, but she dodged it and turned to glare at Ash. He put her Pokeball away and looked to Pikachu. The mouse nodded and ran over to her. The humans came together and watched as Pikachu attempted to engage the female Pokèmon in talking.  
  
The three humans turned to Pyrce, silently asking him to watch the Pokèmon. He nodded and they left the gym, slightly down. As they entered the main room Ash was attacked by the other trainers asking for autographs or just to talk. Ash pressed through them, not answering any of their requests, the other two following.  
  
They made their way to the Pokèmon Center, and reserved beds for the three of them. It was still early evening, but none of them felt right to do anything. Brock didn't even go buggy eyed over the Nurse Joy.  
  
Not too long after they arrived, Pikachu joined Ash, alone. He found Ash lying on the bed trying to keep from crying. Brock and Misty had gone off to find something to eat, leaving the depressed boy alone, and there were no other trainers in the center. When Pikachu jumped onto him though everything holding the tears back broke. He flipped over on the bed and hugged the pillow to him crying. Pikachu tried to clam him, but he didn't respond. Eventually he fell asleep from his tears.  
  
Brock and Misty found him like that upon returning. Chikorita was distancing herself from him and that was causing him pain. Misty had thought of leaving to ease the tensions between the two of them, but Brock pointed out that it would still hurt Ash. They had tried to find some way of relieving the tension, but found none that didn't involve losing one of the two relationships and they knew Ash would give neither up willingly. They sighed and moved to their own beds following Ash into a night of uneasy rest.  
  
********************  
  
Late the next morning, the first of the group awoke. Ash, and he knew what he needed to do, but he needed to talk to Misty about it first. He carefully climbed the ladder beside the bed, he reached out and touched her hand while calling her name.  
  
She awoke and turned to him. "You ok?" She asked. He nodded and began to sit on the edge.  
  
"Last night I cried myself to sleep." He told her.  
  
"We know." She murmured.  
  
"I thought of an idea to make Chikorita accept our relationship."  
  
"That's great. What is it?" She said, smile growing on her face, then turn into a frown when he turned to reply. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It puts you at risk." He replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if this angers any of you but I decided to make this a cliffhanger.  
  
Alright, if you look in my profile you'll find my disclamer. I will not stop writing and posting stories, since I do it for fun.  
  
For the person who asked, I've decided that the ages are:  
  
Ash: 14  
  
Misty: 14 but ¾ of a year older  
  
Brock: 2 and ½ years older than Misty thus making him 17.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	4. Chikorita's Choice

"Do you love me?" Misty asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yes." Ash replied instantly, turning to face her, surprise on his face.  
  
She reached behind him and placed her hand on his back before pushing him forward to her. She smiled for an instant as his face changed to even greater surprise. She met his lips with hers as he fell onto her. He almost jerked back in surprise when he realized what she had done. He mentally smiled and returned the kiss.  
  
After a minute, she broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Tell me." She whispered, almost seductively.  
  
*******************  
  
Ash returned to the Mahogany City Gym alone and headed straight for Pyrce's private room. John stepped in front of him at the hallway entrance.  
  
"I'm going to pick up my Chikorita." Ash said, not looking at him. John nodded and stepped aside. Ash walked back to the room he had won his latest badge, and lost his Chikorita. "Chikorita." He called. He could see her of course, but he couldn't tell which of her were reflections.  
  
She heard his call, and was surprised to see him alone. Neither 'her' nor Pikachu was with him. Seeing this she happily skipped to him.  
  
He almost sighed with relief when she came to him willingly. "Chikorita." He said squatting down to receive her in an embrace. "Chikorita." He repeated after hugging her for a moment. "We need to talk." He stood, supporting her, but not restraining her from jumping to the ground. She only looked up at him questioningly as he brought her out to the main room of the gym. A few trainers approached and complemented the two on their victory yesterday. Ash stopped and accepted the praise and directed them to the Pokèmon in his arms. When they left he continued out the doors and met the one person Chikorita didn't want to see. Misty.  
  
One glance at the girl brought all her anger back with reinforcements. She looked up at Ash. He looked back at her with a hopeful look. She fixed Misty with a glare and sat down in his arms.  
  
Ash smiled and gave himself a mental high five. 'Phase one complete' He told himself 'Hopefully the next one is all that's needed.  
  
He began walking, Misty falling in step next to him.  
  
"Chrita." Ash spoke as they approached the edge of town. Chikorita looked up. "You know about Misty and my relationship." He paused.  
  
"Chika." She replied glaring daggers at Misty and thinking of using her razor leaf, once again.  
  
"Chrita, I love you too." Ash told her. "But you're a Pokèmon and I'm a human. 'We' couldn't happen. And even if you were a human, I think I would have made the same choice."  
  
"So," Misty said from where she had stopped when Ash had given Chikorita his nickname. "You've come up with a nickname for your best friend and your," She paused. "favorite female Pokèmon, but still haven't thought of one for your girlfriend." She turned away and smiled as Ash almost pulled a 'sweatdrop fall' only catching himself just before he fell.  
  
Chikorita smiled too. 'Maybe Ash and Misty being together won't be so bad.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Misty I have I just. . ." He stumbled trying to find a reason she'd accept. Both females doubled over in laughter and Chikorita fell out of Ash's arms. 'Well, it's not what I had planned, but it seems to have worked.' He thought happily.  
  
Chikorita looked over at Misty. "Chika." She said trying to hold back her laughter and hold her smile. 'Maybe them being together won't be so bad.' She thought. 'She does love him, and while I do too, he'll never return it the way I want. He will return her love, and both of them will be happy.'  
  
Once she and Misty had controlled their laughter enough to stand, Chikorita extended one of her vines. Misty saw and for an instant was frightened, then saw it stop in front of her. She reached out her hand with a smile on her face. They shook, sealing their continued friendship and Chikorita's acceptance of Ash with Misty. Misty opened her arms and Chikorita ran to her. They hugged for a few moments before looking at Ash.  
  
He had watched the scene from a slight distance. He came over to Misty and offered his hand. She took it and stood up, Chikorita in her arms.  
  
Chikorita climbed to Misty's shoulder and extended her vines, wrapping them around her friends' necks. She moved them to where their shoulders touched and slid over enough to put two feet on Ash's shoulder too. The humans laughed and traveled the rest of the distance to the Pokèmon Center.  
  
Brock watched them enter, side by side, with Chikorita on both shoulders, almost as if they were some kind of walking trophy. He smiled and approached. Chikorita noticed him and removed her vines. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him forward while the other vine wrapped around all three's waists, forcing them into a four person/Pokèmon hug.  
  
They smiled and Chikorita, noticing Nurse Joy motioned Ash to the counter. "Chika." She ordered.  
  
Ash smiled. "That's right. You fought a battle and then spent the night in that ice cave." He said setting her down on the counter. "I would help if you returned to your Pokeball." He told her taking it off his belt.  
  
"Chika, Chika." She replied looking to Pikachu.  
  
Ash looked confused. Pikachu, understanding what she wanted, climbed onto Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Pikachu Pika." He said.  
  
Misty came up behind Ash and watched. "Oh, Chikorita wants to stay out of it's Pokeball like Pikachu does." She told Ash. Chikorita and Pikachu cheered.  
  
"Alright Chikorita." He told the grass Pokèmon. He turned to Nurse Joy. "Can you heal Chikorita?" He asked her politely, drawing her attention away from Brock trying to get a date.  
  
"Of course." She replied, picking up Chikorita and walking into an adjacent room and slamming the door in Brock's face.  
  
"I'm kinda glad your plan wasn't needed." Misty said. She turned Ash around and kissed him quickly.  
  
He smiled back at her. "Yea, I don't know if Bulbasaur would have been able to catch you." Then, realizing he still had the plan set up and Bulbasaur had been part, raced out of the center.  
  
Misty smiled. "What were you two doing out there?" Brock asked.  
  
"Oh, you weren't told. Were you?" She replied.  
  
"No, I was left here at the center with no clue where you were and what was going on. Nothing I didn't see the final product of right?" Brock said.  
  
"Brock! Will you stop thinking every time Ash and I go somewhere alone that we're having sex!" She yelled. "Just for that, I'm not telling you what the plan was."  
  
"Ok, ok." He said waving his hands. "I'll stop thinking that way. But please tell me what you were planning to do." He pleaded.  
  
"All I'll tell you is that Ash is in a bit of trouble for having a nickname for you and Chikorita, but not for me." She responded, walking out of the room.  
  
"Please tell me." He said, following her on his knees. "I'll stop chasing after Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for a month if you do."  
  
"That may not be hard, we're leaving today and who knows when we'll arrive in the next city." She said, gathering up her bag and Togepi.  
  
Brock decided to give up and picked up his backpack.  
  
Ash returned and noticed they were ready to leave. "Hold on guys, Chikorita is still being healed."  
  
"Oh, right." The two responded, looking at each other sheepishly.  
  
"Any way, I need to call Professor Oak and tell him I've got a glacier badge." Ash told them, heading towards the phones.  
  
He called and was surprised to see who answered the phone. His Mother! "Mom, what are you doing there?" He asked.  
  
"Oh hi hunny, I was over here helping Professor Oak with an experiment and he asked me to get the phone." She answered. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. And I got a glacier badge." He said proudly pulling back his vest to show the seven badges.  
  
"That's great. Are you changing. . .? "She began to ask.  
  
"Yes." He quickly interrupted her. She and his three friends behind him, giggled, while he blushed.  
  
"And how are you doing, Misty, Brock." She asked.  
  
"I'm just fine." Misty answered, trying to keep from smiling at Ash.  
  
"I'm great." Brock answered.  
  
"And how are you two doing?" She asked emphasizing the two and glancing between Ash and Misty.  
  
They shared a surprised glance before Ash turned to answer. "We're fine, but. How did you know?"  
  
His mother smiled. "Well, Gary called earlier and told us when he met you." Ash and Misty almost groaned and remembered their last encounter.  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
(A few days before the start of this chapter)  
  
The trio raced along, Pokèmon secured in backpacks, when a car pulled alongside them.  
  
"Hey losers." A voice called. The trio stopped and glared at the source of the voice.  
  
"What do you want, Gary!" Ash yelled to him.  
  
"Just thought I'd tell you that I'm gonna beat you at the league competition Ash. If you can even make it there." He laughed.  
  
"You won't beat him, and we're not losers!" Misty yelled back at him. "And I'll even battle you with my weakest Pokèmon to prove it."  
  
"You want to fight me?" Gary sneered. "Fine, but don't cry when you lose."  
  
The two groups walked to a reasonable distance and prepared for battle. "Misty," Ash said. "Are you sure you want to do this. I have trouble fighting him to a standstill."  
  
"I'll be fine. Remember, I beat your most powerful Pokèmon with my weakest." Misty replied with a grin. Ash smiled as he realized what she was doing.  
  
"Have fun." Ash whispered to her before retreating.  
  
"I've told you what Pokèmon I'm battling with so you send out yours first." Misty called to Gary.  
  
He nodded. "Alright, Go Arcanine."  
  
Misty smiled back at Ash. He returned it with a thumbs up.  
  
Brock gaped at the Arcanine. "Ash, does Misty even stand a chance against a legendary Pokèmon?"  
  
Ash just smiled. "She's gonna win for sure against Arcanine." He responded.  
  
"Let's start this battle." Misty said. "Togepi go." Togepi cheered happily and leapt to the ground.  
  
"You're fighting me with a baby?" Gary said surprised.  
  
"Well, I did tell you I'd use my weakest Pokèmon." Misty smiled. "Togepi, go hug his Arcanine."  
  
"Arcanine, use ember." Gary called.  
  
Togepi attached herself to Arcanine's leg. It looked at Gary, at if for help, then lay down and began to rub it's cheek against Togepi.  
  
Gary called Arcanine back to it's Pokeball. "Alright, you win. Only because you used that baby. Next time we battle, I want it to be a real battle." He said.  
  
Ash couldn't help himself from running up and hugging Misty, then leaning down and hugging Togepi as it returned from the battle.  
  
Gary smirked at the show of affection his rival showed towards the girl. He climbed back into his car and spoke as he drove off. "Have fun with your girlfriend Ashy boy. I'll still beat you in the Championships."  
  
*****End Flash Back*****  
  
Ash blushed and turned to Misty. "I guess we didn't do a very good job." She blushed back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Delia asked. "It sounds like you're doing a great job."  
  
"Well, we wanted to surprise you in person." Ash told her turning back to the screen.  
  
Delia blushed. "That was a nice thought, but I would have liked to know when it happened." She told him. "Hey Brock, when was it?"  
  
He blushed and replied. "I don't quite remember, a few months ago. I have it written down in my calendar." Ash and Misty looked at him curiously. He just shrugged and turned back to the monitor.  
  
"Alright then you really should call Misty's sisters and tell them that you two have gotten together." Delia said. "Alright, then call me when you got to Blackthorn. And remember to ch. . . . "  
  
"I know!" Ash yelled, cutting his mother off.  
  
"You know you shouldn't yell at your mother, or cut her off." Misty teased.  
  
"Bye Ash, have fun you two, but not too much." His mom said, smiling.  
  
The screen turned black and Misty screamed. "Why does everyone assume Ash and I are doing that?"  
  
Ash just looked blankly at her. Brock stepped back and waved his hands in front of him defensively.  
  
Misty eventually calmed down and turned to Ash. "I guess we should tell my sisters. I haven't talked to them in a while."  
  
Ash just nodded, still confused about her outburst.  
  
"Hello, Cerulean Gym." A voice said on the other end.  
  
"Hey Violet, It's me." Misty said.  
  
The picture turned on to show her sister wrapped in a towel. "Hey Misty. I just got soaked fighting a Pokèmon battle." She said to the questioning looks of Ash and Misty. Brock had gone back to talking to Nurse Joy. "Well, what's up little sister?"  
  
"I just wanted to call and see what was going on." Misty told her sister, not willing to readily admit why she had actually called.  
  
"Nothing much is going on here, though we were thinking of putting on the water ballet again." Violet replied.  
  
Misty blushed. She wouldn't mind playing a mermaid again. She smirked as she changed her gaze to Ash. She would want to add a scene. She quickly turned back to Violet, attempting to hide her look.  
  
She noticed anyway and smiled. "So Ash, still enjoying our little sister's company?"  
  
Ash, oblivious to Misty's wanting to hide, smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yea, even more now." Misty blushed and turned to see her sister's reaction.  
  
Violet had vanished once Ash's arm was placed and Misty didn't push it away. Off to get the other two sensational sisters. She reappeared quickly, the other two following.  
  
"So Misty, you two finally got together." Lily stated with a smile.  
  
"Yea." She replied quietly looking at Ash. He smiled and kissed her lightly. Both blushed brighter as the sisters burst into giggles.  
  
"He's certainly romantic." Daisy said, still giggling.  
  
'You have no idea.' Misty thought. Thinking of the day before. "Alright, now you know." Misty said, trying to control her blush.  
  
When both the giggling and blushing was under control they said goodbye.  
  
"Anyone else we should tell?" Ash asked, looking at Misty. She shook her head no and moved her arm around his waist, then directing him to the counter.  
  
Chikorita looked up at him as he approached. "Hey Chrita." He said before realizing he was still in trouble for that. Misty removed her arm and pushed his off her before he could react. She walked away hiding her smile.  
  
"Misty wait." He called.  
  
She stopped at the doorway, not turning. He caught up to her and tried to turn her, but she wouldn't turn. "Mist." He whispered.  
  
She giggled and turned to him. "I knew you had a nickname for me, I just wanted you to say it." She told him arms wrapping around him. He sighed and returned the hug.  
  
Some minutes later the three trainers and their Pokèmon were back on their bikes, peddling towards Blackthorn City. As they left the city, Ash called out. "Blackthorn City here we come." His friends smiled.  
  
__  
  
Alright, with Chikorita's nickname, I was getting bored seeing everyone nickname her Rita, for me Pokèmon and pets need to have non-human names. Mine isn't much different just add the 'ch' sound to the beginning.  
  
Also, I'd like to start a poll. After the next chapter I want to create more tension between Ash and Misty. Vote for who you think should create it. Only one female character I won't put in her is Casey, sorry fans, but she made me slightly embarrassed to be a baseball fan. But she will be in the story eventually. (Most of the people they meet will)  
  
Misty is remembering when Ash stayed with her to comfort her after the nightmare. (Who was the shadow trio, not who you would think at first.)  
  
Team Rocket 'will' make an appearance. Hopefully in the next chapter.  
  
Have fun and review. Until next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	5. Return to Pallet Town

The trio (sextet if you include the Pokèmon (6)) arrived back in Pallet Town to relax before the tournament. They headed to Ash's house and were greeted by Mr. Mime.  
  
"Hey Mr. Mime, Is mom home? He asked.  
  
"Mime Mime." It answered and opened the door.  
  
"Hi mom." Ash called.  
  
Delia ran into the living room. "Oh hi Ash, Misty, Brock." She said. The Pokèmon jumped down and began running around the room. "Don't break anything." She told them.  
  
"Hey Ash we should go get set up at a hotel" Brock said, noticing the time.  
  
"Why. We have an extra room. You two can stay there like you did last time." Delia said. "Though you will have to swap which rooms." She added, smiling at Misty.  
  
"Why, mom?" Ash asked, still clueless about why everyone wanted to keep them apart at night.  
  
"Well," His mom said, not wanting to give him 'the talk'. "She's your girlfriend now, so people wouldn't see it as right." She quickly finished.  
  
Misty had finally had enough insinuating about her and Ash. She exploded. "Ash and I are not going to have sex!" She yelled at Delia, and then turned crimson at the explosion.  
  
Everyone else was stunned. Ash, because Misty had just yelled at his mom, the others because they knew what she was yelling about.  
  
Ash recovered and mumbled something about fresh air, then turned and walked outside, followed by Chikorita and Pikachu, carrying Togepi.  
  
The others recovered shortly, with Misty's aid, and they sat down to discuss rooming.  
  
Ash meanwhile, decided to go see Professor Oak. "Hey Professor." He called, entering the lab.  
  
"Oh hi Ash, I didn't expect you to come straight here." He answered.  
  
"I didn't, Misty exploded when my mom made some comment and I decided it would be safer to stay away from them for a bit." Ash told him.  
  
"Well you can stay until dinner, there's no room to put another person in this house."  
  
"What do you mean, you always had an extra room once May had moved out, and Gary's room is there."  
  
"Well you're right, but neither room is vacant, and I don't think the occupants would be willing to share." Professor Oak said.  
  
"Hey Ashy boy." A voice said.  
  
Ash turned around. "Gary, you're here?"  
  
"Of course." He sneered. "Why wouldn't I be? This is my house after all."  
  
"Well then I'll leave." Ash said, turning back to the door.  
  
"I wouldn't mind you staying." A second voice said from behind Gary.  
  
Ash turned back, not fully recognizing the voice. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
She moved from out of the shadows of the stairway and out from behind her brother.  
  
"May." Ash answered himself. "What are you doing back here?" He questioned, old feelings rising.  
  
"I wanted to visit my grandfather and heard that the tournament would be coming up so I decided to come here." She answered. "Now, if you want, you can stay in my room."  
  
"Now May, I don't agree with that and I have a feeling that this argument is what he's trying to get away from." The Professor cut in.  
  
Ash nodded and turned back to May. "Anyway, that would probably get me in trouble with Misty and I don't want her angry at me."  
  
May accepted that and turned back to the stairs. "Hey Ash, how about we get together before you leave?"  
  
Ash smiled. "Sure, when I'm not training I'll come by." He turned and walked out the door, headed for his house, hoping everything had calmed down.  
  
They had and between Misty and Brock had convinced Delia to allow the couple in the same room. Ash walked in and smelt his mom cooking.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm back." He called.  
  
"Oh, good Ash. Misty and Brock are upstairs. I'll be done with dinner soon." She called back.  
  
Ash waved his understanding and headed upstairs. He found Misty in his room, playing with Togepi.  
  
"Hey Ash." She said, suddenly moving to catch Togepi as she walked off the edge of his desk. "Where'd you go?" She questioned.  
  
"Over to Professor Oak." He answered. He picked Pikachu up off the bed and sat down. "So what did I miss?" He answered innocently.  
  
She blushed. "Nothing really. We talked and your mother agreed to let us stay together."  
  
"Because of your nightmares?" Ash pressed.  
  
She sat up suddenly, she had completely forgotten about the nightmares. 'Ash why'd you have to remind me.' She chastised mentally. "No." She responded simply.  
  
"Ash, Misty, Brock. Dinner." Delia called, cutting off any further questions. They all ran down the stairs to eat. Misty and Brock thanked her and Ash dove right into the food.  
  
Once they were done eating the trainers sat on the couch to watch TV while Delia washed dishes. Misty offered to help, surprising Ash and Brock, but was turned away.  
  
They turned on a movie and relaxed, their Pokèmon on their laps, though Chikorita was on Brock. The show dragged on, none of them really watching and finally Brock decided to get up.  
  
"I'm going to bed guys." Brock told the others.  
  
"Chika." Chikorita said to him.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Chikorita, I didn't realize you were there." He told her, picking her up from the heap she had fallen in when he stood up.  
  
"I think I'd go to." Ash said. "Hey Misty." He said to her.  
  
She had fallen asleep, his arm around her waist, she completely supported by him. Ash sighed. Brock laughed.  
  
"I'll bring down a blanket." He said, heading for the stairs. He yawned. "If I don't fall asleep getting there or back." He added.  
  
"Alright." Ash answered. He enjoyed when she fell asleep on him, even when he was sitting uncomfortably, she was comfortable against him, and he left her. Though he usually woke up the next morning hurting.  
  
Brock soon returned with the blanket from Ash's bed and spread it over them before heading back upstairs. Ash heard a thump and Brock's cry and smiled. He moved into a comfortable position and closed his eyes for sleep. Pikachu and Togepi asleep in his lap.  
  
**********  
  
The three were woken up by Misty's scream in the middle of the night. Ash calmed her and listened for sounds of the other two. There were none.  
  
"Why does this thing keep coming back?" Misty whispered to Ash when the two Pokèmon were calmed.  
  
"I don't know." Ash answered, concerned for her. He reached up and kissed her again.  
  
She smiled when they broke and pulled him closer. "I hate this, Ash. I know you love me, and would never do that to me, but it keeps coming back." She began to cry softly.  
  
"Misty," He said, kissing her neck. "We are together, that stupid dream must be meaning something else. Maybe it's something else but you can't tell what it is and your mind is putting me in its place." He suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Misty answered, snuggling closer to him without disturbing the Pokèmon. She rested her head on his and sighed. "But I wish it would just go away." He kissed her neck again and settled, resting his head on her shoulder. Both sighed lightly and fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Misty watched as Ash and Gary battled. They had been convinced to train together with a little pushing from Delia, Professor Oak, and her. She smiled slightly. She had threatened Ash with going out on a date with the champion, and Gary had heard. He was noticing her, as well as most of the boys she and Ash passed in the past few days. Ash had definitely been romantic those first few days after arriving in Pallet.  
  
She smiled. She kind of liked that the green eyed monster was growing inside Ash. He'd glare at Gary whenever Gray would try to approach her. When he noticed other boys looking at her, he'd gone to have a talk with Brock. Soon after he'd begun greeting her with flowers in the morning and even once made a dinner for the two of them. She'd never gotten a look at the kitchen, but she loved the meal and Ash insisted he'd made it himself. Jealousy had created a new Ash when it came to her.  
  
Her Vaporeon wove herself around her legs for attention. She turned to her Pokèmon. The battle was getting boring anyway, and thought of her birthday, the day she had gotten the Pokèmon, now insisting on her attention. Her attention faded as she bent down to pet her.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Misty awoke. They were traveling through a forest again. Traveling through a bug infested forest was something she wished wouldn't happen on her birthday. The boys probably didn't even remember and it would seem like a normal day. She sighed and decided to get up. 'No use for staying in bed all day. Plus it would make the boys angry.'  
  
As she moved to get out of her sleeping bag, Ash jumped from his seat by the fire and ran over to her. He smiled and extended his hand. She accepted and pulled herself from the bag. He kissed her as she steadied herself, and then moved to the side, hand showing the path to the fireside.  
  
As she approached, she noticed Chikorita in one corner of the clearing fighting with something but it was too far away to make out. When she arrived at the fireside, she gasped, almost falling. Ash supported her into a controlled sit, and then moved beside her.  
  
In front of her sat three things: a plate with her breakfast, a Pokeball, and a small package. "Wha . . ." She tried to speak.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Misty." Ash whispered in her ear.  
  
"But, but. You've never remembered before." She said, still not believing what lay in front of her.  
  
"You've never been my girlfriend before." He answered with a smile.  
  
She finally broke from the trance and kissed Ash. "Thank you." She said when they decided air was something important. "Where are Pikachu and Chikorita?" She asked.  
  
He smiled and called. "Pikachu, Chikorita." Quickly apologizing when Misty had to cover her ears.  
  
The two Pokèmon appeared in front of her. "Pika Pikachu, Pikachupi." Pikachu said.  
  
Chikorita leapt to her shoulder and began roughly nuzzling her. Misty laughed. "Thank you Pikachu, Chikorita." She said to the two Pokèmon.  
  
"Which do you want first, the presents or the food?" Ash questioned her.  
  
She smiled and reached for the Pokeball, but Ash stopped her. "If you choose presents, then you have to open the package first." He teased.  
  
She nodded and picked up the package. She carefully unwrapped it, though it was only brown paper, and gasped at the blue stone that lay inside. She opened the note accompanying the stone which simply stated 'Happy Birthday, from Brock.' She smiled and hugged the older boy. Then looked at her boyfriend wondering which Pokèmon he gave her. His smile only grew wider as she picked up the Pokeball,  
  
"Pokeball, go." She called tossing the ball into the air. And out popped an Eevee.  
  
"Eevee." It said as it landed.  
  
Misty recognized it as the one Ash had caught a week ago. "Are you sure Ash?" She asked.  
  
"Misty, when I caught it I knew I wanted you to have it." He replied. Eevee reinforced this by jumping to her. The only thing that kept her and Chikorita up was Ash's are, wrapped around his girlfriends waist. Misty gasped again as the connection between her two gifts hit her. She looked at Ash.  
  
He nodded. "When I caught it, it was trying to say 'Vaporeon'." He told her.  
  
She looked back at the Eevee in her lap. "Eevee." It confirmed. She pulled the stone from its wrapping and the Eevee's eyes lit up. "Eevee, Eevee." It cried happily. She touched the stone to its side and stepped back as it began to glow. "Vaporeon." It cried, as it finished evolving. "Vapor, vapor." It said looking at Ash before turning back to nuzzle Misty's hand happily.  
  
"Thank you Ash." She said quietly, hugging him while petting her new Vaporeon. She turned and also gave Brock a hug. Ash leaned over and kissed her lightly in the cheek. A flash of light appeared.  
  
"What's Pikachu doing?" Misty asked when she noticed the mouse had disappeared.  
  
"He's keeping the bugs away." Brock answered. Both boys smiled.  
  
Misty smiled too. "Pikachu." Misty called. He came up to her. "Thank you." She told the Pokèmon as she pet him.  
  
"Pikachu, Pikachupi." He answered.  
  
"I'm guessing that's what you were doing earlier too?" Misty said to Chikorita. She patted Chikorita's head as she nodded.  
  
"Misty," Ash said cautiously. She looked to him. "You gonna eat so we can get moving?"  
  
"Almost forgot." She answered jokingly. She leaned over to kiss him then began to eat. As she ate, the boys picked up camp, while Pikachu and Chikorita kept watch for bugs. Vaporeon had turned to play with Togepi.  
  
When she finished, Ash called his Pokèmon back and they set out, Pikachu out front, watching the road ahead, and Chikorita, on Brock's shoulder, watching behind them. Misty walked between Ash and Brock also keeping watch.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
She smiled at the memory. They had pampered her as much as they could, being in the middle of a forest, the rest of the day. She looked back at the battle just in time to see Cyndaquil defeat Gary's Nidoking.  
  
___  
  
Tcatamount: thanks for the info, please tell me any spoilers you want, I don't mind (though others might) they help me decide the story path. I like to keep to the story line they give as much as possible.  
  
E-mail: heironeous@hotmail.com  
  
I'm surprised I haven't gotten anyone saying anything about bashing Brock, though I try not too, it's not that easy and it is a good way to get rid of him for a minute. ;-P  
  
Sorry about all the things I promised would be in this chapter. Some will be in the next. I promise I will get everything I talk about down here into the story eventually.  
  
Alright the next chapter may be out sooner than I'd planned.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	6. Training for Indigo

Misty awoke on the couch, once again having fallen asleep when she, Ash, and Brock were watching a boring show. Unlike all the other times since arriving in Pallet Town, she was lying down on the couch and alone. She quickly worried at what had happened before the smell of breakfast being cooked arrived at her nose.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum." She called, expecting her to be the one cooking. Either her or Brock always was, but she was surprised by the voice that answered.  
  
"Hang on Misty, I'm almost finished." Ash called back. "Brock and my mom are still asleep."  
  
She got up and hurried to the doorway. There stood Ash in Brock's smock. And surprisingly, there was no hint of burnt food.  
  
He noticed her arrival. "Something wrong?" He said, placing something on a plate. "Here, sit down for breakfast." He pulled a chair out for her and set the plate down in front of it.  
  
"Is it safe?" She questioned him.  
  
"Of course." He replied, preparing another plate for himself. He sat down opposite her and continued. "Why would I want to hurt my girlfriend?" He sat down and decided to eat some to prove the food was safe. She only watched him warily.  
  
When he swallowed she decided the food was safe. She placed some of the meal with her fork and, looking at him, placed it in her mouth. "This is good." She said once she had swallowed.  
  
"What did you expect?" He retorted.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you could cook." She admitted guiltily.  
  
"I couldn't until Brock gave me lessons." He replied. "But you've eaten my cooking before."  
  
"That was dinner. This is breakfast. They're completely different." His only reply was a shrug as he kept eating. She looked at him slyly. "Cooking tips aren't the only tips you've gotten from Brock, are they." She said, laughing at his expression change and the blush turning his face bright red.  
  
They continued to eat in silence. When Misty put her plate in the sink, she had an idea. "Hey Ash. How about we go to the beach?" She suggested.  
  
He looked up and smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Then I'll go get changed." She said, leaving the kitchen.  
  
Ash finished quickly and followed her up the stairs, leaning against the wall opposite his closed door.  
  
A thump was heard, followed by an "I'm ok." Just before the door opened suddenly. Misty poked her head out showing a guilty expression. "Um. We'll have to change plans." She told him. He answered with a confused expression and she continued. "We'll need to get me a new bathing suit."  
  
He looked at her for a second before pushing off the wall. "Alright, let me get Dexter."  
  
"Hold on." She said quickly with a slight blush. "I just got out of the last suit. I'll bring it out.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow, but leaned back. She pulled her head back and closed the door. Suddenly, a thought hit Ash. "Is Pikachu in there?"  
  
"Yea." Came the reply.  
  
"You're letting him stay in there as you change?" He asked with a slight bit of jealousy and blushed.  
  
"I don't think he's interested in me." She laughed back. "Besides, he's watching Togepi." Seconds later she exited the room. "Here's Dexter, but I can pay for myself." She said and handed the Pokedex to him.  
  
He opened his mouth to complain, then thought better of it and followed her out of the house.  
  
***************  
  
They returned home late that afternoon with, for the people they passed, surprisingly few packages for a boy and his girlfriend. Misty had refused to let Ash buy her anything other than lunch.  
  
Delia heard the door open and called. "Did you two have fun at the mall?"  
  
She was surprised to hear two voices respond, "Yes." Without the background of packages being dropped. She moved to the doorway and almost fainted when she saw Ash was only holding two bags.  
  
"What did you two do all day?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"We mostly window shopped and were stopped by people wanting a picture of the two of us." She paused. "Everyone wants pictures of Ash 'before he becomes a master'." She smiled.  
  
Ash spoke up. "Where's Mr. Mime. We got something for him."  
  
Delia dropped her hands. "He's out in the backyard." She replied, turning back to her work.  
  
Ash set his bags down beside the couch and followed Misty to the backyard. There they found Mr. Mime trimming bushes. "Mr. Mime." Ash called. The Pokèmon turned.  
  
"We got something for you." Misty said, as she pulled a large straw hat from the bag she carried.  
  
"Mimemime." It said happily as it changed hats. The one they had given him had holes in the top to allow it's hair to stick out.  
  
"Mime." It thanked them before turning back to finish trimming the bushes.  
  
Ash and Misty said goodbye to Mr. Mime and turned back to the house, when they heard a roar from above them. They looked up and saw Charizard flying towards them.  
  
They ran to a nearby field where he landed. Ash ran up to him, overjoyed that his friend had returned. "Charizard, you're back." He cried.  
  
"Char." He answered, blowing flame into the sky.  
  
"Hey Charizard, could you fly us around?" Ash asked indicating Misty. The dragon looked down at her.  
  
"Char." He said turning back to Ash, question marks painting his face.  
  
Ash smiled. "That's right. You stayed back in the Charicific Valley before anything happened." Ash laughed. "Misty is my girlfriend now."  
  
Misty walked up to him and smiled as Ash pulled her close and kissed her lightly. "Char." Charizard turned and lay as close to the ground as possible. Ash clambered up onto the dragon's back and reached down to help Misty up. Almost as soon as Misty was solidly up, but before she was comfortable, Charizard took off. Misty yelped and clutched at Ash as they traveled at breakneck speed.  
  
Eventually she was able to arrange herself comfortably and looked around. Ash was cheering Charizard to go faster when he had been assured she wouldn't fall off. She smiled, hugging closer to Ash, and looked at the horizon. The sun had just begun to set and the sky was beautiful. She tapped Ash and moved his attention to the horizon.  
  
He looked and smiled. "Charizard, slow down a bit." He called and was surprised when they all but stopped. He smiled and leaned back into Misty. He turned to try to kiss her, holding her arms tightly. She smiled and moved to him. They shared a quick kiss and Ash turned back to the front. "Do you know where we are?" He called back to her.  
  
She looked around. "No clue. I hope Charizard does." She answered. Charizard roared an affirmative.  
  
The two rested while watching the last light of the sun disappear. He leaned back against her and she rested her head on top of his smiling. She wouldn't be able to do this very long with the way Ash would probably be growing soon.  
  
As the sun disappeared, Charizard turned back to Pallet Town. He smiled the best he was able. It was devising a surprise for Ash and through him, Misty. He glanced as best he could at his passengers. They had fallen asleep. He increased to a fast but safe speed and turned back to his thoughts.  
  
Brock and Delia were out searching for the two, when Charizard flew over them. Brock saw the figures on his back and directed Ash's mom to the spot the dragon landed. Before they disturbed them, they admired the love the two showed. Between the two of them, and a little help from Mr. Mime, they managed to pull the two trainers back to their beds and found a place Charizard could spend the night.  
  
**************  
  
Misty woke up the next morning, surprised to find herself lying in her sleeping bag beside Ash's bed. Sometimes she almost wished she had taken the extra room so she could have a bed every night. She sniffed the air and could tell someone was making breakfast. She moved across the room to avoid Ash's eventual charge from his bed.  
  
She smiled down at the table when Ash came down. He grabbed a plate and began shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"Ash." She said, finishing her own plate.  
  
He looked up, face covered with food. "Yea."  
  
"Are we going to the beach today, since we couldn't yesterday." He nodded and turned back to his food.  
  
She giggled and turned upstairs.  
  
"You're going to the beach." Brock called from the top of the stairs. "I'm coming too."  
  
Misty sighed. "Fine Brock." She said, pushing past him. 'I wanted to spend the day with only Ash, but Brock won't be around much anyway.' She sighed.  
  
Unfortunately, Brock alerted the entire house of the couple's plans, and they all wanted to go. Ash happily accepted everyone traveling with them, until he saw Misty's expression when she exited his room.  
  
"Hey Misty. He said. "I was wondering if I could start special training for my Pokèmon."  
  
She turned to him expressionless. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I want to get them to start jogging in the mornings, and this would be a good time to start because we're actually going somewhere. I was planning on jogging alongside them. You could too, if you wanted." He told her.  
  
"Then we would arrive earlier." She said mostly to herself. "Sure, and I'll join you."  
  
The two arrived quickly, and once the Pokèmon had scattered to enjoy the sand, Misty laid down and looked to Ash. "I thought this would be romantic if it was just the two of us spent the entire day here." She sighed.  
  
He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "We don't have to let the others get in the way of that." He told her. She smiled and reached up and kissed him, then lay back and got comfortable.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the beach, Ash tried to surf again, Brock was seen running away from girls every once in a while by Misty and Delia, who spent most of the time sunbathing. Ash tried to cover his mother in sand and even convinced Misty to help, but she awoke before they got very far and chased them back to the water. Pikachu and Togepi build sand castles, most getting trampled by Brock in his running.  
  
As the sunset approached, the gang decided it was time to head back. Everyone packed and began to walk, but Ash and Misty stayed behind, telling the others they had to gather up Ash's Pokèmon. Brock looked back and smiled slyly at the two before turning back.  
  
The two held hands as they walked down the beach, actually in search of the Pokèmon that had wandered off. Pikachu and Togepi had returned with Brock. They slowly found each Pokèmon and returned them to their Pokeballs.  
  
As they returned Totodile to his ball, Ash put his arm around Misty, turning her to the sunset. "Here's the end of that romantic day." He told her.  
  
She leaned into him and sighed. "I wish it had been just the two of us all day." She sighed. "But it's just the two of us now." She looked at him and smiled.  
  
He smiled back and watched as the sun disappeared into the water. "I guess we should head back." He said.  
  
"Yea." She answered. They walked back down the beach and Misty tried to lean her head on him. It soon became uncomfortable for her. She smirked at him. "You need to grow." She stated.  
  
He smiled back. "Just be patient." He responded lightly.  
  
They finished the walk in silence. The whole group ate with little conversation and settled into their usual spots on the couch, Misty again falling asleep against Ash.  
  
************  
  
Ash woke up to continued to train his Pokèmon, carefully placing Misty on the couch and softly kissing her cheek. She smiled in her sleep.  
  
He jogged his Pokèmon around the town, some keeping up better than the others. When they returned to the house, Charizard was waiting for Ash. The other Pokèmon were returned to their Pokeballs before Ash turned to talk to the dragon. He noticed a small sack clutched in one of his claws.  
  
"What's in there Charizard?" Ash asked, indicating the sack. Charizard set the sack down in front of him and stepped back. Ash peered in and gasped at the sight. "Where did you get this?" He asked, still slightly stunned. The dragon roared and flapped his wings. "Thank you Charizard."  
  
Charizard roared and nodded before turning to find a place to sleep. Ash smiled and reached into the sack and pulled out a large sapphire. He hid it back in the sack and left for the marketplace in town.  
  
***************  
  
The three trainers with their Pokèmon waved goodbye to Delia. They were back on the road, heading to Indigo. Ash was smiling. He was sure he'd win this time. He had Bayleaf (Chikorita had evolved during a battle against Gary's Nidoking, and had agreed to travel in her Pokeball again), Charizard, Phanpy, Noctowl, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. Pikachu traveled on his shoulder as usual. Togepi was still asleep in Misty's backpack.  
  
Once out of Pallet town the quartet chatted and smiled amongst themselves, but were stopped by a web stretched between the trees on the side of the path.  
  
"Hey." Ash called. He began struggling to free himself, only managing to get himself more tangled in the web.  
  
"Ash stop struggling." Misty yelled. "You're only getting us all stuck even worse."  
  
"You should listen to your girlfriend." A voice taunted.  
  
"Team Rocket." The three trainers called.  
  
"Prepare for trouble." The voice called, now revealed to be Jessie.  
  
"And make it double." James said.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people's within our nation."  
  
"To defend the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth. That's right."  
  
Ash returned to struggling, finally pulling the web free of the trees, unfortunately it was instead wrapped completely around the three trainers and Pikachu. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt." He called to the mouse on his shoulder.  
  
Pikachu nodded and shot a bolt of electricity at the trio.  
  
James smiled when the bolt dissipated. "That won't work. We've made shock proof suits." He laughed.  
  
The trapped four growled and they all began to struggle. Trying to reach any of their Pokeballs, but the web held them strong.  
  
Brock looked around. "Hey Ash, isn't this where Pidgeot stayed?" He called to the boy.  
  
"Yea, it is." Ash answered. "Hey Pidgeot! We need your help."  
  
"Sorry twerp, but your Pidgeot won't be able to help you this time." Meowth said. "Alright let's get their Pokèmon." Jessie and James moved to each of the three trainers, freeing their Pokeballs from the webbing and taking them. Finally they took Togepi, who had awoken when Team Rocket had said their motto, and Pikachu. They laughed and began to take off in their balloon.  
  
Then a Pidgey hopped out of the bushes and saw Team Rocket's balloon. "Pidgey." It called before launching into the air and attacking the balloon. Other Pidgeys quickly joined it and the balloon began to look like a swarm of Pidgey's. The three trainers, still struggling to escape the webbing, watched as their Pokeballs were dropped to the ground and Pikachu and Togepi were flown back. The balloon popped and Team Rocket vanished over the horizon.  
  
The Pidgeys then turned their attention to the webs holding the three trainers. After an hour of the Pidgeys scratching and pecking at them, the three were finally free enough to rip the rest off. Ash and Misty both smiled as their Pokèmon ran to them.  
  
All but one of the Pidgeys had disappeared and the one remaining seemed to want them to follow. Once the group was sure they were free of webbing they followed it, pushing through bushes as the Pidgey flew over them. Finally they reached a clearing. Within it many Pidgeottos stood, watching a battle between two Pidgeot in the sky above. The battle finished with one knocking the other hard, it helped the injured one to the ground before noticing the humans.  
  
"Pidgot." It said and quickly wrapped Ash in its wings.  
  
All the others laughed. "I think your Pidgeot it glad to see you again." Misty said.  
  
"How are you doing Pidgeot?" Ash asked him.  
  
"Pidgot." It said and turned to one of the watching Pidgeotto. "Pidgot."  
  
"Pidgeotto." The recognized Pidgeotto stepped forward, the Pidgey stepped before it.  
  
Ash laughed. "You've started a family. And you're helping the other Pidgey and Pidgeotto to become stronger." He smiled. "It's great to know you're happy."  
  
"Ash," Misty called, looking at the setting sun. "We need to get moving, unless we want to be late." She warned.  
  
"Right." Ash responded. "Have fun here Pidgeot." He said before leading his friends to the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Pidgot." The bird said and stepped in front of them. He indicated for Ash to climb on his back.  
  
"We don't have time for a joy ride Pidgeot." Ash said trying to move around the bird.  
  
"Pidgot." It said again as the Pidgeotto stepped in front of Brock.  
  
"You want to give us a lift." Ash said. He nearly jumped right onto the waiting bird. He reached down and pulled Misty up beside him as Brock climbed onto Pidgeotto. They were up in the air before the trainers even realized that the birds had taken off. Pidgeot crowed again and flipped into a barrel roll.  
  
Misty grabbed Ash tightly to be sure she didn't fall. Ash smiled and looked back to her. Then down to the forest they were soaring over. He thought the situation was familiar, and then realized it was from a movie they had seen during their stay in Pallet. He grinned and began singing. "I can show you the world." He looked back to see Misty's surprised expression. "Shinning, shimmering. Splendid." He hugged her arms around his waist. "Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide."  
  
She smiled, and then frowned as she waited for him to continue. "I forgot the rest." He answered her look.  
  
She smiled and began singing another part. "A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you." She smiled as she finished.  
  
"Now I'm in a whole new world with you." Ash sang again. He smiled back at her and kissed her.  
  
They basked in the feel of the kiss until they felt the thump of landing. Ash turned back to the front and recognized the lay of the city. "We're in Viridian City." He called to the others. They climbed off the birds. "Thank you Pidgeot. Have a good life with your friends and family." He said and patted him on the side.  
  
"Pidgot." The bird answered then took off with Pidgeotto.  
  
"I hope he lives happily ever after." Misty said as he vanished on the horizon.  
  
"I hope he isn't the only one." Brock said, coming up behind the two and placing his hands on their shoulders. Pikachu and Togepi agreed.  
  
"We should head to the Pokèmon Center before it closes." Ash said and placed his hand over Brock's on Misty's shoulder. The three trainers and their two Pokèmon happily entered the city.  
  
___  
  
OK I finally continued this part. I got stuck and had to think up most of the situations as I typed unlike usual. I usually write lots of a chapter in my notebook before school starts.  
  
Thanks Joy-girl, I forgot I had introduced May "blush" I wasn't planning on introducing her then, but I fixed the situation. No, Misty will not think Ash is cheating on her  
  
Yet.  
  
The next chapter will not come out until I get some lyrics for songs. I have a habit of making one chapter of my stories songficcy sorry for anyone who doesn't like it but I will try to create story around it.  
  
Also, the only thing I was really asking for 'political correctness' for was in the first chapter when Brock returns from getting a bike and the conversation that ensues.  
  
Again thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
All three are one year older than I originally reported by this point  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	7. The Challenge of May

Ash smiled as his latest competitor was defeated by Bayleaf. He jumped off the platform to congratulate her, as Misty and Brock rushed to congratulate him.  
  
"You won it for us Bayleaf." Ash cried, hugging the plant.  
  
"Bay." It said, and wrapped it's vines around him. Misty and Brock arrived and hugged the two, Misty giving Ash a peck on the cheek as well.  
  
They smiled at the crowd and waved as they left the stadium. Ash was told when to report to his next match as they left the building.  
  
"What do you say we go eat?" Misty suggested, having been rushed to arrive to the match and skipping breakfast. Her statement was greeted with cheers from both human companions. Ash grabbed her hand and called Brock to follow as he took off for a restaurant.  
  
Once they had arrived and had been seated, Ash began to gloat about his winning. "I'm know this time I'll make it to the top." He announced.  
  
"You've only fought your first two battles in indigo Stadium." Misty told him. "The battles will get a lot harder as you go farther."  
  
"I though you would support me." Ash responded, feinting hurt. "Besides, I have to keep Gary from becoming champ."  
  
She laughed and leaned over to him. "I am supporting you, but I'm also telling you that it'll get more and more difficult." She told him. He turned back to her, still pretending, until she leaned over and kissed him quickly.  
  
They ate mostly in silence, and then walked to the Pokèmon center to get the three Pokèmon Ash had used healed. Then, Misty surprised the boys by asking if she could shop. They agreed, once they shook off their shock and traveled to the fair, just outside the plateau. They traveled through the stands until Misty spotted some posters and other objects, showing the birds of legend. They were shown doing anything the artists could think of. Most showed them flying, wings spread most elegantly. She gushed over the illustrations and stained glass ornaments. Once Ash, Pikachu and Brock managed to catch up to her, they also gazed at the paintings.  
  
The person operating the booth noticed them and approached them. "Hello." He said. "Do you like the pictures?"  
  
Misty nodded and continued gazing at the pictures as Ash muttered to Brock. "They don't look much like the real thing."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Ash. That's how the artist sees them, and it's likely that none of them had ever seen the birds like we have." Brock answered.  
  
Ash agreed and turned back to the pictures and ornaments. Then he spotted one that showed the five birds and cats with the birds flying above the cat of the same type. (Articuno over Suicune, Zapdos over Raikou, Moltres over Entei, Lugia over Mew, and Ho-oh over Mewtwo.) He gasped and looked at the price and sighed. It was well out of his price range. Misty and Brock had turned to look at the figurine.  
  
Brock stepped forward and bought it, then held it out between the other two. "Here." He said, drawing their hands together and placing it carefully between them.  
  
"Brock." Ash spoke unsteadily. "What's this for?"  
  
Brock smiled at the two of them. "Just think of it as an early wedding gift." He smiled even wider as the two turned almost purple from blush. He turned to the Pokèmon center. "We should go pick up your Pokèmon and head to your next match soon." Ash and Misty nodded, still staring at the figurine.  
  
They finally shook off the cobwebs and began to follow Brock back to the hotel room.  
  
*******  
  
Ash smiled as he exited the archway to approach the battlefield. He and Pikachu waved as the platform rose and the challengers announced. He looked to Pikachu. "I'm gonna start this one with Noctowl." He told the mouse on his shoulder.  
  
"Pika." He nodded.  
  
"Go Noctowl." He called.  
  
"Hoot." The owl spoke as it emerged, dust flying off its body.  
  
"Ash had chosen Noctowl and Rochelle has chosen a Krabby. Let the battle begin." The announcer called.  
  
"Noctowl, Peck attack it." Ash called.  
  
"Krabby, Use vicegrip." Rochelle called.  
  
The two Pokèmon attacked, but Ash's concentration was taken from the battle when he heard someone from the crowd call him. "Yea Ash. You can win." It called.  
  
Ash scanned the crowd until he saw a familiar face. "May." He whispered. He took his attention from her just long enough to see Noctowl get hit by Krabby's Crabhammer. "Noctowl." He called. The owl flapped back into the air and waited for Ash's command. "Use confusion."  
  
Noctowl succeeded and Krabby was KO'd. It was returned and a Quilava called out in its place. Noctowl flew up and tried to continue using confusion, but the Quilava continued to dodge. Ash had turned back to May when he saw the fire Pokèmon enter the arena. Pikachu pulled his attention back as Noctowl hit Quilava with a tackle.  
  
"Noctowl, hit it with hypnosis." Ash called. It succeeded and finished Quilava off with confusion.  
  
"Quilava, return. Pineco, Go. Use Spikes on that Noctowl."  
  
"Ash," Brock called. "Remember, psychic attacks don't work well against Pineco."  
  
Ash nodded. "Noctowl, keep it on its toes with diving tackle." Ash called to it, before May drew his attention again.  
  
Pikachu again pulled his attention to the battle when Noctowl got hit by the spikes and couldn't get up.  
  
"Noctowl, Return. You ready to battle, Pikachu?" Ash called.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu answered, jumping from the platform into the battle.  
  
"Pikachu, quick attack when you can but dodge those spikes." Ash called to him. He glanced at May again. 'What's she doing at my match?' He finally asked, tuning out the battle.  
  
Pikachu hit the pine cone Pokèmon and moved back, waiting for another command from Ash. When one wasn't called out he looked back at his trainer who was lost in thought. He thought about sending a thundershock, but decided against it when Pineco attacked again. Pikachu dodged and slammed into its back. The mouse finished off the battle by thunderbolting the weakened Pineco.  
  
The announcer proclaimed Ash the winner and the crowd roared. Brock and Misty rushed up to Ash, who hadn't leapt off the platform yet. Misty noticed this and held back to follow Ash's gaze, but May had already moved. She shrugged and hugged Ash when he reached the ground.  
  
Pikachu also noticed his friends gaze and followed it in time, but didn't recognize the girl. He greeted his trainer and shocked him out of his trance (not literally). Ash accepted the hug and praise from his friends, but couldn't get why May had been there.  
  
Misty noticed his attention drifting and kissed him.  
  
He responded with a jolt before returning the kiss, still absent mindedly. Then noticed Misty's apprehension. "I love you Misty." He told her.  
  
She smiled and hugged him again. Then they exited the arena.  
  
Misty smiled at the though of returning to the hotel. It had been a busy day. Ash had had four battles that day and it caused them to run around lots. After dropping the figurine off at the room, they had barely had time to get Ash's Pokèmon from the center and get to the arena. And it would be an early day by the sound of Ash's groan when he'd found out his first battle time the next day.  
  
He returned to them and sighed. "My first match tomorrow is at 7:00 because the other trainer was late and needs to make up the battles he missed."  
  
Brock took this in and answered. "Then we'd better get back and get some sleep." He said. The other two nodded and turned to leave.  
  
They were stopped by May, who was waiting just outside the doors. "Hey Ash." She said, moving into step beside him. "I saw you noticed me during the match."  
  
"Yea, I was trying to figure out why you were watching my match." He answered. "Oh, these are my friends, Brock and Misty. And this is Pikachu."  
  
"Hello." The three greeted.  
  
"What a cute Pikachu." May said, taking the mouse from Ash's shoulder. Pikachu looked over to Ash, who nodded, and settled into May's hold. "I wanted to spend time with you like you said we would back in Pallet Town."  
  
"Oh," Ash said. "I completely forgot about getting together. Sorry." He told her looking sheepish.  
  
"I would have thought you'd have a better memory for the girl you said you loved." She responded.  
  
Misty instantly spun out of his grasp. Brock stopped as well, confused over what May had just said. Ash just stood there gaping and Pikachu jumped out of Mays arms to stand before the two.  
  
"I thought you loved me." Misty yelled at him before stomping away.  
  
Brock recovered his senses and turned to Ash. "What did you do?"  
  
This question from Brock was able to penetrate Ash's head and he turned to May. "What did you say that for?" He yelled. "That was five years ago."  
  
"I didn't think it would cause trouble like this." May answered, slightly embarrassed. "You should have introduced her as your girlfriend." She told him, returning to her normal tone.  
  
"I'm still lost." Brock said, though he had been forgotten about by the other two.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu answered, jumping to Brock's shoulder.  
  
"I take it you don't like me now." May said, turning to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Ash called. "I may not love you, but I still would like your friendship."  
  
May turned. "I accept." She answered, extending her hand. He took it and shook. "I think you might want to talk to your girlfriend now." She said, before skipping away.  
  
"If you can find her." Brock added.  
  
"Brock." Ash cried as he ran back to the hotel. "Why are both of my best friends against me?" He asked himself.  
  
Then he noticed Pikachu running beside him. "Pika." He said.  
  
"At least you're on my side." He said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders.  
  
"Pikachu Pikachupi." The mouse answered.  
  
"That's right." Ash answered. "We've got to get to Misty."  
  
*********************  
  
"We're leaving." Misty said in answer to Togepi's cries.  
  
"Toge, toge." The egg said following Misty around the room and patting her shoes whenever Misty had stopped long enough for her to catch up.  
  
Misty turned to Togepi and picked her up. "We're leaving Ash and Brock and Uncle Pikachu." She told the baby, tears making their way down her face. Togepi saw and tried to reach it's mother. Misty looked away for a second and let a few more tears free.  
  
Togepi began to cry, simply because her mommy was. She hadn't quite understood what she had said, but knew it had something to do with Daddy, Uncle Brock, and Uncle Pikachu and that her mommy was crying.  
  
Misty held the egg closer as she picked up her bag and headed for the door. Before she could leave though, Ash came barreling through.  
  
"Misty." He gasped.  
  
"Why aren't you with 'The girl you love'?" She asked, all her sorrow turned to anger at seeing him.  
  
"I am Misty." He said when he caught his breath. "I love you." He tried to move towards her, but she stepped back.  
  
"What about May." She yelled. "You said you love her too."  
  
"Misty please, let me explain." He pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." She answered, moving around him towards the door.  
  
Ash to tired from his run to block her, tried again. "Misty please."  
  
She huffed and put her nose in the air and walked out the door. And planted her face in Brock's chest. "Brock." She yelled. "Let me out!"  
  
"Misty, you should listen to Ash." He told her, keeping solidly in the doorway.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at the boy. "Fine. But I'm not saying I'll stay any longer than that." She told Brock and sat down on her bed, being sure to face away from the others.  
  
"Misty." Ash began. "The day we arrived in Pallet Town was the first time I'd seen May in five years."  
  
She harrumphed as she set Togepi down on the floor to play with Pikachu. "So when did you tell her that?" She asked, looking at the floor between her feet.  
  
"It was five years ago. . ." He told her.  
  
"So you did know how love felt and you knew you didn't feel it for me back when you got me the bike." She said, cutting him off. "I'm just a 'big sister' to you." She struggled to keep anger in her voice as tears threatened to take over.  
  
"No Misty." Ash countered, barely repressing the urge to reach out and comfort her. "How could I have known what love was then? I was only eight."  
  
She turned to see his expression. He was struggling to hold back tears as she was. She flopped over onto the bed. "Fine, I'll stay." She told him. It almost made her smile when she heard the two boys sighed in relief. "But you're not out of trouble yet, Ash." She added. She couldn't hold back a giggle when he swallowed audibly.  
  
They each got into bed and said goodnight, Misty didn't answer Ash.  
  
Brock suddenly realized something. "Hey Ash, does this mean May's available." He grinned. His only response was getting a sock thrown at him.  
  
**************  
  
The next few days passed uneventfully. Ash tried to talk to Misty, but she was never around when the boys woke up and was always in bed when they returned. The only thing that kept Ash's spirits up was the fact that Misty usually left Togepi with them.  
  
Brock had glomped May the next time they met, only to walk away with a forming black eye.  
  
"She rejected you too, didn't she?" An uncompassionate Ash commented.  
  
"Uh huh." Brock answered, looking for somewhere to get a cold compress. "Hey, Nurse Joy." He said and sprung off again, heading for the Pokèmon Center.  
  
Ash dropped his head to his hands. "He'll never change, will he?" He asked the mouse sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"Pika. Pikachu." He answered.  
  
*************  
  
"Misty." Came Ash's cry when he found the girl in their room awake.  
  
"Hello." She answered emotionlessly.  
  
"Misty, will you have dinner with me?" Ash asked, thinking on the fly.  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Why?"  
  
"Well you've been gone so much I haven't been able to spend time with you."  
  
"Ever think there's a reason for that." She responded acidly. He flinched. "Alright, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I was thinking of bringing something here." He answered.  
  
"What about Brock?"  
  
"Uh," Ash stumbled in his thinking. He stuck his out the door. "Hey Brock." He said to the man watching the two Pokèmon play.  
  
"Huh." Brock answered.  
  
"Could you go somewhere for dinner?" Ash asked innocently.  
  
"Right." He smiled at the younger boy he thought of another little brother. "You and Misty have a good dinner. You want me to bring you food?"  
  
"No, we'll be fine." Ash answered.  
  
"Alright, I'll wait for you at the arena. Remember, you have a match in half an hour." He said. "Come on Pikachu, Togepi."  
  
"Wait." Misty called from inside. "Could you leave Togepi?"  
  
Ash nodded to her and moved to pick up her Pokèmon.  
  
"See you later Ash." Brock called from the elevator. "Don't have too much fun."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" Misty yelled at him. He smiled as the doors closed.  
  
Ash shook his head and returned back to the room. "You know, I still don't understand what makes you so angry about statements like that." He said, handing her Togepi.  
  
"Consider that a good thing." She sighed, falling backwards onto the bed.  
  
"You want to talk before I have to leave?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. "Sure. How'd May react to Brock."  
  
"He had a little trouble with objects 'moving into his path' for the rest of the day. She gave him a black eye." Ash answered with a laugh. Misty and even Togepi joined in, though Togepi laughed because her parents were.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked and suddenly she stopped laughing.  
  
"I," She paused, wondering what to tell him. "I was with Gary." She finally said. She looked over when he didn't respond. "Ash?"  
  
"Huh. Oh, did you have fun?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"He's a nice guy." She answered, sitting back up after letting Togepi free to wander the bed.  
  
"Yea, I know. But I thought he'd changed when he started his journey."  
  
They were silent for a while. "Well, I'd better get to the arena." Ash said getting up. "Would you join me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
She shook her head and stood up. "I'd rather not." She said, leaning over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck." She said and turned back to the bed.  
  
"Thanks." Ash said sadly.  
  
**********  
  
"Good match Ash." Brock told him. "I could see you were into it."  
  
"Yea, because I talked to Misty." He answered. He looked at the clock on the outside of the arena. "Oh, I almost forgot dinner." He said. "Where can I go?"  
  
"There a fancy restaurant just around the corner." Brock suggested.  
  
"Do they have take out?" Ash asked frantically.  
  
"Um. Usually fancy and take out don't go together." Brock answered.  
  
"I told her we'd eat in the room." Ash responded, beginning to get frantic.  
  
Brock grabbed his arms. "Calm down Ash." He commanded.  
  
Ash nodded and cleared his mind. "Alright, we need to find the fanciest restaurant that has take out." He said, shaking off the older boy's hold.  
  
Brock nodded and ran to a phone booth. A few minutes later he returned with the news. "The best place is across the city from the hotel, but it's still just fast food."  
  
"If it's the best we can do then we don't have a choice." Ash answered and turned to where Brock had pointed.  
  
*************  
  
She was getting hungry and was fed up with waiting. It couldn't take this long to finish the match and get food. 'Maybe he's off with May' She thought to herself. She finally decided her wasn't coming. 'He can't even be bothered to return to his room after a match. If that's low on his list then where am I?'  
  
As she moved to the door it burst open to reveal a tired looking Ash. "I had gotten to the decision you weren't coming." She said disgustedly.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." He said panting. "I hope. . ." He trailed off as he looked up to her. "Oops." He said as he took his first look at her, and then looked over at the bag he held.  
  
  
  
Evil Cliffhanger. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Sorry, I just thought this was the perfect place to stop. Though there would be another place coming up quickly I thought you would appreciate the break here more.  
  
Notes to Reviewers:  
  
SVZ: Sorry but I only brought those I did back to forward a certain part of the story. Pidgeot for the flying and 'A Whole New World'.  
  
It's a thought I had since I first thought of writing fanfic and Pokèmon gives the perfect way to present it. I don't like fics that have the characters memorize songs even though they have no way of hearing the songs before.  
  
Charizard was there for the gift he brought Ash. I also agree that Ash shouldn't have given up Charizard, so I had him stay. He also appears in the Japanese 5th ending so I think he does come back.  
  
Additionally, I would like to know about any other Pokèmon evolutions/captures if anyone knows. Including Gary's.  
  
If you want the next chapter soon, review. I love checking and seeing that even one review has been added. As the last chapter will most likely be author notes, I will notice every single reviewer, though it may just be in a group thanks. This is great, I thought I didn't have any talent in writing, but this fic proves that wrong. Thanks to everyone. Brock may get a girlfriend in the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	8. Apology to Misty

He gazed up at her, then at the bag in his hand. They didn't match. A slightly soggy bag in his hand and Misty standing in front of him in a beautiful kimono with her hair flowing down to her shoulders. "Um." He said.  
  
"I seem to be overdressed." She noticed, an amused smile on her face.  
  
He nodded. "Um." He stuttered. "Well, you look beautiful." Staring at her. He shook his head to clear it. "Well, I tried to get fancy, but I wanted it to be just the two of us. Fast food was the best 'take out.' There was." He explained.  
  
"That's ok." She said, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I guess I shouldn't have expected more, you just came from a match."  
  
Ash smiled sheepishly. "Heh, planning on the run isn't the best idea in the world."  
  
Misty smiled and led him to the table she'd had the hotel attendants bring up. He smiled and set out the food. He saw and looked at her a moment before picking up his chopsticks. "You know," He said in between bites. "You look very beautiful with your hair down."  
  
She glanced at him before answering. "Thanks. I like it down too." She giggled and continued. "I just don't like the bother of combing it every day. Too much work for looks. I'll leave that to my sisters."  
  
Ash glanced up at her. "Will you at least wear it down more often?"  
  
Misty sighed. "Maybe I will." He glanced at her before continuing to eat.  
  
They finished eating in relative silence. "Thank you." Misty said quietly.  
  
"Have you forgiven me?" Ash asked just as quietly.  
  
"Ash." She said. "I want to, and the attention you give me is very nice, but it doesn't feel like anything especially special for me."  
  
"Misty. . ." Ash began before Misty cut him off.  
  
"Like all those lines Brock has, none of them are tailored to the specific girl." She said.  
  
He smiled. "You want something especially for you." She nodded. "I wanted to give this to you when I won, but I think now is just as good a time." He said. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes." She answered shakily.  
  
"Then would you close your eyes, please." He said stepping towards the beds.  
  
She looked at him curiously for a second, and then closed her eyes. She heard him rustling through something. "That better not be my stuff." She called.  
  
"It's not." Ash answered, finding what he was looking for and returning to her side. "May I have your hand?"  
  
She looked confused and nearly opened her eyes before nodding. She felt him slide something over her hand and onto her wrist.  
  
"Alright." He said releasing her hand and stepping back. She stepped back, gasping, when she looked at what he'd put on her wrist. On it was a lovely bracelet composed of her Pokèmon. Togepi, who was asleep on Misty's bed at the moment, had been etched into the sapphire on top, surrounded by a silver band of Vaporeon and Starmie. She saw Corsola, Politoed, Horsea, Staryu, Psyduck, and Goldeen forming the rest of the loop.  
  
"How?" She asked after a minute. She looked up and saw Ash's expression changing from worry to glee.  
  
"I got it back in Pallet Town. Charizard actually got the stone for me." He answered. "Do you like it?"  
  
She nodded. "It's beautiful." She said, before nearly tackling him to the floor. "I love it." She smiled and kissed him. He returned the kiss and put his arms around her, partly to regain his balance.  
  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Ash said when she broke the kiss.  
  
She nodded and looked back at the bracelet. "It's beautiful." She repeated.  
  
"You said that." He told her, smiling. "It's even more beautiful on you." She glared at him. "As opposed to sitting in the box." He quickly added.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you." She nearly whispered. She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to join her. "I'm sorry for doubting you." She told him, resting her head on his.  
  
"It's alright." He answered hugging her closer. "I should have told you about her."  
  
She sighed. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She told him, standing up. He kissed her again before she went to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later he heard a scream.  
  
"Misty." He called, knocking on the door. No answer. "Misty?" He called again, getting worried. When there was still no answer, he opened the door and rushed to her form. She had curled up into a corner, shaking. "Misty, you alright." He asked.  
  
She looked up at him with a tear stained face, she threw herself into his chest crying. "Oh, Ash." She sobbed. "I only closed my eyes for a second, and It came back."  
  
He carefully sat down with her. "What came back?" He asked, guessing at the answer.  
  
"The nightmare." She answered before breaking into tears again.  
  
He held her tightly, rocking back and forth slightly. "It's ok Misty." He whispered into her hair.  
  
When she slowed her crying, he led her to her bed. Luckily she had finished getting dressed. He kissed her forehead. "It's ok." He said again. "After this, I don't think anything can tear us apart."  
  
"Hold me until I fall asleep." Misty asked. He nodded and lay down, hugging her close.  
  
An hour later, Brock returned with Pikachu to find the two young teens had fallen asleep.  
  
"I guess they're back together." Brock said to the Pokèmon in his shoulder.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu answered with a smile.  
  
**************  
  
"Morning Ash." Misty said when the boy jumped awake at the sound of the alarm.  
  
"Morning Ariel." He replied, still half asleep.  
  
She jerked away. "Who?" She yelled, waking the others.  
  
He looked at her and realized what he had said. "Misty, I meant the Disney Ariel." He said hurriedly. She raised her eyebrows. "She's a princess and a mermaid. You enjoyed being a mermaid in the play, so I put you in her spot." He explained.  
  
She smiled. "Either that was quick thinking, or you're very sweet." She kissed him. "I like it."  
  
He smiled and sighed. "I love you."  
  
She kissed him again. "You're sweet. I love you too. You may want to get up now. You have a match in an hour." She said and laughed when he jumped up and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Brock had gotten up by than and joined her in laughing. "I have something I want to show the two of you. I found it when I was walking around last night." He told her.  
  
******************  
  
They arrived at the arena with a little time to spare. "Good, we can rest." Ash said collapsing into the chairs which were provided.  
  
"Hello Ash." A voice called from the dim lighting. Ash immediately gulped as May approached them. "Oh, hey Misty." She said. "I've been filling in for you as coach."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and everyone looked at the others. Finally Ash stood up. "Thanks May. Misty's back now." He said unnecessarily, placing his hand on Misty's shoulder.  
  
"Alright then, I'll cheer for you from the crowd then." May answered. She smiled at Misty before skipping towards the exit. Ash sighed in relief.  
  
"So," Misty said. "Who's the better coach?" Misty asked with a dangerous smile on her face.  
  
"You, of course." Ash answered quickly. "May hasn't traveled around Pokèmon Island much, since she lives on the mainland with her parents."  
  
"What does she come here for?" Brock asked.  
  
"Professor Oak's her grandfather. He replied. "Gary only moved here to start his Pokèmon journey." His friends 'Ah'ed' before the announcer called them to the battle field.  
  
**************  
  
Ash won the match easily with Totodile, since the guy had only brought Ground type Pokèmon. And the victory celebration happened just like before May had appeared. Ash made sure to hold Misty close as they left the arena and, as he expected, May came around to congratulate him.  
  
"Great battle." She said. "It seemed really easy for you."  
  
"Yea, water weakens ground type Pokèmon." Brock said, itching to ask her again.  
  
Misty interrupted him though. "What was it you wanted to show us Brock?" She asked.  
  
"Oh right." He said. "It's this way." He led them to a building with posters placed over it, making it look like a collage. "This one." He pointed.  
  
Ash and Misty read.  
  
Titas Recipe for Love  
  
From "Like Water for Chocolate"  
  
Ingredients  
  
4 cans Love at First Sight  
  
½ cup Hardship  
  
2 oz. Obstacles  
  
5lb. bag Courage  
  
1 gallon Patience  
  
3 teaspoons Passion  
  
Dash of Faith  
  
Cooking Instructions  
  
Combine ingredients and pour into two hearts for a lifetime of eternal love.  
  
They looked up at each other. "I'd say you two have gone gotten all the ingredients." Brock said. "I just can't tell if you've finished."  
  
The couple looked to each other. "I'd have to agree, maybe not with the patience." Ash said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked, strangely calm.  
  
"Well," Ash began cautiously. "You aren't the most patient person in the world."  
  
She fixed him with a glare. Ash gulped and began stepping away from her. "When it comes to Pokèmon, you aren't patient either." She finally said.  
  
"Well, yea." Ash said, as he tried to think of something to clam her.  
  
Luckily he was given a way out. "Ash Ketchum, please report to the Pokèmon Center, you have a call." The speakers blared.  
  
The quintet made their way to the Pokèmon center a few blocks away. "I'm Ash." He told the Nurse Joy as Brock went gaga.  
  
"Your call is on that phone." She said, pointing to one of the phones in the corner.  
  
Ash walked over while Misty dragged Brock away from Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hello hunny." Delia said as Ash picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi mom." He answered.  
  
"How're you doing in the championship?"  
  
"I've only got two more matches before I'm the champion." He answered gleefully.  
  
"Gary's still in too." His mom said. "Well. Since you're still in, Professor Oak, Tracy, and I are coming to watch you."  
  
"That's great Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said, finally letting go of Brock.  
  
"It'll be good support for Ash in the finals." Brock added.  
  
"So we'll see you when you arrive." Ash said. "I need to get to my semi- finals match."  
  
"Alright hunny. Don't forget to." She began to say.  
  
"I know, I know." Ash cut her off. His friends giggled behind him. "Good bye."  
  
"Alright." He said to the three laughing. "We need to get to the stadium."  
  
They made their way to the stadium and got to their places as the announcer started.  
  
"This is the second match of the semi-finals. Whoever wins this goes on to face Gary Oak."  
  
Ash smiled. 'Great, I'll battle him in the finals and we'll see who the real master is.'  
  
"This match is between A.J., the trainer who waited to have one hundred wins before starting his journey, and Ash Ketchum, who placed in the top sixteen the last time he made an appearance, and beat the Orange League." The announcer continued. "Let the match begin."  
  
"Alright, Go Cyndaquil." Ash called.  
  
"Go, Raticate." A.J. answered.  
  
"Cyndaquil, dodge its attacks and use swift." Ash called.  
  
"Raticate, use hyper fang." A.J. called.  
  
Cyndaquil dodged and fired swift. Raticate got hit, but still kept fighting.  
  
The battle wore on until both trainers were left with only one Pokèmon each. Sandshrew vs. Charizard.  
  
"Sandshrew, burrow." A.J. told it.  
  
"Charizard, fly into the air and keep watch for Sandshrew." Ash told the dragon.  
  
A.J. cracked his whip and Sandshrew charged up, but Charizard saw him and dodged, while blasting him with flamethrower.  
  
A.J. cracked his whip again and Sandshrew dove again.  
  
"Charizard, use flamethrower it before it gets back underground." Ash called.  
  
"Char." The dragon roared and fired again. Sandshrew was hit as it began to dig, it didn't finish.  
  
"Sandshrew is unable to battle. Ash is the winner." The announcer said for the crowd. Cheers erupted from everywhere. Misty and Brock ran up to Ash and Charizard flew back. "The final match will be between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, both from the town of Pallet." The announcer finished.  
  
"We're going to be champions." Ash cried, putting his arms around Misty and Brock and smiling up at Charizard.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu added.  
  
"Good match Ash." A.J. said as he approached.  
  
"Thanks A.J. I told you I'd beat you." Ash laughed. They shook hands. "Will you stay for the finals?"  
  
"Yes. I fought against Gary before. I want to see how well you fare against him." He answered.  
  
**************  
  
"Ash." Misty said. "We can't help you in this match. It's just you and your Pokèmon vs. him and his Pokèmon."  
  
"I know." He answered tensely. They were standing just outside of the arena.  
  
"Ash." She said, drawing his attention. "I want you to win. This is your dream, well a big part of it."  
  
He smiled determinately. "I will win this, for you, and for my Pokèmon." He said.  
  
She kissed him. "For good luck. I think you're going to need it against Gary." She said.  
  
"I know, thank you." He said, kissing her again.  
  
She handed him Togepi. "Take Togepi with you." She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've heard of a champion flying his lady's colors." She answered. "I don't have a handkerchief or other piece of cloth, and I think Togepi is more fitting in a Pokèmon battle."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you." He hugged her, and then turned to the entrance. "I'll look for you in the stands." He told her, walking in.  
  
__  
  
Next Chapter: The championship match between Ash and Gary, the challenge of the Elite four and (hopefully) the victory party.  
  
I didn't want to make May 'evil' like she seems to be in most other fics she appears in. She will continue to play a part for more of the story and I may even pair her up with someone.  
  
The recipe I got from one of my classes. It is up on a board and when I saw it I thought it would go into this story perfectly. I don't know who made the poster, if you're reading this tell me so I can give you credit.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	9. Championship and the Elite Four

"This final match is between two trainers from Pallet Town. Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum." The announcer said as the two walked to their platforms. "Both have competed here in Indigo Stadium before, though they didn't battle then, and they have defeated eight gym leaders in both Kanto and Johto. Ash has also competed in the Orange League." He continued.  
  
"Well Ash, You've gotten this far but this is the end for you." Gary called before noticing Togepi. "What are you doing with Togepi?" He asked.  
  
Ash smiled back. "Ever heard of 'flying a lady's colors!" He answered.  
  
Gary only growled quietly before turning to look into the crowd to see the group waiting for the battle to start. Misty, Brock, Delia, Tracy, May, and his grandfather sat in the front center row of the stands cheering with rest of the crowd.  
  
"How about we make this a one on one battle?" Gary said turning back to Ash. "Umbreon vs. Pikachu!"  
  
Ash turned to the mouse on his shoulder who jumped into the ring.  
  
"Go Umbreon." Gary called smirking.  
  
"The two trainers have decided to place the championship on the shoulder of two Pokèmon. Ash has chosen his Pikachu while Gary has his Umbreon." The announcer informed the crowd.  
  
"Pikachu, use quick attack."  
  
"Umbreon, do the same."  
  
The two Pokèmon sped up and charged around the ring and at each other. Their trainers glared at each other between looking at the battle.  
  
"Pikachu, use thunderbolt." Ash called. "Then use agility and tackle."  
  
The yellow blur slowed for a second and fired off the electricity, but the other was able to dodge it easily before charging at the mouse. Both became blurs once again, Pikachu stopping once in a while to try and hit Umbreon with electricity but Umbreon dodged it all. Finally the two clashed and stopped, both on their trainer's side and both looked ready to fall over.  
  
"Pikachu, use thundershock." Ash called, knowing he was weak.  
  
"Umbreon, use tackle." Gary called.  
  
The two Pokèmon came together once again with a flash of light, causing the onlookers to be blinded for a minute. Once their vision cleared, they saw the two Pokèmon, collapsed.  
  
"It looks as if we'll need to ask the competitors to continue the battle with another Pokèmon." The announcer told the crowd. "Both Pokèmon seem to be out for the count."  
  
Both trainers stared with determination at their Pokèmon, willing them to stand up. After a few minutes, both began to stand up.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu said to Umbreon.  
  
"Bree." Umbreon answered. Pikachu released a final thundershock. Umbreon was hit and collapsed.  
  
"Pikachu is the Winner!" The announcer declared and the crowd cheered.  
  
Ash leapt off the platform and ran to the Pokèmon. "Thanks Pikachu." He said, picking up the mouse in one arm and holding the fox in the other. Making sure Togepi was still on his shoulder, he stood up and began walking to Gary.  
  
"Well." Gary said, meeting his halfway and taking Umbreon. "It seems that Pokèmon runs deep through both our veins. It may have skipped a generation, but it's even stronger for that."  
  
"Huh." Was all Ash managed to get out before Misty tackled him.  
  
She smiled and helped him up before hugging him. "You're the Pokèmon Champion." She said and kissed him.  
  
"It seems that he already has someone Karen." A voice said. Ash and Misty separated instantly, their faces red.  
  
In front of the three trainers stood five people, one woman and four men. The woman was blushing.  
  
"We are the Elite Four." The man in front said, extending his hands to include the four behind him.  
  
Ash just gasped, these were the top Pokèmon trainers in the world. Gary was also in awe, but managed to form words. "You were watching us."  
  
"Yes and it was a superb battle. I am Lance current Pokèmon Champion and the leader of the Elite Four. This is Karen, Bruno, Koga, and Will." He said pointing to each in turn. "As the leader of the Elite Four I issue a challenge to both of you." He said, indicating Ash and Gary.  
  
"This will be the next step to accomplishing your dream." Brock said behind him.  
  
Ash finally broke out of his trance and answered. "My dream of being a Pokèmon Master!" He yelled.  
  
Lance turned to Ash and smiled. "We will battle after the ceremonies end then."  
  
"Right." He turned to Gary. "What were you saying about Pokèmon skipping a generation?" He asked, as the Elite Four walked away.  
  
"You really are clueless." Gary answered. "Your mom and my dad are siblings." He explained.  
  
"You mean Professor Oak's my grandpa." Ash cried.  
  
"That's right Ash." Samuel said as he, Tracy and Delia stepped up behind Brock.  
  
"That's why you're over at his lab so often." Misty reasoned.  
  
Delia smiled. "Yea, I was interested in Pokèmon, but I didn't want to go out and journey around. So I stayed with my father and helped him on his research, unlike my brother." She said. "You're father came to Pallet to learn more about Pokèmon from the professor and we fell in love. We were married and eventually he decided to go on his Pokèmon journey. Just like you Ash." She finished.  
  
"But he never returned." Ash said, remembering that he never got to meet his father. "My dream of becoming a Pokèmon Master was because I wanted to follow his example, except getting the title and returning home."  
  
Delia nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "And now you're only five battles from accomplishing that dream." She said.  
  
"We're all proud of both of you." Professor Oak said. "All of Pallet Town wanted to come with us to see you get the championship, but we convinced them to watch the show on TV."  
  
The seven of them said their good-byes and each headed to their own hotels and rooms.  
  
******************  
  
The ceremonies went as expected and now Ash and the rest of the gang were sitting in the almost vacant stands watching Gary's battle against Bruno. He had defeated Will easily with his Umbreon and had nearly faced a defeat against Koga but had managed to win and was just finishing off Bruno's Machamp.  
  
"You ready to battle Ash." Will said approaching from the field.  
  
"Yea." He answered, standing up.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu added.  
  
Misty grabbed him in a hug before letting him enter the field. "Good luck." She joked.  
  
"You'll need it." Will said. "Gary was able to beat me easily with his Umbreon because of the type advantage, but you don't have a dark type Pokèmon."  
  
"We'll see." Ash answered.  
  
They took up their places when Gary and Bruno had left. "This is a three on three." Will called.  
  
Ash nodded. "Go Totodile."  
  
"Go Exeggutor." Will answered.  
  
"Totodile, clamp down on it's leaves just like up did to Dewgong back in Mahogany." Ash called.  
  
"Exeggutor, use confusion on it before it can get to you." Will called.  
  
Totodile was knocked back by confusion, but charged again and managed to clamp down. Exeggutor spun around, much like Jessie had whenever Totodile bit her hair. Eventually the leaf ripped and Totodile flew away from Exeggutor.  
  
"Totodile, tackle and slash it." Ash told it.  
  
He did and Exeggutor fainted, though it did manage to use confusion again. Despite his injuries, Totodile did a little dance in place.  
  
"Nice job Ash. Go Jynx." Will called. "Use sweet kiss."  
  
"Totodile, use water gun and be sure to stay as far away from Jynx as possible." Ash called out, remembering their first encounter with a Jynx.  
  
"Tototototototo." He answered, dancing around and firing water at his opponent.  
  
"Jynx, use Psychic to hold Totodile in place and kiss it." Will called.  
  
"Jynx." She answered. Totodile stopped mid jump and struggled to get down as Jynx approached.  
  
"Use hydro pump to keep it away." Ash said.  
  
He tried, but eventually Jynx reached him and he was put to sleep.  
  
"Good job Totodile. You earned a rest." He called the Pokèmon back and looked up at Jynx. "Alright. Go Charizard." He called.  
  
Charizard roared as it formed and glanced around the area. He spotted Jynx and immediately took to the air. "It seems your Charizard remembers Jynx." Will called as the Dragon circled, blasting Jynx with his flamethrower. "Your Pokèmon seem to think for themselves." He noticed.  
  
"Yea, that's the reason I won some of the matches. I was, distracted, by other thing going on." Ash answered glancing at the group, specifically Misty and May.  
  
Will nodded and held out Jynx's Pokeball, since Charizard had managed to knock it out. "My final Pokèmon, Go Xatu. Join that Charizard in the sky." He called.  
  
Ash smiled. "Charizard, good job." He called.  
  
Charizard used the strategy he used against Pidgeot and quickly defeated the bird.  
  
"Well fought." Will said, calling Xatu back to its Pokeball. "You will battle Koga tomorrow. You should have your best Pokèmon for the battle. He will try to make your Pokèmon hurt themselves." He said and left the arena.  
  
Ash smiled as Charizard circled the stadium a few times before landing. "Great job Charizard. That must be a good strategy if we won two league battles with it." He hugged the dragon before returning him to the Pokeball and turning to his friends and family, who were waiting for him.  
  
"Nice battle." Gary told him. "You beat him faster than I did."  
  
"Thanks." Ash answered. They had agreed to dissolve their rivalry since they had both all but accomplished their dream of becoming Pokèmon Masters, though Ash would be the only one to actually get the title. Lance had told them that if both defeated him they would choose which would battle anyone else to accomplish the feat.  
  
"Let's get you're Pokèmon healed." Brock suggested after they had all offered their congratulations.  
  
"And then prepare for Koga." Misty added.  
  
"How about we battle right now." Koga said from behind him.  
  
"Huh. But I need to get my Pokèmon healed." Ash protested.  
  
"There is no need. It will be a two on two and you still have four perfectly healthy Pokèmon." Koga told him.  
  
Ash looked to his friends. "Alright. Let's go then." He said before heading back to the platform.  
  
Ash easily defeated Koga with Noctowl and then Pikachu.  
  
"See, I knew you would have no problem defeating me even without a full team to choose from." Koga told him afterwards.  
  
"You're Pokèmon didn't seem to be very strong." Ash answered.  
  
"Yes. My tactics are different from most trainers. I try to make the opponent's Pokèmon unable to battle by poisoning or confusing them." Koga said. "Come back here once your Pokèmon are healed, Bruno will be waiting for you."  
  
Ash nodded and headed to his friends and out of the stadium.  
  
Lance came up behind Koga. "I have a feeling we have a new champion in the making." He said.  
  
"Yes. He has the same spirit as the last Master." Koga replied.  
  
***********  
  
Ash smiled as the announcer proclaimed Houndoom unable to battle. "We defeated the Elite Four." He cried, jumping off the platform and running to his Pokèmon.  
  
"Pipikachu." Pikachu answered as he was scooped up by Ash. Misty and Brock joined in hugging Ash and Pikachu. "Pi-Ka-Chu." Pikachu said as he was squeezed, letting off a thundershock. Brock fell over along with Misty, Ash managed to stay up, though he too was burnt.  
  
"Sorry Pikachu." Ash said.  
  
"Pikachu." The mouse said apologetically.  
  
"Come on, we need to get ready to battle Lance." Ash said. "By the way Karen, what did he mean when we first talked?"  
  
Karen blushed lightly, though they couldn't see. "Well, I had said that you were kind of cute." She admitted.  
  
"Oh." Ash answered, he looked at Misty and blushed as well.  
  
"Since he's taken would you go out with me?" Brock said, having recovered and seen her blush.  
  
She looked at him with the same expression all the Joys and Jennies used and Misty took up her role.  
  
"Come on Brock." She started as she dragged him off by the ear.  
  
"Wait." Karen said. "Yes."  
  
Ash and Misty looked up at her in confusion. Misty let go of Brock's ear and he leapt up. "You will?" He asked gleefully.  
  
"Sure." She answered. "Just as long as you don't just stare at me." She added, noticing his expression.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Pikachu looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Misty took hold of his ear again. "Come on Brock. If you have a date you'll need to get ready." She said, following Ash with Brock in tow.  
  
"I'll meet you back here." Karen called to Brock.  
  
Brock lovers rejoice. He got a date. But notice that the summary still says 'Brock/?' Karen isn't the one for him. ;-P  
  
If you want to see Brock doing a song you can go to http://www.anzwers.org/free/animeintro/news.html and look under Anime clips and Pokèmon then download ending nine. It's very funny.  
  
Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno I have that as the first site I look for lyrics on. Thanks anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	10. The Nightmares

This chapter is to explain a little about the nightmares Misty keeps having. It's been about a year since the start of this fic and this chapter happens in the last chapter before the group headed to the final match with Gary.  
  
  
  
The three trainers were relaxing in their room, Pikachu and Bayleaf were off playing with Togepi.  
  
"Hey Misty." Brock asked quietly.  
  
"Yea Brock." She answered.  
  
"Well, I've been trying to figure something more about your nightmares." He said and paused when he heard her gasp.  
  
"Yea." She prompted.  
  
He turned to look at her. "I was wondering if there's anything you haven't told 'me' about." He said, glancing at Ash.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I told you everything that happened in the dream. Every time I wake up when Ash calls me. Except for the time before last."  
  
Both boys looked at her. "What happened that time?" Ash asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It was during the time I was angry at you." She answered smiling at Ash. "I hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before evidently and I fell asleep while watching Gary's match. It came and I only woke up when the crowd began pushing me after the match."  
  
Ash held her tightly as she cried lightly. Brock turned the tiny piece of information around with the rest, trying to find something to explain the dreams.  
  
"Every time," Misty added suddenly. "He gets up and walks away just before I wake up."  
  
"So there seems to be some awareness about it." Brock asked.  
  
"Yes." Misty responded.  
  
Brock's response was only lying back to think.  
  
  
  
This mini-chapter was only to tell about the nightmare and show how clueless about it's meaning Brock and Misty are (Ash isn't even trying to figure it out anymore)  
  
About the Disney appearances, the flying I've been waiting a long time to put it in a story, the 'Ariel' comment came from out of the blue as I typed the chapter. I think I was listening to the radio and the main song from 'The Princess Diaries' came on and I was thinking about the underwater play at the time. 


	11. Becoming a Master

The trio had taken Ash's Pokèmon to be healed at the Pokèmon Center and was now at their hotel where Brock was going crazy.  
  
"WhatwillIwearwhatwillwedo." Brock was repeating while running about the room. Ash and Misty just hung their heads.  
  
"I think I'm glad I had my first date before I got like him." Ash said.  
  
"I agree." Misty said as Brock ran to her again.  
  
"Is this ok?" He asked. Misty looked up and nodded. "Alright, let's see. What is there to do around here?" He asked himself, sitting down.  
  
"How about a movie?" Ash suggested. It was what Brock had said when Ash had first come to him for advice.  
  
"That's it." Brock said, leaping up. "Now to find a movie theater." He added as he raced out of the room.  
  
"Oh boy." Misty sighed. "I can't believe that Brock has a date, much less that she willingly agreed to it and it's a date with the only woman in the Elite Four." She sighed again. "Now he's going to be impossible."  
  
Ash came over and sat beside her. "Yea, but at least he'll be happy." He said.  
  
She looked at him and smiled before leaning against him and sighing. "You weren't like this before our first date?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, I had figured out all those questions before I even asked you." He answered.  
  
"You planed to go walk by the river and then fall in?" She asked laughing when Ash winced.  
  
"I didn't plan what we'd do there other than sit and talk." He said. "I just happened to step on a loose rock on the bank."  
  
She kissed him, still laughing quietly. "It was fun though." She said.  
  
"Yea." He said. She had helped him out and suggested he call Cyndaquil to dry him. He had and ended up getting burnt when the Pokèmon was startled, but he did get dry and they did sit and talk as they watched the moon climb in the sky.  
  
************  
  
Brock returned with a grin on his face a few hours later. "How'd it go, Brocko?" Ash asked.  
  
Brock sighed and sat on the chair before answering. "It was great." He answered and refused to explain further as he got ready for bed.  
  
****************  
  
"This is you're final battle before you're named a Pokèmon Master." Misty said outside the arena the next day.  
  
Ash smiled. "I know I'll win, my Pokèmon won't be satisfied with not achieving the title after coming so far." He told her.  
  
She hugged him. "Good luck." She said before kissing him. "I know you'll be a master."  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu said, sparks flying from his cheeks.  
  
"Come on Pikachu. Let's go accomplish the task we set out to do." He said. Pikachu grinned.  
  
They walked into the stadium and up to the platform.  
  
"Welcome." Lance greeted him. "I know you have a great dream. But so did Gary, he wasn't able to defeat me."  
  
"Well, I've proven my Pokèmon are stronger than his." Ash countered.  
  
Lance smiled. "You have, but my Dragonite may be more than a match for your Pikachu." He said. "I propose a one on two match. You can use any two against only my Dragonite."  
  
"Hah, I fought a Dragonite back in the Orange League. And I defeated it." Ash said. "Are you sure you don't want a one on one?"  
  
"You may have defeated the Orange League's Dragonite, but mine is much more powerful." Lance answered.  
  
"My Pokèmon have gotten even stronger since then to." Ash countered.  
  
Lance smiled. "Alright then. A one on one battle for the title of Pokèmon Master. Go, Dragonite."  
  
"Go, Charizard." Ash called. "You feel up to defeating another Dragonite?" Ash asked. Charizard turned and glared at Lance's Dragonite.  
  
*  
  
"I hope Ash knows what he's doing." Misty said to Brock, sitting in the stands.  
  
"Ash is confident. I only hope he's not overconfident." He answered her.  
  
*  
  
"Charizard, take to the sky." Ash called.  
  
"Dragonite, prepare to fire your hyper beam." Lance said.  
  
Charizard turned in the air, trying to throw off Dragonite's aim. The dragon type Pokèmon wouldn't be shaken though. It fired and Charizard was knocked from the air. The two dragons glared at each other from across the field, then they charged and locked hands, each trying to push the other back. For a few minutes, neither moved. Then Charizard turned and blasted Dragonite with flame and managed to push it back a bit before it recovered and stopped it's movement.  
  
Dragonite flapped it's wings, kicking up dust from the ground. Charizard joined it and soon the battlefield was shrouded in a dust cloud.  
  
"What's happening?" Ash called.  
  
"I don't know." Lance answered. "The dust is too thi. . ."  
  
He stopped when the two dragons could be seen rising from the dust cloud, still locked together by their hands. Then the two broke apart and flew in circles, occasionally charging each other, much like the battle had been between Pikachu and Umbreon. Eventually the two began to tire and drifted closer to the ground, still circling and attacking.  
  
"Dragonite, finish this battle with hyper beam." Lance called.  
  
"Charizard dodge it." Ash answered. But Charizard didn't move, other than it's wings, and glared at Dragonite. The beam was fired and everyone was amazed when Charizard fired a similar beam, the two struck before exploding and sending the two dragons flying. Charizard recovered and grabbed Dragonite, then circled before diving and slamming it into the ground.  
  
When the dust cleared, they could see Charizard sitting and panting, and Dragonite lying on the ground.  
  
"Dragonite." Lance said in disbelief.  
  
"Dragonite is unable to battle." The referee called.  
  
"Yea!" Ash yelled jumping down to Charizard.  
  
"Pikachu." The mouse answered, jumping off his trainers shoulder and lighting up the field with his own electricity.  
  
Charizard roared and blasted the sky with his flame.  
  
"Congratulations Ash." Lance said after calling back his dragon. "You truly are a Pokèmon Master." He bowed. In the background he heard a song being played.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Don't stop, never give up,  
  
Hold your head high and reach the top,  
  
Let the world see what you have got,  
  
Bring it all back to you  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Ash." Misty called as she once again tackled him to the ground. "You accomplished your dream." She said.  
  
"No, I only accomplished the goal for my journey." He answered then smiled at her confused expression. "I have a different dream." He stated before kissing her.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Hold on to what you try to be  
  
Your individuality,  
  
When the world is on your shoulders,  
  
Just smile and let it go.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Brock and the others approached and congratulated the new Pokèmon Master and his Pokèmon.  
  
The Elite Four came out and joined the others in congratulating the Pokèmon and master.  
  
"Ash, we will have a party for the raising of a new Pokèmon Master. In one week, in Pallet Town. The town will be very happy for you.  
  
He stood again, thanking his friends. He lifted his head high and pulled Misty and Pikachu close.  
  
_________________________________  
  
If people try to put you down,  
  
Just walk on by don't turn around;  
  
You only have to answer to yourself,  
  
_________________________________  
  
He smiled and glanced to Misty.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Don't you know it's true what they say,  
  
That life it ain't easy,  
  
But your time is coming around  
  
Don't stop, never give up,  
  
Hold your head high and reach the top,  
  
Let the world see what you have got,  
  
Bring it all back to you,  
  
Dream of falling in love,  
  
Anything you've been thinking of,  
  
When the world seems to get to tough,  
  
Bring it all back to you.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Both trainers smiled at the line and hugged tighter.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Try not to worry about a thing,  
  
Enjoy the good times life can bring,  
  
Keep good all the solitude,  
  
Got to let the feeling show,  
  
Imagination is the key,  
  
'Cause you are your own destiny,  
  
Never should be lonely when time is on your side.  
  
Don't you know it's true what they say,  
  
Things are set to try you,  
  
But your time is coming around,  
  
So don't you stop trying  
  
Don't stop, never give up,  
  
Hold your head high and reach the top,  
  
Let the world see what you have got,  
  
Bring it all back to you,  
  
Dream of falling in love,  
  
Anything you've been thinking of  
  
When the world seems to get to tough,  
  
Bring it all back to you.  
  
Don't you know it's true what they say,  
  
Things happen for a reason,  
  
But your times coming around,  
  
Don't stop, never give up,  
  
Hold your head high and reach the top,  
  
Let the world see what you have got  
  
Bring it all back to you,  
  
Dream of falling in love,  
  
Anything you've been thinking of,  
  
When the world seems to get to tough,  
  
Bring it all back to you.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Lance stepped forward. "We knew you would defeat us." He said and the elite nodded. "We found this song and decided that it represented your journey perfectly." He winked at Misty.  
  
Ash smiled and said. "Yea, things tried me every step of the way and I didn't stop. I haven't even guessed at 'falling in love', but I did. And I never gave up because of the people and Pokèmon who supported me." He smiled and released the rest of his Pokèmon, congratulating them and told them to listen to the song.  
  
Then the press managed to sneak in to get the first pictures of the new Master.  
  
"Wait." Ash said to them. "If you want a picture, you should have the whole team." He explained. He instructed Misty and Brock to let their Pokèmon out before grabbing them and posing. "Alright, this is the real master. I never would have gotten anywhere near this far if it weren't for these people and Pokèmon." He told the press.  
  
"Wait." A voice called. "We should be part of that group."  
  
"Who?" Ash asked.  
  
"Prepare for trouble." The voice called  
  
"And make it double." Said another.  
  
"Team Rocket." Brock called out.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people's within our nation."  
  
"To defend the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth. That's right."  
  
"You're not getting our Pokèmon." Lance said, advancing to the front of the group.  
  
"We're not interested in Pokèmon for the moment." Jessie said.  
  
"We just want credit for helping the twerp get this far." James added.  
  
Brock and Misty nodded. Ash however, still hadn't gotten the idea. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"If it weren't for all the times we attacked you, you're Pikachu wouldn't have gotten so powerful." Jessie explained.  
  
Ash thought this through and invited them over. "I guess you did help." He told them.  
  
"If you're not going to take their Pokèmon, we will." Another voice called.  
  
"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" another calls  
  
The group looks in confusion at Team Rocket. "You've already said your motto." Ash told them.  
  
"It's not us." James said as they shook their heads.  
  
"To infect the world with devastation,"  
  
"To blight all peoples in every nation,"  
  
Jessie growled as she realized who it was.  
  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above."  
  
"Cassidy," Cassidy said, stepping into the light  
  
"And Butch," Butch added, also stepping into the light  
  
"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night."  
  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"RAAAAAAAATICATE!" Her Raticate adds  
  
"You two." The trio and Team Rocket called.  
  
"That's right." Cassidy said. "Now boy, how about a two on one Pokèmon battle for all your Pokèmon."  
  
"I'm a Pokèmon Master." Ash growled. "I'm sure to win."  
  
"Fine. Go Raticate." She answered.  
  
"And go Primeape." Butch adds.  
  
"Pikachu get rid of them with a thunderbolt." Ash told his friend.  
  
"Pikachu." He answered and shocked the two Pokèmon.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Misty cried, falling to her knees.  
  
"Misty, what happened?" Ash said, kneeling beside her.  
  
"When Pikachu shocked them it was like I was hit too." She answered.  
  
"That's right kid." Butch said as he and Cassidy stepped to the side. "Thanks to Hypno here, any time you hurt our Pokèmon, your girlfriend gets hurt too."  
  
"Raticate, hyper fang. Primeape, thrash." Cassidy called.  
  
"Pikachu, dodge their attacks." Ash called before turning back to the group. "We need to stop that Hypno."  
  
"Bay." Bayleaf agreed.  
  
"Totodile." Totodile growled.  
  
"Cynda."  
  
"Hya."  
  
"Vapor."  
  
"Psy."  
  
"Poli."  
  
"Cor."  
  
"Geo."  
  
"Grar."  
  
"Pineco."  
  
"Hoot hoooooot." Noctowl added. Charizard just growled.  
  
"Toge." Togepi added, as Brock reached down and picked her up.  
  
"Everyone fire your strongest attack at that Hypno." Ash called. They did and jumped back as the attacks were reflected back at them.  
  
"Ash," Misty said after he had smashed into the ground trying to keep her from getting hit. "Just have Pikachu finish them off. I've been shocked by Pikachu enough. I can deal with the pain." She laughed. He paused before turning and nodding to Pikachu.  
  
"Pi-ka-CHU." He said, unleashing his most powerful attack.  
  
Misty screamed again before fainting, just as Primeape and Raticate had.  
  
"Stop this." A voice called. Ash looked up to see his mother and Officer Jenny approaching, with a crowd of policemen behind her. "You're under arrest." She told the attacking Team Rocket. "Is everything else alright here?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, thanks." Lance answered, before looking down on Ash who was cradling Misty in his lap. "She'll be alright." He told the boy. Ash only nodded and held the girl close.  
  
He sat there until she awoke. The reporters had nicely left him and his Pokèmon alone, instead trying to get everything from the others, including Team Rocket.  
  
She smiled up at him. "You beat them?" She asked. He nodded and lifted her slightly, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good." She said, stretching and attempting to stand up. Her movement was noticed by the reporters and she was pushed back down by the rush.  
  
She smiled and began answering their questions while leaning against Ash. He was also swamped by questions and many of them caused him to blush until one reporter got a bit out of line in asking about their relationship. Misty screamed and pushed through the mob, dragging Ash with her.  
  
Brock and Delia smiled knowingly as the others gaped.  
  
Misty finally stopped in the trainers waiting area. "I hate that question." She yelled, stomping around the area.  
  
The others joined them quickly. "So what did he ask you?" May asked. Brock and Delia both clapped their hands over her mouth.  
  
"You don't want to ask." Ash answered.  
  
"What a cute Meowth." Misty said from a corner.  
  
The group moved closer to see what she was talking about. "Meowsie!" Meowth called when he got a look.  
  
"Meow." She answered, recognizing him. She turned behind her and grabbed something, leaping to Ash and placing it in his hand.  
  
Ash gasped for a second before opening his hand to show the others. It was a baby Meowth.  
  
"Meowsie, where'd you find the kid." Meowth asked. She explained and Meowth began to cry. "It's the Persian's." He told the group.  
  
She continued to talk and Meowth translated for her. "She wants you to raise her, Ash. She saw how you battled and wanted her to have the life she wished she had."  
  
"Meowsie, thank you." Ash said as Misty picked her up and began petting her.  
  
"What Persian?" Misty asked.  
  
Jessie looked down at Meowth before explaining. "Meowth used to be part of a gang of Meowths, led by a Persian. The last time we were in that city, Meowth found that Meowsie had joined the gang. He fought the Persian for her and won, but she chose Persian." She told them.  
  
"So what happened Meowsie?" Meowth asked her. She answered and his look changed to shock. "The gang was hunted down and Persian was caught." He said, communicating this to the others.  
  
"Meowth." She confirmed.  
  
"So why do you want me to train your daughter?" Ash asked.  
  
"She saw how you cared for others and your Pokèmon. That's what she wants for her." Meowth translated.  
  
Ash smiled. "Thank you Meowsie. I'll be sure to take good care of her." He said.  
  
"Well. I guess we'd better be going." Jessie said as she, James and Meowth left the area.  
  
"Have fun being a Pokèmon Master." James called.  
  
Meowsie jumped out of Misty's arms and ran after the team. "She must really like Meowth." Brock commented.  
  
The others sighed and congratulated Ash once again before returning to their hotels to prepare to journey home.  
  
_________________________  
  
So Ash is a Master now, finally got this far into the story. I expected this to be the third or fourth chapter, but you like it, so I'll keep writing.  
  
Next Chapter is definitely the celebration. The next chapter should be very long as I'm going to write it before putting in the songs and make sure I get in everything I need to get in.  
  
I put in more mush than I had planned to, but it fit into the story.  
  
Until next time, have fun living life  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	12. Championship Celebration

The trio had arrived home and collapsed on the couch. After a few minutes Brock spoke. "Hey Ash, you might want to prepare a speech for the celebration."  
  
Ash stood up, knocking Misty and Pikachu off. They glared up at him and he backed away slowly. Pikachu shocked him and Misty helped the mouse back up.  
  
"I need to make a speech?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, usually people make speeches at events like this." Brock answered.  
  
Ash took off up the stairs. "Then I'd better get working on it." He called.  
  
"I think I'll go help him." Brock added, noticing the glares he was receiving.  
  
Misty sighed and looked at Pikachu and Togepi, who had climbed onto the back of the couch, avoiding the floor, unlike herself.  
  
She was startled by the phone ringing. When she noticed that Delia wasn't home, she walked over and picked up the mouthpiece. "Hello." She asked.  
  
"Hey, is that Misty?" The person asked.  
  
"Yea." She answered. "Who's this?"  
  
"Is Brock anywhere around?" Came the reply.  
  
Misty glanced around. "No." She said cautiously.  
  
"Good." The person answered, seconds before the video came up.  
  
"Suzy." Misty cried.  
  
Suzy nodded. "Yes, but keep it down. I heard about Ash becoming a Pokèmon Master." She said.  
  
"Yep. There's going to be a party in two days." Misty told the breeder.  
  
"Good. I'm going to come if I can, but don't tell Brock."  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"I want to surprise him. Vulpix had missed him since Brock gave her back to me." Suzy explained.  
  
"Ok. Vulpix isn't the only one to miss him." Misty agreed slyly. She laughed at the other girls blush.  
  
"Then it'll be our secret."  
  
Misty smiled. "See you at the party." Suzy waved and cut the call. Misty smiled. She had wanted Brock to find a girl, and he didn't seem to be getting along with Karen.  
  
**********************  
  
Ash approached the stage unsteadily. Gray had just given his and there was no more delaying. He stepped up to the podium and smiled as cameras flashed and his friends cheered.  
  
"I want to thank you." He started. "You all played a part, however small, of my becoming a Pokèmon Master. The three who helped the most, other then my Pokèmon of course, I want to thank personally." He held up Bayleaf's Pokeball, calling the grass type Pokèmon onto the stage and directing her to bring the three up. "Misty was with me for the whole time I journeyed around, I guess most of you could tell that we liked each other before even we did." He blushed and pulled her close. "She was the one who kept me trying so hard to be the best, and she would argue with me about anything, especially when we got lost in the forest." The five on the stage laughed in remembrance.  
  
With his arm around his girlfriend, he continued. "Tracy was only with me during my trip through the Orange League, but he saw how great I would become and did his best to keep me informed, having fun on the adventures we had.  
  
"Brock was with me for both indigo leagues, stopping with someone who I don't see and thus will remain unmentioned." He said, to a few giggles amongst the crowd and the occupants of the stage. "He taught me a lot about Pokèmon, and later, another subject he's still struggling with." He said and laughter erupted around the room. Brock was blushing bright red and seemed ready to jump off the stage. "But he's the guy I consider my best friend." Ash continued. "The three of them, as well as all our Pokèmon deserve the credit of me being a Pokèmon Master."  
  
He indicated for Bayleaf to help his friends down as he continued. "That being true, once I finish I want all you trainers to clear the dance floor. The first dance will be for Pokèmon only." He said, to the cheers of all the Pokèmon currently out of their Pokeballs. He smiled and continued his speech.  
  
**  
  
"Finally, I want to thank all of you, Pokèmon trainers and other, for teaching me. I started as a pretty stupid boy of ten," He said, drawing laughter from the crowd. "All of you taught me the lessons I'll need for the rest of my life."  
  
"Ash," One reporter called. "What are you planning to do now that you have accomplished your dream?"  
  
"I started this journey, dreaming of becoming a Pokèmon Master. It eventually took a back seat to another dream." He smiled down at Misty. "But I have accomplished this goal. In answer to your question, I really don't know. I'll rest for a while, it's been over three years since I relaxed at home and I'm sure my mom missed me lazing about the house." The crowd laughed.  
  
"No more questions?" He asked. "Then I have two more things to add. The speech I just gave was mostly written by Brock and as 'payment' he made me agree to do something for him. That is," He paused, blushing lightly. "He want's to have a good time here so I have to ask you ladies not to turn him down if he asks you for a dance."  
  
The crowd was silent for a few moments before those close enough to Brock patted him on the back and he smiled. "That taken care of," Ash said, relieved he wasn't attacked. "I ask all trainers to release their Pokèmon and everyone leave the floor." He said, walking from the stage and nodding to the DJ.  
  
The floor got more crowded as the trainers released their Pokèmon, explaining what was happening.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out  
  
{(roar), saur, char, squirt}  
  
{free, pidg, ratta, spear}  
  
{char, pika, sand, cle}  
  
{vul, puff, odd, veno}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {diggle, meow, duck, prime}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {grow, poli, kad, mac}  
  
When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' {Hey, Yippie Yi Yo}  
  
And everybody havin' a ball {Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo}  
  
I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…" {Yippie Yi Yo}  
  
And they all report to the call  
  
The Chansey show down  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {mag, far, seel, gong}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {muk, shell, gast, hyp}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {volt, egg, bone, hitmon}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {licki, koff, chans, kangas}  
  
I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
  
She really want to skip town  
  
Get back off me, beast off me  
  
Get back you flea infested monger  
  
{hors, een, (hya), mime}  
  
{scy, buzz, mag, karp}  
  
{lap, dit, vee, eon}  
  
{gon, chika, cynda, toto}  
  
I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie Yi Yo}  
  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie Yi Yo}  
  
Tell the dummy "Hey man, it's part of the party {Yippie Yi Yo}  
  
You fetch a woman in front and her mans behind {Yippie Yi Yo}  
  
Her bone runs out now  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {sent, hoot, ledi, spin}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {lant, toge, xat, (ee)}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {maril, hop, pom, flora}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {woop, krow, mis, woob}  
  
Say, a Pokèmon is nuttin' if he don't have a trainer all mon hold ya' ball, all doggy hold it  
  
A Pokèmon in nuttin' if he don't have a trainer all mon hold ya' ball, all doggy hold it  
  
Wait for y'all my Pokèmon, the party is on  
  
I gotta get my girl I got my mind on  
  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
  
What could you be friend  
  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
  
Me and My white short shorts  
  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
  
When they see me they do… (howl)  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {co, spar, gil, bull}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {hera, sel, rem, (chirp)}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {tine, skar, phan, moo}  
  
Who let the Pokèmon out {roar, hya, ee, howl}  
  
_________________________________  
  
All the Pokèmon came out and danced, a few Squirtles began break dancing and other types joined them. Totodile came out and showed off his dance, joined by Pikachu and Togepi and eventually others. The DJ repeated the last part a few times to let the Pokèmon have as much fun as possible, but eventually he ended it. The Pokèmon, happy to have had their chance to have fun, returned to their trainers and then their Pokeballs.  
  
Then the trainers moved to the dance floor and began dancing to the next song, Ash and Misty in the center. Pikachu found another Pikachu that's trainer decided to keep out and was dancing with her, carefully avoiding the feet of the trainers.  
  
_________________________________  
  
All I need  
  
Is everything you are  
  
_________________________________  
  
Began the song and Misty smiled at her partner, "Sounds good." She laughed.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Love can be complicated  
  
Too often mistranslated  
  
One word for all dynamics  
  
Can lead to problematics  
  
Emotions and affections  
  
Feelings in all directions  
  
Sometimes a simple action  
  
Creates satisfaction  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ash smirked. "We both know that's true." He said. Misty nodded as they continued to dance.  
  
_________________________________  
  
And as long as you are mine  
  
I will take the time  
  
To let you know  
  
What I feel for-  
  
All I need  
  
Is everything you are  
  
Complete  
  
And if you ever fall  
  
I'll be here standing in the shadow of my heart  
  
_________________________________  
  
"The shadow of my heart." Misty repeated with a smile.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Cherish, she wants to chatter  
  
Mind games over matter  
  
Not looking for suggestions  
  
More answers, with questions  
  
I speak in hugs and kisses  
  
'Cause true love never misses  
  
_________________________________  
  
Misty smiled and kissed Ash and pulled herself closer. "True love never misses."  
  
_________________________________  
  
I will lead or follow  
  
To be with you tomorrow  
  
And as long as you are mine  
  
I will take the time  
  
To let you know  
  
What I feel for-  
  
All I need  
  
Is everything you are  
  
Complete  
  
And if you ever fall  
  
I'll be here standing in the shadow of my heart  
  
There's nothing you could ever say, whoa...  
  
[There's nothing you could ever do]  
  
To make me wanna walk away  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Nothing." Ash told the girl he loved. She rested her head on his and hugged him tight.  
  
_________________________________  
  
And as long as you are mine  
  
I will remind [myself]  
  
This love is free  
  
All I need  
  
Is everything you are  
  
Complete  
  
And if you ever fall  
  
I'll be here standing in the shadow of my heart  
  
_________________________________  
  
After a few more songs, Ash and Misty sat down to relax. They could see Brock happily dancing with a girl and Tracy seemed to be enjoying himself, also dancing. Delia and Professor Oak danced together, as did Gary and May, though those two didn't seem to be enjoying it much.  
  
"Hey Misty." A voice called. They turned to see Rudy approaching. He turned to Ash. "Would you mind if I dance with her once?" He asked.  
  
Ash glanced at Misty and shook his head. "No, I don't mind." He answered.  
  
"May I have this dance then?" Rudy asked Misty, extending his hand to help her up. She nodded and stood, then moved to the floor.  
  
Ash watched, slightly disinterested, before another voice asked him for a dance. He looked up and saw Duplica standing over him. He glanced back to Misty and stood. "Sure." He told her and, taking her hand, led the way to the dance floor. Misty noticed them and smiled at Duplica.  
  
"How's Ditto?" Misty asked.  
  
"He's fine." She smiled mischievously. "Show em, Ditto."  
  
"Ditto." Said her dress, a small part changing to part of the pink blob.  
  
The three turned slightly green and looked up at Duplica. She giggled. "The dress ripped and I asked Ditto to try and fix it. He changed into a spool of thread and sewed the tear."  
  
The three returned to their normal color and joined Ditto and Duplica leaving the floor when the song ended.  
  
Rudy thanked Misty for the dance and walked away, glancing at Duplica as he did.  
  
The three friends talked for a bit before Duplica and Ditto decided to go try to find another dance partner.  
  
"Let's go back and dance some more before we get to comfortable" Misty suggested as a new song started. Ash nodded and lead her to the floor. A slow song started and the couples pulled close.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Don't pretend you're sorry  
  
I know you're not  
  
You know you've got the power  
  
To make me weak inside  
  
Girl you leave me breathless  
  
But it's okay 'cause  
  
You are my survival  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ash and Misty's looked at each other in confusion at the verse  
  
_________________________________  
  
Now hear me say  
  
I can't imagine  
  
Live without your love  
  
And even forever  
  
Don't seem like long enough  
  
'Cause every time I breathe and take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ash mimed drowning and Misty giggled and kissed him, stopping his show.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Maybe I'm a drifter  
  
Late at night  
  
'Cause I have longed for safety  
  
Of floating freely  
  
In your arms  
  
I don't need another lover  
  
It's not for me  
  
'Cause only you can save me  
  
Oh can't you see  
  
I can't imagine  
  
Life without your love  
  
And even forever  
  
Don't seem like long enough  
  
_________________________________  
  
"It isn't." Ash said in response to the line.  
  
_________________________________  
  
'Cause every time I breathe and take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Go on and pull me under  
  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
  
You know I can't resist  
  
'Cause you're the air that I breathe  
  
Every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
And baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep me drowning in your love  
  
I keep drowning in your love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Can't help it no, no  
  
'Cause every time I breathe and take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ash and Misty had taken a breather from the dance floor and Ash was getting some punch for the two of them, when someone ran up to him and shoved a paper into his hands.  
  
"Scan this and be on the dance floor in two songs." The person said, before taking off again.  
  
He looked at the paper in his hand. It was lyrics to a song. He frowned and read them. "I like it." Ash said to himself. He looked back to Misty. "I better get back to her." He scanned the paper again before tossing it into a trashcan and picking up the cups.  
  
"What took so long?" Misty asked irritably.  
  
"Sorry, someone wanted to talk to me as I got the drinks." He covered. She looked at him skeptically.  
  
Ash pulled Misty close as the music started. He sang the words he could remember while gazing into her face.  
  
_________________________________  
  
There's something I've got to say  
  
You're always with me  
  
Even though, you're far away  
  
Talkin' to you on my cell  
  
Just the sound of your voice  
  
Makes my heart melt  
  
Oh girl, well it's true  
  
_________________________________  
  
He heard the start of the chorus and raised his voice slightly.  
  
_________________________________  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby you never have to question my love  
  
And every night, there's a new crowd  
  
But, it's always you I'm singing about (battling for)  
  
There is only one these words are going out to  
  
Oh girl I'm all about you  
  
_________________________________  
  
She smiled and kissed him quickly before he started to sing the next verse.  
  
_________________________________  
  
I know you worry sometimes  
  
Some other girl will make me  
  
Forget you're mine  
  
There's not doubt in this world  
  
That anyone could take the place  
  
Of my number one girl  
  
It's true  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby you never have to question my love  
  
And every night, there's a new crowd  
  
But, it's always you I'm singing about (battling for)  
  
There is only one these words are going out to  
  
Oh girl I'm all about you  
  
When I close my eyes I can see you  
  
It's like you're right here  
  
And this feeling's only getting stronger  
  
You're with me everywhere  
  
_________________________________  
  
Misty rested her head on his and they both closed their eyes. "I love you." Misty whispered in the pause.  
  
_________________________________  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby you never have to question my love  
  
And every night, there's a new crowd  
  
But, it's always you I'm singing about (battling for)  
  
There is only one these words are going out to  
  
Oh girl I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
_________________________________  
  
When the song ended, they drew back and looked into each other's eyes. After a few minutes, they noticed that everyone else was standing in a circle, watching them, and they blushed. Brock saved them further embarrassment by stepping into the circle with a masked girl and saying good-bye to everyone. Every one smiled and began to disperse.  
  
As the others began to leave, Ash and Misty turned back to Brock. Misty smiled when she noticed the Vulpix weaving about the girl's legs. "It seems you found another girl." She said.  
  
The girl smiled as Brock answered. "Yea, but she won't tell me who she is."  
  
"Now I will." She said with a smile.  
  
Ash looked up at his girlfriend when she giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked quietly. She pointed to the girls legs and he saw the Vulpix, but couldn't make the connection.  
  
Both girls kissed their dates on the cheek and smiled to each other. Brock began to shake. "Just tell me." He cried.  
  
"Do you recognize her?" The masked girl asked, picking up Vulpix, who immediately jumped from her master's grasp into Brock's.  
  
"Vul." She cried, nuzzling him.  
  
"Hey Vulpix." Brock said, petting her, and then nearly dropped her as the connection clicked. "Suzy." He cried.  
  
She smiled and pulled off the mask and hugged him. "Took long enough." She told him.  
  
*********  
  
It was three days after the celebration and Misty and Ash were bored, Brock was keeping entertained fighting with Mimie over who got to do Delia's chores for her, and Suzy had returned to help Zach with the breeding center but the two of them talked every day.  
  
"Ash, don't you have anything to do around here." Misty complained.  
  
"Not that I know of. When I was young I would keep entertained with my imagination." He answered.  
  
"There is the town square." Delia said, walking into the room.  
  
Misty perked slightly. "What's there?" She asked.  
  
"Let's see. There's a game room, a small jungle gym, and a pool I think." She answered.  
  
"There's a pool!" Misty cried, leaping up and grabbing Ash's hands. "You didn't know there was a pool here?"  
  
"I guess I forgot." Ash replied, cringing at the attack sure to come. It did, but was light enough to keep him conscious.  
  
"Let's go." Misty told him. He nodded meekly, fearing another attack.  
  
They quickly changed clothes and grabbed towels. Rushing out the door Misty called. "Thanks for reminding Ash, Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
  
  
Alright, this chapter is done. Did anyone like my method of entering the songs?  
  
The words in parenthesis in the last song were Ash changing the words slightly. Some other songs will be commented on in later chapters.  
  
As a side note, the other possible pairing for Brock was Melanie from the village where Ash got Bulbasaur. I just couldn't figure out how to get her there.  
  
I will consistently update on Thursdays now. Either I will add another chapter or update a chapter and tell you in the author notes I add to the end until the end of the story.  
  
I would like to ask for suggestions for names a change for the name of this fic. It's gone almost a 180 turn from where I thought it would go so any suggestions are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	13. A new Journey

They arrived at the pool area and found it crowded, young children (to young to be trainers) splashing and laughing, while their parents sat on the benches and talked. There was also a small pool especially for some of the smaller Pokèmon.  
  
"There's a space." Misty called out and set her towel down in the seat. She released her Pokèmon into the designated pool, then walked to the diving board and began an elegant dive. However, not everyone in the pool noticed and a boy began to swim under her. She twisted to avoid him and, while she succeeded, she wasn't able to prepare to hit the water and hit she did, flat on her back. She let out a small cry.  
  
"Misty." Ash called. Their cries alerted the occupants of others presence and Ash managed to dive in safely and move to Misty's side. "You ok." He asked as he pulled her to the shallow end. She nodded and tried to help him.  
  
They made it to the stairs and the boy caught up to them. "Sorry for doing that." He apologized, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Misty smiled. "That's alright." She told him as she rubbed his hair. "I'm glad I managed to avoid you."  
  
He nodded and smiled back. "Are you the Misty that was with Ash when he beat Lance?" He questioned her.  
  
She looked to Ash in surprise before turning back to the boy. "Yea, why do you ask?"  
  
"You are Ash Ketchum." The boy cried out and suddenly he was surrounded by all the younger kids in the pool. Misty smiled and avoided the crowd.  
  
She swam for a bit in the, now vacant (except for the area Ash was), pool when she noticed that another girl wasn't in the crowd. She smiled and swam beside her. "Why aren't you with the rest of them?" Misty asked.  
  
The girl turned to look at her. "I admire you more." She said.  
  
Misty was surprised. "Why do you admire me? I only journeyed around hit him. I didn't do anything to make me stand out."  
  
"It's just that. You journeyed around with the guy you love." The girl answered. Misty blushed and the girl continued. "I want to be like you, I'm going to start my journey soon, and I hope I'll find the guy for me."  
  
Misty laughed. "You know, it isn't all hugs and kisses." She said as she and the girl swam laps together. "For the first year, I only followed him because he destroyed my bike." She smiled at the memory. "Then I realized how I felt and it was another couple years before I told him, and at first he didn't even seem to feel the same way. But then he realized that he did, and only then did the adventures truly become for love."  
  
The girl nodded. "I'd love to hear some of the stories of before you two got together." She said, stopping and treading water. "By the way, my names Becky."  
  
Misty smiled and replied. "I'd love to tell you, especially with Ash tied up with that crowd. I never want to be in a swarm like that." And she began to tell tales of the adventures the trio had had in Kanto, eventually moving to the Orange Islands and finally to Johto. "And then Ash competed in the championship when he won the title 'Pokèmon Master.'." She finished.  
  
"Wow." Becky said. "That's a lot of adventures. I guess you had fun dealing with Brock." She laughed.  
  
Misty joined her. "I did. I'm also glad he's not here. He'd already have been rejected by every woman in here." She giggled. "And he even has a girlfriend now."  
  
"Did you ever encounter obstacles blocking you and Ash?" Becky asked.  
  
"Yea." Misty answered, growing somber. Instantly Becky was ashamed and tried to apologize. Misty shook off her apologies. "It's ok. I just nearly cost him his title because of one obstacle that wasn't even there." She explained.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up."  
  
Misty again waved off the apology. "It's ok." She repeated. "Actually, one of those obstacles was one of his very own Pokèmon."  
  
"One of his Pokèmon was in love with him?" Becky laughed.  
  
"Yea. She was jealous of us." Misty explained. She began to tell Becky about Chikorita and how they had solved the problem. "…and because of her love for him, she grew even closer to Ash, Brock, and I. She traveled outside her Pokeball until we arrived back here. Then she evolved and agreed to be kept in her Pokeball, but she still likes to be out. She's having fun splashing the other Pokèmon in that pool over there." She said pointing to the Pokèpool where Bayleaf was using her whips to splash the other Pokèmon inside as they splashed back.  
  
The girls giggled until they sensed someone standing behind them. "Having fun you two." He asked. They nearly jumped and hurried to turn around. Ash stood behind them.  
  
Misty sighed and hugged her boyfriend. "How'd you get away from your fans?" She asked.  
  
"Their parents eventually took them away though they did have me sign autographs for every one of them." He told them with a grimace, clenching and unclenching his hand. The girls laughed. He looked back up to them. "I'm surprised you're still in the water." He said.  
  
They looked at themselves trying to figure out why. "How long have we been here?" Misty asked when she saw the wrinkles from staying in water too long.  
  
Ash laughed. "It's been almost six hours." He told them. "I had thought you left until I saw your towel there."  
  
The three exited the water, still talking of the quintet's adventures. As they left the square, Becky asked. "What was your plan for gaining Chikorita's acceptance?"  
  
Ash and Misty looked at each other before Misty explained. "We were planning to walk near a cliffside and as we walked beside it, I would 'accidentally' fall over the edge. Ash would grab my hand and ask her for help pulling me up. That was a big point."  
  
"If Chikorita didn't help, I would loose my grip and Misty would fall, supposedly to her death." Ash said as he took over the telling. "But I had Bulbasaur in the canyon her if that did happen. I was worried that Bulbasaur wouldn't be able to find Misty though. I was extremely relieved when we didn't even have to approach the cliff." He finished.  
  
"Wow." Was all Becky could respond with. "You risked your girlfriend rather than loose the respect of your Pokèmon."  
  
"Yes. That closeness was what allowed me to achieve my goal when I did. If my Pokèmon didn't respect me as much as they did, they wouldn't have been strong enough to win against even Gary or A.J. I didn't want to loose anyone close to me, but I knew that one way or another, Chikorita would accept Misty." Ash told her.  
  
Becky smiled. "Thanks Ash, I'll remember that when I begin my journey. I'll reach your level someday and then you'd better be ready for a battle."  
  
He laughed. "I look forward to it, Becky."  
  
"I want to meet your boyfriend when you do." Misty called. Becky laughed and waved a final time before turning and running home. "We'd better head home too." She suggested, noticing the time. Ash nodded and moved beside her to walk home.  
  
******************  
  
Brock was getting restless. He had stayed with Ash to advise him on any decisions about what to do, but Ash hadn't even planned beyond the next day for two months following the celebration. "Hey guys." Brock said to the others in the room. "I think I'll head out and look in on my family. I haven't heard anything about what's happening with them and we aren't doing anything."  
  
Ash looked up. "It would be good for you to see your family again." He laughed. "Help your father with all the chores around the house."  
  
"Yea." Brock answered. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, so I better go prepare."  
  
"Have a good journey." Delia said. He smiled and waved good-bye.  
  
Misty had remained quiet through the exchange. 'If Brock leaves then it will just be Delia, Ash, and I. I think I should leave too.' She thought. She didn't speak her thoughts though.  
  
****  
  
The next day they gathered outside to say farewell to Brock, even Mimie waved. When he had reached the horizon Misty turned to Ash. "I think I'll be leaving too." She whispered.  
  
He looked at her in shock. "Why?" He asked. "Pika." Pikachu added.  
  
"Well, It's just you me and your mom living in the house other than our Pokèmon." She answered. "I won't look right to the people if I, your girlfriend, live in the same house as you."  
  
Delia nodded, but Ash didn't understand. "What does that have to do with you leaving?" Ash asked, voice rising.  
  
His mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where will you go Misty?" She asked.  
  
"I guess I'll go back to the Cerulean Gym." She answered. She looked to Ash.  
  
He was still looking at her confusedly but pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed. "Then we'd better get your stuff together."  
  
They climbed the stairs and turned to enter Ash's room before he stopped and turned to her. "Misty, why do you want to leave?" He asked.  
  
She turned away. "It's not that I want to leave, but you're in the public eye. If they find that one of your friends had left but your girlfriend is still living with you, they'll start all sorts of gossip about us." She explained.  
  
Ash didn't understand what was so bad about having people gossip about them, but he could tell Misty didn't like the idea. "Then you'll go back and help your sisters with the gym again?" He asked, taking some things and handing them up to her.  
  
"Yea." She answered. "I really don't want to head back there, but I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
Ash dropped the books he was handing up to her. "Ow." He cried as they hit his foot.  
  
Misty giggled. "You ok."  
  
"Yea." He groaned. "I need to do something. Please don't leave before I get back." He said as he ran out of the room, limping slightly on the bashed foot.  
  
"Ok." She said unsure what he was planning. She continued packing.  
  
****  
  
A half hour later, Ash returned. "Misty, Mom. Come down please." He shouted, out of breath. They came down as he ran back outside.  
  
Outside the two saw a reporter and a camera man waiting. "What's this about?" Delia asked.  
  
"I have finally decided what I want to do." He answered her. Turning to the camera he continued. "I have accomplished my goal of becoming a Pokèmon Master, but I felt that it wasn't enough. I realized that the title was only for me while my dream was created from my parents dreams for the same. I have a new goal now. To be put in the history books for not only being the youngest Master, but one who caught all the known Pokèmon in his time." He paused and indicated for his mother to step forward. "My father wished to be a Master as well. That was communicated through my mom. I set this new goal to give it's accomplishment to his memory." He said.  
  
Delia began crying. "He would be very proud. You're doing something he had only the tinniest thought of doing. I'm sure you will, with his blessings." She told her son.  
  
He smiled and hugged his mom. Then he pulled Misty beside him. "As part of my goal, I want to help my friend, Misty, accomplish her goal. When I first met her she was fishing by the Viridian River." He laughed at the memory. "Her being there was probably the most important things for my journey. A while later, after being joined by Brock, we entered her home town of Cerulean and found that she had told her sisters she would be a great water Pokèmon trainer before she came back." He smiled at her. "We have returned a number of times to that gym, but we have never stayed very long. I think it was because of her, and so, in working to accomplish my new goal, I will help her attain hers." He finished.  
  
Misty's smile grew at the last sentence and she hugged Ash tightly. "I had almost forgotten about that." She told him.  
  
He smiled back. "You reminded me when you said you were returning to help your sisters." He answered.  
  
She responded by hugging him again and running back inside, followed by the other two. "Come on Ash." She called when he entered the room. "We need to pack so we can get started."  
  
"Right." He answered and jumped to filling his pack with what they would need.  
  
"Don't forget to pack plenty of clean you-know-what's." Delia called. Ash sighed.  
  
He put his Pokebelt on and remembered how he had gotten Totodile. "Hey Mist." He said. She turned. "I know you already have Pokèmon, but I want you to start your journey with a new one." He told her, placing a lure ball in her hand.  
  
"Ash, but this is Totodile's Pokèball." She said.  
  
"Yea. But he's a water type and you want to be a water trainer, he is perfect for you to start your journey with." He argued. "Besides, soon Meowsty will need a spot on my belt. I did promise Meowsie I would train her."  
  
She smiled and thanked him with a kiss. "Come on, we should go see your grandfather."  
  
"Right." Ash answered. They walked down the stairs and said good-bye to Delia. "We're off to the Professors." He told her.  
  
"Alright, dears." She answered.  
  
******  
  
"Ah. You want to start another journey." Samuel said when the two entered his lab. "Give me a few minutes and I'll program a Pokedex for you Misty."  
  
Misty smiled a confirmation and walked to the pool inside his lab. She released her Pokèmon, including Totodile and told them they were off on another adventure. All of them cheered. Totodile looked slightly confused until he realized that Misty was his master and began dancing, causing the occupants to laugh.  
  
"Here you go Misty." Professor Oak said returning and handing Misty a pale blue Pokedex. "And this is for you, Ash." He handed the boy a slightly different looking version of his Pokedex.  
  
"Thanks grandpa, but I have Dexter." Ash said.  
  
"I know Ash, but this Pokedex is wiped clean so you can catch all the Pokèmon and they'll be recorded as new." He explained. "Also, this version has a map in it and can act as a cell phone. You can use it to find your way and communicate with me and your mom whenever you want."  
  
Misty giggled. "We could certainly use the map." Ash shot a dark look at her.  
  
"Good luck you two." Professor Oak called as they headed off.  
  
  
  
So Ash and Misty are off on another adventure. Misty is now the main focus of the journey. Will they get a third wheel to join them? Will they encounter even more yet unknown Pokèmon?  
  
Aaaak. I'm starting to think like the narrator. (  
  
Ok, still taking suggestions for a new name for the story. I WILL ONLY ACCEPT SUGGESTIONS BY E-MAIL. If you put it in a review, I will delete it without a second glance.  
  
I will consistently update on Thursdays now. Either I will add another chapter or update a chapter and tell you in the author notes I add to the end until the end of the story.  
  
Thanks to anyone who is still following the story. See you next Thursday.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	14. Third Wheel

Misty sighed as the tops of houses appeared over the hills they struggled to climb. "Finally, we're here." She said to the boy behind her.  
  
Ash stepped beside her. "Good, you can get you're next badge." He saw her tired face. "What's wrong? You're making better time than I did."  
  
She smiled up at him. "That's because of our having bikes and that map." She teased.  
  
His look turned to a light glare at her, moving to Pikachu when the mouse fell off his shoulder laughing. "I wasn't the only one to get us lost." He finally retorted.  
  
She shrugged, he was right. Sometimes Brock would lead them in the wrong direction, but he usually got them where they needed to go, after the shortcuts Ash insisted they take. "Come on, we should get into town." She finally said.  
  
As they walked towards the city, Misty looked over her boyfriend. He had finally begun to grow and now stood almost even with her. He still wore his old league cap, his old, torn jeans, and he still wore his shoes, though they were all but falling apart. He had left his vest back in Pallet Town when they had left six months earlier, and his black shirt fit him extremely snugly.  
  
This caused every girl they came into contact with to fawn over him. And when they found out who he was, they squealed with excitement in getting to meet the Pokèmon Master. The girls eventually realized that if he was Ash Ketchum, then she was Misty who seemed to be typified as an extremely jealous girlfriend. When they realized, they ran away as fast as their legs would take them.  
  
She was glad Brock hadn't rubbed off on him. Brock would have scared away the girls himself when he'd approach them.  
  
She giggled as she remembered one time Ash had turned to her and laughed. "I sometimes wish they wouldn't be 'that' frightened of you." She had fixed him with a glare. "I only meant so that I could actually talk to them, not just have them fawn over me." He added quickly.  
  
Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when a voice called out, "Pikachu." And running into the boy her thoughts were on's back. "Oof." She muttered as she fell back.  
  
Ash looked back at her. "You call me clumsy?" He told her.  
  
"Yea, you fall over when people Don't stop right in front of you." She retorted, grabbing the hand he offered to help her up and almost pulling him over on top of her.  
  
"They were the reason I stopped." He pointed to a balloon floating before them.  
  
"Prepare for trouble." Jessie laughed.  
  
"And make it double." James added.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Alright." Meowth said and jumped up to their shoulders.  
  
"Give Pikachu back." Ash called to them.  
  
The trio laughed. "Go ahead and try to make us." James told him.  
  
"Alright. Cyndaquil, go." He answered. "Burn a hole in that balloon."  
  
He tried, but the balloon wouldn't burst.  
  
Team Rocket laughed again. "We came prepared this time, twerps." Jessie told him.  
  
"Yea, tat balloon's made a a special material, flame retardant and extra durable." Meowth added.  
  
Ash growled with frustration, echoed by Misty and Cyndaquil. "Politoid, join Cyndaquil with your ice beam." Misty called. The water Pokèmon joined its smaller companion and fired his beam.  
  
The balloon still held. The five stared in shock while the trio inside the balloon laughed as they got farther and farther away.  
  
Cyndaquil stared harder at the balloon, still resisting his attack. Suddenly he began to glow, though it was unnoticed by the others on the ground with him. He emerged as Quilava and began another flamethrower.  
  
The trio inside the balloon stared at the new Pokèmon as their transportation began to burst. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They cried as Quilava's flamethrower ripped through the balloon.  
  
The two trainers looked down as Pikachu landed safely in Ash's grasp. "Cyndaquil, you evolved." Ash said, surprised.  
  
"Qui." He answered.  
  
Ash pulled out his Pokedex and it recorded Cyndaquil's evolution.  
  
"It evolved to strengthen its flame attacks and save Pikachu." Misty commented.  
  
"Yea," Ash answered. "Thanks Quilava." He finished, reaching out to pet the Pokèmon.  
  
"Pikachu." The mouse added as he climbed onto his back.  
  
Ash smiled. "How would you like to stay out with us until we reach the city?" He asked. Quilava gave a cry of happiness and took off running about as the two trainers walked on and Pikachu clung to his neck.  
  
They arrived at the Pokèmon Center and, after some coaxing, got Quilava to return to his Pokèball.  
  
A little later Nurse Joy returned with their Pokèmon. "They're all healed." She told them.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy, now I can go and get my plains badge." Misty cheered.  
  
"Come on Mist, we gotta go search for Whitney first." Ash said. Laughing as Pikachu tried to reenact his first meeting with Whitney's Clefairy.  
  
Misty turned back to the nurse. "You wouldn't happen to have a map of the city and underground, do you?" She asked as Ash and Pikachu remembered the rest of the encounter. They both sighed and smiled at each other when Joy said she did.  
  
"Where should we start looking?" Ash asked, having taken over the map and nearly gotten malletted in the process.  
  
"Let's start at the gym and ask around there." Misty suggested.  
  
*  
  
After a few hours of searching the trio still hadn't found her, even though they made repeated visits to the gym and her uncle's farm.  
  
"Let's just give up for tonight." Misty complained. "We've been everywhere in this city and still haven't found any trace of her."  
  
Ash slumped by a nearby lamppost. "Yea, you'd think that we'd run into her just by chance." He answered.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu groaned, leaning against his master's legs.  
  
"Who're you looking for?" A voice asked.  
  
The three looked up to see Whitney standing in front of a younger girl. "Whitney!" The humans exclaimed.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu added and began talking to Clefairy.  
  
"Hey Ash, Misty." She replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're on a new journey." Ash replied.  
  
"I'm training to get to the championship." Misty said.  
  
Whitney smiled. "Then I guess you want a battle too." She looked back to the girl behind her. "You'll have to wait your turn. Becky here found me first." She told them.  
  
"Becky?" Misty asked looking at the girl.  
  
"Hey Misty. I didn't expect to see you again once I left Pallet Town." Becky answered.  
  
The two girls began to tell each other of the adventures they each had had since their meeting.  
  
Ash and Whitney looked to each other and Ash sighed. "Since they are the two looking for a battle, it would be kinda pointless to go back to the gym while they're talking." He mumbled loudly.  
  
"We could always have a rematch." Whitney suggested though she was paying attention to the conversation  
  
That made Ash perk up. "Yea, I can show you my new Pokèmon." He exclaimed.  
  
They eventually managed to get the other two girls to follow them as Ash led the way back to the gym.  
  
"Alright Ash." Whitney said as they took their places in the arena while the other two girls continued to chat.  
  
"Yea, go Furret." He called.  
  
"Go, Miltank." Whitney answered. "One on one battle ok?"  
  
"Aw. Sure, but I have other new Pokèmon." He told her.  
  
"We don't have to battle to show them." She answered.  
  
Ash nodded and called out. "Alright Furret, use rollout against Miltank.  
  
"Miltank, use your rollout. And add the idea we thought up." Whitney called, placing as much attention on Misty and Becky's conversation as she could.  
  
Miltank rolled into a ball and dove at Furret as the ferret did the same. Both trainers called out no more commands. Whitney, because she was paying attention to the girls talk about the adventures they'd had, Ash, while watching the battle, was thinking about trying a new method of training. Eventually, Miltank managed to knock out Furret.  
  
"Furret, return." Ash called. "Hey Whitney." He added before noticing she was listening to the adventures the girls were talking about. He sighed.  
  
The two girls stood up and began walking to the arena. "Hey, if you want a battle, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Whitney called to them.  
  
Misty smiled at her. "Yea, we saw you and Ash battling. We're going to battle each other." She answered.  
  
Becky added. "If I win, I'll get a Cascade badge." She smiled at Misty who nodded back.  
  
Ash and Whitney retreated to watch the battle which was eventually narrowly won by Becky.  
  
"Great match you two." Whitney said as Misty returned her Vaporeon to its Pokèball. "Now we all need to get our Pokèmon healed. The other nodded and the group of four trainers moved off.  
  
**  
  
"We'll return tomorrow for the badge." Misty said to Whitney once her Pokèmon were healed.  
  
"Right. Get there early or I might wander off." She smiled.  
  
*  
  
Ash and Pikachu struggled to fall asleep that night. The girls were still talking.  
  
"Hey Misty." Becky asked. "Traveling alone is boring. Do you think I could travel with you?"  
  
Misty looked back in shock for a second. "I don't have any problem with it. You should ask Ash though." She answered. "It'll be good to have another girl to travel with."  
  
"Alright." Becky said. "I think we should get some sleep now. I'll ask Ash tomorrow."  
  
******  
  
The next morning, both Misty and Becky earned a Plains badge, to Whitney's disappointment, and left the city, traveling together. "Lead on, Mr. Map." Misty joked. She knew they would head off in some random direction and get lost again.  
  
  
  
So Becky had become the 'third wheel'. When I posted the last chapter, I was thinking of them not having a third person, then I thought and decided there would be one and (before your review, Joy-girl) that it would be Becky.  
  
Muahahahahahahahaha. Sorry thinking about something that's going to happen in a future chapter and it's evil. It's not for a few chapters but when it does come remember, this is an Ash/Misty fic. Muahahahaha. I'm having too much fun doing this.  
  
Firefairie don't feel bad, the only way I can spell it is by typing it real fast so my mind can't catch up.  
  
Alright see you next Thursday.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	15. Misty?

Misty awoke screaming. She managed to calm herself and looked around the campsite. She smiled when she recognized Becky's form. She and Ash had found out that, while Becky would be able to sleep through her nightmares , the quiet sound of a branch snapping, especially if it was from a fire with a cooking pan above it, would wake the girl up immediately.  
  
Her look changed to a scowl when it reached her boyfriend. He was still fast asleep. She thought of having Pikachu wake him with a thundershock, but decided against it in favor of falling back asleep.  
  
She tossed and turned until just before dusk, though she was immediately plagued with the nightmare again. This time though, Ash did come to her rescue.  
  
He smiled down at her as her eyes opened. "You ok?" He asked. She snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes in answer. He sighed lovingly and climbed into her sleeping bag and, holding her close, joined her in peaceful dreams.  
  
*****  
  
She awoke to the sound and smell of breakfast cooking. Due to the arms still placing her in their embrace, she decided that Becky had gotten fed up with waiting for Ash. She shifted to try to return to sleep. Ash however, decided it was time to get up, probably influenced by his stomach.  
  
"Morning Misty." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. She muttered something back. "Misty, time to get up." He insisted. She turned again. Ash spoke a little louder this time, drawing the attention of Becky and Pikachu. "Misty, you need to get up."  
  
She slowly turned to face him. "I need my beauty rest." She moaned.  
  
"You slept all night." He answered, pulling away a little. "Besides, beauty rest won't do any good for you." Both girls and Pikachu turned to look at him, Becky and Pikachu in amazement, Misty in fury. Ash only noticed Misty and thought as quickly as he could to prevent his head from meeting her mallet. He had succeeded since Olivine. He lowered his voice and whispered into her ear. "You're already more beautiful than seems possible."  
  
Her frown slowly softened to a smile and she kissed him. "Thanks." She said, settling back into his arms. "I'm still tired though. Last night the nightmare woke me up and you didn't seem to hear me." She told him, playfully glaring at him. "I finally managed to get back to sleep just before dusk and you woke me from the nightmare the second time."  
  
"Oh." Was all Ash replied for a bit. Then he kissed her eyelids, releasing a giggle at her lashes tickling him. "Then you get some more sleep. We'll keep camp here and Becky and I will train." Misty looked up at him through her eyelashes to try to get him to stay and he smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "As much as I would love to stay here," He told her after ending the kiss. "I'm wide awake. I'd just keep you awake with fidgeting."  
  
She sighed and allowed him to fight his way out of the bag. Once he was out, he lent down and kissed her again before moving aside the fire.  
  
**  
  
Misty later awoke to find an empty campground around her. A few moments of careful listening rewarded her with Becky's voice calling commands to her Flareon. She struggled up and packed what she could easily before picking up Togepi and following Becky's voice to where the others were.  
  
Pikachu was the first to notice her approach and got his trainer's attention. They both greeted her happily and Ash explained how Becky was trying to improve Flareon's accuracy and evasion. Eventually though, Flareon was hit and knocked out by Quilava's attacks.  
  
"Nice job Flareon," Becky said, kneeling beside the fox. "You got real close." She returned her to her Pokeball and joined Ash and Misty. "Well Misty, I think the rest worked." She joked.  
  
Misty smiled. "Thanks." She said before she was interrupted by her stomach. The other two laughed as she blushed.  
  
"We'll have lunch and then continue to Mahogany." Ash managed through his laughter. Misty blushed and let them lead back to camp.  
  
***  
  
Misty smiled as they entered Mahogany Town. It was just as she remembered it from Ash's journey. The group got their Pokemon healed and secured lodging before heading out to the gym.  
  
Though they entered with little pazaz, the assembled trainers noticed their entrance, and most importantly Ash's entrance. They crowded around him and the other two, asking for autographs and tips for training. Misty smiled as Ash agreed to the autographs with a laugh. She noticed Becky fighting to escape the crowd; she had told them she didn't like to be in crowds. Misty sighed and stayed beside her boyfriend. 'Hasn't he learned yet that his hand cramps from signing too much.' She asked herself.  
  
After a while, the trainers were satisfied. Ash, as she expected, was complaining about his hand. The entire crowd had wanted his autograph, some had asked her, and a few had even approached Becky. The quartet moved on towards Pryce's room and was surprised when no one moved to stop them or direct them. Misty shrugged and led the way.  
  
They entered the room and again were in awe at the place's beauty. As they marveled, a girl entered their sight.  
  
"Hello." Becky called. "Can you get the gym leader? We're here for a badge." Ash and Misty had told her about Pryce, thus, she was as surprised as the others at the answer.  
  
"I am the gym leader here." She said as she approached them. She sidled up to Ash and made circles on his chest. "I'd love to give you a badge." She whispered seductively.  
  
Ash nervously glanced over to see Misty fighting a loosing battle to resist the temptation of pulling out her mallet. A glance to his other side showed the same reaction from Becky. He knew how deadly she was with her fan from guys acting like Brock to her. He silently prayed that he would get out of the gym alive.  
  
Both girls attacked, Misty accidentally hitting Ash and Becky connected with the gym leader. Luckily for him, Ash recovered first and cowered behind Misty. She smiled to reassure him before turning to glare at the recovering girl between her and Becky.  
  
The girl stood and looked between Becky and Misty. "So which of you is his girl?" She asked. She grinned at Misty's snort and stepped back to the arena. "Alright then, as leader of the Mahogany Town Gym, I, Misty challenge you." She called.  
  
Ash and Becky looked to their Misty who took a step backwards, but when the gym leader smirked she stepped up to her side of the arena. "As Misty Yawa of Cerulean City, I accept your challenge." She yelled back.  
  
The gyms leader smiled. "Then it'll be a 'Misty' battle." She quipped. The others collapsed. "I guess that was pretty bad, wasn't it." She added.  
  
"Let's just battle." Misty growled. "Go Starmie."  
  
"A water type." Her opponent laughed. "Go Seel."  
  
"Starmie, use swift."  
  
"Seel, roll out of the way then hit it with your headbutt"  
  
The two Pokemon dodged each other's attacks quite well, occasionally connecting with the other. Eventually, Starmie was weakened visibly.  
  
"Starmie." Misty called as the other grinned.  
  
"Seel, use ice beam and finish it off."  
  
Misty growled before Starmie spun to dodge the beam. "Starmie, use recover." She called when she saw a tiny splash from a puddle. "Now spin and take out that Seel."  
  
Starmie spun on the ground and crashed into Seel, sending it sliding back to its trainer.  
  
"Seel." It let out before fainting.  
  
"No, Seel. Are you ok?" Misty asked, pulling it into her lap. She looked up to see the other two had stepped beside Misty and were congratulating Starmie. She returned Seel to its Pokeball and stood up. "Here's your badge." She said, holding up the badge.  
  
The girls looked up while Ash and Pikachu continued to talk to Starmie. Misty accepted the badge with a glare. Becky smiled. "You want to get Seel healed before we battle?" She asked.  
  
"You want a badge too." Misty said, stepping back in surprise. She moved her gaze to Ash. "I guess you want one too."  
  
Ash looked up to her. "Sorry, I already have one." He answered.  
  
"So why are you here?" She said snottily.  
  
His look changed to a glare. "I'm helping my Girlfriend and our friend get to the league."  
  
She stared defiantly. "What, you lost too many times and just gave up."  
  
"No!" He practically yelled. He turned before continuing and Misty sighed. "I'm Ash Ketchum." He told her.  
  
She gasped and stepped back. She began to stutter and nearly fainted. Ash leapt up and kept her from hitting the floor, then set her on the ice that made up the floor. He glanced to Pikachu, who nodded and gave her a light shock. As she sat up, Ash stepped back and the two girls came up to stand beside him.  
  
"I can't believe I hit on the Pokemon Master." She groaned but inside she was fighting herself. "That Starmie wasn't as well trained at I would have expected it to be." She said, standing up. She noticed their glare and almost tripped stepping back. "Uh, I mean for training against the Master." She tried.  
  
It succeeded in allaying their aggressiveness, but Misty continued. "I haven't had an actual battle against him since he was battling gym leaders in Johto." She explained. "He only helps us train our Pokemon's skills."  
  
"Are we going to battle?" Asked Becky who was getting impatient.  
  
Misty looked to the girl. "Alright, we'll battle now." She answered.  
  
The two girls took their places on the battlefield. "Go Flareon." Becky called.  
  
"Well, using a type advantage, that's always a good thing to start with." Misty said. "Go Piloswine. Start with blizzard."  
  
"Flareon, use flame wheel and stop that attack." Becky answered.  
  
They fired and fire and ice clashed between the two Pokemon, but ice began to push through the fire and Flareon got weaker. The ice worked its way towards the fox. Ice began to form on his sides and eventually, Flareon was frozen.  
  
"Your Pokemon is frozen, the battle is over." Misty called. Becky sadly nodded and recalled her Pokemon.  
  
Her friends came up to support her, but she turned away and left. Ash and Misty followed quickly, not looking back at the gym leader.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Becky entered the Pokemon Center in low spirits. Misty noticed the phones to the side of the counter and thought of TJ, Becky's boyfriend.  
  
They had met when the group had journeyed to Cianwood. He was the son of the gym leader there and he and Becky had gotten along great.  
  
"Hey Becky, why don't you call TJ?" She suggested. She smiled as her friend's face lit up for a few seconds before retreating back to a frown. "I'll get Flareon healed." She added. The Pokeball was placed in her hand as Becky ran to the phones and soon she could be heard chatting away with him.  
  
When Nurse Joy came and took the Pokemon to be healed, Misty and Ash went into the room. Misty collapsed onto the bed after dropping her bag and setting Togepi down to play with Pikachu.  
  
Ash came over and smiled down. "Still tired?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head and sat up. "No, just relaxing." She answered. She pulled him into a hug and lay back down, pulling him with her. "What were you thinking when Misty first came up to you?" She asked after a few moments.  
  
He gave her a smirk before answering. "Do you really want to know my first thoughts when she did that?" He teased.  
  
She frowned back and answered. "Yea."  
  
His smirk grew even wider. "My first thought was 'I hope Misty doesn't kill me.'" He answered.  
  
She sat up, almost tumbling from the bed. "ASH!" She screamed. She calmed a bit and continued. "That's not what I meant." She growled.  
  
He sat up from the floor laughing. "Sorry." He said, laughing still. He got up and pressed her back to the bed and placed his head a few inches from hers. "Misty. You are the only girl for me." He said before leaning down and kissing her deeply. When they separated, smiles were plastered on both faces.  
  
Misty looked in Ash's eyes and saw his sincerity. She smiled wider for a moment before grabbing him and flipping him over her. She ended lying on top of him and laughed at his fearful face. After a bit, his smile broke through again. "And you are the only guy for me." She said, lowering her head to kiss him.  
  
They were interrupted by a cough to their side. They both turned and found Becky sitting on the bed beside them. They both blushed furiously and Ash tried to squirm from under Misty.  
  
When they finally got situated, still blushing from Becky's arrival, they were both lying on their sides, Ash's head propped up on one hand, the other resting above Misty's waist as if he wanted to pull her into a dance.  
  
One of the Pokeballs on his belt suddenly opened to reveal Meganium. Ash and Becky turned to see what the grass type wanted, Misty only turned to see her boyfriend's head. Meganium turned and threw an angry glare at Ash's hand on Misty and Ash hoped he wouldn't have to call on Charizard.  
  
When Bayleaf had evolved, she had returned to fighting with Misty over Ash and now the only way to stop her was Charizard, since she had grown resistant to Pikachu's electricity.  
  
Luckily, Togepi put an end to the troubles by attaching herself to Meganium's leg. The grass type had become almost as close as Pikachu to her and immediately picked up both the egg and Pikachu and, setting them on her back, left the room, Togepi squealing in delight.  
  
Ash shook his head and turned back to the girls. "Someday we have to thank Togepi for all the trouble she's saved us." He told Misty.  
  
She giggled and arched to kiss his nose. "I'll try to remember." She told him. She then turned to Becky. "So what do you want to do for now?"  
  
"T.J. suggested some things that I could work on." Becky answered. "I'd like to borrow a few of your Pokèmon, Misty."  
  
Misty sat up suddenly, clipping Ash with her hair which had gotten loose during their struggles. She was about to say, 'Let's go.' When she heard a thump. Becky joined her looking over the side of the bed to see Ash, lying facedown on the floor with a huge bump on the back of his head. She gave Becky a guilty look before moving to Ash's side.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked after flipping him over and, with Becky's help, setting him on the bed. "Are you alright." She continued when he groaned.  
  
He groaned again and opened his eyes. "I'm ok. I just have a headache." He said, throwing a light glare back at her.  
  
She smiled back and kissed him. "Then Becky and I will go train and you can stay here." She said.  
  
Ash nodded and lay back in the bed as the girls exited the room, chatting about the battle. They spent the rest of the day training and the next morning, Becky was ready to battle for the Glacier Badge again.  
  
  
  
A comment about Misty's last name, it is not Waterflower, that is just a name given to her sisters shows since they perform in the water and their names are all flowers. Yawa is Misty's Japanese last name, either the writers haven't thought of one for English or they're taking Waterflower.  
  
Ember Blaze, no I didn't realize that the chapter shared a name with your story. I named it that because that was the sole purpose of the chapter. I threw in Quilava and Team Rocket just for fun.  
  
See you hopefully within a month.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	16. Team Rocket Attacks

While Becky was ready, Ash and Misty were not. She was surprised to see them lying together on the bed Misty had started the night on.  
  
She pushed Misty in an attempt to wake her. It worked, but she also received a mallet to the head for it. When Misty awakened fully, she apologized and woke Ash.  
  
They headed out to the gym, as they had decided, and then somewhere to have breakfast. Ash and Misty hung back to talk about the night.  
  
"Why do you think it came again?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
She sighed and pressed against his side, receiving his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know." She answered. "Usually it's only every month or so that it comes, but the other night was only approaching two weeks and now this one the night after. Three in two nights." She sighed again and getting a sideways hug from Ash.  
  
"I'm sure there's a purpose for that." He said, pushing through the crowd. He had abandoned trying to figure it out back in their first travels.  
  
They cut their conversation short as Becky pushed through the gym doors. Trainers waved at them for the most part, though a few came up to them asking for advice. "Keep trying and never give in to defeat." He answered simply, as the group pushed by towards the leader's room.  
  
Misty was waiting for them and Becky began battling, telling Flareon only "Use the plan we made yesterday."  
  
Flareon fired its flame wheel and Misty had her Piloswine use blizzard once again, however, once Flareon had completed its attack, it had moved out of the path and fired another. Using this tactic soon had Piloswine seriously injured and Flareon only slightly so. Flareon prepared to fire a finishing blast when a chunk of ice fell from the roof and knocked it out.  
  
"Well," Misty said, looking up at the ceiling. "That's never happened before." She noted. "I wonder how that happened."  
  
Becky looked dejectedly at her Pokèmon, having lost the battle again. She looked up as smoke wandered into her vision, quickly surrounding her. Ash growled and took Pikachu into his grasp. Misty looked to do the same to Flareon and Piloswine, but they were engulfed by the fog.  
  
"We got what we came here for." A woman's voice said.  
  
"Now to the other target." A man's voice answered.  
  
"Prepare for trouble." The woman called  
  
"And make it double." The male answered.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people's within our nation."  
  
"To defend the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth. That's right."  
  
Becky reached for another Pokèball from her belt when she saw Flareon captured, the cage held by Meowth. Jessie saw this and grabbed one of her own.  
  
"Go, Eggexcute." Becky called.  
  
"Go Arbok." Jessie answered.  
  
"Get down here Weezing." James called, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Pikachu jumped out of Ash's hands to join the battle. When they saw this, Team Rocket called forward their remaining Pokèmon, including Meowth. Ash smirked as Misty called out Politoid. "Meowth, why do you even try to battle us anymore?" He asked. "We have three Pokèmon that can defeat you before you attack."  
  
"Yea, but I can keep Pikachu busy and Misty doesn't like Togepi ta battle." He answered. "What's the third?"  
  
"Pokèball Go." Ash called, throwing the ball just before Meowth. A Persian appeared and Meowth growled.  
  
"You tink I won't attack a Persian? You're even more dumb tan I thought." Meowth said.  
  
"Per." The Persian said, looking around, not paying attention to the battle that had begun amongst the other Pokèmon. "Persian, persian." She said.  
  
Meowth stepped back, loosing his aggressiveness. "Meowsie's daughter?" He stumbled.  
  
"Per." The Persian answered. Ash, having already directed Pikachu to a victory over Arbok and told Pikachu to be as patient as his opponent, grinned as the two cats came together to talk.  
  
When Misty had defeated James' Victreebel, she directed Politoid to fire its water gun at Wobbuffet. When Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at it, the double teamed Pokemon was knocked out. All that was left was Weezing and Eggexcute. The trainers of the combatants were completely engrossed in the battle, James in anticipation of actually winning a battle, Becky of getting her Eggexecute more experience.  
  
Finally, Weezing fainted. Once it had been returned to its pokèball, Ash spoke. "Is there anyway we can convince you to walk out of here?" He asked. Team Rocket looked confused and he continued. "I don't want to destroy Pyrce's work in this room." He explained. They looked around at the scene for the first time and gasped at the beauty. Ash smiled at their looks and remembered what Pyrce had told them their first visit. He whispered to Misty, who nodded, before he spoke. "James, come here for a second."  
  
James looked at him questioningly as Misty called Jessie. They both went to each caller. James was led to the doorway as Jessie was almost dragged to the center and gasped as she saw her reflection appear on every surface she could see.  
  
James flinched as his partner appeared in all the facets he saw, which grew into a smile when he realized they all couldn't hurt him if he did something stupid.  
  
Ash smiled, as Misty was reflected in a few as well. He remembered the first time they had been here and moved to repeat the scene.  
  
Misty was surprised when Ash's arms encircled her, as she had been watching Jessie primping in the reflections. She turned and kissed him when he moved in. She smiled when she heard the other Misty's sigh. Team Rocket were disgusted by the scene and moved to leave, not noticing Meowth still talking to Meowsty.  
  
Becky looked around and realized that Team Rocket had taken the cage and she hadn't taken the time to free Flareon. She turned to give chase, yelling, "Give me back Flareon". Ash and Misty, broken from their scene by the yelling, followed her, leaving Misty behind.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Becky caught up to the thieves and, after recapturing the Pokèmon, set Team Rocket blasting off. They returned to the gym and Misty thanked them for returning Piloswine, saying she had had fun listening to Meowth's side of the conversation he was still having with Meowsty.  
  
She noticed Becky looking downtrodden and smiled, holding a badge out for her.  
  
"But, I didn't win." Becky protested.  
  
Misty smiled back. "If Team Rocket hadn't dropped that piece of ice on Flareon's head, then you would have. And you defeated that Weezing too." She answered. Becky thanked her before taking the badge and posing.  
  
Ash smiled at her pose. "I'm glad someone made up their own victory pose." He said, earning an elbow in the side. Misty placed a kiss on his cheek, which was at her height now.  
  
The quintet of friends, and Meowth still talking with Meowsty, headed to the Pokemon Center a final time to heal Flareon and retrieve their things. As they left the town, Team Rocket appeared again. They looked in surprise at each other as the two hid behind their legs.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Misty asked, trying to release James' grasp on her leg.  
  
"Hiding from those two." Jessie answered, grasping one each of Ash and Becky's legs.  
  
"Which two?" Becky asked, beginning to struggle out of her grasp. Both girls trying to free their legs caused Ash to loose his balance and he fell on top of the team.  
  
When the three got detangled from each other, the rockets explained. "Butch." James said.  
  
"And Cassidy." Jessie added.  
  
"What are those two doing this time?" Ash asked.  
  
James stood, helping Jessie up, "They're doing the breeding center idea again."  
  
"Lead us to them." Ash ordered. Jessie and James began to move off, telling the group to follow.  
  
"We might be able ta steal the Pokemon while the kids are distracting Butch and Cassidy." Meowth whispered to his partners, who giggled evilly and glanced back to the three following.  
  
"We might be able to get that Pikachu too." Jessie said.  
  
*  
  
The group found Butch and Cassidy waiting for them at the entrance.  
  
"Well look who Team Looser brought with them." Jessie laughed at them.  
  
"Ready to battle again, boy." Butch asked. Ash nodded and moved his jacket to reach his Pokèballs.  
  
"Raticate, Tackle attack." Cassidy called, throwing its Pokeball.  
  
"Primeape, Cross Chop." Butch added.  
  
"Pikachu." The mouse said, leaping off his trainer's shoulder.  
  
The Pokèmon attacked, Pikachu having to use its agility just to avoid their attacks until Butch added something to the mix.  
  
"Hypno, use Psych up to increase our team's speed." He called.  
  
"Pikachu." Ash called as his Pokemon was hit by punch after hit from the other two.  
  
Misty gasped at her friend getting beaten up and she didn't move.  
  
Becky however, responded. "Go, Crocanaw. Help Pikachu." She called. The water type looked to the battle for a second before leaping into the attacks and kicking Pikachu back to Ash. Then it began fighting back, Misty's Crocanaw joining it and turning the battle back. Eventually, Primeape was knocked back to Butch and Raticate followed to Cassidy. Both Crocanaw turned their gazes to Hypno as Ash, Becky, and Misty turned their gaze on the human members.  
  
"Looks like we're in trouble." Cassidy said to her partner.  
  
"Hypno, put those two crocs to sleep." Cassidy called.  
  
"Hypno." Hypno answered and turned to the two Pokemon.  
  
"Crocanaw, use tackle and stop it." Misty called.  
  
Both charged at Hypno as it desperately tried to put them to sleep. It finally succeeded, but they were so close it didn't matter and Hypno got knocked against the wall. Ash stepped forward with Charizard's Pokèball as the girls recalled their gaters.  
  
The two rockets turned and waited silently for whatever to happen, and it did rather quickly. Officer Jenny pulled up behind the group, followed by a van. "What's happened here?" She asked.  
  
"These two are trying to steal Pokèmon." Misty answered, pointing at Butch and Cassidy.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, but I recognize these two from pictures my cousin on Kinkan Island." Jenny answers.  
  
Just as she says this though, Jessie, James and Meowth run out of the building carrying cages containing Pokèmon that the trainers left at the center.  
  
Ash tosses the Pokèball at them as if he were trying to hit them with it instead of have Charizard stop them.  
  
"Stop thieves." Jenny shouts at them as two other policemen put Butch and Cassidy into the van.  
  
"Don't worry Jenny, we'll take care of them." Ash said as he Misty, and Becky took off running after the trio.  
  
"Just get those Pokèmon back to their trainers." Becky called while Ash and Misty pulled her onto Charizard.  
  
**  
  
It actually took a half hour for Charizard to catch up to them as they had gotten to their balloon. But they managed to catch up to them.  
  
Meowsie appeared over the side as they pulled astride the balloon. "Meow Meowth?" She asked.  
  
Meowth stepped behind her and translated to the trio on Charizard. "She wants to see Meowsty."  
  
"Uh." Ash answered. "Alright, but you'll have to land. Charizard can't exactly hold anyone else safely."  
  
Meowth nodded and ordered James to lower the balloon.  
  
"But then they can defeat us and take the Pokèmon we stole." He protested.  
  
"Not like they can't do that now." Jessie answered. James sighed and brought the balloon to the ground. Charizard and his passengers followed.  
  
Meowsty was released from her Pokèball and Meowsie leapt over and began cleaning her fur. Meowsty blushed and stepped away. Meowsie looked up in confusion then grinned and began talking.  
  
Eventually, Meowsie turned back to Meowth and talked to him.  
  
"Ya wanna leave us?" Meowth asked. Meowsie nodded and began to explain. At one pause, Meowth's stomach grumbled as if to emphasize her point.  
  
"All right. We'll see you when we try to get Pikachu again." Meowth said as he, James, and Jessie headed back to their balloon.  
  
They took off before Misty realized something. "Ash. Are you just going to let them get away with all those Pokèmon?"  
  
He grinned back. "They only have their own Pokèmon." He said knowingly. She looked at him questioningly and he nodded to Charizard. "Go get Officer Jenny." He ordered. He smiled as the Pokèmon cages were revealed, having been hidden behind the dragon.  
  
They left returning the Pokèmon to Officer Jenny and headed out for Blackthorne.  
  
  
  
If that last scene wasn't confusing to you, I'm scared. Too many Meow***'s (* is a wild card for windows.)  
  
You can all thank Nova S. for advising me to the name I have chosen for Dewdrop in the "Evil chapters"  
  
The chapters in which Dewdrop will not be around to 'protect' her love.  
  
I have decided that there will be another dance scene, but I won't take and mention what songs are played except one. There will only be one more song actually written out in lyric form. But I have realized that I have put songs into the story. I can think of two right now and I'm going to put one in very blatantly (and twice).  
  
I have been working on future chapters during this break so those are about out of the way, but because of the responses from the last chapter I will only ask you to give constructive criticism. Please send me some. If I don't get any my writing doesn't improve.  
  
SVZ: In a far in the future chapter another Pokèmon of Ash's will return. Squirtle. I need him for the finality of the scene and as I decided I thought of your review.  
  
Side note: I'm thinking of writing other stories. One about the creation of the Pokèmon world, which I haven't seen any attempts at, one on the topic of Ash giving away all his Pokèmon, which is drastically overdone but I want to show my opinions about it and another is already posted and I wrote it in just a bit, it created writer's block for this story until I got it written.  
  
Next chapter next Thursday so until then. Bye.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	17. The Talk

"Well. There it is." Ash announced as the regristration building came into full view for the three trainers. Misty and Becky rushed off, eager to enter their first league championship. Ash trailed behind, watching Pikachu struggle to stay on Misty's shoulder.  
  
To avoid the crowds of fans around him, he'd decided to go in costume. When he left the house they stayed at for the competition, he would be Tom Ato. Pikachu chose to move to Misty's shoulder to further the disguise.  
  
He caught back up to them as the registration completed and they were told their first matches. "Becky, you'll be on the ice field tomorrow at 10:00. Misty, the grass field at 3:00 tomorrow." The attendant told them. Ash laughed as Pikachu used the time to switch carriers, he now sat on Becky's shoulder and seemed to join her shirt as it had the pattern of a Pikachu. Even though Becky hadn't caught one, she claimed Pikachu's were her favorite Pokèmon.  
  
*****  
  
'Tom' and Misty sat watching Becky's battle, both were tough trainers and were down to their last Pokèmon each. Becky had a slight type advantage as her Phanpy charged at her opponents Dunsparce. The two approached each other, then at the last moment, Dunsparce changed direction and began to dig into the ground. Phanpy connected, but the tackle only served to push Dunsparce further into its hole. Becky called out for Phanpy to be careful and wait for it to surface again, but Phanpy began to glow and evolved into Donphan. The larger Pokèmon managed to pull Dunsparce from the ground and toss it into the air, ending the match.  
  
**  
  
"Good match, Becky." Misty complemented when the met outside the field.  
  
"Yea, Phanpy evolving probably won that for me. Dunsparce was stronger and would have just avoided all my attacks." Becky answered. "I hope you do as well in your match Misty."  
  
"I'm sure I will." She answered. "Maybe Psyduck will evolve to win the match for me."  
  
********  
  
"The winner is green trainer Mary Scurch." The announcer called over the cheers of the crowd. Misty turned and ran towards the exit, holding her tears back.  
  
She bumped into a few people, muttered apologies, and ran off in another direction. She continued this for a while until another collision, only this time, the person withstood her charge, and enclosed her in their arms.  
  
"Oh Ash." She cried she felt familiarity with the person. "I've let you down. I couldn't even get past the first match." She continued to cry into his shirt for a bit. Then a voice came from behind her.  
  
"I see you've found someone to share your sorrows with. I just wish it had been me." He said.  
  
Misty looked up in confusion and saw it had been Gary who had caught her. She looked over her shoulder to see Ash walking away from them. "No." She whispered and struggled to get free of Gary's grasp.  
  
He held her tightly until Ash was out of sight and she stopped struggling. As Ash disappeared, Misty broke down again, but tried to change it to anger by beating her fists against Gary's sides and arms which still held her loosely.  
  
Eventually he released her, but upon pulling away from him, she realized she wasn't the reason. As Duplica approached, an angry glare on her face. Misty opted to run, not wanting to find out what Gary was doing with Duplica and at the Indigo Plateau.  
  
***  
  
As she entered the Ash had been given as 'Master', she found several of her things piled inside the door. Ash came in a few seconds later with an armful of clothes. He dropped the pile and glared at her for a moment, then turned to another room. "I figured you'd want your stuff." He said acidly.  
  
"Ash wait." Misty called, still in the doorway.  
  
He stopped, but waited a few seconds before looking over her shoulder with a sigh. "What do girls have that controls men to obey?" He asked.  
  
She smiled and posed haughtily. "We got charm." She answered. Ash only turned and posed as if impatient for something.  
  
And she waited only moment before giving it to him, in the form of her rushing to him. He grunted as they collided and smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
They moved to sit down and just sat for a bit until Misty looked up. "When did you arrive?" She asked.  
  
"I think just after you ran into him." Ash answered.  
  
She smiled and tightened her hold. "Good."  
  
"Did I miss anything?"  
  
She answered with a slight glare. When he pulled her back against himself, she smiled. "I ran into him and he hugged me. I didn't realize it wasn't you and started to cry."  
  
He rocked her a bit as a last few tears worked their ways but of her eyes. "Can I ask what you told me?" Ash asked eventually. She looked up in angry laughter for a moment.  
  
"I said I didn't think I was worthy of you. I lost my first match in the championship tournament, you at least won your four the first time you came." Misty answered and put her head back against his chest.  
  
He lifted her chin and smiled. "Try, try again Misty." He replied, as Pikachu ran into, and back out of the room. Misty nodded lightly and smiled. "I should get my Pokèmon healed. So we can go train more."  
  
Ash smiled and stood, extending his hand to help her up.  
  
*******  
  
Becky smiled as she met Delia. The trio had decided on spending a week or two in Pallet town before leaving once again to train for next years tournament.  
  
"Have you heard?" Delia asked as she ushered them into the house. "Gary's holding a party for everyone who competed in the tournament. He said his girlfriend placed high."  
  
"I wonder who his girlfriend is?" Misty asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Duplica." Delia answered as if it were common knowledge, which it probably was if you spent any time in Pallet Town. "The party's tomorrow night."  
  
*****  
  
The next night, the quartet left for Professor Oak's lab, where the party was to be held. Ash shifted uncomfortably in his tux as Misty attempted to keep him from pulling anything out of place. Becky smiled and turned her attention to the path they were traveling. TJ had told her that the gym leaders had been invited and she was happily anticipating seeing him in person again after four months. Pikachu happily followed on foot behind the group and Togepi had stayed home under Delia and Meowsie's care.  
  
The four stepped through the door at the lab and looked about. There was no party going on here, there was no one here. Even Tracy wasn't around and he almost never left the lab.  
  
"Maybe they changed the location." Becky suggested as they looked about.  
  
"Pi. Pikachu." Pikachu called, pointing to the backyard. The three followed the mouse confused outside until they head the music echoing about the field behind the lab.  
  
"Seems he's throwing it out there." Misty said, pulling Ash along to the sounds. "It is a bigger area since the Pokèmon have returned to their Pokèballs." She observed.  
  
Becky immediately disappeared into the crowd when she saw AJ and Misty convinced Ash to do some dancing before finding Gary.  
  
**  
  
Eventually, Ash and Misty did catch up with Gary.  
  
"Misty, you made it here." Gary said. "I wasn't sure if you would go back out and train." She looked at her feet and shuffled them about quickly. Gary saw this and hit himself while trying to quickly think of something to say. "Sorry about today." He muttered.  
  
"That's ok." Misty answered with a small smile to Ash.  
  
"Where's Duplica?" Ash asked, completely oblivious to the others shifting.  
  
"Another guy asked to dance with her and I wanted to take a break." He explained.  
  
"So how'd she place?" Misty asked.  
  
"She got to the stadium, one battle before she could use six Pokèmon like Ashy boy here did his first time." Gary answered.  
  
Just then, Duplica entered, along with her companion, Rudy. "Hey, congratulations." Misty told her.  
  
"Thanks. I couldn't have gotten far without my Ditto's." She answered.  
  
"Their all back in the lab." Rudy offered.  
  
Ash and Misty smiled, remembering the first dance Rudy had met Duplica.  
  
********  
  
Ash and Misty were dancing happily as the moon continued to it's height in the sky, until Misty dropped to the ground.  
  
Ash paused for a second before he lowered his gaze to the girl, followed closely by the rest of him to make sure she was alright.  
  
She seemed fine as far as he could tell, but he needed someone to look at her and here was not the place. He carefully picked her up and set her on a few chairs that had been brought out. He stood and caught sight of Becky not too far away. With a check that Misty would stay put, Ash headed out to her.  
  
As he approached, Becky and TJ stopped dancing. "Where's Misty?" Becky asked, concerned that they had separated.  
  
"She's over there." Ash answered, looking over her shoulder. "She collapsed as we were dancing so I'm gonna take her home."  
  
"What do you mean, 'collapsed'?" TJ asked as Becky moved towards her friend.  
  
"We were dancing and she fell to the grass." Ash answered turning and leading the couple to Misty.  
  
"Strange." Becky said as she and TJ looked her over.  
  
Ash knelt to pick her up. "My mom will be able to tell what happened." He told them matter-of-factly. They nodded and led the way out.  
  
****  
  
A short while later, Delia hovered over the couch, looking Misty over. "I guess she was just overheated." She concluded as she checked Misty's pulse and breathing again.  
  
"How would she have gotten overheated? We were outside, and I'm the one wearing this." Ash answered, picking at his tux again.  
  
Delia didn't respond to that. She only got a funny look on her face and moved to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back holding a bottle and breathing angrily. "What were you kids doing drinking?" She asked.  
  
"Drinking?" All three teens answered.  
  
"We weren't drinking." TJ defended.  
  
"Then why does Misty's breath smell like alcohol?" She asked, holding up the bottle  
  
"Someone must have spiked the punch." TJ answered. "Did you and Misty have some?"  
  
Ash nodded. "I thought it tasted different." He said and jumped back when his mother moved to smell his breath. "What's so bad about alcohol in the punch? It was barely there." The others looked at him incredulously until his mother grabbed and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"Send in Misty if she wakes up." Delia called to the two still in the room. "Make yourselves at home." She added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
**  
  
Misty recovered and was told to ask Ash what had happened. She entered the kitchen just in time to hear Delia groan.  
  
"It would be so much easier if your father was around." Delia said into her hands.  
  
"Well, Professor Oak acted like his father, didn't he?" Misty suggested, not sure what the conversation was about. "And Brock too, I think he's at the party."  
  
"That's right. Thanks Misty." Delia answered, leaping up and moving to the phone.  
  
During her call, Ash filled Misty in on what happened to her. "Ug, I guess I can't stomach alcohol." She answered with a smile. "Oh well." She shrugged. "What were you two talking about?"  
  
Ash looked down at his hands and stayed silent for a bit until Misty drew his attention back to her. "Um. How I'm here." He answered quietly.  
  
"How you're here?" She asked.  
  
"How I was born." He whispered.  
  
She smiled. "You mean the Pidgey and the Beedrill." She replied cheerily. Ash looked up at her, wondering about her sanity. "That's what it's known as. Don't ask me why." She explained. He nodded.  
  
"The professor's on his way." Delia reported.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum," Misty asked. "why do you want me here? I listened to this talk with my sisters when they became teens."  
  
"Well, since you are his girlfriend, I thought you could suggest things you think are important." She answered.  
  
Misty looked ashamedily between Ash and his mother before sitting down. "Ok." She said slowly.  
  
Professor Oak arrived and they completed the talk to everyone's satisfaction.  
  
"Well, now I know what Misty's anger was about with those statements." Ash said with a smile. "Just one last question. Why is it known as the Pidgey and the Beedrill?"  
  
Both Delia and Samuel turned to each other and shrugged. "It's just always been called that." Samuel finally answered.  
  
_________________  
  
Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, the other path I was trying to take didn't work. Decided Wednesday night that it wouldn't be finished and started this one. I already had part of it planned out it just took me a while to type it up with all the distractions I have.  
  
I'm really losing interest in this story since I have finished it. The last chapter is typed up and ready to go, I even posted it for a while if you managed to catch it before I removed it. But most of the story is written and a new one is forming in my head so I have distractions galore on this. I will try my darndest to continue posting on time though.  
  
Something I decided to pass on: On April 13th WB will premiere a new episode that features a girl that turns Brock's attitude on him. The events evidentially lead up to some Very pokeshipy moments. If you would like I'll send you two clips of the episode I got in an e-mail from a reader. If you would like me to, drop me a line via e-mail or review, and make sure I have your e-mail.  
  
See you then either way and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	18. Thinking

Ash and Misty slipped out of the house unnoticed by the three occupants of the kitchen. "Good, we got out of there." Misty breathed.  
  
"Yea, I don't want my mom finding where we're running off to." Ash answered.  
  
"Why haven't you shown me this place before?" She asked, slowing to a leasurely pace compared to the speed they at which they'd left the house.  
  
"I just never thought about going there." Ash answered. "I usually only go there if I need to think. In my past visits, I've either not needed to think about much for long, or I'm always busy training."  
  
"But you really need to think about what we talked about last night." She said. She stopped in front of him. "Ash, I have something I need you to promise me once we get there. Then I'll leave you alone to think."  
  
"Alright." He answered, not catching any meaning to her words. They walked into the patch of forest lying just outside Pallet Town.  
  
**  
  
"Here it is." Ash spoke as they pushed through the last bit of undergrowth, exposing a lovely clearing with one large oak tree in the center. "I usually climb up in the branches of that oak. But I feel like staying on the ground this time."  
  
"Don't stay grounded on my account." Misty answered, darting forward and leaping to one of the lower branches. "I used to love climbing trees when I was younger." She finished, winding higher into the tree.  
  
Ash quickly followed and it soon turned into a contest of who could climb higher. Misty eventually won, being able to stand on a branch that wouldn't support Ash's weight. He leaned back against the tree as she loped about, swinging from branch to branch like an Aipom.  
  
He became lost in thought until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly pulled from his thoughts and smiled at Misty as she sat on the branch next to him.  
  
"Wha'cha thinking about?" She asked. His face exploded into blush and he turned away. Misty smiled knowingly. "That's alright." She said, punctuated with a kiss. "I think it's natural for young men. That's what I wanted to ask you about."  
  
Ash turned to face her and placed his hand over hers as she moved to sit against the trunk on another branch. She settled and gave him a smile. "I want you to promise me something." She said.  
  
"Yea." Ash answered.  
  
"Well, part of the reason I'd gotten progressively bolder with how you stayed with me after my nightmares is because you didn't know that stuff we talked about last night." She said.  
  
Ash nodded. She'd gone from having him sleep next to her at the beginning, in his own bag, to sleeping on top of her sleeping bag during the summer; to sleeping inside it with her once winter reared its head.  
  
"I knew that if you did try something like that, it'd be using instincts, which I figured would wake me before you got anywhere." She explained. "Now, it won't really be instinct if you do and I think you're more likely to try something. I want you to promise me you won't take advantage of me when that happens."  
  
Ash looked shocked for a second. Everything she had said seemed to make sense, but one part he didn't understand. "Take advantage of you?" He asked.  
  
"Try to, um, do that." She tried to explain. "When you're comforting me and my defenses are down."  
  
Ash nodded in understanding after a few seconds. "You don't want me to try and do that." He tried to show his understanding. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and sighed. "Misty." He whispered. "I won't do anything like that without your approval." He promised.  
  
She nodded and turned to kiss his cheek. "We'll have a talk before we decide to do it right." She half ordered.  
  
Ash turned to look into her face. "Right." He said and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
  
She smiled and moved to get up. "I'll leave you alone now."  
  
Ash held her arm. "I'd prefer if you stay." He whispered. "I need to think and you can help me keep those thoughts out of my head."  
  
Misty smiled and nodded, leaning her head back against his shoulder. After a few moments, she sat back up. "We might be more comfortable on the ground." She said softly.  
  
Ash smiled and sat up and, once she was supporting herself, climbed down the tree. Once at the base, Ash leaned back against the trunk and Misty leaned against him. He smiled as it reminded him of how she would fall asleep on the couch at home. He looked at the scenery around the clearing and saw a few drops of dew hanging onto the blades of grass in the morning breeze. He looked back at his girlfriend, who seemed to have fallen asleep against him. "I love you, Dewdrop." He whispered.  
  
He saw her smile before turning his thoughts back to his reason for coming. He had decided that she deserved to know where he would vanish off to, as he figured they would be spending lots of time in Pallet Town, her training for the next tournament. And he could foresee lots to think about.  
  
***  
  
A while later Misty awoke when she heard a noise her sleep idled mind couldn't identify immediately. She looked up and found Ash watching her.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked. The clearing seemed to have changed while she slept and she wished she knew why.  
  
"I'd say it's about noon. Or at least it is to us." He answered. His statement was punctuated with the sound of his stomach growling.  
  
"Ah. That was the sound that woke me." She teased, sitting up and stretching.  
  
"Actually." Ash started, but was interrupted by the noise again. "That was the sound just before you woke up." He finished with a smile.  
  
She looked down at her stomach as if it had betrayed her for a moment before looking back. "Will we head back to your house then?" She asked.  
  
Ash shook his head. "No. Whenever I tell my mom I went to my thinking place, I've always spent the whole day here." He answered. "If we go back now, she'll be very suspicious, especially since you were with me."  
  
"She might think we 'experimented'." Misty answered.  
  
"Yea." He turned away as his stomach complained again. "Usually I bring a picnic so I don't go hungry." He explained to her expression.  
  
"But you didn't this time." She prompted.  
  
"Yea, before I told my mom that I'm coming here and she makes a lunch for me. I couldn't tell her 'cause it wasn't until I was sitting up in bed last night that I decided to come here. And bringing you was almost a by product of us actually waking up at the same time."  
  
"So you wouldn't have shown me this place if I hadn't gotten up when you did?" She asked, slightly angry.  
  
Ash backed up defensively as he answered. "I would bring you here eventually, but I wouldn't have wanted to wake you." He said. "From your beauty sleep." He added as an after thought. It served its purpose though, as Misty glided back to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
She laughed as their stomachs complained again. "So what are we going to do about them?" She asked.  
  
Ash smiled back. "Mantine's sound good?" He asked. She nodded and they pushed their way out of the clearing.  
  
****  
  
Once the pair arrived back on the streets of Pallet, Misty tried to create some conversation. "While I slept, I had a dream about us." She said.  
  
"Not the nightmare." Ash said worriedly.  
  
She smiled. "No, not the nightmare. It was our future. We were married and had two kids, and we lived in your house."  
  
Ash however, hadn't heard the description. His attention was drawn to a figure approaching them. "Hey Duplica." He called once he recognized her.  
  
"Hello Ash, Misty." She said once they got closer.  
  
"Hello." Misty answered. "Hey Ash did you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Uh." He answered, debating for a moment if he should lie to her. He decided the punishment would be lighter if he just told the truth upfront. She'd ask him to repeat and learn he hadn't then anyway. "Not after you confirmed it wasn't the nightmare." He admitted.  
  
Misty only sighed and shook her head into her hand. "What's up Duplica?" She asked a few seconds later.  
  
"Nothing." She answered. "I'm just walking around."  
  
"Want to come to lunch with us. You'll have someone to talk to at least." Ash offered noticing she was alone.  
  
"Sure where are you going?" She answered.  
  
"Mantine's." Misty answered happily.  
  
Duplica nodded and turned around to walk beside Misty. "How come Pikachu isn't with you?" She asked.  
  
"Huh. Oh, I left the house before he woke up." Ash explained. He was so used to Pikachu climbing on his shoulder, he didn't even notice when the mouse was gone. "I don't have my other Pokèmon either. Professor Oak said he was going to have Gary take care of them since he wasn't as close to his Pokèmon as I am."  
  
Duplica flinched when Ash had said the professor's grandson's name. This was missed by Ash as his stomach growled again, but the fact didn't escape Misty. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." Duplica defended.  
  
"You flinched when Ash said Gary's name." Misty said. "There you did it again."  
  
Duplica sighed. "Gary and I aren't speaking right now." She explained.  
  
"Why's that? I thought he was your boyfriend." Ash asked.  
  
"He is, er." She paused and shook her head. "We fought about something." She replied.  
  
Misty saw her expression and only nodded. "Hey, we're here." She said. All three of their stomachs grumbled and they laughed and entered the restaurant.  
  
"You know what I want Ash. I'll get us a table." She said as she saw how crowed the place was going to get.  
  
"The fish salad right?" Ash asked. Misty nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek before she left.  
  
Duplica sighed and looked back up at the menu. "You two are really close, aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yea." He answered.  
  
"I wish I could have a relationship like you two have." She said quietly.  
  
Ash turned to look at her. "You could." He said.  
  
She turned to look at him. "With Gary?" She snorted. "Not likely."  
  
He started to ask why when the person between them and the counter moved. "May I take you're order." The man asked.  
  
"I'll have the Baha Tacos." Duplica said and stepped out of the way for Ash.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Ketchum." The man at the register said. "What an honor to have you here."  
  
Ash looked about nervously, but everyone seemed to be engaged in their conversations and hadn't heard the man. "I prefer to be unnoticed." He said and the man nodded. I'll have Mantine's burrito and the fish salad."  
  
"Alright, two drinks?" He asked.  
  
"No, three." Duplica answered. "Misty's at the table."  
  
The attendant paused, then nodded and handed Ash the receipt. "I put it on your mom's tab." He explained.  
  
Ash nodded. When Duplica glared at him he shrugged. "I'll pay her back." He insisted.  
  
They found Misty quickly and sat down. "Do you mind if I ask you what you and Gary fought about?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about Gary." Duplica answered.  
  
Misty nodded and smiled as Ash got up to retrieve their meals.  
  
"Hey, Duplica. I was wondering what your other Pokèmon are. Don't you need at least four Pokèmon to enter the tournament?" Ash asked around a mouthful of his burrito.  
  
Duplica laughed. "I managed to catch two more Ditto's." She answered. She brought two Pokèballs from her belt. "Mega-dit and Pinky." She said to them.  
  
"Larger than normal and. . ." Misty started.  
  
Duplica nodded at the answer Misty said and filled in the other. "Pinky transforms into the other Pokèmon except that it's always pink regardless of the color of the Pokèmon it's transforming into."  
  
"Interesting." Ash said as he finished the burrito off. "You want to have an unofficial battle?"  
  
"Sure." Duplica answered and hurriedly finished her meal.  
  
"You know, it's a good thing we didn't bring Pikachu. He would've complained about them not having ketchup." Misty said.  
  
Ash and Duplica waited for Misty to finish before heading out to the edge of town so they could battle.  
  
"Four on four, right?" Duplica called.  
  
"Right, I'll start out with Meganium." Ash said, tossing out her Pokèball.  
  
"Ditto transform." Duplica answered, also throwing out it's Pokèball.  
  
Meganium and the transformed Ditto simply stared at each other until their trainers commanded them.  
  
"Meganium, body slam."  
  
"Ditto, reflect."  
  
"Meganium, watch out. Razor leaf." He called.  
  
Meganium stopped her charge and threw a leaf with a shake of her head.  
  
"Ditto, vine whip." Duplica called.  
  
It tried, but the vines wouldn't extend. It was hit by the leaf and knocked back.  
  
"Vine whip isn't one of Meganium's natural moves so Ditto couldn't copy it." Ash called. "I figured you'd use the same strategy as when you fought Bulbasaur.  
  
"Ditto, use solarbeam." Duplica answered.  
  
"Body slam." Ash called.  
  
Meganium's attack connected, as Ditto was still charging, and Ditto was knocked out.  
  
Duplica smiled and called Ditto back into it's Pokèball. "It's ok Ditto, we'll defeat him. Mini-dit go."  
  
Ash smiled and recalled Meganium. "Just so I don't have too much of an advantage, I'll use Meowsty." He called out the Persian.  
  
As he did, Meowsie came out of the Pokèball she'd been kept in since her joining the group. Misty carried her around and every night, as they set up camp, Meowsie exited and helped as much as a cat could and then spent the night talking to her daughter.  
  
"A smaller Persian had more of an advantage." Duplica called. "Mini-dit, transform and use Slash."  
  
"Meowsty, screech." Ash called.  
  
The cats did as they were commanded, Mini-dit shrinking back from Meowsty's screech, but still connecting with its claws.  
  
"Now fury swipes." She called out.  
  
"Charm." Ash called.  
  
Meowsty did, and Mini-dit shied back a little, but still attacked and Meowsty fainted. Meowsie ran over to her daughter and, with Misty's help, pulled her to the side.  
  
Once Ash was sure she was taken care of, he turned back to the battle. "Mega-dit's turn." He said to Duplica as she called back Mini-dit. She nodded and sent him out. "Charizard, go." Ash called, throwing his Pokèball into the sky.  
  
The dragon emerged and flapped his wings to land in the ring, the ground shaking quickly.  
  
"Mega-dit, transform." Duplica ordered.  
  
Charizard roared as the little pink blob changed into a Charizard larger than himself.  
  
The two glared at each other for a bit, then flew into the air.  
  
"Mega-dit, dragon rage." Duplica called.  
  
The two dragons continued to glare and began to blast at each other with flame.  
  
"Mega-dit got the Charizard arrogance when he transformed. Neither of them will listen to us until one of them is defeated." Ash told her.  
  
Duplica nodded. "Then this battle is a test of how well they've been trained." She answered. Both trainers turned to where their Pokèmon were battling.  
  
Charizard seemed to have the advantage in strength, but Mega-dit had the advantage of size. The two circled, blasting each other with flames. Charizard finally managed to grab Mega-dit and flung him to the ground.  
  
As both called back their Pokèmon, Charizard blasted his flame into the sky and it became energy along with the dragon and Ash looked worriedly at the Pokèball. He looked to Misty. "Remind me about that the next time I go to call him out." He said. She nodded and giggled as she pictured Charizard burning down the house because Ash called him out.  
  
"Come on Pinky. We need to win this battle." Duplica said as she threw out the Pokèball of her last Pokèmon.  
  
"I want to see Noctowl in pink." Ash called as he tossed the Pokèball out.  
  
"Oblige him Pinky." Duplica answered.  
  
Pinky transformed and, as the glow of transformation faded, dust even flew from the pink Noctowl.  
  
"Noctowl, flying tackle." Ash called.  
  
"Pinky, use confusion to stop it." Duplica answered.  
  
Noctowl stopped as the attack hit him, but he didn't seem to be very phased.  
  
"Noctowl use your confusion against Pinky's." Ash commanded.  
  
The two owls concentrated on each other and sent out their confusion waves. The two waves collided and started to crackle with energy. The two owls concentrated and the crackling grew more insistent, eventually causing the spectators to turn away. When they looked back, both owls lay, fainted, on the ground.  
  
"I guess you won this battle too." Duplica said, calling back Pinky.  
  
"I very nearly didn't." Ash replied. "If Pinky had managed to overpower Noctowl the battle would be a tie."  
  
They moved to where Meowsie and Misty were tending to Meowsty. "We should head to the lab and get your Pokèmon healed." Misty said, noticing Duplica's wince. "Maybe Gary will be out." She added, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"Maybe." Duplica answered sadly. They headed off, Ash carrying Meowsty in his arms and Meowsie walking beside him.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Wow that was a long chapter and I didn't even get to the point I created this situation for. I'll come up next chapter though.  
  
For anyone who cares, here are the ages currently. (I'll put Brock back when he renter's the story)  
  
Ash: 16  
  
Misty: 16  
  
Duplica: 16  
  
Becky: 12  
  
Nitro: For songs, don't worry. I plan to put a mention of one song that I've already used and one new song. Don't worry, neither of them have anything to do with Disney. I think I'm done with Disney references.  
  
I agree with you about Ash and Misty's confessions. The only reason I had Misty admit first is because I think Ash has no idea what love is. He only has Brock to look to for that. I think Misty will have to confess first just so Ash will realize. I think I've met "Misty" in real life and she was my friend, so I'm basing her reactions to things from that former friend. ( I doubt any of you know her and she'll never read this fic since she hates Pokèmon.  
  
Joy-girl: The only reason I don't update faster now is because the chapters are only written in one place and it takes some time to transfer thoughts to words on the computer. I have some future chapters written so I may update those chapters quicker than the others but I will stick to the once a week update otherwise.  
  
psycho bird man: This chapter and the next should answer your question or if not, Ash is sixteen, he'd probably be the only sixteen year-old who doesn't know.  
  
I have at least thought through some of the things from the future and I'm actually feeling sorry for what I'm doing to Gary and Duplica so I think I'm going to post a sister fic to this one about their relationship. How and when they met and certain events from Gary's POV.  
  
I'm slightly frightened about what my POV has become. Misty is the easier one to write, but I'm a guy, we're not supposed to understand how girls minds work.  
  
I plan to have about ten more chapters planned but of course it might be more since I'm trying to keep the chapters about the same length. It didn't work on this one but I didn't want to leave you in the middle of the battle. I'm not sure if the Meganium thing is right, but it let me get a good part in the battle.  
  
"Mantine's" is attempted to be an actual restaurant. I did the best I could without a menu.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	19. The Rain

"Hello?" Ash called as he entered the lab. "Anyone here?"  
  
"Oh, hello Ash." Tracy answered appearing from around a corner. "I was just preparing lunch. Would you three like some?"  
  
"No thanks Tracy. We already ate." Misty answered.  
  
"We're here to get our Pokèmon healed." Duplica explained.  
  
"Ok. Feel free to use the machine." Tracy said and turned back to the sandwich he was making.  
  
"Is Gary here?" Duplica asked.  
  
"I think he's out with some of the Pokèmon." Tracy answered. "And Pikachu came over here looking for you. He's around somewhere." He added.  
  
"Great!" Ash exclaimed and handed Misty his Pokeballs before running towards the back to search for Pikachu.  
  
"Sure, I'll get your Pokèmon refreshed for you." Misty said sarcastically at his retreating form. She sighed as he disappeared without acknowledging her. "Let's get the Pokèmon healed." She answered Duplica's giggles.  
  
****  
  
Ash returned, Pikachu riding on his hat, as Misty placed Meowsty's Pokèball into the rejuvenator. "Sorry about leaving you with the Pokèmon." He said.  
  
"You'll pay for that." She answered and chuckled when he backed up a step.  
  
She walked up and smacked the back of his head with a laugh. "That is only part." She said menacingly.  
  
The Pokèmon were healed before long and Ash and Duplica called out and checked each, then returned them to their Pokeballs.  
  
"What'll we do the rest of the day?" Ash asked, forgetting for a moment that he was with two females.  
  
"Let's look around town. I'm sure we'll find something to do." Duplica answered, winking at Misty.  
  
"Maybe we should see if Gary wants to come with us." Ash spoke. He regretted opening his mouth the next moment as Duplica shot a glare at him and Misty's mallet connected with his head.  
  
"Sorry Pikachu." Misty said to the mouse who had barely avoided blocking her strike with himself.  
  
"Pika." He answered with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Waaaaa." Ash cried as Pikachu returned him to conciousness. "I guess we don't want Gary to come with us." He said as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"No. Now come on." Misty ordered, pulling him along as she and Duplica led the way out.  
  
"Where are?" Tracy said as he entered the room they were passing through. He stopped when both girls turned to glare at him. "Bye." He finished and shot Ash a pitying look.  
  
"Misty, please let go of my hair." Ash pleaded as they exited the lab. She released him and he fell to the ground. After he stood back up, he fell in step behind the two girls. "Don't you think we should stay inside." He asked, noticing the dark clouds approaching.  
  
Misty looked up and saw the clouds. They seemed menacing and Misty shuddered as she remembered all the adventures that had started with clouds growing above them. Particularly, the Gengar, Alakazam, and Bigglypuff from Pokèmopolis. "Maybe we should stay inside."  
  
Duplica turned to her two friends. "Come on. They're only clouds. A little rain never hurt anyone, and if they become thundershowers, Pikachu can channel them away from us." She pushed. "And I want to go shopping."  
  
"I thought we were." Ash started, then connected what had been said. "I guess. We've been in plenty of storms." He conceded.  
  
****  
  
The day was indeed spent shopping, although little was purchased. When it began to get dark, more from the clouds than from the time, the trio agreed it was time to head back.  
  
They arrived at the lab just as it began to rain.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing we decided to get back." Duplica said once they arrived through the door she had flung open to get out of the downpour. She returned and closed it before turning back to her friends. "You can stay here until it dries out." She offered.  
  
Ash shook his head. "No, my mom will worry about me. She thinks I'm out thinking. We should got home."  
  
"Alright. Hold on a minute and I'll get an umbrella so you won't get completely soaked." She answered.  
  
She disappeared for a minute and returned with a bright pink umbrella. "Sorry about the color, all the others were gone."  
  
"It's not Pinky, is it?" Ash questioned.  
  
Duplica laughed. "No. Pinky's right here." She said, taking the Pokèball off her belt.  
  
"Thanks. I'll return it tomorrow then." Ash said.  
  
"You want to spend the day together tomorrow too?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Misty answered.  
  
"Just no more shopping." Ash agreed. The girls laughed and nodded. Then Ash and Misty left the lab and headed for home.  
  
**  
  
"We're almost there." Ash called out when he could see a few lights through the pouring rain.  
  
"Let's just make a run for it. I'm getting wetter trying to stay under the umbrella then I would if I just ran." Misty answered.  
  
Ash nodded and stopped to prepare to run. "One," He counted, holding the umbrella into the rain.  
  
"Two, Three." They finished together and took off, the umbrella waving behind them like a flag in the wind.  
  
They burst through the door and stopped to catch their breath. "That rain wasn't as thick as I thought." Ash panted.  
  
"Oh dear." Delia called as she entered the room to investigate the door opening and closing. "You two are soaked." She called as she left the room. She returned holding two huge blankets. "Here, wrap yourselves in this and warm up while I make some soup for you." She said. Pikachu followed her as she left to cook after drying himself.  
  
"Thanks mom." Ash said, wrapping himself into the blanket, making it into a sleeping bag complete with a pillow.  
  
"You seem to have practice doing this." Misty commented as she tried to mimic him.  
  
"I used to stay out in the rain for a long time." Ash answered. He smiled and directed Misty to making her own bag from the blanket.  
  
"You know we're soaking these blankets." Misty commented after a bit. "We should have changed clothes and taken a warm bath."  
  
"That comes later." Ash assured her. "It's more relaxing when you're warm inside and you can feel your skin warming up."  
  
"I'll trust you on that." Misty smiled.  
  
"Come and get it." Delia called. Ash and Misty pulled themselves from the blankets.  
  
"Thanks mom." Ash said as he sat down and Delia placed the bowl of soup between the two.  
  
Both teen picked up their spoon and moved to take a taste when they realized they were missing one item. Undaunted, both continued moving forward until their gazes caught the others spoon. They spent a few seconds looking between the bowl and the others face, blush slowly warming their faces.  
  
"Mom." Ash called after he saw Misty reach tomato red. "I think you forgot something."  
  
"What? I don't think I did." Delia said as she rounded the corner to have a look. One glance at the two and she realized what was wrong. She shot back into the kitchen and returned with two bowls and a large spoon. "Sorry. I'm used to it only being Ash. He would ignore his bowl and just drink the soup from that bowl." She apologized.  
  
"That's ok Mrs. Ketchum." Misty answered, slowly returning to normal color.  
  
"I told you, Misty, call me Delia. It could be something else, but I don't think you or Ash would be comfortable with that right now." She answered.  
  
Misty blushed again and smiled when Ash directed his mother to give him both bowls. Ash filled the first and handed it across the table to Misty.  
  
"Oh. My Ashy is becoming a gentleman." Delia squealed.  
  
"It's not often that it shows through." Misty answered, smirking at the glare she received.  
  
"At least I act it sometimes, Miss Tomboy." He countered.  
  
Delia sighed as an argument broke out between the two. At least she could safely call them lovers' quarrels now.  
  
Eventually, Misty realized they had returned to their ways from before they were a couple and stopped. Unfortunately, they had gotten to the point of shouting single word insults at each other. Ash yelled one, paused the amount of time she would have taken to retort, and answered nothing. "Scrawny."  
  
Misty's anger multiplied like a fed tribble and she pulled out her mallet and smashed it into his head. He flew into the wall with almost enough force to create another door. She let out a 'harrumph' then stomped upstairs and Delia heard a door slam shut.  
  
Delia checked that Ash was physically ok before leaving Pikachu to watch over him until he regained conscious.  
  
***  
  
Misty sat on the guest room bed trying to control her emotions. Part of her wanted to grab her stuff and leave; maybe she'd just travel around for a while, just to annoy Ash and her sisters. That part was held back by her love for Ash, she knew he'd never give up looking for her and, once he found her, never stop apologizing, and she'd have no resistance. The other part that was fighting wanted to cry her eyes out. It was held back by her drive to keep her feelings hidden, which had been hiding its self since Ash had accepted her love.  
  
She drew her mind from the inner battle when she heard footsteps climbing the stairs. She privately hoped it wasn't Mrs. Ketchum, Delia her mind corrected, coming to talk. She almost sighed when the steps passed the door. Her anger grew slightly when she heard the sound of water running. "Ash is taking advantage of this and taking his bath first." She grumbled quietly. "He probably ate too."  
  
Misty imagined herself soaking in the warm water and began shivering, she was still in her damp clothes, the only reason they weren't soaked anymore was that the blanket had drained off most of the rain, but the rest seemed intent in soaking through to her bones. She looked about the room and thought about changing into something of Becky's, but quickly dismissed the idea. If she did choose to run, she didn't want to take things that didn't belong to her.  
  
She started crying and almost missed the knock that came from the room's door. She struggled to hide her tears before calling to the person to enter.  
  
Ash entered with a regretful look on his face. "Misty?" He said, sitting down beside her. She looked up, trying hard to hold back her tears and keep from hugging him to absorb some of the heat that seemed to be radiating from him.  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead then moved to her ear and whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Those two words broke down her barriers and she turned and cried into his shirt. He held her caringly, working to stop her shivering.  
  
When she stopped crying, she lifted her head to look into his face. "Do you still think I'm scrawny?" She asked.  
  
He raised her chin and kissed her before answering. "No. You're not. You haven't been for a long time. I just returned to when we used to argue all the time." He looked down for a moment then snapped his head back up as a blush sprang onto his face.  
  
She smiled and hugged closer to him. She had caught him staring at her before, usually when they were traveling. When she'd asked him about it, he would blush and say he was admiring her.  
  
"You're still in your wet clothes." Ash commented. "Why don't you go and take a bath and I'll bring you some soup." He suggested.  
  
Misty stood and walked to the door. "Fine."  
  
Ash stood up and met her at the door. Misty kissed him before moving to the bathroom.  
  
He smiled as the door closed behind her and moved down the stairs.  
  
"Where's Misty?" Becky asked him when he entered the room.  
  
"She's warming up in the bath. She was shivering and I thought she might get sick if she didn't get her skin warmed up." Ash answered.  
  
"Why don't you bring her some soup?" Delia asked, looking up from the photo album she held in her lap.  
  
"That's a good idea." Ash said. He moved towards the kitchen, and then realized what she held. "You're not showing her my photo album, are you?"  
  
"Of course not." His mother answered as she colored slightly.  
  
Ash sighed and moved into the kitchen to reheat the soup.  
  
He realized what his mother could have thought of with the suggestion when he set the bowl into the microwave. "Hey mom." He called and walked around to the doorway. "Are you sure you want 'me' to take Misty soup while she's bathing?"  
  
"Yes Ash. Why?" She answered.  
  
"Just because of last night." He answered cryptically, turning back to get the soup.  
  
Delia shrugged and turned back to the photos when the statement clicked. "Ash, I didn't think you would think of that after last night." She called, pushing the album to Becky and standing up.  
  
Ash came back into the room carrying the bowl and smiled back to his mother. "I'm not, I just wanted to find out if you realized what you said." He answered.  
  
She looked skeptically at him and turned back to the couch. "If you're not back here soon, I'm sending up Becky." She warned.  
  
"Don't worry mom. I'm only delivering soup. Nothing's going to happen." Ash laughed.  
  
True to his word, Ash returned a minute later, and pulled his album from his mother. "If you're going to show my pictures to my friends, at least let me know so I can expect all the taunting." He said.  
  
Becky and Delia giggled into their hands. "Don't worry Ash, I won't taunt you about those photos." Becky assured him.  
  
With a sigh, Ash handed back the book back and sat down beside Becky to endure the torture of his mother showing his pictures. "Shouldn't there be someone else here?" He asked as the two laughed at another of his picture. At their questioning looks, he continued. "Misty?" He answered.  
  
Both nodded. "Don't worry, I'll show her these pictures too." Delia comforted him. Another groan and they continued to look at the album.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
I still haven't gotten to what happened between Duplica and Gary. I originally thought this idea would be presented and done with in one chapter. Now it's grown to three and I haven't even typed up the third one so it could end up even more. With how this chapter has expanded, my original idea on how many chapters I still have to type may be doubled or even tripled. I will try to keep the fore mentioned 'evil chapters' down to three and I will try my hardest to post them all within a month, but with how this story is evolving, I may not be able to stick to that. *evil laughter* I really will try to limit myself to three weeks.  
  
I will be posting the 'promised scene' separately once I get it typed up. The way it's written in my mind characterizes it as an 'R' rated scene, and I'd rather not change the rating for this story up. It's already rated up for the thought of this scene and I don't want to raise it again. It's currently rated what it is because of all the sexual innuendos I'm writing in and there will be more.  
  
I've seen three episodes that are commonly commented about in stories and I'd like to show my opinions on them. (I don't remember what two of the titles are so bear with me).  
  
1) The episode with the two Nidoran in the orange island season. I only caught the end of it, but I saw a few comments. When Ash made his comment about the kiss changing people, Misty's answer wasn't pointed at anyone. I don't think she realized she loves Ash then. The comment only spoke that one day both of them would experience a kiss and they'd have to decide if it changes you.  
  
2) 'Misty meets her match' I caught this entire one and I have just one thing to say. Where do you people get the idea Misty liked Rudy? She was surprised in the beginning, and reacted as all girls will when they receive compliments and flowers, but she never made any comments back showing interest. She even goes as far as stopping dancing when Rudy asks her to stay. If she really liked him like he seems to like her (I'm not denying that part) she might have stopped for a moment in surprise, then started dancing again as she thought it over and she wouldn't have thought back on the memory sadly when his sister (can't remember her name) asked her what he'd asked Misty then.  
  
3) The most recent episode in the US (4/13/02). First, *Groan* she isn't the female version of Brock, she's worse than him. Brock never daydreams past spending lots of time together; she jumped all the way to marriage. Just how old is she supposed to be! And her father doesn't even seem to react when she calls James her fiancé. She jumps from guy to guy faster than Brock goes between Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, and she isn't put out when James rejects her. Brock at least steps back, if Misty hasn't already pulled him away. During Misty's speech, she asks Brock how many girls liked him back, he answers none. Didn't Wilomina (sp? The girl with the Marill) like him?  
  
The Pokeshipping elements were restricted to those two clips. It would have been so much better if Ash had been standing there when Misty gave Brock the little speech that included the second one. The first clip was acted perfectly, with Misty even looking at Ash slyly (?) unlike in the Nidoran one and if Ash had actually used his brain, he would have realized that she meant him.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	20. Sick

Ash awoke with a smile. He had dreamt of him and Misty, training their Pokèmon together. He stepped out of the memory when he heard a cough come from below him. "You ok Misty?" He asked as he rolled off the bed to land, off balance, beside the lower half of their bunk.  
  
Misty coughed again and opened her eyes. "Yea, I'm fine." She answered with a smile. "My head just hurts." She explained.  
  
Ash returned the smile and placed his hand on her forehead. "Ow." He cried, as he jerked his hand back. "Your head is burning."  
  
"Great, I've got a cold." She sighed. "You know this is your fault." She turned and glared playfully at him. "I stayed in my wet clothes to long because of that fight."  
  
Ash smiled. "I'll get my mom to check up on you and make some breakfast for us." He said and left the room, checking over his shoulder that she was alright with his plan before exiting completely.  
  
A few minutes later, Delia came in. She hurriedly moved to the side of the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. Maybe I should go get a thermometer." She said after pulling her hand away. She left for a minute and came back with the instrument which was quickly stuffed in Misty's mouth.  
  
"I hath theth things." Misty said around it.  
  
"I figured as much, that's why I stuck it in so quickly. Ash doesn't like them either so I've had lots of practice doing that when he was younger." Delia answered.  
  
Misty smiled at the thought of Delia doing that to her son. She sighed as the thermometer was removed and Delia's face fell when she read the temperature. "I have a fever too, don't I?" She asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yes, you'll need to stay inside until this goes down." Delia ordered. "I'll make sure Ash brings whatever he's making up to you." She said as she left the room.  
  
Misty sighed and closed her eyes. She thought of resting until Ash came up, but couldn't fall asleep. Less than a half-hour later, Misty had watched the clock for every second, Ash came in with a tray. "Sorry." He apologized. "My mom told me her diagnosis. She gave me some medicine for you to take and wouldn't let me come up until I had a complete breakfast put together."  
  
Misty smiled and struggled to sit up until Ash set aside the tray and helped her. "Thanks." She grinned as he moved the tray onto her lap. "Would you feed me?" She asked.  
  
"You're not helpless." Ash protested. She fluttered her eyelids at him and he sighed. "I take back the comment that started the fight last night. You're acting more girly than I've seen most girls act."  
  
"And you're complaining?" She teased as he scooped up the eggs he'd prepared. They lapsed into silence as she ate, smiling at Ash's face of disgust as he continued to stab the items on the plate.  
  
Her face contorted as she drank the medicine Delia sent up and grabbed the glass from Ash's hand to wash away the taste. "Ugg. Why does medicine have to taste so bad?" She groaned when the glasses were drained.  
  
"I agree." Ash answered. "I'll stay here with you if you want me to." He offered.  
  
Misty shook her head as he helped her lay back. "We promised Duplica we'd meet her, go ahead and spend the day with her. Try to find out what happened between her and Gary." She said around coughs that racked her body. "You're mom and Becky can take care of me while you're out." She added to allay his need to take care of her.  
  
He nodded. "Alright," He kissed her forehead quickly. "I'll get her to tell me. And I'll try to help fix it." He promised.  
  
Misty smiled and touched her hand to his cheek before he stood up. "See you later then." She said.  
  
Ash moved to the door and turned around. "If you want my mom to come up, just tap the wall there. This house has places where you can hear the smallest tap on one place to another. We found that out when we got sick before I left on my journey."  
  
She blew him a kiss as he left the room, then lay back with a sigh. "This is going to be the most boring day I remember, even if we didn't see any Pokèmon, journeying was better then this, at least then we were moving." She muttered.  
  
She coughed again and Becky appeared, carrying a box of tissues. "Delia sent me up with this." She explained. "For when your nose starts running."  
  
"Thanks. Could you bring the trash can over here? I don't want to litter the floor with tissues." Misty asked.  
  
Becky complied and kneeled beside the bed. "Ash left to meet with Duplica." She told Misty.  
  
"Yea, I told him to. Last night we promised to spend the day together." Misty answered. "I can't go, but he can."  
  
"Alright. If you need anything, just knock." Becky said. "You know where?"  
  
"Here. Ash showed me before he left." Misty said, putting her knuckle to the wall where Ash showed her.  
  
"Ok, then I'll see you later. The medicine should put you to sleep soon." She said. "We'll check on you occasionally, alright?"  
  
Misty nodded and smiled as she felt the medicine begin to take over. "At least it won't take too long for the day to end." She muttered and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
She was right. She slept soundly until Delia woke her up gently for lunch. Then, more medicine was taken and she fell asleep again  
  
***  
  
She was shocked up the next time and only paused a second before smashing her mallet into the offenders head.  
  
Pikachu happily 'pika'ed as Ash moaned. He had managed to move from his master's shoulder immediately after sending out the shock and avoided being struck by her mallet. He ran out of the room when Ash sent him a glare.  
  
"Why'd you have Pikachu do that?" Misty asked after lying back on the bed and closing her eyes to stop the pounding she was feeling.  
  
"I've spent the whole day without you and I wanted to talk." He mumbled.  
  
"That's sweet, but I would have preferred to stay asleep. That thundershock multiplied my headache." She answered.  
  
Ash left the room for a minute, and when he came back he placed a moist washcloth on her forehead. "That might help." He said.  
  
Misty nodded. "It does a little. What happened today? Did you get her to tell you?" She asked.  
  
"No." Ash answered. "She said she'll tell me when she's ready, so she wants to keep meeting me. Or us once you are feeling better."  
  
Misty smiled. "Then you keep meeting her. If you need any advice when she does tell you, bring her to me." She told him.  
  
"I will." He answered. He paused for a moment, and then turned back to her. "Dinner's ready. I'll bring a plate up to you when I finish, alright?" He waited until she nodded, then took her hand and kissed it as he got up to leave the room. "You rest. If you fall asleep, I promise not to wake you up like that again."  
  
Misty smiled as he left. When she could hear him on the stairs, she released a sigh. "I would like him to stay here and watch over me, but it's more important to help a friend. Besides, there should be plenty of chances to care for me, later." She told herself with a grin. "I just hope Ash doesn't mess up Gary and Duplica's relationship further."  
  
Ash came up later and watched as she ate by herself. They conversed a bit about what had gone on during the day and Misty gave some advice on how to get Duplica to talk. Eventually, she fell back asleep and Ash moved to his bed and played out a few scenarios for the next day until he joined Misty in sleeping.  
  
****  
  
The rest of the week was the same, except Ash had learned his lesson on waking Misty up. Every day he came back with the same report, Duplica wouldn't talk. They went several places, each an attempt on Ash's part to get her to open up.  
  
By the end of the week, Ash and Becky agreed to spend another week since Misty hadn't gotten a chance to enjoy herself.  
  
Exactly one week from their arrival in Pallet, Ash finally learned the reason for Duplica's mood. He decided to confront Gary about it, since Duplica told him that even thought they lived in the same building, she hadn't talked to Gary since the incident.  
  
Ash entered the lab and searched around for one of the residents and found Professor Oak working on his computer, going over some observations he and Tracy had made earlier.  
  
"Hey grandpa, where's Gary?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, hello Ash." Professor Oak answered then turned to gaze at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I think he should be out observing the Pokèmon in the lake." He finally answered.  
  
"Great, thanks grandpa." He answered.  
  
The two trudged up the hill and smiled at the scene that was revealed. Gary had been pulled into the water by a Lapras and two or three Wooper.  
  
They couldn't resist laughing out loud when Gary noticed them and struggled to remove his shirt from the Lapras' mouth, which caused him to fall into the lake and the two started rolling in the grass until a Marril and Misty's Politoed began pushing them into the water too.  
  
They quickly stood back up, Duplica hiding behind Ash at the sight of the frog-like Pokèmon. "What's that?" She asked.  
  
Ash looked around to find what she was looking at. "Oh him? He's Misty's Politoed." Ash explained.  
  
"So Ashy, you've changed girlfriends." Gary sneered, as he walked past them.  
  
"Huh." Ash replied. "No I haven't." He denied.  
  
"Sure looks like it Ashy boy, you have Duplica hanging on your arm like she is." He taunted back.  
  
Duplica immediately dropped his arm and stepped away. "I'm no one's girlfriend right now." She yelled as Gary disappeared over the hill. "Well, that idea was a bust." She said.  
  
"Not yet." Ash said and took two steps forward before Misty's Pokèmon began to gather around them. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked them.  
  
"Vaporeon, Vapor." Vaporeon said and fired a short water gun at Duplica, which she barely dodged.  
  
"Come on you guys, you don't really believe what Gary said, do you?" Ash said while Duplica hid behind him. His answer came in the form of a squirt in the face from Corsola, Staryu, Politoed, and Vaporeon. "You guys. You all know I would never leave Misty for Duplica." He pleaded.  
  
"Hey is that an insult!" Duplica yelled and Ash cringed. "Ditto, I need a mallet." She called and tossed the Pokèball into the air.  
  
A few short moments later, Ash lay half on the bank and half in the water, unfortunately, it was his head that was in the water and all Misty's Pokèmon moved to keep him from drowning. "Thanks you guys." Ash said when he came to.  
  
"What should we do now?" Duplica asked.  
  
"Misty said she would advise you if you needed." Ash answered, brushing off his pants and shaking his head to dry his hair a little.  
  
"Well, I definitely could use some advice." She answered. "Come on. Off to your house."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
One, Two, Three, O'Leary. Sorry couldn't help myself. Three chapters in a week and I'm still not done with the scene. Aaaaaaaarg.  
  
I'm starting to think that the 'evil chapters' will never come. Noooooooooooo. I'm going out of my mind trying to hurry the other chapters down, but it's not working.  
  
The next area of the story, the chapter after all this is solved, Brock and Suzy will be back. Any Brock fans, I'm sorry, but I know I'm going to be bashing him. Not very hard, but it will be done.  
  
Since almost no one has reviewed any of the other chapters, I don't really have anything to say except. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	21. Confrontation

Misty drew her eyebrows together as Ash and Duplica passed by the front window. Her fever had broken yesterday, though Delia refused to let her up from bed, and today she spent watching T.V. once Delia had allowed her to get up. She was still harried by hacking coughs every once in a while and her nose still ran, but her headache had faded once she had gotten up.  
  
Her mask of a smile vanished when Ash pushed open the door and stepped back to allow Duplica enter and she did with a giggle.  
  
"So, You two are a couple." She growled. She grinned satifactorilly when both jumped.  
  
"Hey Misty, feeling better?" Ash replied, seeming to have missed her words.  
  
"I was until you two came in." She growled.  
  
Duplica moved up to her. "Misty, what makes you think we're a couple. The couple is 'you' and Ash. I'm not part of a couple." She said ending bitterly.  
  
"Then how come he opened the door and let you in first." Misty shouted back.  
  
"Is it wrong for a guy to be a gentleman to someone other than his girlfriend?" Duplica shouted back.  
  
Ash, at this time, realized he didn't want to get in the middle of the fight that was brewing and stepped back.  
  
"You stay here Ash Ketchum." Both girls yelled at him. He gulped and sat down just to the right of the door, Pikachu settling in his lap and tried to comfort him.  
  
"No it's not wrong as long as he acts the same 'to' his girlfriend." Misty yelled, returning to the fight.  
  
"Doesn't he?" Duplica answered. "I saw him hold open the door for you at the restaurant."  
  
Misty shrank back for a moment, but returned just as quickly. "And why did he have his arm around you when you passed the window?"  
  
Duplica turned to Ash, moving the question to him. He dropped his jaw to say something, but his mind hadn't thought of what.  
  
After a few seconds, Misty turned back to Duplica with a triumphant grin on her face. "Misty, why would I want to steal your boyfriend?" Duplica countered.  
  
"Are you insulting Ash?" Misty screamed, causing the neighbors to investigate. Ash turned and convinced them everything was alright as the fight continued.  
  
Duplica blushed. "No. In fact if he weren't yours, I would have made him mine this week. But he is yours and I don't steal my friends' things." She answered, starting quietly and quickly increased volume until she reached the same level Misty had with her scream.  
  
Misty smiled and stepped back with a look at Ash. "I'm not so sure. You might have done a better job than you tried. Gary called me after he met you and he said you pushed him into the water after he started putting down Ash's training skills."  
  
Both Ash and Duplica glanced at each other before throwing a glare towards the Pokèmon lab. "He was already almost in the water when we arrived. The Pokèmon thought it would be funny if they drenched their caretaker." Duplica shouted. "And then your Pokèmon tried to attack me."  
  
"Well, good for them, too bad they didn't blast you away like they do Team Rocket." Misty answered.  
  
"Misty, if this whole argument is from what Gary told you then drop it. You've noticed before how much intrest he's showed in you and getting you angry at me is the perfect was for Gary to get what he wants." Ash said, entering the argument.  
  
Misty glared at him for a moment before stomping past both of them and out of the house. After a few moments, Ash and Duplica followed.  
  
Misty refused to talk as she walked purposefully towards the lab at the top of its hill. When she arrived, she threw open the door and yelled. "Where are you Gary Oak?"  
  
All three flinched as her shout was magnified and sent back at them. "You really should keep your voice down in here." Tracy said, entering the room and slowly thumping his hand against his ear. "This place echos like mad."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Misty winced. "Can you tell us where Gary is?"  
  
"He was heading up to his room last I saw him." Tracy answered.  
  
"Thanks." Misty said and nodded to Ash to take the lead.  
  
He led them through the various labs and up and down stairs before stopping at a door. "Gary, are you in there?" He called. The reply was muffled, but Ash could make it out. "He'll be out in a moment." He communicated.  
  
"I can't believe you have to go through all that to get to the bedrooms." Misty said.  
  
"You really don't. Ash just took on a grand tour of the place." Duplica said and smiled when Misty shot him a glare.  
  
"Why." Misty started, but cut off when Gary stepped out of his room.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked snottily as he tugged down his shirt.  
  
"Why did you lie to Misty and why did you even call her?" Duplica asked, pushing past her friends.  
  
"Friends can call each other." He stated and began walking down the hall.  
  
"Why did you tell her I pushed you into the water?" Duplica yelled as she tried to move in front of him.  
  
"It sounded better than what actually happened." He answered, avoiding all her attempts. Ash joined her and forced Gary to stop. "See, even now stands by her side." He said over his shoulder to Misty.  
  
Ash looked sheepishly at Misty before he turned back to Gary and surprised everyone by pushing him against the wall. "Why are you trying to separate me and Misty?" He said and pushed Gary harder against the wall.  
  
Gary grinned and pushed him away easily. "What makes you think I am?" He answered.  
  
"First you insult me along with that girl." Duplica said, spitting out 'that girl'. "Then you insult Ash and try to break him and Misty apart for your own reasons. You'd be lucky if a girl ever likes you." She finished, panting with anger.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gary said with a grin.  
  
"Ditto, Mallet." She commanded. "You want to have Misty for yourself, don't you?" She said once Ditto had transformed.  
  
Gary tried to take a step back, finding the wall once again. "Alright, alright. Yes, I do." He said and tried to protect himself from her. Suddenly, he found himself flying down the corridor in the opposite direction he had thought he would be.  
  
Once he picked himself up, he looked back to see Misty, mallet in hand, leaning forward to kiss Ash. He sighed and turned to head out again.  
  
"Not so fast mister." Duplica called. "What was I during all this? Just a tool?" She asked angerly when she caught up to him. Gary stood hastily and ran down the corridor as Duplica and Ditto chased him down.  
  
Ash placed his arm around Misty's waist as she leaned against him and sighed. "I'm sorry for doubting you." She whispered.  
  
"That's alright." He answered. "It could have been true."  
  
Misty looked at him questioningly, but his only answer was to lead her out of the building, once again taking the long way.  
  
Once they arrived back at his house, Ash sat and pulled Misty down beside him. "Remember last time something happened like this?" He asked her.  
  
"Yea." She answered. "I'm glad you're loyal to me."  
  
"I learn from my Pokèmon." He said and smiled.  
  
"It's all about Pokèmon with you." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Ash leaned over and kissed her hair. "Not really." He answered. "Pokèmon has taken a back seat to someone else. After all, all I have to get through with Pokèmon is collecting them all. You are much more important. I wanted to stay and take care of you; I wanted Nurse Joy to take care of Pikachu when he got sick."  
  
"Oh. You're back Ash." Becky said.  
  
Ash and Misty turned to see their friend stepping from the stairs. "Hey Becky." Misty answered.  
  
"I have something I would like to go out and do. Will you two be ok while I'm gone?" She teased as she walked out the door.  
  
"We'll be fine." Misty answered the tease. She leaned into Ash again and sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it out of its normal ponytail. She yelped as he tugged suddenly.  
  
"Sorry. My finger caught a knot." He apologized.  
  
He moved his finger a bit and she sighed. "It's caught?" She asked and grasped the strands when she felt him nod. "Pull." She ordered and grit her teeth at the pain until her hair broke.  
  
"Sorry." Ash apologized again. "Maybe you should brush your hair out."  
  
Misty gave him a tired look and leaned back into the couch. "I'm not used to brushing it. While we're on the road, it gets really bad and I don't like to yank my hair out so it gets horrible. I guess it needs to be done though." She sighed. "It might be a little easier when it's wet. I'm going to take a shower and I'll come back down if you would brush for it me."  
  
Ash nodded and stood with her. "If you want me to. I've never brushed a girl's hair, much less my own. Why do you think I keep this hat on and keep my hair so short?" He said with a grin.  
  
Misty smiled and touched his cheek in a mock slap. She shook her head as she moved up the stairs.  
  
Not long after the sounds of water started, the phone started up. "Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call."  
  
Ash turned and picked up the receiver and was surprised to see Becky appear on the screen. "Hey Ash. Some of the Pokèmon are running amuk and I need to stay here and help Tracy, Duplica, and Gary control them." She said as a Wartortle ran past in the background with Tracy chasing it.  
  
"Do you need my help?" Ash said, beginning to panic.  
  
"No." She answered hurriedly. "Your Pokèmon are helping and it shouldn't take too long for us to get them under control. Just don't expect me back for dinner. You and Misty enjoy the time together."  
  
Ash nodded and looked worried as he heard Gary's voice come from somewhere. "Ahhhh. Donphan just broke his Pokèball!"  
  
"Got to go and help. See you later." She paused as another cry came from Tracy. "They need my help." She said and hung up.  
  
"Ok." Ash said, gazing at the blank screen for a moment. Then he turned and rubbed his hands together. "This is perfect."  
  
He looked around and headed to the basement for a ladder.  
  
_______________________  
  
*Sigh* I think I'm satisfied for now. I found that spot just too good to pass up. *Evil Cackle* this is what comes from putting off the 'evil chapters' for too long.  
  
One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock. I may make the same plea as Nova S. If I do these again, I may stop updating to get it out of my system.  
  
This chapter takes the place of Thursdays update. I can't turn out five chapters in a week.  
  
Since Tracy has appeared in two chapters now, and possibly two or three more, I think I'll try to find someone for him. If Ember Blaze lets me, I may borrow his character, though I'm not sure what he plans to do with her.  
  
Sorry, this is about all you'll get about what happened between Gary and Duplica until I get enough ideas to make a decent length sister story about Gary and Duplica. If you want me to explain it further, leave the request in a review and after another chapter, which will have a confusing conversation, I'll post more info on them.  
  
I have about four scenes for Gary and Duplica: when they meet, this event, and two future events. I also have a chapter written that I have to decide whether to put it in here or in the other. I need a title for that story too.  
  
Nova S. I'm really surprised you remembered that. I lost track of it the moment after she finished. By any chance can you remember her names for Brock and James? I'd be interested. They were funny and laughing is good for the soul. I may even put them in the story. It wouldn't hurt for Brock to have a nickname, would it?  
  
Dreka, No worries. This fic will be ended rather soon. The 'evil chapters' will just about end the interesting part of the story. The rest of it will only reintroduce some characters from the show and provide a final ending. The only sequels that will be able to come from this story will have to be about the next generation.  
  
Though I'm pretty sure the 'evil chapters' will take more than three chapters. They accumulate to about three and I haven't even written Misty's side of most of the time. I will try to tell you the time periods between the events so you won't be completely thrown for a loop.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	22. The Last Day

Misty cautiously walked down to the slightly dimmed living room and paused when she smelt something cooking, maybe burning.  
  
"Ash?" She whispered into the room, unsure of what had happened. Wearing only a bathing suit and a towel held her back from searching more actively.  
  
She sighed in relief when the boy looked over the edge of the couch to her. "Hey Misty. I take it you still want me to brush out your hair?" He asked.  
  
Misty smiled and sat beside him. "Yea, I thought the wetter it was, the easier it would be to pull the knots out." She said and handed him her brush.  
  
"I'm going to warn you again, I rarely do this myself." He said, taking a handful of her hair and slowly running the brush through it.  
  
"Just run the brush through my hair." She ordered.  
  
"Ash?" She asked after a few moments of him silently brushing out her hair, surprising her how little he tugged.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, not missing a stroke.  
  
"Why is the light dimmer in here?"  
  
He paused for a second before answering. "I think one of the bulbs burnt out." He explained, glad she was facing away from him.  
  
Ash eventually finished freeing her hair from the accumulated knots. "I think I got them all out." He said and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed at the feeling and began leaning back until Ash's stomach growled.  
  
"Maybe we should have dinner." She groaned. "Where's Becky? Did she get back while I was in the shower and I just missed her?"  
  
"She called and said there was a problem at the lab. She told me not to wait up for her." He answered.  
  
"What did she go to the lab for?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know, but soon after that my stomach growled and I decided to start dinner. It should be done before long." He answered.  
  
"Alright, then I'll go get dressed." She replied and headed for the stairs.  
  
"I'll have it set up by the time you come back down." Ash called from the kitchen. He heard her door close and grinned again. "Everything's ready now.  
  
*****  
  
Misty gasped when she came back down and saw the table. Candles and vases full of tulips adorned the table and anything close enough to add to the mood of the room. She smiled when Ash stepped out from the kitchen carrying the dish holding the meal.  
  
"Ash, why?" She asked as he set the dish down and pulled out her chair.  
  
"Considering what just happened through today, I thought it was a perfect time. I got the candles the last time we were here, but I couldn't find a good time to use them." He answered, as he took his place across from her.  
  
Misty pulled one of the vases closer to her and breathed deeply. "I love tulips." She sighed. She looked around the room and her gaze caught the light fixture on the ceiling. "The bulb didn't burn out did it?" She teased as he served her.  
  
Ash blushed and sat back down. "No, I just wanted the light dimmer to create the mood." He answered sheepishly.  
  
"I love it." She said after she took a bite. "The mood and the meal." She said, silently thanking Samuel for inviting Delia and Mr. Mime to the research convention he had wanted to attend.  
  
******  
  
Misty sighed and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. This was proving to be the most romantic night they'd spent together.  
  
Ash had put on some music and they danced after dinner until they were tired, which placed them where they were now, resting on the couch, watching some dumb show that seemed to involve Pokèmon in a talk show. How it got so popular when the thing talking only said a few words that couldn't be understood by humans was beyond her, but Ash seemed to be enjoying it, so she didn't complain. She was just happy he was sitting still and holding her close.  
  
She looked up and caught him watching her. "Not watching the show?" She teased.  
  
"No, I can understand Pikachu and my other Pokèmon well because we spend so much time together, but I can't tell what these ones are saying. Besides, it's background noise." He answered with a smile. "I got what I want to watch in my arms."  
  
She smiled and stretched to kiss him. They met in the middle as Ash leaned down to ease her stretch. He kept leaning and soon, Misty broke off the kiss to keep from falling over. She didn't catch herself in time though and Ash followed her in collapsing on their sides across the couch. She withheld a grunt as he landed on her, and he quickly slid towards the back of the couch.  
  
She tried to sit up, but his arms held her in place and she smiled as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't like this?" He whispered into her neck. She moved onto her back with a grin and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm comfortable." She answered as he took his face from the couch padding. "I thought you would want to get up."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her, and added her arm that was hanging over the edge to his hold.  
  
*  
  
A face peeked through the front window and grinned. She had thought those two needed some time alone. She turned and headed back to the lab thinking of how to repair the couple there.  
  
*  
  
Misty pulled her arm from under him and moved it around his neck. "I love you." She whispered and turned to stare directly into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too." He answered, staring back.  
  
"Ash?" Misty questioned, suddenly becoming more serious. "Did you ever start thinking about Duplica in a romantic sense?" When he paused before answering, she moved back making the only thing that kept her at the couch's level was Ash's hold.  
  
"Misty. I told you, I love you and the only reason I spent so much time with Duplica was because, Firstly, you were sick and ordered me to meet her, and then I wanted to help her and Gary." He told her as he tried to pull her back. He succeeded and kissed her forehead. "If I'd known you were thinking I was leaving you for her, I would have been sure to spend more time with you. And I probably would have brought her to talk to you about it sooner." He smiled.  
  
Misty smiled and leaned against him, saving her from the threat of the floor. She curled up against him and moved the arm he had left under her when they had fallen, to her head and laid down on it. "I'm sorry for suspecting you." She answered, closing her eyes. "Let's not let it happen again, ok?"  
  
Ash nodded and kissed her eyelids. Misty sighed and attempted to fall asleep, but she was interrupted when Pikachu ran into the room yelling.  
  
"Pi Pikachu. Pikachu Pikapi." The electric mouse said in a rush.  
  
"We're over here Pikachu." Ash called to his Pokèmon. His smile faded when he saw his Pokèmon jump around the end of the couch worriedly. "Calm down Pikachu, I can't understand you." He said as a bubble of chatter exploded from the mouse.  
  
"Pi. Pikachu. Pipipi." The mouse spoke only slightly slower than before. The last word caught in Misty's mind however.  
  
"Togepi?" She asked, jerking up and knocking Ash away. "What happened to Togepi?"  
  
"Pika." Pikachu answered, leaping up the stairs.  
  
"Come on Ash." Misty called as she got up and followed the mouse upstairs.  
  
They both overtook Pikachu when they heard the young Pokèmon's cries.  
  
"Togepi, where are you?" Misty called worriedly as the three entered Ash's room.  
  
"Pika chu." Pikachu answered her, pointing behind the dresser.  
  
"Togepi?" Misty said and hit her head against the wall in her hurry to look.  
  
The baby had gotten caught between the wall and the dresser and only quieted slightly when she heard her mother call her and got louder when Misty panicked.  
  
"Ash, Togepi is caught. You need to move the dresser." She called. Pikachu slid under the egg and prepared to catch her as Ash struggled to budge the dresser.  
  
"Hold on a moment." Ash called and ran out of the room. He quickly ran back in with Charizard following him. "Help me move it." He commanded.  
  
Charizard quickly moved him out of the way and grasped the piece of furniture. Slowly the dresser slid from the wall and Pikachu and Misty smiled when Togepi was freed from its captor. Pikachu called for the dragon to continue to slide it back until he managed to emerge carrying the baby.  
  
"Thank you Charizard." Misty said as she held Togepi close.  
  
Ash patted the dragon on the back, as high as he could reach, and asked him to move it back. Charizard nodded as Ash moved behind Misty and held her and Togepi in his grasp. "How'd Togepi get back there?" He asked when Charizard had completed the task.  
  
"Pikachu chu." Pikachu answered, leaning over his shoulder to look at Togepi.  
  
"Teleport?" Ash said, turning to look at the mouse. "Togepi knows teleport?"  
  
"Pika." He confirmed.  
  
"Oh, Togepi. You learned a move." She cried.  
  
Togepi, now happy to be free, answered in his normal manner. "Togetogepriiiii."  
  
***  
  
Becky returned the next morning to find the four snuggled together, Pikachu in Ash's lap and Misty holding Togepi with her head on Ash's shoulder. "I hope they had the evening they wanted." She whispered and headed up to the guest room to get some more sleep, she and Duplica had stayed up until early morning talking and exchanging gossip.  
  
Ash was awoken by her entrance and grinned. "That's why she went to the lab." He said and smiled when Misty stirred.  
  
"Morning Ash." She said without opening her eyes. She carefully shifted to where she could stand without waking the two Pokèmon. She set Togepi down beside Ash and stretched, lifting her shirt which caused Ash to blush.  
  
Pikachu was the next to awaken as Misty left to prepare for the day. "Pi." He said smiling at his friend's distant look. He let Ash daydream for a while until his stomach growled. Pikachu let loose a thundershock to wake his master up.  
  
"I take it you want food." Ash said after calming down and comforting Togepi, who began to cry at being woken so suddenly. Pikachu answered by looking sheepishly to the Pokèmon and leaping off Ash's knees and running into the kitchen.  
  
Ash sighed and headed followed his Pokèmon with Togepi in his arms.  
  
****  
  
As the group ate Ash realized they hadn't decided on a time to leave. He voiced this and the two girls looked to each other.  
  
"Maybe another week since Misty wasn't able to enjoy this week." Becky suggested.  
  
"We don't have to stay another week for me if you two don't want to." Misty answered. "I had lots of fun the day I had, and I'm anxious to get back to training."  
  
"Then tomorrow sound good?" Ash asked.  
  
"Why not today?" Becky asked and tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"That." Ash joked. "And I have someplace I want to show Misty." He answered.  
  
Misty looked to him confused then turned back to finish her meal.  
  
Once they finished, Becky headed back upstairs to sleep, while Ash and Misty prepared to go out.  
  
"So where are we going?" Misty asked as they left the house.  
  
"You'll see." Ash answered cryptically.  
  
She eyed him for a moment and turned back to watch the road when he took her hand with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Ash stopped in front of the Pallet Town jewelry store. Misty looked at him curiously again. He only held open the door and waited for her to enter.  
  
"Hello. Are you looking for something miss?" The owner asked.  
  
She began to answer no when Ash interrupted her. "No, just looking around Steve."  
  
"Ahh, may I assume this is Misty?" Steve asked.  
  
Ash nodded and lifted her right arm. When he saw the bracelet, Steve smiled. "It looks beautiful on her."  
  
"This is where I got that for you." Ash explained. "Do you mind if we just look around? We're not going to buy anything right now." He asked.  
  
"Go ahead. It's not like you're going to block other customers from looking." Steve answered with a smile.  
  
The two looked about the store and Ash smiled when Misty caught her breath when she looked over the template for her bracelet. She turned and hugged Ash quickly and turned back to look at it again. "It has the same Pokèmon as Erica." She noticed.  
  
"Yes, that one was made for her." Steve said, joining them at the case. "A boy came in here a couple of years ago and asked me to make a bracelet for her. He never came back for it though."  
  
"Who was it?" Ash asked. He knew everyone who had lived in Pallet Town all but the few years he'd been gone on his journey.  
  
"I believe it was one of the guys who began training at the same time you did." He answered.  
  
"Not Gary." Ash said thoughtfully. "Who were the other two? I never really ran into them."  
  
"Wasn't it you, Gary, Damian, and Eric?" Steve asked.  
  
Ash nodded. "I think that was the four of us. Now, which one would have liked Erica?" He asked himself as he pulled Charizard's Pokèball off his belt and smiled.  
  
"Any of them like perfume?" Misty asked teasingly.  
  
"I think Eric liked perfume, but Damian could have pulled a Brock and agreed to anything Erica asked of him." Ash replied, slightly put out by Misty's comment. She would always taunt him and ask him to buy perfume for her birthday or Christmas.  
  
"I think it was Eric." Steve said.  
  
"I'll just have to catch up to him and find out what happened." Ash smirked.  
  
The two left the store shortly after. "That was fun, all those earrings, and rings, and bracelets." Misty stated as they headed back. "And thanks for showing me how you did create this bracelet especially for me." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
___________________  
  
Five, You're like a dream come true. *Contented sigh* I finally finished this part of the story. The next chapter actually starts out with them leaving Pallet, I've written part of it while waiting for some help on this one.  
  
next chapter, or the one after, has a rather complex conversation between Pikachu and a wild Pokèmon. I planned out what they say, but I only give you the gist of it twice, once in English, and the other with another Pokèmon. If you want the translation, leave the request in a review.  
  
I'm not sure if I'm going to play out the Eric/Erica romance I just created. I am trying to find a pairing for each of the gym leaders though. So both Misty's will end up with someone. It's just a question of which will be with Ash. *Evil Grin* another slight problem with this is that Bugsy in Japan is female. Which should I make him for my story?  
  
How many of you thought Ash was planning something evil. How many thought Becky was in on it. She wasn't but she did 'create' the 'panic' at the lab to give her a plausible excuse to leave the two alone. She peeked through the window to make sure they weren't 'taking another step' if you understand what the title is for.  
  
I brought back the bracelet Ash gave to Misty because I don't like items that just seem to disappear into the depths of the cartoon world. I think all the items I've given the group will make at least one appearance, though some will make more.  
  
The chapter Ash and Misty were caught in the rain I meant to make a comment about Misty being tomboyish. I don't think she is. The closest part is her anger, but Jessie acts the same and no one, under threat of taking the brunt of it, calls her a tomboy so why Misty. She loves all the things girls stereotypically like so where does 'tomboy' come from?  
  
I made tulips Misty's favorite flower because of something that will happen later. It needed to be something other than one of her family's names. I have heard her mother's name is Rose, so I'm going with that. She will play a part sometime later too.  
  
With Gary showing interest in Misty, my favorite pairings are Ash/Misty, Brock/Suzy, and Gary/Duplica. Gary, Duplica, Ash, and Misty are kind of in a love quadrilateral for me. If the story doesn't involve my favorite pairings, it will probably have the couples switched. Ash/Duplica and Gary/Misty. I bring them up a few times before, mainly pointing out that the negative attitude most egoshippers I've seen say Gary/Misty could never happen. Why Ever Not! Misty and Gary have the same personality. It would be a good relationship, though their neighbor's may wish they lived out in the country and they may need a separate building to separate them after a fight, they could be a good couple.  
  
I prefer Gary/Duplica mainly because Duplica could deflate Gary's ego anytime he started a fight. She did with Ash the first time they met and Ash had the same ego then. My support of Ash/Misty is only the secondary reason for wanting Gary/Duplica.  
  
Summary:  
  
Preferred: Ash/Misty and Gary/Duplica  
  
Secondary: Ash/Duplica and Gary/Misty  
  
I found this quote in a story that was posted and finished long before the episode those clips came from and thought it was funny, someone thought of using this line before the episode was probably thought of in Japan.  
  
"It's no fun liking someone who doesn't like you back"  
  
From Slumber Party by  
  
Llyxius  
  
Both Ash and Misty say something like this line. This is Ash's. Misty's caught my eye but I went back and couldn't find it. Just an interesting fact. You really should read the story. I've read it twice and sputtered when I had to hold in my laughter through most of it. (I might explain later)  
  
It's not on my favorites list only because it's finished and I prefer to have only unfinished works there so I can get back to them easily. I have a doc. on my computer for finished fics.  
  
Nova S. Thanks. I disagree with the Ex part of Brock's name though. Isn't an egg rather easy to break? Geo or On would fit him better anyway. And James quite literally has the potential of a Magikarp. Three times he causes them to evolve just by being around them. Once Temacu gets married, she'll have to change the last part of her name. She won't exactly be lonely if she's married, will she?  
  
Stoko, that title wouldn't work only because, even though it will be a sister story, about the only thing tying the two together will be the events happening in both. And I also don't like the title '15 steps' for this one. I don't want to use it again.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	23. Pidgeotto and Pewter

Ash and Becky waved good bye to their friends as they left their home town. Misty walked beside them, loving the feeling of the outdoors. The love soon turned to dread as the forest came into view. "We have to go through there again." She groaned. "And then through the Viridian Forest to."  
  
"Unless you wanna ask Charizard to fly us straight to Pewter?" Ash answered, holding the dragon's Pokèball out towards her.  
  
Misty paused, weighing the options. 'Travel through a bug infested forest, or get burnt to a crisp when Charizard gets angry at me.' "Alright, through the forest it is." She sighed.  
  
Ash put his arm around her shoulders with a smile. "Don't worry, Pikachu and I will keep the bugs away."  
  
As they passed through the forest to Viridian City, Becky met Ash's former Pidgeot. The bird presented all of his offspring, a few of which had managed to grow to the level of Pidgeotto, one in particular taking special interest in leading the group about, showing them the various training areas, becoming vocal on the girls' comments, specifically Misty.  
  
Once they left the forest, Pidgeotto continued with them, occasionally flying ahead and scouting the area ahead and reported back which Pokèmon he'd seen. This was communicated to Ash by Pikachu, and through him, the group.  
  
Becky bounded forward in excitement whenever a Pokèmon she hadn't caught was reported.  
  
A few hours, and many Pokèballs from both girls, later, the sun set and the group decided to set up amp for the night. Only after quite a lot of coaxing, they got Pidgeotto to return to the forest with his family.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Misty awoke fully rested. Her nightmares had seemed to take a break from its normal routine since her dream about her and Ash's future.  
  
She spread her arms to stretch and was surprised when a weight landed on her left arm. She turned and saw Pidgeotto perched there. He began rubbing his head against hers. She laughed and pet the bird. She waved hello to Pikachu as the mouse approached and began talking to Pidgeotto.  
  
"Pikachu Pika, pichu?"  
  
"Geott, pigit pidgo."  
  
"Pika! Pi pichu pika."  
  
"Go, pidg pidgot." The bird answered, turning to look at Togepi, who was still asleep beside Misty's sleeping bag.  
  
"Pika pi pikachu chu."  
  
"Pidgeo. Pidget pidg o." Pidgeotto said and nuzzled Misty again.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed and stepped back then turned and ran to his trainer and released Meganium.  
  
"Meg." The grass type cried as she formed and prepared for battle. When she realized she wasn't called out for a battle, she turned back to Ash. "Megan?" She asked.  
  
"Pikachu pika." Pikachu answered and moved back over to Misty, who was giggling as Pidgeotto's feathers tickled her face.  
  
"Pikachupi pika pichu Pikapi." Pikachu told him angrily.  
  
Meganium perked up and ran beside them. Meganium meganium mega." She said happily.  
  
"Pikachu." The mouse said as he released a thundershock into the air. "Pikachupi pika Pikapi pi Pikapi pika Pikachupi." He told the two.  
  
Ash stepped forward then. "Sounds like he has a crush on you, Misty."  
  
"What?" Misty screamed and jumped up, causing Pidgeotto to have to take flight.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Pidgeot." Pidgeotto answered glaring at him  
  
Pikachu caused sparks to jump from his cheeks as he returned the glare. Misty stomped her foot. "You two will not fight over me." She yelled, causing both Pokèmon to turn to her.  
  
"Pidgeot." The bird answered angrily.  
  
"Even if you did defeat Pikachu, I wouldn't leave Ash." She answered. When Pidgeotto continued to glare at them, Misty smiled up at Ash. She leaned up and kissed him softly. The kiss grew when Ash overcame his surprise and placed his hands on her back.  
  
After a minute, Misty stepped back and smiled at Ash before turning to look at Pidgeotto. The bird had landed and now seemed to be crying. "You'll find someone who likes you eventually." Becky comforted the bird.  
  
"Pidgo." He answered sadly.  
  
"Why don't you continue with us for a day Pidgeotto?" Ash offered.  
  
"You can even stay on my shoulder." Misty added.  
  
Pidgeotto." He answered happily and tried to climb to her shoulder.  
  
"Hang on." Misty laughed, gently pushing the bird down. We aren't ready to leave yet. We still have to eat breakfast."  
  
"It's ready." Becky called.  
  
Meganium and Pidgeotto talked quietly as the group ate.  
  
"I think the Pokèmon will enjoy seeing Brock again." Ash said, watching Meganium and even Pikachu, who had put some ketchup on his meal, eat slowly. "Store bought food is getting bland to them."  
  
He and the Pokèmon packed and cleaned up camp as the girls finished more slowly. The three set out, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, Pidgeotto on Misty's while Togepi sat in her arms, and Becky's Magnemite floated beside her.  
  
*****  
  
They headed straight for 'PC Breeding', Brock and Suzy's Breeding Center upon entering Pewter.  
  
"Hello, how. . . Oh Ash, Misty. What brings you here?" Suzy asked. "Brock's at the Pokèmon Center." She paused and looked at her watch. "And I need to go drag him away from Nurse Joy again." She sighed.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Pikachu laughed. "We'll bring him back." Misty offered.  
  
"That would be great. Whenever I get him, I have to close up shop and it takes about an hour to get back here." Suzy answered.  
  
"Then when we get back, I'll have to teach you where to grab him. He can't resist when you pinch his ear." Misty replied.  
  
"Thank you." She answered. "You have a Magnemite. Can I see it for a minute?" She asked Becky, guessing she was with Ash and Misty.  
  
"Sure." Becky answered and directed the Pokèmon to her.  
  
"We'll be back in a bit." Ash called as he and Misty exited the center.  
  
******  
  
"Hello Nurse Joy." Misty called. "Have you seen Brock?"  
  
"Hello Misty, Ash. Yes he's right over there." She said, pointing to some chairs. There, sat Brock staring at the nurse.  
  
Misty smiled at the surfacing memories and pulled out her mallet.  
  
"Ow!" Brock cried as the mallet connected with his head. What, oh. Hello Misty." He said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to get you." Ash said as he stepped up beside Misty, opposite her mallet.  
  
"Do you need to be dragged away from Nurse Joy?" Misty joked.  
  
"No. I just need to pick up the Pokèmon." He answered and stood up.  
  
"No need. I already picked them up." Ash said and held out two Pokèballs.  
  
"Thanks." Brock said, taking the Pokèballs. "Let's get back then."  
  
*  
  
"What brings you two here?" Brock asked as they walked down the street to their breeding center.  
  
"We needed to train more and Becky wanted to try this league." Misty answered.  
  
"Becky?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yea, she traveled with us through Johto. She's at your breeding center with Suzy." Ash responded.  
  
"So you found another traveling companion to keep you two out of trouble." Brock joked. Misty glared at him far a second and he shrunk back from her.  
  
"We're here." Ash announced. They entered and greeted an empty room. "Where'd they go?" He asked.  
  
"You don't think Team Rocket captured them, do you?" Misty asked.  
  
"Naw. I don't know about Becky, but Suzy can take care of herself. Especially with the other Pokèmon here." Brock assured her.  
  
Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to a doorway. "Pika." He cried and took off.  
  
"Wait up Pikachu." Ash called as he and the others followed.  
  
The mouse finally stopped in front of another door and stared in with wide eyes.  
  
"Go ahead Pikachu." Brock told the Pokèmon as they arrived behind him. Pikachu wasted no time in running out of the humans' sight. Brock held Ash back when he tried to follow.  
  
"Only Pokèmon are allowed in here." He told the younger boy. "It's a place for Pokèmon to relax. Maybe you two should release the rest of your Pokèmon and let them enjoy themselves while you stay here."  
  
"All right. Everyone go." Ash called. Meganium, Quilava, Charizard, Noctowl, Phanphy, and Meowsty looked at him, awaiting his command. "Go. Have fun you guys." He told them and they all set out to explore, Meowsty only pausing until her mother joined her.  
  
"Go Staryu, Starmie, Politoid, Totodile, Psyduck, and . . ." Misty paused as her Pokèmon formed before her. "What about Seaking, Brock?" She asked.  
  
"There's a lake not to far from the door. I'm sure Politoid would take it there." He answered.  
  
She nodded and handed her last Pokèball to the frog. "Take Seaking to the water, ok Politoid." He nodded and accepted the ball. "And take care of Togepi, ok?" She asked, carefully setting down the egg. "You listen to Uncle Politoid Togepi."  
  
"If Pikachu led us here, then I think I know where the girls are." Brock said as Misty's Pokèmon took off towards the lake.  
  
He led them through a maze of corridors prompting Ash to speak. "How do you keep from getting lost in here?"  
  
Brock laughed. "For a while I had to have Crobat help me." He explained, lifting the Pokèball. "But I learned the layout before long."  
  
"How come Crobat isn't in there?' Misty asked.  
  
"That's where they go at night, but during the day, they prefer to stay with us. Especially this one." He said as he saw Vulpix bounding towards him. Brock kneeled down and caught the fox when she leapt for him. He stood back up when she began licking his face. "Alright Vulpix, I'm back." He laughed and stumbled down the hallway.  
  
A few doors later revealed Suzy and Becky watching Magnemite. "Hey you two." Ash called.  
  
Both jumped and turned around. "We didn't expect you back so soon. Did something happen?"  
  
"Just this." Misty answered, holding up her mallet, causing both boys to step back in fear of her using them as an example.  
  
"You'll have to let me borrow that someday." Suzy said, grinning at Brock's reaction to Misty simply holding it. Ash smiled and nodded while Brock cowered into a corner. Suzy smiled and convinced him to stand with a kiss as the three teens giggled.  
  
Brock finally controlled his blush and turned to Becky. "You must be Becky." He said and extended his hand.  
  
"Technically my dad is, but on slow days I battle sometimes." He answered. "We use the same Pokèmon, just different strategy."  
  
"Then will you battle me?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Have Ash and Misty told you my strategy?"  
  
"Not with Pokèmon." She said with a giggle.  
  
Brock turned with a growl to Ash and Misty, and strode out. "Come on, we can battle on a field in here."  
  
The five of them walked down even more halls until Ash caught sight of a trade machine. "Hey Brock, could you trade me your Geodude quickly?" He asked. "I would trade back right away, but my Pokedex doesn't have Geodude." Brock turned to him and smiled. "I would love to help fill that slot, but I don't have Geodude anymore." He said and led them into the room.  
  
"What! What happened to Geodude?" Ash asked, worried for his friend.  
  
Brock only continued grinning and held up a Pokèball. The Pokèmon inside escaped and slowly formed into a Graveler.  
  
"How'd you get a Graveler?" Ash asked, confused be his friend's grin.  
  
"Geodude evolved!" Misty exclaimed and threw her arms around Brock.  
  
"Graveler." The Pokèmon answered and hugged Misty's legs.  
  
Brock smiled as Misty stepped back after untangling her legs from Graveler's grasp. "Pineco evolved too I have Forretress, Onix, Graveler, Crobat, and I carry around Vulpix's Pokèball too, but she prefers to be loose, especially with all the Pokèmon we get around here. She's become a lot friendlier since she traveled with us."  
  
"So. Do you want to battle first or trade?" Becky asked  
  
"Since we're here we might as well trade." Ash answered.  
  
"Ok. You still want Graveler?" Brock asked, returning the Pokèmon.  
  
"Yea, And Forretress and Crobat, if you don't mind." Ash replied.  
  
Brock nodded and they traded the bug and poison types with no problem, but when they traded Graveler and the rock exited the Pokèball, he seemed to struggle with something until Ash scanned him with his Pokedex. "What's wrong Graveler?" Ash asked once the dictionary was finished recording.  
  
Graveler smiled and stopped struggling for a moment before he began to glow. "Golem." He answered.  
  
"Somehow the trade triggered Graveler to evolve." Becky observed.  
  
"Now my opponent is even stronger." Becky said, half angry and half pleased.  
  
"Ready for that battle now?" Brock questioned with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Becky answered with a smile. "I'll just have to try a little harder to defeat you." She grinned.  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe you defeated me with a fire Pokèmon." Brock groaned.  
  
"Good job Flareon." Becky congratulated her fox.  
  
"Vul." Vulpix cheered.  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side." Brock muttered. "Well, you have defeated me. Here's your boulder badge."  
  
"Thanks, tomorrow it's off to Vermillion City." Becky said, holding up the badge.  
  
"You aren't heading to Cerulean?" Brock asked, surprised.  
  
"Nope. I already have the badge from there." She explained, opening her bag and showing Brock the Cascade badge inside. "I battled Misty for it back in Goldenrod."  
  
"And you probably battled harder to earn it too." Misty commented.  
  
"Well then. We insist you stay the night here." Suzy said. "We have extra rooms for trainers and I'm sure we have lots we can talk about." She continued and grinned at Misty.  
  
__________  
  
Back on the road. The next chapter I think will summarize the rest of the journey through Kanto and possibly start the 'evil chapters' finally.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	24. Meowth

Ash, Misty, and Becky continued to travel through the eight main gyms of Kanto. Ash continued to trade with the leaders. Sabrina was especially happy when Ash arrived and hurried him off to trade Kadabra, who evolved the same as Graveler had. Haunter was traded as well, after an elongated talk convincing him to be captured, which he eventually agreed to when Sabrina psychically promised to allow him to break her bond with Alakazam and create one with him if she didn't release him from the Pokèball once the trade was completed.  
  
Becky was amazed at how difficult Alakazam was to even weaken, and only managed to acquire a marsh badge when Haunter battled for her. She continued to journey, defeating Aya and Blaine, who had rebuilt his gym inside the volcano, and headed to Viridian to finish the path Ash had followed. Again the gym leader was out and Becky was allowed to fight Butch and Cassidy for the earth badge. She nearly lost, but with her technique she'd developed with Flareon, she managed to defeat their Kingler.  
  
The trio traveled once again to indigo, ready to compete again. Becky arrived in Indigo Stadium before being defeated, but Misty only managed to defeat her opponents on the ice, grass, and water fields. This time she controlled herself until she and Ash arrived back at their condo. "I can't even manage to get to Indigo Stadium." She cried. Ash comforted her as Togepi and her other Pokèmon joined him.  
  
Once Becky had been defeated she approached the couple. "I think I want to head to Cianwood." She said and blushed when both grinned knowingly. "I miss seeing TJ but I think Chuck can help me train and I think I can help him become a better strategist."  
  
"Alright then Becky. We'll see you next year." Ash said and patted her shoulder. "Have fun in Cianwood."  
  
"Thanks A, uh Tom, Misty. It was fun traveling with the two of you. Though I think you intentionally made the battles in Saffron and Pewter tougher." She admonished.  
  
"I didn't know about Graveler being ready to evolve, and I wasn't the one who forced me to trade with Sabrina. She dragged me away before you could even challenge her. She probably saw that Kadabra would evolve and you would challenge her. She couldn't have seen Haunter battling for you though." He answered with a smile.  
  
"She couldn't have foreseen us coming either." A female voice called from behind the trio.  
  
They turned and saw Jessie and James standing behind them.  
  
"Where's Meowth?" Ash asked, looking to Pikachu who had been with Becky as she battled.  
  
"There." James answered simply and pointed behind them.  
  
They turned and saw Meowth searching through Misty's bag. "What are you doing?" Misty growled.  
  
Meowth gave a cry and pulled his head from inside the bag. "I got Meowsie." He cried.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Ash asked, holding the command to attack from Pikachu.  
  
"You'll see." He said and called out the female Meowth.  
  
"Meow, meowth?" Meowsie asked when she formed. Ash, Misty, and Becky never called her out. The only time she was out of her Pokèball was when Meowsty was out, usually only at night since Ash didn't use her in battles much.  
  
"Hello Meowsie." Meowth said courteously.  
  
"Meow?" She asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"I wants to ask yous to come back with me to Team Rocket. I miss yous Meowsie."  
  
"Meow? Meow meowth." She answered.  
  
"Alright then. If dat's the way you feel." Meowth answered and turned to the five trainers. "Twerp, will yous let me travel wit yous?" He asked.  
  
The five were shocked for a minute until Jessie broke the silence. "You're just leaving James and me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I want to be with Meowsie." He answered.  
  
"Be careful Ash. This may be another trick from them." Misty whispered. Pikachu nodded his agreement from her shoulder.  
  
"I know." Ash answered and turned to Meowth. "How do I know this isn't just another attempt to get Pikachu?" He asked.  
  
"Meowth's honor." Meowth said, crossing his heart with a claw and holding his other paw in the air.  
  
Ash looked about and saw his skeptical look echoed in his companions' eyes. He grinned as an idea formed in his head. Becky and Misty were slightly frightened of the grin and the short chuckle that accompanied it.  
  
"Becky, would you mind traveling with us to Pallet?" He asked, grin still firmly imprinted on his face.  
  
Becky only gave Pikachu a worried look before nodding. Ash chuckled again and the girls noticed that even Team Rocket was beginning to get unnerved by it.  
  
"Good. Meowth, Jessie and James will join us. We'll find the real reason there." He said, turning and walking away. The other seven looked about before following the boy, more worried about his mental state than what he was planning.  
  
****  
  
A few days later, thanks to Team Rocket's balloon, the group arrived in Pallet. None of them had managed to coax an explanation from him, and that grin almost never left his face. Misty and Becky prepared to drag Ash to his grandfather's lab when they landed and were surprised when he ordered Team Rocket follow him to the exact place. Now completely confused about what he was doing, Misty and Becky exchanged glances and followed.  
  
Once they arrived at the lab, surprising Tracy, who nearly called out his Scyther at the sight of Jessie and James. "It's alright Tracy." Ash said, indicating for him to replace the Pokèball to his pocket. "Could you have Professor Oak meet us in the health lab?"  
  
Tracy noticed the others' looks and simply nodded as he left the room.  
  
"Come on you guys, a little longer and we'll have our answer." Ash said and led them through the building.  
  
When they arrived at the lab they wanted, Professor Oak was already waiting. "Hello Ash, Misty, Bec. ." He trailed off when Jessie entered the room. "You're not getting the Pokèmon here!" He yelled and moved towards the door.  
  
"It's okay Professor, I brought them here. I want to ask Meowth some questions and I think you have something I need if I want to believe him." Ash said and pulled the professor into a corner, leaving the others confused and looking about the room at the various instruments lying in their containers.  
  
Meowth shuddered as he imagined Ash or Professor Oak using them on him. He only was scared further as the professor left, saying something about 'what you need is in another room. We don't have much use for it since we normally can't understand Pokèmon.'.  
  
Becky shrieked as Meowth jumped into her chest. "Don't let them hoit me. Don't let them hoit me." He cried.  
  
She patted his head lightly. "I don't think he would hurt you." She said comfortingly. "But I don't know what he is doing."  
  
The four trainers continued their looking about the room until Samuel returned with two boxes. Ash hurried to take one and set it beside the examination table.  
  
"Meowth, would you lay on the table?" The professor asked as he and Ash began unpacking the equipment.  
  
With a final glance to his teammates, Meowth complied and jumped when Ash loomed over him.  
  
"What were you planning to do if Meowsie agreed to rejoin you?" He asked.  
  
"I was gonna leave." Meowth answered.  
  
Ash looked to his grandfather and nodded at the motion he made.  
  
"Were you, or to the best of your knowledge Jessie and James, planning to attempt to steal Pikachu?" He asked.  
  
"No, we planned out the whole operation. They would distract youse tree long enough for me ta find Meowsie and then I would ask her to rejoin us. Tat's all we was gonna do." Meowth answered, becoming anxious at Ash's glance to Samuel.  
  
"Good." Ash responded with a grin. "One more. Do you plan to attempt to steal Pikachu later when your partners return?"  
  
"No. All I want is ta spend time with Meowsie." Meowth answered in a panic.  
  
Misty walked over and looked at the machine the Professor was looking at. "Calm down Meowth. We're not going to hurt you." She said with a grin. "Calm down and answer the question again."  
  
The three other trainers looked at her confused, but made no move to join her by Professor Oak's side. Meowth slowly answered and Ash offered his hand to the cat.  
  
"Welcome. You can come with us." He said.  
  
Meowth looked over and saw the machine. "A lie detector?" He asked.  
  
The professor nodded. "It's especially made to pick up the signs from the air. That way we don't need direct contact. These are rather hard to construct since they need such specific conditions. It's been here so long I doubt if it would work anywhere else." He explained.  
  
"Ash, you're going to trust the answers Meowth gave? I've heard even the ones that do have direct contact aren't foolproof." Misty questioned.  
  
"They may not be, but Meowth has proved himself trustworthy in the past and I think he is now too. We can trust him." Ash answered.  
  
"What about us?" Jessie asked.  
  
"What about our motto?" James added.  
  
"Wobbuffet already tries to take my line. Now he can have it." Meowth answered.  
  
"Wobbuffet." The Pokèmon called as he left his Pokèball.  
  
"I guess." Jessie sighed and returned her Pokèmon to his ball.  
  
She and James walked, slightly dejected, from the lab. "Team Rocket's trudging off again." They called, Jessie keeping a hold on Wobbuffet's Pokèball.  
  
The three trainers helped Samuel pack the machine back into it's boxes and put them away. As they stepped outside, Becky sighed. "I guess I'll be off. See you next year at the competition." She said.  
  
"Hold on." Ash called and took a Pokèball off his belt. "Charizard might be willing to fly you there." He suggested and tossed the dragon's Pokèball to the ground.  
  
Charizard formed with a roar then looked between the three. "Um, Charizard." Becky said timidly, stepping back when the dragon focused on her. "Could you take me to Cianwood?" She continued at the urging of Ash.  
  
The dragon turned and looked to his master before lowering himself to where she could climb on. She quickly complied and they were in the air in a matter of seconds. "Thank Ash. I'll send him back when I get there." Becky called as she faded from sight.  
  
Ash turned back to Misty, who wore a disgusted look. "What?" He asked.  
  
"You let Charizard take her to Cianwood while I had to deal with bugs and everything else in the forests." She said, voice approaching the level of yelling.  
  
"Misty, calm down. I didn't say Charizard wouldn't take us from city to city, but we would have missed a lot, and I don't think Charizard would like taking all three of us. With just Becky, it's different. He's had one person riding for a long time, and if it were just the two of us, I would have suggested that path. I'm not sure he's ready to take three." Ash answered.  
  
Misty and Meowth stood there for a moment in amazement. Then Misty smiled. "You're using your brain more." She teased.  
  
"I use my brain plenty." He retorted and chased off after her as she took off down the road to the Ketchum residence, leaving Meowth to find his own way.  
  
**************************  
  
Well, you can thank Mielikki for giving the inspiration for finishing this chapter the night 'of' Thursday after I posted the note. I'm moving back to my regular schedule for now as the 'evil chapters' begin. I think I got way to much need to finish these chapters and see your reactions. I passed the feelings through Ash. He will be less evil and more his normal, clueless self, when the next chapter comes out.  
  
I know I really messed up Meowth's accent. If you can get it right and send it to me I'll be very appreciative and update.  
  
I'm slowly looking through and editing past chapters and I've updated them. The changes are small, Politoed evolves into Politoed (guess who gives her the king's rock, hint: Ash has one), Ash catches a Larvitar. Small things that have no real effect on the story, and I'm guessing that Charizard returns for good too.  
  
These are shown in the fifth season beginning. If you want to see it and other ending/openings/specials, go to http://www.anzwers.org/free/animeintro/pokemon.html and you can download them. However, all the downloads are in Japanese and the site has really slow download time. I have DSL and it took me about 1½ hours to download most of the openings and at least 30 minutes to get the endings.  
  
As Snuffy:)Smiles pointed out, I told you the ages in chapter 2/3 were 12, but in my mind I was saying 14 (2.4.?) I've fixed that in case some of you were confused with them skipping two years. I've also adjusted Brock's age to 2 3/4 years ahead of Misty. Sorry for anyone that confused.  
  
I'm trying to finish the next sequence of chapters before next week so I can tell you when the chapters will be out. I will try to schedule them so that it only takes four weeks for the entire thing.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	25. The Trip

Ash turned as a beeping filled the air. "What's that" He asked, unconsciously reaching for his Pokedex.  
  
"I don't know." Misty answered, searching the clearing they had just entered.  
  
Ash pulled out his Pokedex and opened it to begin searching. "Hello Ash." A voice called, as the beeping stopped.  
  
"Who?" Ash asked.  
  
"Look at your Pokedex." The voice laughed. Ash did and saw it was using its phone capability.  
  
He looked sheepishly at the person. "Sorry." He said and recognized Lance. "What's up?"  
  
"We've got a problem." Lance told him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked, watching over her boyfriends shoulder.  
  
"We need to attack Team Rocket." Lance told them. "We're meeting in Indigo in three days."  
  
"We'll be there." Ash said and prepared to close the connection.  
  
"Ash, I want you to be the only one of the two of you involved in this mission." Lance told them.  
  
"Why?" Misty protested.  
  
"Water Pokèmon won't be very useful there." Lance explained.  
  
Misty sighed and nodded, she was training to be a Water Master and the only non-water Pokèmon she had was Togepi who she tried to keep her from fighting.  
  
Ash placed his arm around her and spoke to Lance. "We'll go to Pallet Town and then I'll come." He agreed, closing the connection. "Come on out Charizard." He called.  
  
Charizard formed with a roar and immediately looked to Ash. "We need to get to Pallet." Ash explained. Charizard nodded and lowered himself so they could climb on.  
  
"Come on Meowth." Misty called, once she, Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi were situated. Meowth was standing back, still intimidated by the dragon.  
  
"Charizard won't hurt you." Ash told the cat. "He may not like you, but he respects that you're my Pokèmon now and on our side."  
  
Meowth nodded and climbed up behind Misty. Togepi crawled over to him as Charizard took off.  
  
*********  
  
"I'll be back." He told Misty, as he climbed back onto Charizard with Pikachu.  
  
Misty smiled and grabbed his hand for a second before stepping back. She smiled as Charizard flew towards Indigo and sighed. "I hope it's not a huge problem." She said, more to herself than to the three Pokèmon behind her.  
  
"Ash and Pikachu will deal wit ta problem and be back before you knows it." Meowth assured her.  
  
She turned around and smiled as she entered the house with Togepi in tow. Meowth and Meowsie went exploring through the town.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum." She called.  
  
Delia answered happily. "Hello Misty, is Ash with you?"  
  
"No, he had business, that's why we came back." She answered, following her voice into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh." She said, slightly disappointed. "Well, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. I captured four new Pokèmon." Misty answered, finally entering the kitchen and was instantly caught in a hug from Delia. Delia had treated her like a daughter since Ash had declared that he would help her accomplish her first goal of becoming a Water Master.  
  
*********  
  
"Welcome Ash." Lance said as Ash approached the table. "Now that everyone's here, I can tell you. Team Rocket has gotten more aggressive recently. We found they had killed a few people who refused to give up their injured Pokèmon." A collective gasp came from the assembled group. "We plan to get rid of Team Rocket." He finished.  
  
"Do we know where their base is?" Questioned Bugsy.  
  
"We believe we have found its general area." Lance answered. "We hope to be able to find and track some Rockets from our landing and pinpoint its exact location once we land."  
  
"Where is it?" Chuck asked.  
  
"It's on an island about a days travel from Pallet." Lance answered.  
  
"If we're going to cross 'water', why didn't you want Misty here?" Ash burst out, gaining the attention of the entire group and blushed.  
  
"We're going to cross the water, but we have reason to believe that the water surrounding the island is poisonous." Lance explained. "We'll be flying there, which is why Falkner is here. Brock and Jasmine, we'll need the power of your Pokèmon to destroy the building. We want to leave no trace of Team Rocket's presence on the island." The others nodded. "Each of the rest of you is chosen for the strengths of your individual Pokèmon." He said, looking especially at Whitney and Chuck.  
  
"We'll meet at the shore tomorrow at 6:30 to leave." Ash said. The others nodded and the meeting broke.  
  
*  
  
"Ash." Brock called as the boy left. He caught up and continued. "Could I stay with you? It's been a while since I spent time with you, Misty, and your mom. It'll be like old times."  
  
"Sure Brocko. We can catch up. We didn't really take the chance back when we came to your breeding center." Ash answered, happy at seeing his best human friend again.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Yea." Brock answered, patting Pikachu. "How're things going with Misty? Popped the question yet?"  
  
Ash turned red and turned to his friend. "No I haven't." He said, faking anger but breaking into laughter.  
  
Brock laughed with him as they entered a field and Ash released Charizard. The dragon roared and turned to Brock. They both broke into a smile. "Hey Charizard." He said as Ash climbed aboard. "Listening to Ash still?" He jeered.  
  
Charizard roared and took off as Ash was pulling Brock on.  
  
"Ahhhh." Brock screamed as he was lifted into the air, only supported by his friends grip.  
  
"Charizard!" Ash called. The dragon smiled and dropped to the ground. Once Brock was on, Ash ordered his to take them to Pallet.  
  
Brock, still shaken from the trip he had just taken, only looked at Ash for a bit before snapping out of his daze when he saw Ash's hand waving in front of him. "Yea?"  
  
"I asked how things were with Suzy." Ash repeated.  
  
"Oh. The breeding center is doing great." Brock answered.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Well, we haven't gotten as close as you and Misty."  
  
Ash smiled. "You always said that our relationship's strength was hard to come by." He looked at the man behind him slyly. "Have you popped the question?"  
  
Brock nearly fell, flustered as he tried to answer Ash. "No. What makes you ask?" He asked once he had stabilized himself again.  
  
"Well, you asked me if I had even though both Misty and I are only seventeen. I figured that if you asked that you had since you're older than us." He answered.  
  
Brock sighed as the town came into view. Ash directed the dragon to land, and thanked him for flying them. As they did, Misty ran up and hugged Brock before kissing Ash. Ash returned the dragon, as he looked ready to fly off at the scene.  
  
"How're you doing Brock?" Misty asked, leaning against Ash.  
  
"Just fine." Brock answered. "I see you two are as close as ever."  
  
Misty smiled up at Ash and nodded.  
  
As they began walking back to Ash's house, Meowth, followed by Meowsie, approached and then took off with Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu sure has become good friends with Meowth." Brock observed.  
  
"Yea," Ash added. "At first I nearly put Meowth in a Pokeball to keep them from killing each other but Meowsty always stepped in the way."  
  
They entered the house and both boys were smothered by Delia. "Mom." Ash called, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry honey, but I've missed you and I haven't seen Brock in a long time." She answered, pulling away. "How are you and Suzy doing?"  
  
"Great." Brock answered quickly. "I guess I'll stay in the guest room?" He asked, wanting to get away from all the people asking about him and Suzy.  
  
"Yea." Ash replied.  
  
Delia, satisfied, turned back to the kitchen to make dinner for her guests. It was strange to think of Ash and Misty as guests, but they were away so much they couldn't be considered to be living there. "Dinner will be ready soon." She called.  
  
She heard the slightly muffled cry of, "Ok." From all three and laughed.  
  
A few minutes later she called them all for dinner. The Pokèmon were released and joined Pikachu, Togepi, Meowth and Meowsie in enjoying the meal.  
  
"Misty tells me you were off at a meeting." Delia says to spark conversation.  
  
She got muffled grunts of agreement in response. Ash, having only slightly improved his eating habits, answers with his mouth full. "Yea, Team Rocket has been causing uproar and getting even nastier."  
  
"Ash." Warns Brock.  
  
He quickly closes his mouth, unsure of whether Brock is attempting to improve his table manners or hushing about the mission.  
  
"It's supposed to be secret." He explains to the girls, who both nod understandingly.  
  
'I'm sure I can get it out of Ash later.' Misty thinks, smirking at her boyfriend. "How long should you be gone?" Misty asks.  
  
"It shouldn't take to long." Brock answers after checking that Ash wouldn't say anything. "I think about a month."  
  
Misty's smile fell. It would be their anniversary within a month. It didn't seem Ash remembered this, like most men.  
  
They finished the meal in silence and Ash and Brock went to their rooms to begin to pack. Misty followed Ash, standing in the doorway as he packed things away. He noticed her after a few minutes and approached. "What's wrong Misty?" He asked, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.  
  
She pulled away. "This month is our anniversary." She told him.  
  
"I know." He answered, following her. He lifted her chin again and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry, but we need to go." He said. She nodded and moved into him. He placed her in a firm hug and led her to the bed to sit down. "Misty, I love you. I wish we could push this off long enough to celebrate, but we've been pushing this off for to long already."  
  
Misty nodded and hugged him back, struggling to hold back her tears. He rubbed her back and kissed her head, telling her it was alright to cry and she did.  
  
He sat there holding her until she clamed down. "Misty, we can't do anything other than love each other. I love you and always will."  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I know, and I love you too. I just want to spend this time together." She said, tears still on her voice.  
  
They held each other for a time, before Ash moved to finish packing. Misty, after a few minutes, moved to help him. He smiled back.  
  
They finished and headed downstairs. They found Brock talking to Suzy on the videophone, trying to explain that he'd be gone for a while. They smiled when Brock stepped away as Vulpix jumped up on the screen.  
  
"I think Vulpix wants to go with you." Suzy laughed.  
  
"Vul." She agreed.  
  
Brock laughed. "Ok, I'll head over to Professor Oak's and pick you up." He told the fox.  
  
"I'll send her right away." Suzy said. "I love you Brock." She said, blowing a kiss to him.  
  
"I love you too, Suzy." Brock said returning the kiss and closing the line.  
  
"I'll head over to the Professor's too." Ash said, announcing their presence to the man.  
  
Brock turned around, startled and blushed. "You seem to be as close as Misty and I." Ash said to his friend. Brock only blushed deeper in answer.  
  
"Are you going to ask her soon?" Misty asked.  
  
Brock didn't answer and walked to the door.  
  
"Pikachu, Meowths." Ash called. The Pokèmon hurried into the room, Pikachu jumping to his shoulder and Meowsty rubbing against his legs, the two Meowths standing at his feet. "We're going to Professor Oak's. I want you to be as healthy as you can be before we leave." He told the two.  
  
"I tink I should stay here." He told Ash. "Since you're going against Team Rocket and I used to be part of tem."  
  
Ash nodded at the cat's thinking. "But you may be able to give us useful info." Ash told him.  
  
Meowth shook his head. "Last time I was told anything useful was before I joined Jessie and James, the only base I know about was in Viridian City."  
  
"Alright, you stay here with Misty." Ash conceded. "You want to stay too, Meowsie?" Laughing when she nuzzled Meowth, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"What's wrong, Meowth?" Misty asked, concerned for the cat that was now a close friend.  
  
"I'm just worried about Jessie and James." He told them.  
  
Ash laughed. "No need to worry." He said. "If we do run into them, I'll make sure they don't get dealt with too harshly."  
  
Meowth smiled a bit.  
  
"Mom." Ash called. "We're going the lab, be back in a bit." He smiled as he heard an affirming call, and he turned to follow his friends.  
  
*  
  
"Grandpa." Ash called as they entered the building.  
  
"He's not here." Gary answered from a side door. "I've been waiting for you. You want to be prepared, Come on."  
  
He led them to the room holding the rejuvenation machine and they took turns healing their Pokemon.  
  
"See you tomorrow morning." Ash said as they left. He placed his arms around Misty as they journeyed home.  
  
*  
  
"Ash." Misty called as he began to climb the ladder to his bed.  
  
He stopped and came to her side. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Ash, this is the last time for a while we'll be together. Can I fall asleep in your arms?" She said as a tear worked its way from her eye.  
  
He kissed the tear away and moved to lie down beside her. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her, trying to appease some of her sorrows. "I love you." He whispered in her ear as she turned and pressed herself to him.  
  
He closed his arms around her and lifted her chin. "I love you too." Misty choked out. Ash smiled and kissed her. They settled comfortably and quickly fell asleep.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Nova S. Thanks, I really thought I was making him ooc evil, He does have an evil side occasionally.  
  
Yes, he does have duties as Pokèmon Master, but right now I'm not having him fulfill them mostly. Remember in the battles with the elite four when Lance told Gary they would share the level of Pokèmon master (if they both defeated him, oh well) so Gary and Lance are fulfilling the necessary pieces other than attending the championships, which Ash had been to mainly because of Misty, and Becky. I'll get further into his duties as Pokèmon Master a bit after the culmination of the 'evil chapters' which begin next week.  
  
And for the time they stayed in Pallet, they left once Charizard returned from taking Becky to Cianwood and headed nowhere in particular (AKA Ash got them lost)  
  
Joy-girl. The reason I had Meowth leave is for these next chapters. You'll understand later. I think that in the episode 'Go West Young Meowth', he would have been willing to leave TR if Meowsie wanted him to, if she chose to be with him. They will only be apart for the length of the 'evil chapters' though, Jessie and James return and all three cats live with them.  
  
I am happy to report that I have finally seen, most of, Revelation Lugia. I was losing intrest in Pokèmon when it came out in theaters and didn't get it back until a little before this story came out. Next on my list of Pokèmon movies to find on TV, Pokèmon 3. One comment about RL, would it really have been that different without Tracy, he didn't play any role in the movie and Brock would have fit better, the movie is drawn in 'Johto' form (a plus).  
  
Final note about it, never speak of the short before.  
  
I have fanfiction.net IM if anyone else does. Come on if you have it, I'm on most of the day. I also have a Trillian account. Trillian combines a bunch of other IM groups (AIM, MSN and others) So if you want to chat that way leave your screenname for whichever  
  
Ash: 17  
  
Misty: 17  
  
Brock: 20  
  
Time: Mid summer  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	26. Team Rocket's Island

Ash untangled himself from Misty as the sun woke him. He carefully woke up Pikachu and began to dress for the day.  
  
"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Misty asked when he moved to leave the room.  
  
"Misty." He answered. "I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"I want to say goodbye." She commanded as she moved to slip on her socks.  
  
He nodded. "I'll make sure Brock is up." He said as he left the room.  
  
Brock hadn't woken, which was remedied by Pikachu, and the two boys waited at the door for Misty to come down.  
  
She did and they stepped outside into the cold morning air. They could see Lance's Dragonite flying over the town to prepare himself for the day. Misty shivered and turned to Ash. "I'll see you in a month?" She asked.  
  
"It'll take however long it takes." Brock answered.  
  
Misty sighed at this.  
  
"Misty." Ash asked. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, I. . ." She began hurriedly until Ash stopped her.  
  
"And I love you." He said and gave her a light kiss. "As Brock said, it'll take as long as it takes. But I'll love you the entire time."  
  
"You'll come back to me?" She asked, barely holding tears back.  
  
"How about this?" He teased. "I promise to return here when it's done. If you stay here in Pallet, I'll come back to you."  
  
Misty nodded and pressed her face to his shoulder, releasing her tears. "I don't want you to leave." She cried.  
  
"I don't want to leave you either. We've been together since we were ten. But I know we'll be together again." He answered with a smile as he held her close.  
  
They were interrupted by a cough from Brock. "We'd better go. Lance's Dragonite landed over there. We may be preparing to leave."  
  
The couple pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes, still holding the other in their arms. Ash lifted Misty's chin and pressed a kiss to her lips. She returned the gesture and the kiss became more and more passionate. They eventually parted and Brock could almost hear a sigh from both.  
  
"I'll be back." Ash whispered and brushed her cheek tenderly as he pulled away.  
  
Misty nodded and leaned back against the doorframe, releasing a few more tears, as Ash and Brock walked away.  
  
Just as they reached the peak of the hill, Ash turned back to look one last time. He gave a moment to think of turning back when he saw Misty crying lightly and gazing up at the sky, as if he were already traveling through it. He wanted to comfort her, promise they would stay together forever, but he knew he and his Pokèmon were needed on the mission and regretfully turned and continued down the path.  
  
*****  
  
"Good. We're all here." Lance said as Brock and Ash joined the other sixteen league members. "What took you two so long?"  
  
Brock grinned as he answered. "Ash couldn't say goodbye."  
  
A few of the men chuckled and most of the women smiled when he blushed.  
  
"Alright, we need to figure out transportation." Lance ordered to stop the chuckling. "Who has Pokèmon we can ride?"  
  
Gary called out his Pidgeot, as did Falkner while Ash called out Charizard. Jasmine and Koga lifted a Pokèball each, but didn't release the Pokèmon inside.  
  
"So we have nine seats?" Lance asked. "Alright." He tossed two Pokèballs and two more Dragonite formed, joining the one already waiting. "Now there's eighteen. There's enough for us. Everyone choose a ride, three to each Pokèmon."  
  
Brock and Ash immediately moved to Charizard and were surprised when Misty asked to join them. Ash nodded and Brock lowered a hand to help her up.  
  
The others ordered themselves quickly. Lt. Surge, Bugsy, and Jasmine on the first of Lance's Dragonite's; Clair, Whitney, and Chuck on the second; Lance, Karen, Aya on the third. Koga, Sabrina, and Falkner on his Pidgeot while Gary, Will, and Bruno sat atop Gary's.  
  
They took off immediately upon seeing the others settled and, after a few minutes, found a comfortable speed for the six Pokèmon to travel at as a group, Charizard attempted to quickly adjust to having three human riders rather than the two and a Pokèmon he was used to.  
  
********  
  
As the sun began its descent from its peak, they finally landed on the island. Lance took a moment to test the water and confirmed that it was poisoned, which made Ash feel slightly better about Lance not allowing Misty to join the team.  
  
********  
  
"Now remember you two, only say double and League Champions." Lance told Ash and Brock as they prepared to enter the building they'd identified as the Team Rocket base. They nodded and grinned to each other. Lt. Surge signaled that the power was cut inside and the two friends leapt into action.  
  
"Prepare for trouble." Ash said.  
  
"And make it double." Brock answered.  
  
The rocket members stared in confusion, why did Jessie and James cut the power just to practice their motto.  
  
"To protect the people from devastation."  
  
"To unite them all within the nation."  
  
"To defend the value of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our fame to the stars above."  
  
"Ash." He called out, finally stepping into the light Lt. Surge's Raichu provided.  
  
"Brock." The man answered, joining him in the beam of light.  
  
"League Champions, defending rights at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Pikachu." The mouse called, jumping into his master's shoulder.  
  
"Vulpix." The fox added, moving in front of Brock.  
  
"You know what to do." Ash ordered, as the rockets were still confused about the quartet in their base.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu answered, leaping up and releasing his electricity on the unsuspecting thieves.  
  
"Come on." Brock called, leading the other leaders into the base to defeat any other rockets.  
  
Ash and Pikachu moved among the members that had been defeated in the main room, removing any Pokèballs from belts.  
  
The others came back quickly, reporting that all Team Rocket members were now in the room, relieved of their Pokèmon.  
  
"I can tell the leader isn't here." Lance said, searching all the faces for some clue.  
  
"You'll never find Giovanni." One of the rockets sneered. "This island is covered in jungle. He'll just hide in one of the other bases and avoid you the whole time."  
  
Bugsy smiled as he pulled a Pokèball from his pockets. "We'll find him there too. Go Venonat."  
  
Koga smiled and explained for Ash and any others who didn't understand. "Venonat uses its eyes like radar. It will be able to lead us to anyone who happens to travel through the jungle."  
  
"Alright, as soon as we find your leader, Team Rocket is gone. Make your own way back to the mainland and make your own life." Ash told the thieves. "Brock, Jasmine, tear this building apart." He ordered.  
  
Everyone moved and the building quickly collapsed. The 'League Champions' followed a small group of the criminals further into the interior of the island.  
  
*******  
  
"Stop." Bugsy whispered. "We need to back up."  
  
"Why?" Lance asked, stepping up behind the gym leader.  
  
"They're setting up camp for the night. You can see the smoke from their campfire." Bugsy answered.  
  
Lance moved back to the group and filled them in. "Then we should set up camp at that clearing we passed." Clair suggested.  
  
The rest of the champions agreed and they quickly traveled back. "They probably know that we're following them." Bugsy said as he joined them. "They aren't even trying to cover the smoke or hide the noise they're making."  
  
"They either know we're here or think their safe." Bruno answered. "I don't think we should give ourselves away with a fire."  
  
Koga nodded as the others protested lightly, but the insistence of Koga, Lt. Surge, and Bugsy convinced them.  
  
"If we don't have a fire, how am I going to cook dinner?" Brock asked.  
  
The others looked at him for a moment before Ash answered. "We'll just have to have dinner cold."  
  
Brock nodded and pulled a small cooler from his backpack to everyone's surprise. He failed to notice and handed cans out.  
  
The group ate silently for the most part.  
  
When she finished, Misty stretched and let out a yawn. She blushed when the others stared at her. "Sorry, I'm not used to getting up so early." She admitted.  
  
"You better." Will told her. "We'll be setting up camp late and waking early every day while we're on this island."  
  
"I know." Misty answered. "I'll adjust quickly, but for now, I'm going to sleep."  
  
Jasmine, Clair, Whitney, Sabrina, and Karen agreed and followed her in setting out their sleeping bags.  
  
"We need to set up a watch. If Team Rocket knows we're here, they may try to come in the night and steal our Pokèmon." Koga said. "If the rest of you are tired, I will stay up the night and watch tonight."  
  
The group agreed and began planning the next night when Ash felt Pikachu jump onto his shoulder.  
  
"Pika, pikachu pika pika chu." The mouse said.  
  
"What'd he say?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Repeat that a bit slower." Ash asked his friend. Pikachu did and Ash brightened. "Brock, release Vulpix. Clefairy come over here." He called.  
  
The three Pokèmon met and talked for a bit before Pikachu turned back to Ash. "Pika."  
  
"We won't need to set up shifts. These three Pokèmon will stand guard through the night and during the day they'll ride in our backpacks to rest." He communicated.  
  
"But won't Team Rocket just steal them?" Falkner asked.  
  
"If they're smart, they'll know that both teams Brock and I encountered on my journey tried to steal Pikachu. Neither got away with it for more than a day." Ash answered.  
  
"Alright with you, Whitney?" Falkner called.  
  
"Sure." She answered, already sounding half asleep.  
  
"Alright then. Thanks Pikachu." Will said.  
  
"Pikachu pi cha chu." The mouse answered.  
  
"He says that we're the ones who have to walk by day. He and the other Pokèmon can just sleep away." Ash translated.  
  
*******  
  
"It doesn't look like we'll get back in a month Misty." Ash said to the sky.  
  
"Why are you looking at the sky when you're talking to me?" A voice asked.  
  
Ash spun around, throwing Pikachu to the ground, and spun back just as quickly. "I was talking to Misty, my Misty." He told her.  
  
"Right." Misty answered sadly.  
  
"Sorry Misty." Ash said and stood up, Pikachu leaping to his shoulder. "I'm heading back to camp."  
  
"Why not stay here with me?" She whispered seductively as she wrapped her arms around his chest.  
  
Ash worked his mouth for a bit until Misty tried to lower him to the ground. He jerked from her grasp and nearly ran from the clearing, Pikachu having to run to catch up.  
  
"Darn." Misty said as she pulled the towel tight around her waist.  
  
"I would get dressed before following, Brock is there." He called, holding in a chuckle when she returned to the river with an 'eep'.  
  
**  
  
Ash returned to camp and smiled when the group turned to him.  
  
"Well." Brock said with a smile. "What were you doing?" Sabrina shot him a glare and his smile disappeared.  
  
"I was talking with Misty." He answered.  
  
"Just talking?" Karen asked with a grin, which earned her the same glare from Sabrina.  
  
"There isn't much else you can do with a girl that's an ocean away." He answered, utterly confused between Sabrina's glares and the questions.  
  
"Oh that Misty." Brock said. "We really should find something else to call her since there's a 'Misty' with us too."  
  
"Why not her Chinese name?" Gary offered. "Rikka." Ash nodded.  
  
"Why are you using my Chinese name?" Misty asked as she entered the campsite. Ash and the others groaned.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
I'll use Rikka in the story whenever the 'League Champions' are talking about Misty, but when the focus changes to Misty in Pallet Town, I will say Misty. I'll try to make it clear which one it is. I think that answers your question Nova.  
  
This is the start of the 'evil chapters' but I didn't fit in the scene that would make it truly 'evil' but I'm sure you can see where it's going to come from.  
  
I'm also going to try to have the characters tell you how much time has passed. Though there will be jumps between minutes, hours, days, and months. If I think it isn't clear, tell me.  
  
Did anyone like my version of the motto? I actually started to think up ones for all the combinations I was planning to have but that idea was crushed when I realized how many pairs there were. I'm not a poetic guy, my teachers are lucky if they get the simplest poem from me for an assignment.  
  
For anyone that might have wondered, Aya has become the leader of the Fuchsia Gym. I can't see Koga or Aya having children so she took over when Agatha named Koga to replace her in the Elite Four. And Lorelei left the group without a word, and possibly changed her name to Prima to throw them off. It's my explanation for the name change in the translated version. Will took her place.  
  
I'm sorry about the last chapter, if it seemed awkward, I wrote it when I first got the idea for these chapters and was still working out my awkwardness in writing then. The rest of these chapters are all originals though so that shouldn't happen again.  
  
If anyone noticed, the biggest influence for these chapters was cultnirvana's 'Let Love Be Your Energy' I just gave them clues leading to it before TR struck. I'm also going to take an idea I saw in stories that Trish writes. Both of these two influences are in my favorites and I would definitely recommend reading LLBYE.  
  
Something that's annoying me, my profile tells me that I'm on the favorite list of 5 members but I can only find two. Could the other three of you tell me that I'm on your list somehow. If you don't want to leave a review, I have normal IM, and there's always e-mail, just tell me please.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	27. If I Could Fall

Misty held her forced smile as Delia, Tracy, and Professor Oak waved goodbye to her. Togepi was waving from Delia's arms but Misty could barely see the egg from this distance.  
  
She sadly padded down the road and entered the forest without flinching. She didn't care if bugs did pop out in front of her now. She just wanted to get to Indigo Plateau, compete in the tournament, and get back home before Ash returned.  
  
Delia had assured her that Ash wouldn't be angry with her if she was at the plateau competing when he returned and she had sadly agreed. If anything, he would be proud of what she would accomplish in the pursuit of her dream. But she didn't think she would get far, without his strength and faith behind her.  
  
She was almost surprised as she traveled through the forest uncontested. Usually they were stopped by one thing or another here, but the Pokèmon stayed hidden and Team Rocket didn't come out of the woodwork, or one of their traps appear underfoot.  
  
She barely noticed when the sky darkened with night. She had waited so long to start out that she would have to travel day and night to arrive before they closed registration, but she didn't care unless the members of the league had decided to make their grand reappearance at the opening ceremonies.  
  
The only reason she stopped for the bird that blocked her way was his cry as she toppled over him. She sat up and looked back at the bird. "Why'd you trip me like that?" She yelled, already picking herself up to walk away.  
  
"Pidgo" He answered. "Pidgo, pidgot pidgot."  
  
She turned and looked back at him, surprised at understanding some of what the bird had said. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Pidgo, pidgo." He answered. "Pidgo, pidg pidgot?" He asked pointing with a wing to her side.  
  
"Ash? What?" She asked, not fully understanding what he was saying.  
  
"Pidgo." He answered and took the place beside her. "Pidgot?"  
  
"Ash is somewhere else." She answered distantly. "I'm heading to Indigo."  
  
"Pidgot pidgot." The bird answered happily.  
  
Misty smiled down of the bird. "Yes, that would be helpful. But you're too small for me to ride." She told him.  
  
"Pidgot." The bird answered as his body began to glow. "Pidgeot." He said when he emerged as a Pidgeot.  
  
"Thank you Pidgeot." She cheered as she threw her arms around his neck. She backed up and quickly wiped away her tears. When Pidgeot continued to urge her, she climbed on his back and they took off.  
  
******  
  
Misty sighed regretfully as Pidgeot winged her back to Pallet. He would pick her up about the same time every day and would take her all the way to Indigo for her to compete and would take her back when she finished her matches for the day.  
  
This year there had been a large number of trainers who had managed to collect the eight badges they needed to compete, since most of the gym leaders were away and their assistants would battle. The only major gym leaders that had remained were her sisters, since they had the same Pokèmon she did, and Erica had declined joining the trip. Blaine and Giovanni had stayed behind as well. And the only Johto gym leader who hadn't left was Morty.  
  
The coordinators at Indigo Plateau had suspected this would be the longest tournament in the history of the leagues with all the trainers, lasting well over the normal week.  
  
Pidgeot called her out of her thoughts as they approached the Ketchum house and Misty couldn't help but smile when Togepi suddenly teleported into her lap.  
  
Pidgeot carefully landed and waited while Misty climbed off. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok Pidgeot?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Pidgot." He answered and cooed when Misty rubbed his head.  
  
Delia came out and greeted Misty with a hug. "How did you do?" She asked.  
  
"I still haven't released any but Vaporeon and Politoed in any of the matches." She answered happily. "There are too many rookie trainers to get through, so the competition isn't that strong. But once we weed out the weaker trainers, it will get really tough."  
  
"That's good dear." Delia answered. "Why don't we go in?"  
  
"Has Ash returned?" Misty asked hopefully. Her smile fell as the older woman shook her head. Misty only paused a moment to look at the sky. 'Where are you Ash?' She asked herself.  
  
*****  
  
Misty was smiling, but her heart was releasing a sigh. She had lost finally. The stronger trainers had finally weeded out all the novices from the competition. Misty's first battle against a strong trainer had been Becky.  
  
They had fought well, having finally arrived at the point at which they were allowed to use all six of their Pokèmon and they were down evenly. Becky had knocked out Dewgong just after Dewgong had taken out Exeggutor. The second Pokèmon were taken out at the same time when Misty had resorted to using Cloyster's explosion to defeat Becky's Raticate.  
  
Misty had smiled and told Becky not to hold Magnemite back. It would have to battle eventually, why not now. She had taunted. Becky indeed released Magnemite onto the battlefield and Misty called out Politoed.  
  
Becky ordered Magnemite to use Thunder on the frog and seemed as if she would faint when Politoed had jumped through the attack to body slam the magnet Pokèmon to the ground. The two exchanged a few more blows before the electric type fainted. The battle had been over from there. While Becky's Pokèmon were a lot stronger than the last time they had battled, Misty were even stronger than that because of the intense training Misty had done to keep her mind off Ash being away.  
  
After the battle, the two girls had met and had lunch together as they caught up on how their lives were. Misty had explained that, before Ash had left, he and Pikachu had subjected Politoed and Vaporeon to continual electric attacks.  
  
The next battle, she herself had been defeated. She almost laughed at the irony of her and Becky's friendship and Ash's with Ritchie.  
  
As Pallet town came into view, Misty thought of Ash. "Pidgeot, could you change directions?" She asked quickly.  
  
The bird turned to her in confusion before nodding.  
  
"Up." She asked and held tightly to the bird's neck as he followed her order.  
  
"Do you think time, would pass us by?" She sang as they began passing clouds. She sighed and leaned against Pidgeot. "If I could only see you again." She whispered.  
  
Misty told Pidgeot to head back down soon and sighed when she could see people moving about in town. "So much for time passing us by."  
  
Pidgeot landed and Misty thanked him for flying her with a kiss and he flew off, making all sorts of flips in the air as she laughed at him. "Thank you." She called as he disappeared in the distance.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Just a short piece, only because I couldn't create the other side to go with it.  
  
I think the next chapter will be out on Wednesday, then Tuesday, Monday and the climax of the 'evil chapters' will be on that Thursday and I will continue on Thursday for the rest of the fic. Thank you all who have supported me through this fic.  
  
psycho bird man: as to why Misty is still flirting with Ash, if you notice in the last chapter she was in, she hit on him and fell back when she learned, but she didn't give up. And now that Rikka is out of the way, she feels that she has another chance. In the next chapter you'll see her methods. -)  
  
Nova. I couldn't find the story or author you talked about last chapter. Could you give me a direct link to it. I would like to read it. 


	28. Running with Pokemon and Evil

"What's up Venonat?" Bugsy asked when the bug began jumping wildly and pointing behind them.  
  
"Rockets behind us?" Ash said. "Stay here. Brock they've got a Hypno." He continued.  
  
The two men made their way to the back of the group and attempted to take the group by surprise, but their Hypno had warned them and Ash and Brock found both Raticate and Primeape waiting for them.  
  
"Well twerps, you found us." Cassidy sneered.  
  
"But can you defeat us with your little Pikachu and Vulpix?" Butch added.  
  
"Sure we can." Ash shouted back. He felt Pikachu climbing out of his backpack, angry that his rest had been interrupted by these two.  
  
"Vul." The fox said and stepped in front of her master and was joined by Pikachu.  
  
The fight that ensued could barely be called that as it only took one strike for Pikachu and Vulpix to work together and defeat Butch and Cassidy's Pokèmon.  
  
The pairs called their Pokèmon back, Butch and Cassidy's to their Pokèballs, and the team turned to run. "You'll never take down all of Team Rocket." Cassidy called.  
  
"Pikachu stop them." Ash commanded. The mouse ran forward before shooting a bolt of lightning towards the duo.  
  
They only laughed as the bolt was reflected back and the champions were forced to dive out of the way. "Better luck next time." Butch called.  
  
Ash groaned as he pulled himself from the bushes and picked up Pikachu. "They got away." He grumbled to Brock.  
  
"They're wrong about us not being able to take them down." Brock said and pushed the brush away to head back to the group.  
  
"How'd it go?" Lance asked when they arrived.  
  
The look Ash gave him answered for him as he took up the front. "Come on, we have another defeat to hand them." He ordered.  
  
The others fell in as Brock, Gary, Misty stepped beside him. "What's wrong?" Gary asked.  
  
"We need to show them we mean business. We need to defeat them and show the world we won't put up with thieves and criminals." Ash answered.  
  
The group hurried on and found another base. After Gary and Chuck's performance of the motto, Brock and Jasmine directed their Pokèmon to the destruction of the building and Bugsy pulled Ash aside.  
  
"How did you know Venonat was warning us about the two behind us?" He asked. "I couldn't even understand her until you left to fight them."  
  
"I'm not sure how I understood her. I would say Pikachu, but he didn't say anything either." He answered. "I don't know how I can understand them though. With my Pokèmon, I understand what they mean simply because I've spent so much time with them." He turned back to the group as a cloud of dust announced the collapse of the final wall. 'I can understand Steelix and Onix too. This is too weird' He thought.  
  
"Interesting. I think you'd become more than a Pokèmon Master if you let this get out. You'll be an experiment for the most intelligent minds in the world." Bugsy answered and retreated when Ash glared at him.  
  
*******  
  
"Arrrrrg." Ash called as another base was taken down without finding their leader. He called to Bugsy to lead and stomped after, almost leaving the others behind. "Come on."  
  
Brock ran to catch up to him. "Ash, you need to calm down." He called.  
  
Ash shoved the hand that had been placed on his shoulder. "It's been three months since we left." He shouted as he turned and glared at his friend. "Those that haven't already given us up for dead are wondering what happened to us. We thought this would take a month. We took down the first base within a week. We never thought there was more than one."  
  
Lance and Gary stepped up beside Brock. "How do you think it is for us?" Lance asked.  
  
Ash sighed and turned back, nodding for Bugsy to lead more slowly. "I know you want to get back to Suzy, but she wouldn't worry about you like Rikka does." He said when Brock moved into step beside him.  
  
"You two aren't the only ones with a girlfriend waiting for you." Gary added as the group moved to their normal formation.  
  
"Huh." Ash answered, almost stopping in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Brock and I have girls waiting just as patiently for us to return as Rikka is. I wouldn't be surprised if they talk every day to find if any of us have returned to the other." Gary said.  
  
"So you fixed it up with Duplica?" Ash taunted.  
  
Gary turned angrily. "Duplica still dislikes that I would like Rikka" He taunted back.  
  
Ash regretted his words. "Sorry Gary, it's just that, I'm sure Duplica and Suzy worry about you two, but they wouldn't worry like Rikka would. We've been together almost continually since I was ten. This is the first extended period of time that we've been apart." He explained.  
  
"I guess, but we vowed at the beginning of this journey to take down Team Rocket in anyway we could, no matter how long it takes." Gary answered with a grin.  
  
"I know." Ash answered, the fire back in his eyes. "That's why I want to get done with this." He raced off to follow the rest of the group, who had left the three to argue.  
  
*****  
  
Misty sighed and looked down to where Togepi was resting in her lap. She looked back out the window and jumped when Meowth patted her leg in an attempt to comfort her. "Thanks Meowth." She sighed. "Brock's birthday has passed and they still haven't returned."  
  
"I know. Don't worry though. Ash is the strongest Pokèmon trainer alive and Gary and the Elite Five are with him. I'm sure they all brought their strongest Pokèmon too." Meowth answered.  
  
She smiled back to the cat. "I know, but I'm worried about them. What could have happened to them?"  
  
"Yea." Meowth answered as he and Meowsie leapt to the windowsill to watch with Misty.  
  
*****  
  
Ash sighed at Pikachu, who had woken up and was currently chasing Rattatta from the clearing. "I wish I could tell you that we're close to finishing, Misty. But the truth is, I can't even tell if we're being led in circles. Surge's Magnemite tells us we aren't, but I can't be sure. This is such a big island if we aren't." He paused and looked to the ground. "And I'm not sure if I even should come home when we do defeat their leader. I don't know what's happening to me with this ability to understand Pokèmon. I don't know if I'm safe. Other than Bugsy, Sabrina, and Will, I don't think anyone knows about it, but it scares me." He stopped and turned to Pikachu, still laughing as he chased the Rattatta around. "I wish I could be as carefree as Pikachu, like I used to be, the boy you fell in love with." He said wistfully.  
  
He jumped when Pikachu cried out and he saw Misty standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked her as she approached.  
  
"I've listened in on a few of your conversations with Rikka." She answered, sitting beside him on the rock, grinning when he blushed.  
  
"I should go back to camp." Ash stuttered.  
  
"Why do you always run when I show myself?" She asked, holding his hand to the rock.  
  
Ash's blush grew further and he struggled against her grip. Pikachu came to the rescue with a thundershock, but Misty, even unconscious, kept a firm grip on his arm. He began pulling her towards camp until he thought again. Camp would be a very bad place to take her in this state and he couldn't exactly carry her back to the river. Either the other women would be there or they wouldn't, either situation would end up with him in the same boat, though one would render him unconscious too.  
  
He returned to the rock, careful to move Misty where she wouldn't complain when she did get up.  
  
"Pika. Pikachu cha." Pikachu asked from his other side. Ash was grateful for the distraction while he was forced to stay.  
  
"I know it's not a bad thing I can understand you, but it's not just that. I've noticed my senses getting stronger, like my hearing is approaching yours. And I think that I'm using sweet scent somehow too. Everyone looks at me weird when I tell them I don't have cologne on whenever they ask. I can see in the dark even better than Falkner who spent lots of time with his Hoot-Hoot. I'm practically becoming my Pokèmon." He explained.  
  
"Pika." His companion responded. "Pika, Pikachu?"  
  
"What?" He exclaimed. He calmed down and answered. "No, I'm scared that others will think I'm a freak if I start conversing with Pokèmon." He paused as his Pokèmon collapsed to the ground in laughter. "I mean really converse." He yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Misty asked as she returned to the world.  
  
"Huh?" Ash answered. "Great, now the whole team will know."  
  
"Ash. What are you talking about?" Misty commanded again.  
  
"My abilities. You said you listened to me talking to M, Rikka before." He yelled back.  
  
"Stop shouting or everyone else will know." She ordered. "Now, I have heard you talking to Rikka about this before, do you think I've waited for so long for a reason. I know how worried you are about changing into a Pokèmon and it worrying her. But I know about it and I don't think you're a freak." She paused and moved closer to him. "I think it even makes you more desirable." She teased and surprised him as she placed her lips on his in a kiss.  
  
He quickly pushed her away, then grabbing her back to prevent her from falling. "Sorry Misty, but I love Rikka, even if she rejects me for what I'm becoming, I will only love her. Not you."  
  
Misty sat back, pulling her hand free from Ash's and turned away as if to cry. "Misty." Ash said.  
  
"No, if you won't love me then that's the way it is." She cried and moved as if to run off. Ash grabbed her arm and she turned suddenly, surprising Ash and Pikachu when she tackled him to the ground. "Now you're really trapped." She teased.  
  
Ash tensed and glanced about for any way to save himself when a voice entered. "Well, we didn't think this was what you two were doing."  
  
Both teens looked around to see Karen looming over them. Ash hurriedly stood, pulling Misty beside him. "It's not what you think." He said quickly.  
  
"Sure looked like it." Karen answered as Misty pulled the towel tighter around herself. "If it wasn't what I think, what was it?" She asked him.  
  
"It. I." Ash said as he fumbled for words that seemed as elusive to him as the Pokèmon in the Safari Zone had been.  
  
"Nothing happened." Misty answered for him. "I." She said before dropping her gaze to her feet. "I was trying to seduce him." She admitted.  
  
Karen nodded after a moment of looking between the two and an occasional glance to Pikachu. "Alright, both of you get back to camp. It's not safe to be alone here. Team Rocket could be lurking anywhere. Take Umbreon since you don't seem to have your Pokèballs with you." She ordered, holding out the ball containing the fox. When Misty seemed hesitant she added. "It's female don't worry."  
  
Misty nodded and took the offered Pokèball before turning back to the river. Karen turned back to Ash who had stayed silent since his inability to speak. "Is that what happened?"  
  
Ash jerked as if just waking up and nodded. "Yea. I even told her I would only love Rikka before she did that." He answered. "Just ask Pikachu." He added and quickly covered his mouth. Karen didn't notice and led the way back to camp.  
  
*****  
  
Night had fallen and the group was gathered around the campfire. Except one. Ash. He sat sullenly away from the others, lost in thought until someone broke into his thoughts. 'It might help if you tell the others about it.' Sabrina told him.  
  
Ash sighed and formed his answer in his thoughts. 'I know, but I don't really want to.'  
  
Sabrina nodded and allowed him the privacy he wanted. He needed to think the situation on his own.  
  
******  
  
Dawn was a short way off when the champions broke camp and got ready to head out again for another base they had spotted in the distance.  
  
Ash finished packing his things and called Pikachu and the other two in when Misty approached him.  
  
"Could we talk?" She asked quietly. Ash looked at her for a moment and nodded, indicating for Pikachu to wait with the group.  
  
"Alright." Ash asked when they entered a small clearing just a rock throw away from the other.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I know now that you won't be pulled away from Misty by anything." She said, carefully keeping from meeting his gaze. "I probably destroyed any chance of us even being friends. I." She faltered and began to cry. "I just want to touch your cheek one more time." She finished. When Ash didn't respond, she moved forward and tried to place a kiss on his cheek, but Ash moved away.  
  
Misty turned back and began to cry openly, only bothering to hold in her sobs. She was surprised when Ash pulled her into his chest and allowed her to cry into his shirt. "We can be friends." He whispered as he stroked her hair.  
  
When she pulled away he smiled down on her and she returned the expression. Then she was surprised again when Ash lifted her chin with his finger and pressed his lips to hers. She quickly took the kiss in and returned it, her mind working furiously at what changed.  
  
Back at camp, Brock, Gary and Pikachu moved to follow the two, as they were ready to move on. They pushed through the brush and three jaws dropped as they saw Ash and Misty. They stayed for a few seconds, expecting the kiss to be broken. When it didn't, Brock indicated for Gary to turn and head back to camp. They would leave the two alone for the time being.  
  
__________________________  
  
MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. I took an extra chapter to get it in, but I did. Is Ash leaving 'Rikka' for Misty?  
  
Nova. I did find the author and read the story. I think the author posted another story and I picked up on the name.  
  
I'm probably not pointing it out much right now, but Misty is attempting to win using only her water Pokèmon, that was the reason she didn't put Pidgeot into a Pokèball, I imagined that he would also want to spend time w/his family.  
  
Just a comment about people commenting on how long this story is. If you think this is long, look at Panabelle's "Petrified Tears".  
  
The title is reference to what's happening to Ash.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	29. Dreaming

The entire group jumped to attention as a scream ripped through their campsite. All but Whitney, who was issuing the scream. Brock leapt to her side and cradled her in his arms. Silence fell and Ash nodded to the trio of night watchmon.  
  
"Everything's alright." Brock comforted Whitney as Ash echoed the same to the Pokèmon.  
  
"What is this dream?" Whitney asked, sitting up on her own to puzzle out the mystery. They all knew she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep until dawn when they packed up and headed off, which would end with one of them carrying her for most of the day, probably Brock.  
  
Every woman in their group experienced the same and Ash and Brock felt an almost continual lump in the pit of their stomachs for days after. Even when they had told the group about how it was held off with Misty many of the girls refused to allow one of the guys to comfort her as she tried to sleep. Whitney fought the strongest as Brock was the first to offer his services. This earned her a caring gaze from the other women and the men glared down on Brock. But none of them refused the help to wake. It was quickly discovered that only the men could wake them without potentially serious injury, with which Sabrina had personal experience.  
  
"Could you tell who it was this time?" Ash asked. It had become the only thing any of them would say before returning to rest. And the answer was always the same. "No. I wish I could recognize him."  
  
The others returned to their pallets and, with a final look to Whitney, tried to grab a few more hours of rest.  
  
Ash stayed up attempting to gather the clues from this trip and from his previous travels. The largest difference between the travels was that Misty was the only one to 'catch' the nightmare. This wasn't right. Misty could tell it was him, even though he wasn't himself, if that made sense. None of the women he was with right now could even pick out a general shape of the man. It should be Clair's husband if the trend followed, but she couldn't even force him into the shape of the man that appeared in the nightmare.  
  
Ash sighed and flipped onto his side with a sigh and watched Whitney struggle to puzzle it out. If she and the others couldn't connect the dots the dream left, how did he have a hope.  
  
He shut his eyes, he'd need his strength tomorrow. Lance had asked him to perform the motto at the next base with Misty.  
  
********  
  
Ash nearly fell back into his bag when he recognized the scream a few nights later. Someone was waking from the nightmare. Only a few gasps stopped him, he joined the other members and added his jaw to those on the ground. The person within their circle was Gary. Eventually, Sabrina dropped to her knees and pulled Gary to her and they gasped again when he stopped and awoke.  
  
"I had it." He muttered, failing to notice his audience for a moment. He looked up and smiled to Sabrina. "Thank Sab." She glowered slightly at the nickname the team had given her, but recovered quickly and seemed to be asking the questions telepathically while Gary only answered by nodding.  
  
"Gary?" Ash asked as the group dissipated. His rival turned to look him in the eye.  
  
"I had it." He repeated.  
  
"Yea." Ash answered, glancing around to make sure it was only the three of them within listening distance. "Can you tell us exactly what happened?" He asked.  
  
"If you two won't tell anyone." Gary agreed. Sabrina nodded with Ash and sat back to listen. "It was like the others, the person walks up and slapped me a bunch then yelled," He paused. "something at me and then turned and nearly kissed me but then she went and bit my lip hard." He looked between the two before continuing again. "The biggest difference was that I could tell who it was." He looked up at Ash with a haunted look in his eyes. "It was Duplica." He whispered.  
  
Ash almost fell in surprise and paused for a moment. "You're sure. It was Duplica?" He asked.  
  
Gary nodded and broke into his customary grin. "She and that Ditto are inseparable, even in dreams." He answered.  
  
Ash nodded thoughtfully before turning back to his companion. "You better get some rest. I don't think any of the girls even could carry you if they wanted to."  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" Gary retorted, forgetting for a moment that the rest of the group was attempting to sleep.  
  
"No." Ash answered quickly. The three nodded to each other, silently agreeing to keep the information between them.  
  
*****  
  
Ash and Pikachu ran down the corridor beside Pikachu while Sabrina and her Alakazam keeping ahead and watching for anyone in the corridors.  
  
Sabrina called his attention to a door to his side. She disappeared as he slowed and the door swung open.  
  
"It's a jail." She told him as she handed him a keyring.  
  
"Let's free them." Ash answered. Pikachu leapt off, stopping whenever he found an occupied cell and Sabrina stayed back to guard the door. The trainers were happy to see humans other than Team Rocket and thanked Ash when they were freed. They continued until they arrived at the last cell in the room. When he saw the occupants, a smirk grew on his face that Gray would be proud to wear. "If it isn't Jessie and James." He taunted. "No motto this time?"  
  
"Hey, it's the twerp." James said, drawing his cellmates attention from Pikachu.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" Ash asked them.  
  
"We tried to leave when we heard you and the other 'champions' were coming." Jessie explained.  
  
"The others threw us in here and took away our Pokèmon." James finished.  
  
"Well. We're dismanteling Team Rocket, so if you want to come with us and start a normal life, I'll let you out." Ash offered, to both nodding vigorously He shook his head as their enthuisiam and opened the door and followed them back.  
  
One of the trainers had managed to find a few Pokèballs stored in the jail. He was handing them back to these who claimed them and only handed Jessie Wobbuffet and Arbok, and James Weezing once Ash had confirmed they wouldn't attack. Victreebel had attacked James as soon as he arrived.  
  
Ash then led the group to Sabrina and she began transporting the trainers to the surface at his request. She returned from the final pair and moved to Jessie.  
  
Ash stopped her. "These two will help us search the rest of the complex." He told her. Sabrina looked questioningly at the two rockets and Ash, but shrugged and swept out of the room.  
  
They moved swiftly down corridors until Jessie stopped them. "There's a secret room around here." She said. Ash and Sabrina looked about, but all they could see were the stone walls that were characteristic of the complex.  
  
Sabrina was suddenly thankful for the pins that Brock and Onix had fashioned that would show up to Crobat's supersonic as she contacted Brock. "Is there a room somewhere around us?" She asked mentally.  
  
"Yea, about three feet down the corridor in the direction you were headed." Came the answer. "Can't you see it?"  
  
"No. It's hidden by an image." She answered after relaying this to the others.  
  
"Here it is." Ash called as his hand vanished through the wall. They passed through the wall and easily defeated the rockets who had taken shelter there.  
  
"That's everywhere." Will's voice called through telepathy. Sabrina smiled as her companions gathered around her and Alakazam. With one teleport, all four trainers appeared beside Brock who eyed his old friend and traveling companion with suspicion.  
  
"It's alright. They're on our side." Ash answered their looks.  
  
When Will arrived with the final group, Ash turned to the leaders. "These two are leaving Team Rocket. They've helped us in the past." He said nodding to Brock. "I will take responsibility for them."  
  
Most of the team turned and began talking amongst themselves as they prepared to set out again. Jasmine called out Steelix and began directing it to dismantling the complex as Brock and Misty approached Ash and the pair of former rockets.  
  
"Are you sure they're trustworthy?" Brock asked.  
  
Sure Brock. They've helped us before." Ash answered.  
  
Brock looked skeptically between the two. "Yea, but they always returned to try and capture Pikachu." He growled. Jasmine called him and he turned, tossing Onix's Pokèball into the air. "Onix, listen to Jasmine." He ordered and turned back to Ash.  
  
James was the one to respond. "We always came back because the boss ordered us to. He would always give us a vote of confidence when we were at our worst." He said, slipping into a daydream.  
  
Jessie smacked him with her fan and continued his story. "We nearly quit Team Rocket several times. We knew we could live honest lives, all we had to do was try." She said before slipping into her own memories.  
  
"Now that you're taking Team Rocket down, we have no reason to go back." James finished as he recovered.  
  
Brock nodded. "All right. You can come with us, but the rest of the team and I will keep a close eye on you." He told the pair.  
  
"Well Ashy, if you trust them on our side, that's enough for me." Misty said, drawing the attention to her.  
  
Ash jumped slightly as she placed her hand in his shoulder. "Misty." He cried. "I asked you not to call me that. Especially not in front of these two. The only thing they've called me before is 'the twerp', or 'the twoip' as Meowth would say.  
  
As Ash complained, Jessie and James were staring at Misty. "They fight the same." Jessie noted as the two began to argue.  
  
"But she has brown hair." James argued. "And she's wearing white."  
  
"She's not as tall as I remember either." Jessie said, scanning Misty from head to foot.  
  
"She is prettier. Ohh." James squealed as Jessie hit him with her mallet.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock all sniggered and the former criminals noticed the attention had switched back to them. Finally, Ash stepped forward. "Guys." He broke off to let out another giggle. "This isn't the Misty that followed me for the bike." He explained. "Meet Misty Ilyce, the leader of Mahogany Gym."  
  
James looked confusedly at Jessie as she mirrored his expression for a few moments. Wobbuffet escaped his Pokèball and appeared between the two.  
  
"Wobbuffet." He called.  
  
They both recoiled for a moment before Jessie pulled out it's Pokèball. "We're all ready confused, we don't need to be clueless too."  
  
James turned back to the trio. "If she's Misty from Mahoganny Town, then where's 'your' Misty?" He asked.  
  
"Misty Yawa is back in Pallet Town." He answered. At James' clueless expression, Ash turned to Misty. "They have their own Misty upstairs." He whispered.  
  
She giggled and turned when Lance approached. "We're ready to move on." He reported. "Will they be coming with us?" Jessie and James nodded. "Alright then, let's get moving."  
  
*****  
  
Brock awoke with a throbbing bump on the back of his head.  
  
"What hit me?" He asked, at once realizing what had.  
  
"The girls are bathing." Surge answered simply.  
  
Brock sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Why do you chase after other girls when you have one in Pewter who's waiting for you?" Gary asked.  
  
"I." Brock answered and hung his head. "I can't help myself." He finished.  
  
Chuck stood and helped the man stand and set up dinner. "You know." He said as he got the fire to light. "I used to be just like you."  
  
"You, the man who only looked twice at Becky because your son liked her?" Ash asked, surprise showing in every word.  
  
"Yes." He answered simply. "I used to wait on the docks for the ships to arrive so I could watch the women leaving the ship."  
  
Upon seeing he had the attention of the entire group, he continued. "Used to get rejected by every single one of them too. But Mary was always there to help me feel better. We knew each other from birth almost. Our parents used to travel together and always met to talk, which left the two of us to play in the sandbox when we were young. Later, we would get together with our friends and study together. I never had a friend who didn't like her." He paused for a moment and looked to his fist. "I hope this wasn't the only reason for it." He said to laughter.  
  
He noticed that the women had joined them and blushed as he continued. "My father gave me the gym when I became eighteen, he said it would do him proud to watch me battle and win back the Cianwood Gym's reputation, which I did in a few weeks. Karen came to the island, as a trainer, trying to achieve a place in the Elite Four without having it given to her by her grandmother." He stopped and smiled at her. "I stopped that dream in it's tracks. I defeated all of her Pokèmon without even getting touched the first time. The next day she challenged me again, I allowed one hit to connect on Poliwrath before I finished her lineup. And the reason for the single hit was because I had fallen for her." He paused as he and Karen had to turn away to hide their blush.  
  
"She left shortly after, when her grandmother named her into the Elite Four. I was heartbroken for a long time after. I didn't even battle, just handed out the badges. It took Mary's support for me to return to battling. It was then I realized that I loved her. She was tolerant of my infatuation, but I knew I could never keep her if I didn't stop myself." He stopped and smiled as everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for the finish.  
  
"I never knew I was such a good storyteller." He joked and everyone laughed and sat back. "I still sat on the dock waiting for the ships to come in. But whenever they did and the women came to shore, I would look each one in the eye and imagine Mary right there next to me. I never chased after another girl, and a few years later, I asked Mary to marry me." He finished.  
  
Everyone smiled and turned to talk, either to Chuck or Karen.  
  
"Chuck?" Brock asked. "What how am I supposed to do that? There are only seven women here. It won't work if I keep using the same people."  
  
"There are women in Team Rocket, aren't there?" Chuck answered and the few that were gathered around them laughed.  
  
****************  
  
Misty sat back into the chair as her sisters called her down. It was her birthday. Eighteen. It was supposed to be special, but what if that one special person in your life wasn't there? She sighed as she was called again. She turned and gathered Togepi into her arms and called Meowth and Meowsie.  
  
She forced a smile onto her face when she exited into the front yard of the Oak's lab. "Happy eighteenth birthday!" The girls called. Misty had to force her smile a little less as she was ushered to the chair at the head of the table.  
  
"Cheer up Misty." A male voice called to her from further down the table. Misty looked up in search for the boy that had spoken, but her smile fell when she saw TJ smiling back. She looked around at all her friends: Becky, Duplica, Erica, Delia, her sisters. Someone had even convinced Prima to come, but Misty couldn't muster up much enthusiasm for her hero with Ash still missing.  
  
May sat down at the opposite side of the table. She was as inept in the kitchen as Misty herself was, though she at least tried to improve. It wasn't moving very fast though.  
  
Tracy and Professor Oak came in bearing her cake with the obligatory eighteen candles. Her friends sang 'happy birthday' to her, but Misty didn't hear it. She just stared into the candles until she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder.  
  
"Make a wish Misty." Delia said motheringly and Misty nodded. She allowed herself a grin when everyone crossed their fingers. They all knew what she was wishing for.  
  
'I wish Ash would return safely. And soon." She thought as she screwed her eyes shut. 'And bring all the others back too.' She added as she opened her eyes and caught Duplica wishing for Gary to return. She blew and all the candles went out, a little too easily she thought, and a cheer went up.  
  
"Hurry home Ash." She said, before turning to celebrate with her friends.  
  
Throughout the day, a voice continually called to her from inside her head. "I'm coming home soon Misty."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
I think I've hinted at every pairing I know of without intending to put it in. If I've missed any, please tell me and I'll try to fit it in.(  
  
Nova: Ash isn't thinking w/his hormones and he isn't getting Misty off his back for good. *Gary/Vegita smirk*  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	30. Dreaming

"Misty." Delia called. "Dinner's ready."  
  
"Be down in a minute." She called back.  
  
Misty lapsed into silence, mentally calling out her prayer that had become her routine before leaving the room. 'Please Ash. Come back to me."  
  
She followed the trio of Pokèmon that had become her 'watchers' downstairs and gave Delia a smile before sitting down.  
  
"Misty dear." Delia said as they began eating. "I know you wish to stay here and wait for Ash to return, but you can't become a Shellder of yourself waiting. Ash wouldn't want that."  
  
She paused when Misty looked up. "I know." The girl answered.  
  
"You should get out and live life." Delia continued. "I hear Pewter is having a dance in a few weeks, you should go."  
  
Misty began to shake her head no until she met Delia's eyes. "Alright. I'll go." She sighed.  
  
****  
  
Delia had really gone all out getting her prepared for the dance. She had made Misty sit in front of a mirror for half an hour as she put on and took off makeup, looking for the right look. Misty had chosen to wear her normal, pale blue t-shirt and had her hair up in its normal ponytail, though her hair nearly reached the middle of her back when left it down. She had chosen a skirt of a slightly darker blue color that reached to her knees and she had to admit to Delia that the makeup actually did make her look alive.  
  
Delia and May had used her as leverage to convince Duplica to come as well and now Misty was waiting for the two to finish preparing.  
  
Duplica and Misty were silent for most of the trip as May drove and sang over the radio. Misty made a mental note to compliment her singing if she ever heard found a chance.  
  
**  
  
The three girls split as they entered. Misty and Duplica headed to tables in opposite corners of the room, while May headed straight to the dance floor.  
  
Misty sat at an empty table and looked about. Delia had told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was ordered to have at least one dance while she was there, so she searched for an interesting figure. Her eye quickly noticed a familiar shape and she jumped as her mind fitted the shape to a person she had known.  
  
"Todd?" She called, surprising herself when he turned.  
  
"Misty." He answered excitedly. "What are you doing here? Where's Ash?" When he saw Misty's expression, he immediately lowered his mood to fit. "They're still not back." He answered, not even considering the alternative.  
  
"I'm here because Ash's mom convinced me to come." She answered his first question. "Duplica and May are out there too."  
  
"Well. Since you're here, and I would guess Ash's mom wants you to interact, would you dance with me?" He asked.  
  
Misty nodded and followed him out onto the dance floor. As they danced, Misty caught sight of May dancing with who she thought was Drake.  
  
She was surprised when a slower song came on and Todd asked if she wanted to continue. She nodded and smiled as he placed his hands on the small of her back.  
  
She thought that she could imagine it was Ash she was dancing with, but she quickly pushed that idea away. This was Todd, a friend. He wasn't Ash, and she couldn't place someone who wasn't there in someone else's place.  
  
She just enjoyed dancing for a few songs. Todd was a better dancer than Ash was, she noticed with a smile. He held her close enough so as not to draw stares but distanced enough to let her know he wouldn't dream of trying to take Ash's place in her heart. This actually made her more at ease and moved closer to him.  
  
He was surprised as she placed her head on her shoulder when a new song started and nearly pulled away, but noticed her comfort and when she looked at him, he could tell he was only helping her to return to life.  
  
She paused for a second as she recognized the next song. Her and Ash's. She nearly pulled away but Todd's hold was only friendly in its comfort, so she settled back and allowed her mind to drift as he moved her softly to the music.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the championship dance when Ash had sung this song to her. She could even hear him singing it.  
  
As the last line repeated, she lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled and he smiled back. "I'm all about you." She sang with him. She surprised even herself when she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Ash." She whispered as they broke off.  
  
As she opened her eyes again, the dream fell away. Todd stood there, expression halfway between happiness and shock. She immediately pulled away fully and led him back to the table they had met at. "Todd. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She blurted until he cupped her arm with his hand.  
  
"I know." He answered dreamily.  
  
She jumped back when he leaned forward as if to kiss her again. "Todd." She hissed.  
  
He broke out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head. "Misty." He gaped for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said, repeating her earlier words, but with a bit of unwillingness hung to them.  
  
She returned to the table and began to cry into her arms. Todd placed a hand on her exposed cheek and she looked up. The two communicated through their eyes for a moment before Misty turned to listen to the lyrics of the playing song.  
  
_____________________  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
__________________  
  
"No!" Misty yelled, voice carrying over the music. The entire room stopped and grew silent other than the music as she ran from them.  
  
****  
  
"Misty." Duplica called.  
  
"Where are you?" May added. Both girls had set out almost immediately once their friend had run from the room.  
  
"Come on Misty. Todd said he was sorry." Duplica called.  
  
"I'm over here." Misty answered. Her friends hurried over to the sound and quickly sat down beside her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault he did that." Duplica answered.  
  
Misty paused and looked her friend in the eyes. "Yes. It was. I kissed him first." She whimpered and dropped her head to her knees.  
  
May looked to Duplica in astonishment. "What?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I kissed him first." Misty repeated. "When they played, 'I'm all about you' I kissed him. I was daydreaming and I saw Ash." She stopped and cried again.  
  
May and Duplica moved beside her and hugged her together. They sat there, huddled in a group while Misty cried for a bit.  
  
"When you're ready, we'll leave. Ok Misty?" May suggested.  
  
Misty lifted her head and gave a watery smile. "Thanks." She answered. "But you can enjoy yourselves in there. Don't let me get you down."  
  
"Uh uh. We're all missing someone who left on that trip." May said with a smile. "I may be the least affected, but I'm not going to have fun while you are down. We're all in this together."  
  
Misty looked to Duplica and smiled. "Thanks you two. I feel better. Let's go." She said and stood.  
  
******  
  
"Can I stay here?" Misty asked as the girls pulled up at the laboratory.  
  
"Right. We don't want Delia to ask how the dance went." May answered.  
  
The girl's moods had greatly improved during the ride, Duplica and Misty even adding their voices to the chorus of songs May played. Once, 'Girlfriend' started and May flipped the channels so quickly that the girls had to pause and listen to the song before starting up again.  
  
They gathered in May's room and spent the night giggling about all the men each of them had seen.  
  
**************  
  
James smiled when the team exited another base. "Not there either?" He asked upon seeing their disappointed faces.  
  
"No." Brock answered. "Onix, go." He said as he dropped the ball to the ground. Jasmine took over demolition as the others watched.  
  
"I really wish we could help, but even if we were told, the boss could have moved again." Jessie offered.  
  
"We know Jessie." Misty answered caringly. The two had grown close the few weeks they had been together and would often leave the campground to talk together.  
  
Koga had warned against doing that, thinking Jessie was laying a trap, but Ash destroyed that argument by saying 'the only traps they set are pits. They're almost as good as most non-ground type Pokèmon.' This had been answered with a round of laughter.  
  
"Hey, what's happening to Onix?" Falkner asked.  
  
They all turned to see Onix glowing. "He's evolving." Jasmine answered.  
  
"But don't Pokèmon stop moving when they evolve?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yea, and it's usually shorter than this. I don't think he is evolving." Lance spoke.  
  
"Onix, stop." Brock called. Onix stopped mid dive and turned to his master.  
  
"He's not evolving, he's reflecting the sun." Gary called.  
  
As everyone could eventually see, Gary was right. Onix was reflecting the sunlight from every angle.  
  
Brock stepped beside the snake. "Onix has become real onyx." He informed the group. "His body has taken so much pressure from taking these buildings down that his rock changed. Ok, Onix do you want to stay out and finish?" He asked. Onix barely gave him time to step away before he tunneled back underground.  
  
"I've never seen an onyx Onix before. Congratulations Brock." Bruno said.  
  
"Thanks." The younger man answered and turned to watch his Onix continue the demolition.  
  
************  
  
"No one get up when you finish." Lance ordered during breakfast. "There's a base not to far from here and we need to plan. But we need to try to figure out these nightmares."  
  
Everyone nodded and finished quickly. "First off, can anyone see a pattern in the appearances of the dream?" He asked.  
  
"No, the only thing that's constant is that it happens almost every night, but there's no telling who it'll strike next." Koga answered him.  
  
"I'm the only one it hasn't struck." Ash nearly whispered.  
  
Lt. Surge stood and pointed at Ash. "You're the one causing these things, aren't you?" He accused.  
  
"No, why would I do this to my friends? And why would I do it to Rikka first. She was my girlfriend before we had to leave on this trip." Ash answered.  
  
"Hey, calm down." Will ordered them both. "Both Sabrina and I have stayed up on nights that someone had the nightmare. There was a connection to something alive, but whoever it was wasn't in the camp."  
  
"Who was it then?" Chuck yelled.  
  
"I don't know." Will yelled back before Lance and Bruno forced them to sit and clam down. "Neither of us was able to track it all the way back before the person woke up."  
  
"Then next time, we should leave whoever it is alone?" Falkner asked.  
  
"No." Sabrina answered. "The reason we can't track it is because they've set up a wall we can't get past. More time wouldn't help much."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" James asked.  
  
"We can't really do anything except try to figure it out like this." Sabrina responded.  
  
Everyone sighed. "Then let's gather the clues we do have." Suggested Bugsy.  
  
"Ok, everyone but Ash has had them." Lance offered.  
  
"It was the girls first. I wonder why." Karen added.  
  
"Girls are more into mushy stuff, they're more likely to react." Ash told her. "The real question about that is why did it start affecting the guys too."  
  
"And why only Gary and I can recognize the other person." Brock pointed out.  
  
"For both of you, it was someone you cared about, and she seemed to care about you." Koga commented. "But those that are married can't tell that it's them."  
  
"The only reason I can see for that is if the 'thing' had seen Duplica and Suzy, but hadn't seen the others." Whitney suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Lance answered. "Then there's only the question of 'why doesn't it come to you, Ash'"  
  
"I wish I knew." Ash told them. "I'd almost wish I had them too."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Sorry about posting this later than usual. I wanted to add another 'nighmare' scene since you seemed so interested in it.  
  
I wanted to create a slight sense of mystery around it that will continue until I give the answer in a coming chapter.  
  
I'm beginning to write another story and I need characters, which I would like you guys to be. E-mail me if you're interested and I'll send you a doc. I created of info I need to even add you to the list. Then I would like it if we could have some way to communicate since your character will be you as much as I can make them.  
  
Have I kept you in suspence long enough? The next chapter will answer the question of 'which Misty?' With a single song and if you don't pick up the answer from that, by the end you will know.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	31. Homecoming

Ash sighed as he finished the meal Brock had prepared for the group. It was approaching his birthday and they were still hunting Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni.  
  
His seventeenth birthday, one year short of the one he'd just missed of Rikka's. Most of the others he was with had celebrated during their crusade, Brock his twentieth, Misty her sixteenth, and Falkner had recently had his twenty first. People always told him that your eighteenth birthday was special. Your first step towards being an adult and something to celebrate with your closest friends and family. He would have his closest friends even if this took another year, but Misty had missed the ones he saw as her closest friends.  
  
He looked back at the fire, blazing in the center of their circle and a song surfaced. He began singing it softly enough that he thought no one could hear. Misty could hear him, but missed most of the words.  
  
At the chorus, his voice cracked at the 'about's' in the in the first lines, allowing Brock and Gary, who were sitting on logs beside his, to hear. After a bit of thinking, both recognized the song. They patiently waited for the next chorus and joined in, their voices allowing the entire group to hear.  
  
"I'm all about you, I'm all about us." The trio sang  
  
As the chorus finished, Brock and Gary dropped out, not knowing the verses, and Ash's voice resounded in the ears of the assembled group, even waking Pikachu, Vulpix, and Clefairy, as tears formed in Ash's eyes.  
  
"When I close my eyes I can see you, it's like you're right here, and this feeling's only getting stronger, you're with me everywhere." Brock and Gary again joined him at the chorus and everyone else joined their voices in the final repeating which ended taking several minutes with Brock and Gary acting the parts of the echoes.  
  
When their voices faded, along with images of significant other or dreamed significant others, Ash opened his eyes to gaze into the fire. "Misty." He whispered, barely loud enough for Brock to hear. The man smiled at his best friend, now sure of his feelings for the girl that sat beside him on the log.  
  
The group put out the fire shortly and climbed into their sleeping bags in preparation for the next day.  
  
******  
  
Ash waved his group into position and pressed his ear to the door. He smiled as his Pokèmon-acquired hearing allowed his to catch a conversation going on inside.  
  
"They call themselves 'League Champions.'" One voice said.  
  
"Yes. I noticed that Lance and the rest of the Elite Five were gone." The other voice answered. "Well. If they're looking for me, their looking in the wrong place. Those fools Ash and Gary never suspected the leader of the Viridian City Gym," He paused and laughed. "was also the leader of Team Rocket."  
  
Ash gasped and grew angrier before the other voice spoke. "How are we supposed to stand up to the Elite six?" It gasped.  
  
Giovanni laughed. "You don't. No one in Team Rocket is stronger than me and I'm nowhere near as powerful as Will." He answered. "But while those fools are looking for another base, we can regroup here and find a new place for a secondary base."  
  
"Yes sir." The voice answered, followed by the beep of a machine shutting off. Ash motioned his group forward and forcibly opened the door.  
  
***  
  
The base was quickly taken over and Brock and Jasmine were coordinating the demolition as the rockets scattered. Ash pulled Lance and Gary together and told them of what he'd heard.  
  
"Viridian!" Gary exclaimed.  
  
"I was wondering why he didn't want to come with us." Lance agreed as he grabbed his Pokèball, calling out Dragonite.  
  
Ash grabbed his arm. "We need to wait for the others." He said.  
  
As the last part of the building collapsed, Ash called out Charizard and the others called forth their methods of transportation.  
  
"We have a slight problem." Will noticed. "There are two extra bodies to transport."  
  
"Not a problem." Koga answered as he and Jasmine lifted the same two Pokèballs they had in the beginning. "I can ride my Crobat and Jasmine has her Skarmory."  
  
Ash nodded appreciatively. "Jessie and James will ride with me." He ordered. The two were wary of the dragon as he was of them, but eventually everyone was situated and the Pokèmon took off.  
  
They took off and Dragonite and Charizard nearly left the others behind as they sensed their master's need. Ash called out to Lance.  
  
"Think we should wait for the others?" He laughed and Lance called his dragon to slow down.  
  
As they rejoined the others, Ash continued. "I think a few Rockets might have seen us take off. They may warn Giovanni that we're on our way."  
  
Lance nodded in thought. "What should we do?" He asked. Ash shook his head, not having any ideas.  
  
One of his passengers did however. "Maybe we should have one of the other leaders call him to make sure he's there." James suggested.  
  
"That's great James." Lance answered. "Ash, when we land next, I'll need to use your Pokèdex."  
  
***********  
  
They landed for dinner before too long, at the insistence of several stomachs, including those traveling on Charizard, and Ash handed over the device, keeping an eye on Lance as he took care of Charizard.  
  
"Everyone alright with having steak for our last meal?" Brock called from inside the cooler.  
  
When no one offered a dissenting vote, Brock grabbed some of the meat and pulled his head from the cooler to see Chuck standing behind him. He was confused at the look he was receiving from the older man until he realized what he'd said. "Not you Chuck." Brock said with a laugh and held up the meat. "These."  
  
"Oh." Was the man's only reply before he turned back to help the others.  
  
Lance came back to the group as the steaks were beginning to sizzle. "Hey guys." He called and all attentions turned to him. "How about we throw a 'Welcome home' party?" He saw the happy faces on most of his companions' faces while the few others sported confused looks. "Giovanni won't suspect us then and we can have Officer Jenny put him in jail." The few confused looks changed to joy and a few 'Yea's' were called. "Alright Blaine. We'll have it in a week, can you make the preparations?" At Blaine's nod, the two said goodbye and Lance sat with the others as the meal was served.  
  
"To our last meal of this journey. Not to insult Brock's cooking, but I can't wait for a meal at home." Gary proclaimed, holding up his canteen. "I shall remember it well." He finished. The others held up their canteens and joined him in the toast.  
  
Once they had finished, Ash took back his Pokèdex and began to walk to the edge of the clearing  
  
Brock stepped in his way, having read the boy's mind through his expression. "Ash. While I'm sure Rikka'd love to talk to you, I think she'd like it better if you were there." Brock said, and upon seeing his friend's confused expression, he continued. "I think if you leave now, we may get there before nightfall."  
  
Ash smiled and nodded at his friend's wisdom before moving towards Charizard and calling Jessie and James. They were a little warily, which was justified when Charizard glared at them. But they  
  
climbed on and Ash turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone has a ride? Correct?" He asked.  
  
"I'll take Brock and Lt. Surge to their towns." Gary called as the others ordered the returning setup.  
  
"All right then. Charizard, take us home to Pallet." He called and the other two squealed in fright as the dragon practically leapt off the ground before spreading his wings. "You know." Ash told his fellow passengers. "It's going to be strange calling Misty Misty again."  
  
****  
  
As they watched the sun set, the former Team Rocket members flinched as Ash began grumbling. "We should be back before dark. Huh. More like midnight."  
  
"Calm down Ash. Remember that on your journey you weren't the only one to get the twerps lost." James called from behind Jessie.  
  
The trio and the two Pokèmon were over the ocean the team had crossed to get to Team Rocket's island. It had taken most of a day to cross at a slow pace, and though Charizard was flying at anything but a slow pace, they were still out of sight of land. Ash tried to urge Charizard to go faster, but nearly received a flamethrower to the face for his troubles. So the trio was forced to wait to sight land as Charizard flew at a steady pace along side the setting sun. They were alone over the water as the others hadn't taken such a quick pace across the water.  
  
*****  
  
"Mist?" Ash called softly as he entered the room. When he got no answer, he entered and saw the woman he loved lying on his bed. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks from her crying herself to sleep, and it looked like it wasn't just one night's worth.  
  
He tried to brush them away as he sat down on the bed, pulled off his shoes and looked about the room. Pikachu was standing by Togepi, watching his friend sleep with a smile on his face. Ash turned back to Misty and, shoes, belt, and hat removed, lay down beside her, pulling her close. She unconsciously snuggled closer to him and he kissed her forehead.  
  
He sighed and flipped over, careful not to hit her, when he realized he wasn't tired. He looked up with a smile at the radio he had left by the bed and flipped it on after lowering the volume sufficiently.  
  
After a minute or so of commercials, the DJ came back and told them of the songs he would be playing in the next hour before starting one he didn't mention.  
  
I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
Ash turned back and watched the woman he shared the bed with.  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
He smiled as the lyrics were brought to the front of his memory and he pulled Misty close and began mouthing the words.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
Ash glanced at her and copied her face when he saw the smile growing on hers. She seemed more relaxed than before and he was comforted when he heard her sigh and snuggled further into his arms.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Ash reached behind himself and managed to turn the radio off. He kissed her hair and sighed as she did the same and moved to be comfortable against her. "I've lived these past nine months on dreams of you, and now that I have you back, I'm not going to leave again for a very long time. Not at all if I can help it."  
  
She mumbled something and shifted again, wrapping Ash's arms around her. He smiled and lay his head on the pillow beside hers and joined her in, now, peaceful slumber.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	32. That Kiss

Ash awoke before Misty the next morning, to the smell of breakfast. He smiled, figuring James was the one cooking and smiled further as he looked down on the woman sleeping peacefully against his chest.  
  
He sighed when his stomach growled. "Misty." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and waved her hand as if swatting a Yanma. He sighed again as she stayed asleep. He wriggled down to where he could reach her lips and kissed her lightly.  
  
She gave a light, almost comforted moan and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped when she realized she was being held.  
  
"Morning Mist." Ash said. She jumped again and struggled to get away.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, squeezing into the corner of the room and mentally running through a checklist to try to help her figure out whom the bearded man she had slept with was.  
  
"It's me, Ash." He answered confused.  
  
"Ash?" She asked, moving closer slowly. She touched his cheek, and then rushed to him, crying.  
  
"Where have you been?" She whispered, crying into his shirt. "It's been so long."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back. She finally stopped crying and took a step back to get a good look at her boyfriend who she hadn't seen or heard from in almost nine months.  
  
"What's the beard for?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"There was only one razor for the whole group," He answered. "And it wasn't very good." He said and continued at Misty's expression. "It was Bugsy's Scyther." He explained. "He was the only one brave enough to keep his beard short."  
  
Misty smiled and pulled them back together. "I guess I'll accept that explanation." She said with a smile and hugged him.  
  
She looked up when his stomach rumbled. He shrugged with a sheepish grin. Her smile grew, as if coming closer to accepting this boy in front of her as her Ash.  
  
"I guess we'd better get something to eat." She said, laughing when her stomach joined his.  
  
They exited his room, just starting to enjoy being back together, when they passed the bathroom and a thought came to Ash's mind. "Give me a few minutes." He said, indicating the bathroom. She giggled and kissed his cheek before moving to the stairs.  
  
Ash sighed with a smile as he began to remove his beard, a bit reluctantly. He stopped for a moment and groaned when he heard Misty scream. "Oops." He said, smiling sheepishly as himself in the mirror. "Guess I should have told her about Jessie and James."  
  
He finished removing his beard and walked downstairs to find Misty, who after a small smile at his more recognisable face, glared at him from the table. Jessie, James, and another voice were talking in the kitchen over the pots they were clanging about.  
  
He knew he was in trouble, but tried to cover himself with a false smile. "Sorry about not telling you about them." He said, taking the chair she indicated, across the table from her.  
  
"What is Team Rocket doing here?" She growled.  
  
"First of all, Team Rocket is almost no more." He answered, nerviously pressing to the back of his chair at her glare. "And anyway, they've turned away from crime. They want to try actual business."  
  
Her face softened, but not enough to make Ash try to continue the conversation.  
  
Eventually, Brock came in, followed by Jessie and James, carrying plates. They handed Ash and Misty theirs and sat down. Noticing the tension in the air between the two, they stayed quiet until Brock, not thinking, tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Ash, what happened with you and Misty on the trip." He questioned. Misty raised her eyebrow, wanting to know what had happened the almost year they had been apart. Brock continued, not noticing his friends expressions. "Gary and I couldn't figure out what happened between you two after that kiss."  
  
As the last word left his mouth, he realized his audience and tried to stop the word from exiting, but it was too late. He looked nerviously between his friends. Misty looked at her, possibly soon to be was-a-boyfriend, in rage. Ash was alternating glares at him and pleading looks at Misty. Brock and the former Team Rocket members looked between the two and silently prayed that they wouldn't have a reason to wear black in the near future.  
  
Misty's rage finally exploded. "Ash Ketchum." She screamed at him. "You leave on a trip and completely forget about me while I stayed here worrying about you! And then you try to return to me all the while hiding another relationship!" She swung her mallet down, but it was short and ended up smashing a hole in the table where his plate had been. She left it there and stormed up to her room, planning to pack and leave.  
  
When the door slammed, the four sitting at the table seemed to return to life.  
  
After Brock tried, and failed, to remove the mallet from the table, Jessie picked it up easily and set it aside. "So what did happen between you and that girl?" She asked Ash, who was staring forlornly at the chair Misty had been sitting in.  
  
"If you really want to know." Ash answered softly. "Then get Misty to talk to me. She's the one who needs to know." He finished, throwing a glare at Brock.  
  
The man nodded and looked to Jessie. "You're probably the only one she'll talk to without trying to kill them." He said.  
  
Jessie nodded and started to accend the stairs, the three men slowly following. She knocked on the closed door after the guys had taken cover in the guest room adjacent to Ash's.  
  
"What!" Came the slightly strangled yell.  
  
"I wanna talk." Jessie said. She smiled as the door opened.  
  
"You just wanna hear what happened." Misty answered as the woman entered. "He won't tell you unless he tells me first, will he?" Jessie blushed in answer. Misty nodded and raised her voice. "You'd better tell them now Ash. 'Cause next time I see you there won't be a table between us to block my mallet." She smiled when she heard a whimper. "Or would you rather we got the story from Misty?" She said with a grin. Her smile grew even wider when a groan answered her and the sound of two pairs of feet going down the stairs.  
  
Jessie closed the door and moved to sit beside the younger woman.  
  
"I can't believe that he cheated on me on the trip." Misty told her. "A few years ago, we told each other that we were the only ones for each other." She said, her voice slowly growing softer. "I cried myself to sleep for the past month or so, thinking Team Rocket had captured you, Err, them." She said, realizing who she was talking to. Jessie smiled understandingly back at her. "When I woke up wrapped in his arms, I almost thought I was still dreaming." Misty said, voice dropping to the point of tears. "And now, with the knowledge that another probably shared him." She drifted off and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
She turned and cried into her own hands before Jessie took and pulled her to cry into her chest.  
  
After a few minutes, Misty's tears had slowed and she picked her head up. Jessie smiled caringly back down at her. "You know Misty." She said. "I think he cares about you more than you give him credit for. He thought about you a lot. Always trying to hurry the group through meals or along the trail, and whenever someone asked him about it, or started to complain, he always said that he just wanted to get everyone back to their loved ones." Misty turned her face towards the older woman and felt a smile beginning to grow.  
  
"Now, James and I weren't traveling with them at the point that that evidentally happened, but neither of us saw anything between those two." Jessie said. She looked thoughtful for a moment before adding. "Even with thinking they are a couple, my mind can't come up with anything that showed it and the group was always together. It could be dangerous to be separate from the others for a long time."  
  
Misty looked up and her smile grew brighter, but Jessie could tell she was still looking for more proof. Jessie shook her head. "If you want more, ask him." She answered.  
  
Misty grinned and skipped to the door. "Ash." She called sweetly, trying to sound exceptionally cheerful. "Get up here." She said. She stepped back to the bed and sat down next to Jessie.  
  
"Misty?" His voice called cautiously after a few minutes.  
  
"It's ok Ash, I won't hit you." Misty said with a giggle. He crept around the door and watched the two women suspiciously as Misty indicated for him to sit beside her. He did, carefully avoiding touching her in the small space she gave him.  
  
"Tell me what happened with that kiss." Misty said, her voice dipping slightly into anger.  
  
He turned slightly green and saw that she really just wanted to hear what had happened between him and the other gym leader. He sighed and began. "First thing you need to know is that, the night before, she tried to seduce me." He knew she wanted him to continue when she raised her eyebrow. He sighed again and dropped his head. "She came up to me after she had washed in the river we stopped at, exactly for that reason, and came up to me when I was sitting alone thinking." He said tossing a smile at her before continuing. "She came up behind me, wrapped in something that just barely could be called a towel. She thought she would be irresistible with that and still being wet from her bath." He paused and Misty shot him a look that told him he wouldn't live to see nightfall if he didn't continue quickly. He gulped before answered. "It didn't work."  
  
He allowed himself to relax when he saw her anger reduce and she asked. "And?"  
  
"The next morning, while we were clearing up camp, she asked if she could talk to me. We went to another small clearing and she apologized for her actions, especially for the previous night. She said she just wanted to start again; all she wanted was a kiss. I kissed her . . ." He drifted off at seeing Misty change her face to that resembling the expression found on a Gyarados. He waved his hands to try and ward her off when his gaze caught Jessie holding Misty's arms to her sides. "It was only a kiss between friends!" He cried.  
  
She stopped straining against Jessie, but her face stayed the same. "It was a long kiss, but all I could feel through it was that we weren't meant to be anything but best friends. She stayed by my side for the rest of the trip, like you did whenever we journeyed. That's where Brock and Gary got the idea that something happened between me and her." Misty's face grew to a hardened smile and picked up his hand with hers but stayed quiet. Ash lifted his free hand to her cheek while saying, "Misty. I promised you twice that you are the only girl for me."  
  
She smiled, but it was tainted with confusion. "What was the second?" She asked.  
  
He smiled with her. "You know the second. The first was at the party when I became a master." He explained. When her face still showed confusion, he sat back and cleared his throat before singing. "That anyone could take, the place of my number one girl."  
  
Misty glowed with happiness as she threw her arms around him. Ash smiled and kissed her hair, which, he noticed for the first time, was down and had grown almost to mid-back. "I love you." He whispered as she pulled away, storing the fact of her hair into the back of his mind.  
  
"Be a writer. Show, don't tell." Misty answered, pulling her head away from his chest.  
  
He looked confused for a moment before kissing her, deciding he would rather enjoy being on her good side than stopping to figure out her comments.  
  
Jessie smiled before gutting up and leaving the two to make up however they wanted.  
  
________________________________________  
  
that should clear up your question Lethe, I really only wrote that scene for the conflict.  
  
stoko: I almost didn't write that sentence because it nearly confused me too. "The man" (Brock) "his best friend" (Ash) "the girl that sat beside him" (Misty (MT)). I was trying to convey that that was when Brock realized that Ash didn't love Misty the same way he did Rikka. Leading him to ask Ash this chapter.  
  
Nova: Thanks for the vote of confidence, I really thought I had the song all wrong for the scene. (I hope you were talking about Aerosmith)  
  
Everyone, I did say that last chapter was the climax of the 'evil chapters' I think just one more and we'll actually reach the end of them, tying together the song I hinted at at the beginning of this trip and bringing the whole thing to a close.  
  
As a note you all probably won't like, I think Melikki has lost interest in finishing this story. I have all the chapters written (in my head), I just can't get them down into the keyboard. So these last few chapters may take a long time to get out, but I will try to bring this to a close before the end of summer.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	33. Reminiscing

Early afternoon found the six people and three Pokèmon lazing about the living room. Misty leaning against Ash, were sitting on one side of the couch as the former members of Team Rocket sat on the opposite side. Togepi played with Mr. Mime she took a short break from the endless chores she did. Misty noticed Pikachu's absence and asked Ash about it. "Pikachu's probably still in the trip schedule." He answered. "He, Vulpix, and Clefairy were our night watchmen and stayed in my or Whitney's backpack when we traveled."  
  
The six humans were taking turns telling stories about the last nine months, Ash and Brock did most of the talking. Misty was leaning against Ash on one side of the couch while Jessie and James sat on the other with Brock and Delia squeezed in the middle. Togepi and Mr. Mime sat on a chair from the other room facing the six.  
  
The pair that had stayed in Pallet during the period, stayed quiet mostly, especially about the dance Misty had attended and Delia had eventually found out about.  
  
Misty and Delia laughed at Ash and Brock's motto while Jessie and James grumbled. "Why can't you think up your own motto to steal?" Jesse asked angrily.  
  
"Sorry guys." Brock answered. "Ash and I had been planning that motto since he got the last badge to enter the indigo league."  
  
The two sighed. "I guess we're losers in everything, even having our own things." They chorused.  
  
Ash glanced at Misty and looked up at the team. "You know guys; I'm the top in the Pokèmon world. I'm sure I could convince some people to give you a copyright for your motto." He told them.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him, only Jessie and James complimentarily.  
  
"What?" Ash asked. "Is there something on my face?" He added jokingly.  
  
Delia was the first to recover and tried to hug Ash, calling out. "My boy has become a man!" Unfortunately for Brock and Misty, Delia had been sitting next to James. Thus, Misty and Brock were smashed together uncomfortably. Ash managed to convince her to release them before he was caught up in another hug.  
  
When Delia had finished and everyone resumed their positions on the couch, Ash looked down at his girlfriend. "Now, what was your look for?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Misty blushed and shook her head. "I just wasn't prepared to hear that uncommon a word come from you." She answered.  
  
"I know big, uncommon words." He teased back, sounding like a three year old. "Besides, that trip wasn't all Pokèmon battles and campfire stories." He said more maturely.  
  
"So what else did you learn?" Misty questioned.  
  
"A lot of things I didn't need, and would rather not, know." He answered and looked over at Brock.  
  
"Like?" Both Misty and Delia pressed.  
  
"Things even I think only girls should know." Brock answered for him, also blushing. The women looked around at the men and giggled, as even James began blushing in remembrance.  
  
"I certainly hope that wasn't a conversation over the campfire." Delia said once the giggling had died down.  
  
"No. It was one that we couldn't stop from being overheard. Continually." James answered to more giggling.  
  
Finally the women settled down and, as Misty settled back against Ash, Jessie spoke up. "Would you really do that for us?" She asked him.  
  
"Of course." He answered. "I go out of my way for friends, and you're definitely friends now. Just no more trying to steal Pokèmon, especially Pikachu."  
  
They laughed for a bit, and Jessie and James recalled some of their failed attempts to capture Pikachu, Eventually Misty stretched and yawned.  
  
"Come on Misty, it's not that late. The sun…" He paused after a glance to the window. "Didn't set that…" He was stopped again with a glance at the clock. "Wow." He finally finished. "I didn't think it was that late."  
  
"And crying myself to sleep for the past month or so hasn't exactly been restful." Misty added, smiling at Ash's guilty expression. She sat up just enough to give him a peck on the lips. "If you don't mind me falling asleep on you, I would like to listen to more stories." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it in answer. She settled comfortably as he wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Mimie." Delia called softly. The Pokèmon looked up, careful not to disturb the other sleeping in its lap. "Could you go and get the camera? This is a perfect moment." She asked and the Pokèmon agreed. Misty flinched slightly as camera reminded her of the dance she had tried to purge from her memory.  
  
"Delia smiled as the object was brought to her and she took a picture. "I'll have to put that one with the other." She muttered.  
  
"Which 'other one'?" Ash asked.  
  
Delia glanced at Brock guiltily. "I'll show you when I get this one developed. "She answered, hoping her son hadn't matured enough to remember later.  
  
Ash happily pushed it aside and began to tell of another adventure they had had while gone.  
  
Eventually, the others drifted off, leaving Brock, Ash and Misty on the couch. Brock yawned and stood. "I'm calling it a night Ash. I think Misty's been gone for a while." He said, smiling at the couple.  
  
Ash grinned down at her then back up to Brock. "Can you hold her so I can get up and carry her to bed?" He asked.  
  
Brock did and was soon following Ash up the stairs to join the others in dreamland.  
  
Ash set Misty down carefully and tucked the covers around her. He finished and set his gaze on her face. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and just watched her breathe for a few moments before kissing her forehead and climbing to his bunk for the night. From there he looked at her face again before turning out the light and falling asleep.  
  
*********  
  
A few hours later, Misty awoke screaming. She swallowed and tried to relax as she felt Ash's arms move against her back  
  
She managed to calm down enough that she only jumped when the light came on suddenly. A look to the doorway found Delia, Jessie, James, and Brock standing there worriedly. She nodded to show everything was alright and Jessie stepped forward.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, showing unJessie-like caring.  
  
Misty, now leaning against Ash smiled and began with a sigh, explaining the dream. As she finished she looked to Ash. "I was scared worse than before because it hasn't returned since you left." She told him, her voice lowering to a whisper.  
  
"Almost as if Ash is the one causing it." Brock whispered to Delia.  
  
Misty turned to Ash as she heard this, despite the volume. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Even if you are," She paused and kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to leave you." She felt him squeeze her in answer.  
  
The others turned to leave, but Misty called to Brock. "When'd you become such a light sleeper? When you traveled with us, you were never woken by my nightmares."  
  
"When a call for you could mean the difference between life and death, you learn." He answered tensely. He lightened the mood when he added. "Now though, I think I'll go back to the old Brock."  
  
They laughed and Misty added, "Don't go to far back or I'll have to lend Suzy my mallet again." Causing the group to double over in laughter as Brock blushed brilliantly.  
  
On that note, the four left to return to sleep as Ash and Misty settled back down. She smiled as Ash's arms pulled her close and she looked up to kiss him. "I'll live the rest of my life with these nightmares if it means I'll be with you." She said, resting her head on his chest.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning after breakfast, everyone was talking amiably around the table when the phone rang. Misty was the first to get up and pick up. She was surprised when her sisters appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey Misty." Daisy said. "We heard that everyone returned from that trip. Is Ash back yet?" Misty nodded and began to call him over when she noticed smiles growing on her sisters' faces and she felt arms slide around her waist. "You certainly look happy." Violet said to them and the couple blushed.  
  
"I heard Ash had a fling there." Lilly said conspiratorially, chuckling at Ash's frantic signaling to cut it.  
  
Misty stopped both of them though. "We've already discussed that topic." She answered.  
  
Daisy smiled as Misty pulled Ash's hands back to her waist. "I heard that the Elite Six are holding a 'welcome home' party in a few days." Daisy told her little sister.  
  
Misty turned to look at her boyfriend as a sheepish look took over his expression. "I completely forgot about that." He said. He smiled as another, longer forgotten, item returned to him. He turned back to see Misty starting back at him. "I would have remembered and told you both eventually." He said, backing up a step. Her frown softened and she turned back to talk with her sisters more.  
  
Ash reentered the living room to see Brock, Jessie and James talking happily. "Did you three remember about the dance Lance set up?" He asked.  
  
"Oh that's right." James said. "We need to start getting prepared." He turned and began to drag Jessie upstairs.  
  
"Tell Misty we need to go shopping when she gets off the phone. I'll be up in the guest room." Jessie called as he dragged her up the stairwell.  
  
"I will." Ash called. He turned back to Brock only to find his best friend gone.  
  
After a minute of searching, he shrugged and turned to return to his girlfriend who, he hoped, wouldn't try to kill him during the next week. After which he was relatively sure that she wouldn't think of killing him again.  
  
He was openly surprised to see Brock looking over Misty's shoulder, not at her sisters, whom even he admitted now were beautiful, but at the phone system.  
  
Ash finally managed to pull Brock off Misty, letting her finish her conversation, and asked what he was doing.  
  
"I need to call Suzy." He said urgently, tossing glances over his shoulder.  
  
"Then I'll see you soon." Misty said. "Bye." She managed to touch the phone to its pad before being tackled by Brock trying to pick it back up.  
  
A few minutes later found Brock holding the phone, desperately trying to remember the number of the breeding center. Ash had told Misty of Jessie's message and had smiled as she took off up the stairs.  
  
Ash went back to see his friend and came in just as Brock typed in the last number. It rang for a while and Brock was about to give up when he heard the answer. "Hello?"  
  
Brock turned back around and frowned at the face he saw. "Why so glum Suzy?" He asked, smiling when her face lit up.  
  
"Brock!" She cried, nearly jumping into the screen.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Suzy." Brock answered. "I wanted to let you know I came back."  
  
"You called at just the right time. I had almost given up. I was headed out the door as you called." She told him.  
  
"Good thing you decided to answer the phone." He laughed. "I'm coming home on Onix as soon as we finish."  
  
"Bye then." She laughed. She blew him a kiss and hung up.  
  
It took Brock a few seconds to recover. "Bye." He told the blank screen. "Thanks for having me." He said to Ash before running outside, releasing Onix and heading for Pewter.  
  
Ash sighed as Brock raced off on his Onix, then turned back inside to see the others descending the stairs. "Where's Brock?" Jessie asked as they approached him.  
  
"Halfway to Pewter City if he's kept his speed." Ash replied with a chuckle. As Misty placed her arms around his neck, he smiled and added. "I know how he feels."  
  
She pulled herself up to him for a kiss. "Jessie, James, your mom and I are going to go shopping for dresses." She told him, casting a weird look at James.  
  
"Alright then, "Ash said. "We'll all be out shopping." He answered, glancing at his mother.  
  
She nodded and moved out of the room to tell Mimey to take care of the house. "You're coming to?" Misty asked disapprovingly.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I've got my own thing to take care of." He answered. Delia returned from telling Mr. Mime he would be alone and the group left.  
  
A few blocks from the mall, Ash broke from the group and after hearing him call that he'd see them back at the house, the four continued on their way, a knowing smile on Delia's face.  
  
*******  
  
Ash entered the jewelers shop more confidently than his previous visits. The attendant smiled as he approached. "You've returned from your trip."  
  
Ash nodded and placed his arms on the desk. "Hopefully the last trip of that length." He said. "And definitely the last one without Misty." The man smiled and nodded towards the adjacent case, knowing what the young man wanted.  
  
After a few moments Ash cried out, "That one!" and the man handed Ash the item he was pointing to. Ash smiled as he placed the case in his pocket. "Now I only need a tux and I can relax until the party." He said after paying. He thanked the storekeeper and exited.  
  
****************************  
  
Misty smiled when she entered the house and saw her boyfriend relaxing on the couch. Everyone stopped, stunned, when he set aside a book and sat up.  
  
Delia recovered and walked up to look at the book he had set down. She gasped and he laughed nervously. "I needed something to keep me awake while I was waiting for you."  
  
"But you would usually just watch TV." Misty protested.  
  
"I needed to use my imagination for something." He answered. "And once night fell, I needed it completely busied." Misty and Jessie colored a little and Ash pulled Misty into a hug.  
  
"That's all well and good." Delia said, looking at her son. "But how did you get to the fourth book?"  
  
Misty pulled back from the kiss she was about to impart on Ash and spun out of his grasp. "Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend!" She yelled. "I can understand reading, but not four books!"  
  
He looked to the others for help and only got surprised looks from them all. He sighed and began to leave the room when Pikachu made his entrance. The mouse leapt onto Ash's shoulder with a 'Pika'  
  
Misty groaned. "They got Pikachu too." Pikachu turned to Ash, confused, and saw Jessie and James. Not remembering the trip for a second, sparked before remembering and leaping off Ash's shoulder as he fell from the unexpected shock.  
  
"Pikachu's normal." James decided.  
  
"So is Ash." Misty said smiling as she knelt by her boyfriend and smiled to Pikachu who was looking over the edge of the table at his trainer.  
  
______________________________  
  
Nova, I kinda agree with you on the explanation but, while I'm not sure what you're looking for. Be assured that Misty accepts it now and the characters will talk with Misty(MT) and Todd. btw, I will be referring to both of them as 'Misty', but I will do my best to differentiate between them.  
  
In the next chapter, Ash's plan, which I hope all of you can tell what it is. Also, the end of the 'evil chapters'.  
  
About 6 chapters left. I'm actually happy to bring this to a close because I want to get started on 'Beginnings'. I still need more people willing to be characters. I need more female characters, I currently have 5. 5 out of 15/16 is not near an even splitting, and that's only for the good guys. For the 'rivals' it's 6.  
  
I also need suggestions for the title of Gary/Duplica's view of this story. I am planning on writing that, but it will be much shorter than this one.  
  
Disclaimer: See Author Profile 


	34. Before the Dance

Ash grinned evilly as the others returned from another shopping trip. "Hello. There was a call for you while you four were gone. Misty, remember Todd?"  
  
Misty grew pale when he said that.  
  
"I guess I wasn't the only one to 'be thinking of another'." He continued.  
  
"No Ash. That was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen." Misty babbled as she rushed to hug him.  
  
Ash smiled and hugged her back. "I know Misty." She looked up in confusion and he continued. "He called today and told me what happened. He'd heard that I was back and wanted to make sure things were alright with you.  
  
"Oh. What did you tell him?" She answered quietly. The others vacated the room to allow the two some privacy.  
  
"I told him everything was back to better than normal, but he wanted to hear from you anyway. He said he never got the chance to apologize." Ash answered.  
  
Misty smiled back. "Alright, should we call him?"  
  
"Yep." Ash answered and led her to the phone. He dialed the number Todd had told him. "Hello again Todd." He said with a smile as the photographer answered.  
  
"Hello." Todd answered with a smile. "How are you two doing?"  
  
The couple kissed quickly to answer him and grinned as he sighed. "What's the matter Todd?"  
  
"Well, since the dance I've kept to myself even more than usual. But now I want to have somebody to travel with me." He answered.  
  
"You'll find someone Todd." Misty said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Why don't you come to the dance?" Ash suggested.  
  
"Thanks Ash. Maybe I will." Todd answered with a smile. "I guess I'll see you there then."  
  
"Of course." Misty answered as she grinned. "See you then Todd."  
  
They hung up and Ash turned to Misty. "Now that's clear, how about another?"  
  
"Huh?" Misty asked as Ash began dialing another number.  
  
"Mahogany Town Gym." A voice answered a moment before the screen came on the reveal the gym leader. "Oh, Hi Ash, Ri- Misty."  
  
"Hello Misty." Ash answered. "I was calling about the dance. Do you have someone to go with?"  
  
She blushed and nodded as she hefted a Pokèball from her belt. "Yea, he let me borrow his Pokèmon until the dance too."  
  
"Who?" Both Ash and Misty asked her.  
  
She grinned and turned her back to them and tossed the Pokèball a short distance. A Pidgeot formed and Ash gasped. "That's a large Pidgeot." He muttered.  
  
"You don't recognize it?" She asked, pouting slightly.  
  
Ash paused and took another look. "Falkner?" He questioned.  
  
"Geot." The bird answered.  
  
"Yep. He accidentally went to Violet City before here and we had gotten to know each other along the way, so he leant me Pidgeot and said we'd go to the dance together." She answered  
  
"Then we'll see you two there." Ash and Misty chorused with a smile.  
  
"Yes. And don't worry Misty, I know Ash is yours. I won't try for him again." Misty assured her counterpart.  
  
Misty kissed Ash's cheek and smiled. "Good, remember that." She teased. The three said goodbyes and ended the conversation.  
  
"You're the only one for me Misty." Ash whispered.  
  
"And you're the only one for me Ash Ketchum." She replied and kissed him softly.  
  
********  
  
The rest of the week between Ash and the others arriving home and the dance went along normally. The women spending the days out shopping for their 'perfect dress' Ash and his Pokèmon would spend the days training ever further at the Oak's, battling each other usually.  
  
The day of the dance came and the three women had occupied his mother's room for the past two hours and James had holed himself up in the guest room, trying on the outfits he had gotten with the ladies.  
  
Ash turned his thoughts away from that line and glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes before Gary would arrive to take them to the dance in Viridian. He sighed and stood up, carefully placing Pikachu aside and prepared to get ready.  
  
As he passed the guest room, he heard James giggling about whatever he was wearing. He pushed the thought that came to mind aside and arrived at his room.  
  
A half-hour later, Ash was once again sitting on the couch, he and Pikachu were wearing their tuxedos, and he was starting at the cummerbund Misty had given him to wear.  
  
He put it on as he walked to the front door after hearing a car pull up and he smiled when he heard scrambling from upstairs. He opened the door to see Gary, Samuel, and May approaching. Samuel was acting as his daughter's date and May had assured them that her date would be there. Gary would drop them off in Viridian, before getting Duplica who was his date.  
  
Pikachu went out to greet Umbreon and Ash stayed at the door for a moment to make sure the two Pokèmon wouldn't begin to fight, they were barely better than on speaking terms and the last things they needed was to be in a battle right now.  
  
When he was assured the two wouldn't start fighting, he turned and moved to the bottom of the stairs. "G." He started before Misty moved into view. His mouth hung open as she descended the stairs.  
  
She came up to him and pushed his jaw up. "Catch any Yanma?" She teased and took a step away. However, she had forgotten about the step into the living room and gave a squeak of surprise as she fell. Ash recovered and grabbed her.  
  
She turned in his arms and almost laughed at his grin. "Not unless you're one." He teased and everyone burst into laughter.  
  
Once they calmed down, and Ash and Misty vacated the landing, Jessie and James showed themselves.  
  
Delia joined them and after a bit of talking, they all climbed into the car, after Ash checked that he had everything.  
  
Lance greeted them at the door. "Good. Part 1 of the plan has arrived. We just need to wait for Giovanni now."  
  
As they entered, Ash noticed Misty and his mom looking at him strangely. "Come away from the door and I'll tell you." He answered.  
  
He told them a much abbreviated version of what happened during the last battle and just as he finished, Lance, Jessie and James stepped onto the stage. "Our guest of honor just arrived." Lance announced. "Officer Jenny... take him."  
  
"On what charges?" Giovanni yelled as Officer Jenny and another policeman held him.  
  
"Being the leader of Team Rocket." James answered simply. Giovanni grumbled and let them take him out.  
  
"I am sorry to say that that was a large reason for this entire party." Lance said as the other two left the stage. "I would like to give this party another purpose though. I would like to give this gym to another. Gary Oak, would you do this city the honor of assuming charge of its gym?"  
  
His answer was drowned out by the clapping of the crowd, which was closely matched by the squeal of happiness from Duplica, but his gloating look as he passed Ash, told all those who saw it his answer.  
  
He took up the stage and began to thank everyone. After a few minutes, he stepped down and Lance began to indicate for the party to start before Ash leapt up and asked the crowd to wait through one more speech. Lance nodded and stepped back.  
  
Ash smiled down to Misty, calling her up to join him. "Since this party signifies the end of our nine month journey, I thought it would be appropriate to do something I've thought about doing since the very beginning. Before we even left actually." He said, both to Misty and the crowd. He took her hands in his and continued. "When I left, you came with me to say good-bye. It was the longest goodbye I've had, and the most heartfelt. As I was walking away with Brock, I turned back to you. You were watching the sky as if I was already in it. I saw tears forming in your eyes, like they are now." He said and smiled as he brushed away the liquid gathering in her eyes. "I realized then that I could never feel as close to another woman as I feel with you, and I decided that, if you waited for me like you said you would, I would do what I'm doing now." He smiled as she gave him a confounded smile and stepped closer to him. Ash ignored the whistles that came from the crowd and served to confuse Misty even more. He brought his lips to hers for a moment and smiled when this confused her ever worse.  
  
He put his hand into his pocket and spoke. "Misty Yawa, will you marry me?"  
  
Her face showed anger before she threw her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. After a few seconds, in which he didn't move, she whispered in his ear. "Hug me and I'll answer."  
  
He did immediately and he felt her smile as he pressed her to himself. "Yes." She whispered before pulling back and kissing him passionately.  
  
When they separated, they smiled at each other before turning to look at their audience, who were still whistling and cheering, and laughed together as most of the girls with boyfriends were either glaring or snuggling with him.  
  
They dismounted the stage and were caught up in a swarm of people wanting to congratulate them, or wanting to see the ring, which Ash guiltily realized he hadn't given to her. He quickly fixed that and the couple turned to accept the congratulations.  
  
Eventually, Lance came up on stage and announced the party started, and the swarm thinned, allowing Ash and Misty to dance to the music that had started up. Starting with the couples' own song, 'I'm all about you'.  
  
********************************  
  
*sighs in relief* Sorry everyone for making you wait so long for this chapter. Melikki seems to have abandoned this story. I will post the chapters I have written, and try and fill in the story that I haven't gotten to quite yet.  
  
Thank any of you who left reviews during my hiatus, you're the reasons I finished this one. I should return to regular updates now starting next Thursday.  
  
Until then enjoy ^_^ 


	35. Wedding Time

Ash waited nervously in his tuxedo alongside Gary, James and Pikachu. They were standing outside waiting for the ceremony to begin and getting more and more nervous as each second passed. Finally, the music started and the background noise of the guests died down. All four gasped as Jessie and Meganium entered and approached.  
  
The two women smiled at the looks on the men's faces. "Just wait until they see Misty." Jessie whispered to her companion, who giggled lightly.  
  
*  
  
Misty(MT) followed them and drew gasps from the audience. Becky leaned over to Duplica. "If her bridesmaids look like that in their dresses, what will the bride look like?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't allowed to help them with planning." Duplica answered, pouting slightly.  
  
Becky laughed lightly. "You can help me plan my wedding." She offered.  
  
"I'd rather start planning my own." Duplica answered, looking wistfully to the front.  
  
This caused Becky to laugh again. "Still hasn't?" She implied.  
  
Duplica nodded and sighed. "He's occupied with the thought of taking over Viridian Gym. He almost doesn't have time for me."  
  
Becky dropped her happy expression and tried to comfort her friend failing to take notice of Misty now gliding down the aisle.  
  
*  
  
Ash openly stared as Misty approached next to Brock. He now saw the reason for Goldeen being nicknamed "Queen of the Sea".  
  
Misty's dress seemed as if it was a normal, everyday wedding dress, but it was more transparent than normal and he could see the costume underneath was patterned after the one she had worn as that magician's helper, but it was all white and flowed much more seeming to act more like a Goldeen's tail. When she approached him, the stare changed to a smile as Brock put her hands in his.  
  
"Water Queen Misty." He whispered as they turned to the priest.  
  
*  
  
"Mr. Ketchum has asked to perform his own vow." The priest said, taking a step back from the altar. Everyone looked to Ash in surprise as he gave his mother a grin and took Misty's hands in his, pulling her to look straight at him.  
  
"I, Ash Ketchum , do pledge you my love, Misty Yawa, for as long as I live. What I posses in this world I give to you. I will keep and hold you, succor and tend you, protect and shelter you, for all the days of my life. I am yours, always and forever."  
  
Misty smiled widely and only just managed to hold herself from throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him right then and there.  
  
She repeated the vow with his help. "I, Misty Yawa, do pledge you my love, Ash Ketchum, for as long as I live. What I posses in this world I give to you. I will keep and hold you, succor and tend you, protect and shelter you, for all the days of my life. I am yours, always and forever." She placed her arms around his neck and waited for the priest to finish the ceremony.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The priest finished.  
  
With happy smiles on their faces, the two lent in for the sealing kiss. However, when Misty closed her eyes she was tormented with the image of Ash stepping back from her and then the feel of him slapping her. She began crying and felt his hand connect with her face again. "Why would I want to marry you?" He sneered. Then she heard his voice again, but it wasn't coming from the Ash she saw. "Misty. What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
She began crying, from the revelation that she was in her nightmare and the pain from the Ash she could see continually slapping her. "Ash. Help." She cried. She felt light pressure on her lips and when she opened her eyes, saw she was back in the living world.  
  
"Misty, are you ok?" Ash asked. She nodded and they both turned as laughter came from the bushes beside the setting.  
  
"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" Came the voice of the laughter  
  
The group looks in confusion at Team Rocket. They shook their heads.  
  
"It's not us." James said.  
  
"To infect the world with devastation,"  
  
"To blight all peoples in every nation,"  
  
Jessie growled as she realized who it was.  
  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above."  
  
"Cassidy," Cassidy said, stepping into the light  
  
"And Butch," Butch added, also stepping into the light  
  
"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night."  
  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"RAAAAAAAATICATE!" Her Raticate added  
  
"What are you two doing here, and why do you still call yourselves Team Rocket? We defeated you months ago." Ash yelled. The other trainers moved forward, holding at least one Pokeball each at the ready.  
  
"Hypno, Take control of his Pokemon." Cassidy called. Everyone turned and watched as Meganium and Togepi clutched their heads as if in pain.  
  
"No one call out your Pokemon!" Ash called. "Hypno will turn them against us!" He glanced at Pikachu who had moved to his shoulder. "Pikachu, Thunder." He said.  
  
Butch and Cassidy laughed. "Hypno, take complete control of Pikachu." Butch said. Pikachu seemed to stop struggling and the two smiled. "Now Pikachu, go ahead and attack them." Cassidy called.  
  
Pikachu leapt into the air and charged its electric sacks. "Pikachu."  
  
Everyone standing in the clearing was shocked as Cassidy, Butch, and their Hypno fell over after Pikachu's attack released them.  
  
Everyone but Ash that is. "Officer Jenny." He called. "Take those two into custody."  
  
Everyone shook off the surprise as she put cuffs on the two and Ash stepped forward. "Now, what were you doing here?" He asked the two.  
  
"We wanted to torment you two one last time." Cassidy spat.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash growled, stepping to embrace his bride.  
  
Butch grinned as he answered. "Hypno was the reason for those nightmares she kept having."  
  
"Give me Hypno's Pokeball." He ordered Jenny. She did and led the two members of what was Team Rocket to the seats. "Hypno Return!" Ash commanded. "I'll take special care of this Pokemon. Now, why did you do that?"  
  
"We wanted to keep you out of our plans." Cassidy answered. "It worked every time except when Jessie and James pointed us out to you." She glared at the two she mentioned.  
  
"That's why it seemed to follow you around." Misty said, speaking for the first time since the two had appeared.  
  
"Yea." Ash answered.  
  
Ash smiled at Misty and swept her into a kiss that was as, if not more, passionate as the one she had given him the morning he had returned. They blushed as they separated from the whistles and they turned to the guests.  
  
Togepi jumped off Delia's lap then and ran towards the new couple. "Toge, Togepr." She started, but tripped at their feet. Both knelt down to help the little egg stopping when she took on an extreme white light. All the people there were forced to look away as it grew more and more intense.  
  
When the light faded, all were happy to hear "Togetic." called out. The new couple dropped to their knees and hugged the newly evolved Pokemon.  
  
They stood, Togetic in their hands, Pikachu leaping onto his masters' shoulder and again smiled at the audience which had stood up and were clapping for the new group. They knew that the four would always be together.  
  
"Surprising." A 'voice' said from behind them. "It has been a while since there was one who had a connection with any of their Pokèmon strong enough to do that. And even rarer is a human running with Pokèmon."  
  
Ash turned and saw Mewtwo floating behind the alter. "Mewtwo?" He asked. His look of shock grew even wider as ten other forms appeared behind the cat.  
  
He pulled Misty closer. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Mew floated forward with a smile. "This is a very important point for the world." It said. "The greatest master of our world has gotten married. All of us are here to see it."  
  
"What do you mean, 'running with Pokèmon?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash sighed. "I'll answer that. How many of these people heard that?" He asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Everyone did." The large cat answered.  
  
He sighed again and lightly indicated for Misty and the others that played a role in the wedding to sit. When they had, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Ever since the trip the League Champions took recently, I have been able to communicate with all Pokèmon. I have also aquired the strengths of all the Pokèmon I have actually captured since the beginning of my journey. I have the sense enhancements that are common amongst all Pokèmon, I have slight Psychic abilities and a few other things." He explained. "Grandpa, you know my Pokèmon, could you say something that some of them can do that a human usually couldn't?"  
  
Professor Oak nodded and thought for a moment. "Do you have the speed of your Tauros?"  
  
Ash grinned and shook his head. "I don't have my Tauros' speed. I actually have Pikachu's speed, it's a little bit quicker." He explained. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and stood ready to run off. "I guess I'll race Pikachu to show you."  
  
Both trainer and Pokèmon took a few steps before moving into a run. Ash stopped rather quickly and walked back to the alter. "That isn't exactly one I can show you here." He said with a grin.  
  
The crowd chuckled a bit until Misty had another idea. "How about something from Meganium?" She asked.  
  
"Ah, the only Pokèmon's abilities that I can't completely control." He answered with a grin. "Misty? Would you say I'm wearing cologne?" He asked.  
  
"I hope so." She replied.  
  
"I can tell you for sure the only bottle of cologne in the house is in my mother's keeping. It was my father's cologne. Mom, you would recognize any of the scents we have in the house. Come here for a moment." He said.  
  
Delia stepped up to him, unsure what he wanted. She could smell the scent wafting off of him once she joined him. "It's not something I have in the house." She answered. Ash nodded and asked Meganium to release her scent. Delia immediately connected the two. "You have the scent of Meganium?" She asked.  
  
"Not quite." He answered with a grin. "I have the scent a male Meganium would have." He finished.  
  
"I married a Pokèmon." Misty whispered to herself.  
  
Ash grinned. "Not really Misty. I can just do things normal humans can't." He answered.  
  
She was shocked for a moment before joining him at the alter. "I guess it doesn't really matter." She said and rested against him. Both jumped when Entei coughed.  
  
Mewtwo stepped forward. "Do you have your Pokedex?" It asked.  
  
Ash looked confused, until his grandfather called him. He turned and fumbled to catch the Pokedex's that were tossed at him. He finally got hold of them and handed Misty's to her.  
  
"Scan us with them and you will become the first person to have recorded all the Pokemon." Mewtwo looked to the Professor, who was falling out of his seat and drooling, and continued. "It will also have any information for any kind of research on us."  
  
Ash nodded and pointed the encyclopedia at each of the Pokemon assembled in front of them. When he finished they turned to leave, but stopped at his call.  
  
"Yes?" Mewtwo said turning back.  
  
"Uh, could you, uh. . . "Ash stuttered. Mewtwo got aggravated and read his mind. The large cat nodded and sent messages to the other legends.  
  
They grouped as the statue Brock had given Ash and Misty five years ago and the ones who recognized it smiled as Celebi rose above the center. The eleven started to glow and seemed surprised by it. The assembled gasped as they, once again, had to turn away from the growing light. When it faded, the legendary Pokemon were gathered closely around something. Ash and Misty pressed into the group and were left speechless as they saw a new Pokemon. It looked like a tiny and blue version of Celebi.  
  
It smiled as they entered the circle and called out. "Cer." It floated to join Togetic and Pikachu on their master's shoulder's "Cerulett." It said.  
  
The legendary's smiled and began to disperse the circle. Mewtwo floated forward to the assembled humans. "I introduce you all, to a new Pokemon." It said as Mew and Sucine pushed the new couple forward with their three Pokemon. "Cerulett." Mewtwo finished. "I also want to announce to all of you, this is a great honor for you. Ash Ketchum will be the only Pokèmon trainer to accomplish the feat of recording all 247 Pokèmon known at his time and you have just witnessed one of the moments that all of time will record."  
  
The people assembled smiled and Gary and Samuel almost lepta forward to get a look, but Mew held them back. A few of their friends approached to congratulate the new couple on the marriage, and the whole quintet on their Pokemon. _____________________  
  
I know that soon there will be one hundred more Pokèmon which is why I added the '247 known in his time' clause to Mewtwo's speech. Ash only recognized Mewtwo from the legends told about it. The movies occur in a separate universe like most anime movies. 


End file.
